Into The Past
by Reawakened Princess
Summary: What if Sesshomaru had a priestess companion like InuYasha? Alisha an American college student falls into the past years before Kagome found InuYasha. What she finds is an unconscious Sesshomaru pinned to a tree. Watch as their tale unfolds. SesshomaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Past**

So I had this crazy idea of what if Sesshomaru had a priestess companion also, and not just any priestess but the reincarnation of Midoriko. Well actually it started as what if Sesshomaru had the beads of subjugation like InuYasha and then it sort of built into this. Yes, I know many people say that Kikyo is the original reincarnation of Midoriko and then Kagome followed in suite. I just don't believe that. This story will intersect with the manga/anime later on but for now this story takes place while InuYasha is still attached to the tree. Anyway here is my story about how Sesshomaru learned to love a human woman.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however, own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

"School is boring, friends are few, and sibling is annoying. That's what life seems like. Falling down a hole and ending up in Japan 500 years in the past, now there's a change of pace."

Alisha huffed as she walked through the forest. She was a young woman of 19. Her waist length dark brown hair flowed behind her as her matching dark brown eyes bore ahead. Alisha was pale skinned and dressed in a black t-shirt with a hand drawn monster on the front holding a plate of cookies. The shirt read 'Come to the dark side. We have cookies.' The woman also had on dark denim shorts and black sneakers.

She looked down at her left arm. On the side of her bicep there was a deep cut that went across the width of her arm. The blood was starting to clot but it still looked pretty bad. The wound would certainly scar and mar her skin for the rest of her life. Alisha continued walking, ignoring the injury for now. She did not care where she went, the woods were big but familiar. After all she was only behind her house a little ways and she needed to clear her head. If she did not there was a good chance she would return the favor tenfold to her sister.

'That little brat. I can't believe she cut my arm so badly, and with her nails! What an animal. She is lucky I made a promise to mom and dad not to physically harm her,' Alisha thought angrily.

A tentacle slithered up through the dead leaves that littered the ground and grabbed the young woman's ankle. She screamed and tried to cling to anything to keep her from getting closer to whatever it was. The creature with the tentacle was too strong for her and pulled her into a hole that was covered by the leaves and branches. She fell into the darkness shrieking and kicking her legs. She tried to grab onto anything, but it was like she was trying to take hold of water. Alisha hit the bottom hard. The tentacle was no longer on her, so she stood and looked around and then up to see if she could climb out. The top of the hole was only a foot above her head, but it felt like she had fallen so much farther.

Once Alisha was out of the hole, she could see that she was inside a large cave. In front of her was what looked like a statue of a woman being eaten by a very large demon with many lizard like heads. What was strange was that there was a hole where her heart should have been.

Alisha stepped closer to examine the statue more carefully, wanting a better look at the woman's face in the dim light. As she looked at it the demon began to move. One of its heads lurched forward and tried to take a bite out of the confused woman. She jumped out of the way just in time, but barely. If it attacked her again she would be done for. When she had jumped she ended up trapping herself against the wall and the part of the statue where the woman was. The demon rose and readied itself for another strike.

The woman closed her eyes, held her hands out in front of her, and hoped for the best. She did not want to die yet. The demon roared and attacked once more, but as it was just about to reach Alisha, a bright violet light shot from the palms of her hands and disintegrated the demon. The statue returned to normal when Alisha opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked out loud.

"I heard something in here. Hurry!" someone shouted in the distance, but it was not in English. This man was speaking Japanese which thanks to lessons at school, Alisha understood.

'This can't be good,' Alisha thought as torch light filled the chamber she was in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. However, I do own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

Alisha sat on the floor of the headman's house. The headman was tall and looked muscular even though he wore a loose kimono top. He had short black hair in a small ponytail and light brown eyes. The headman also had a mustache and a short beard that only covered his chin.

He looked her over every which way, humming from time to time. This was starting to make Alisha feel very uncomfortable. The headman had been doing this for a little while now. It was as if he was trying to memorize every feature.

"It's a very good likeness. Hair color is off but still…," the headman said then turned toward the men at the door, "You said you found her in Midoriko's cave?"

"Right beneath Midoriko herself," one of the men answered.

"And there was a bright purple light that came from the cave before we even entered it. Like the energy of a priestess," the other one added.

"Yes, I believe that it is true then. Midoriko has indeed returned to the world of the living," he said, "What is your name, girl?"

"Alisha. Who is this Midoriko you are talking about?" she asked confused.

The headman sat down across from the woman and explained, "Midoriko was once a great priestess who could purify ten demons with a single swing of her blade. However, she was better known for her unique ability to be able to extract the souls of demons and purify them in their entirety. Not just demon souls either she could do this with any living soul including those of plants and the earth. Demons feared Midoriko and banded together to make one large demon and fought Midoriko for seven days and seven nights. Just as the demon was squeezing the life from her, she used the last of her power to seal the demon soul into part of her soul which formed a jewel that shot forth from her heart. The jewel was known as the Shikon Jewel."

"So you believe that I am this priestess?" she questioned and the headman answered with a nod, "I'm sorry but I am far from holy. I'm not religious at all."

"It does not matter, you are still the reincarnation of Midoriko. Do not worry we will train you to be the warrior Midoriko once was. As a clan of demon slayers it is our duty," he said with pride.

'This is way too much,' Alisha thought.

The village headman's daughter, Sango gave Alisha some clothes to wear so she would not stand out so much. It was a white hakama with red tipped pant legs and white haori with red tipped sleeves. The outfit was very nice and Alisha did not mind wearing it.

Sango was really nice and showed Alisha around the village that was surrounded by a large wall, and introduced her to the people including her shy little brother, Kohaku. She had a two tailed cat named Kilala who took a liking to Alisha instantly. Kilala was so cute she did not want to put her down. Not that the cat minded the extra attention.

Over time the villagers helped hone Alisha's sword skills and even unlocked her priestess powers. The young woman found that she could return to America anytime she wanted. After she accidentally fell back down the hole, that is. She traveled back and forth on days she did not have classes at her college, wearing the cloths that Sango gave her. Alisha's parents had no problem with what she was doing. As long as she was happy and safe they did not care. She did this for a year enjoying the time she spent in the past.

Summer came around so Alisha gathered same things and returned to feudal Japan and planned on staying for two months. She shared a room with Sango and went through even more rigorous training with the villagers. Even though the budding priestess had figured out how to control some aspects of her powers, the headman requested that an older priestess come and help. An older woman by the name of Kaede was brought to the village and trained Alisha in the ways of the priestess. The reason why this woman was picked in particular was the fact that she possessed manuscripts from Midoriko herself. The young woman spent every night reading those pages wanting to learn more about the woman she was in a past life.

One day Alisha was given a time to rest but got bored quickly and decided to check out the forest surrounding the village. It was very dense much like the one she was used to at home. She had been walking for a little while when she came upon a very large ancient tree. A man with long silvery hair was pinned against it, a double edged sword through his heart.

Alisha stepped closer and examined the man. He had very pale skin which made the markings on his face stand out. There were two red stripes on either cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. The man was dressed in a white haori and hakama with red flowers and chest armor which the sword pierced through. A large white furry boa wrapped around his right shoulder and an old sword rested at his left hip in a yellow and blue cloth belt. She returned to his face, it was faultless. Not a thing wrong, he was extremely handsome in her opinion.

'How could a demon be so beautiful?' she thought to herself.

A hissing sounded behind the distracted woman. She tensed and turned around to face a very large snake demon. Alisha drew her sword and prepared to fight. The demon was quick and sneaky managing to grab her ankle without her knowing. The demon lifted her into the air and threw her back into the 'sleeping' demon.

Alisha dropped her sword do to the harsh impact and let out a grown of pain. The snake picked up the sword and tossed it away. It gave a hissing laugh as it slithered closer to the injured girl. Alisha slowly stood and looked for her sword only to not see any sign of it. She glanced up and saw the old style sword that was imbedded in the demon's chest. She grabbed a hold of the hilt.

"Sorry, but I need this," Alisha said to the handsome demon and pulled the sword from his chest.

She swung with all her might and a bright light enveloped the snake. When the light cleared the demon was gone completely. Unfortunately, Alisha could hear growling from behind her. Something grabbed her by the neck and held her against the tree causing her to drop her newly found blade. She tried to get a good look at her attacker but all she could see were spots.

"How dare you curse me and pin me to that tree," a deep cold voice said with a growl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and OC Alisha.

* * *

**

I could feel beating in my chest again and breath filled my long vacant lungs. A bright flash of a miko's energy went off before my eyes as I landed on my feet. I knew this energy and this scent. Midoriko! I growled and grabbed the wench by her scrawny neck. When I slammed her against the tree I was imprisoned on, she let out a small gasp. The pathetic priestess looked up at me with frightened brown eyes.

"How dare you curse me and pin me to that tree," I growled out.

She looked like she was trying to speak so I loosened my grip on her neck, barely. "I've never seen you before today," Midoriko whispered.

I slammed her against the tree again. "Lies!" I said, "You know perfectly well who I am, Midoriko."

"Release her, demon!" some interloper shouted from behind me.

Still holding the priestess in my hand, I turned to face the human who dared to interrupt me. He was dressed as a demon slayer with a small army of others behind him. They would look terrifying to a low class demon, but certainly not to myself.

The wench started to struggle against my hand, sending pleading looks over to the slayers. I squeezed harder causing the color to drain from her face and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. She was still alive, but she would soon be dead. I looked at her pained filled face and could not kill her. Midoriko was the only human I could respect. She could not die by my hands. I opened my hand and allowed her to fall to the ground gasping for breath.

The demon slayers stopped in their tracks. They had closed much of the distance while I was distracted by Midoriko. They seemed confused at my actions. Foolish humans should just mind their own business. I turned toward the coughing Midoriko. She caught her breath and looked up at me with innocent and frightened eyes. Those were not the eyes of Midoriko. This girl has not seen the pain and war that Midoriko knew.

"You knew Midoriko?" she asked softly.

"My past does not concern you," I answered calmly and turned to leave. I still had to look for the Tetsusaiga.

"It does if I'm the reincarnation of her!" This girl was relentless, but that last sentence caught my attention.

"So she did die then. Good it saves me the trouble of getting her blood on my hands," I said not facing her.

"You sound as if you knew her personally. Why do you hate her?" she asked refusing to let this conversation end.

"As I said, my past is not your concern. Keep this up wench and you can join her in the afterlife," I said preparing my poisonous claws.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru," a withered voice spoke from the crowd of human slayers.

An old hag with a patch over one eye stood before the demon slayers. She was dressed as a priestess and looked like she hadn't been a threat for decades.

"What do you want, old woman," I sneered.

"You should not be mad at her. Midoriko only pinned you to that tree to protect you," the old hag spoke.

"What would you know?" I growled.

"Midoriko kept record of her last days and I happen to posses those manuscripts. They were passed along with the sacred jewel that was given to my sister 50 years ago," she spoke unafraid of myself, "She wrote that to keep you from stopping her and getting yourself hurt, she pinned you to that tree. Using her sword to pin you is probably the reason she lost the final battle."

Rage wielded up inside of me. This old crone dared to accuse me for Midoriko's death by the hands of that disgusting puzzle piece demon. I slowly stalked towards her, flexing my claws. It was not necessary to run after such old prey. As I slowly moved closer, the old woman took out a black beaded necklace with four fangs in between the beads. The slayers raised their weapons but the woman told them to stand down. The foolish humans.

The old hag held the necklace before her. She began to chant and the necklace started to glow and float in front of her wrinkled face. The beads individually flew towards me as I tried to swipe at them with my claws. The effort was wasted though as the necklace reformed around my neck. I pulled and tugged at it but the accursed thing would not break.

"Quickly, child. The word of subjugation," the hag called to Midoriko, "Suppress the dog demon's power."

"Word of subjugation? Dog demon?" Midoriko asked, "Dog demon… I got it!"

There was no way that pitiful excuse for Midoriko was going to suppress my great power. I leaped toward the slayers and old hag ready to tear their throats out.

"Sit!" the priestess behind me shouted in a foreign tongue.

I felt my body stiffen and the beads become heavy around my neck. The force from the retched beads drove me to the ground before I could get within two feet of the slayers. I growled threateningly, frustrated that I could not move my body still.

The sound of Midoriko retrieving her sword and rejoin the other humans reached my sensitive ears. "How did I do that?" the wench questioned, watching me closely.

"It reacts to your energy as you call out the word of subjugation," the old hag explained grinning.

Slowly, I began to regain control of my body and got back onto my feet. I gave them one last glare and began to walk eastward away from the humans. I did not need to be humiliated anymore by them and I still needed to find where father hid the Tetsusaiga. There was no need to waste more time with these pathetic humans.

"Wait!" Midoriko called. I paused and she took a few steps toward me, "You knew Midoriko. Please can you tell me about her? Those manuscripts only tell me so much."

"No," I answered and continued on my way.

"Fine then I'll just stay with you until you are ready to tell me," the woman huffed and ran to catch up. She did have Midoriko's determination that was for sure.

The leader of the demon slayers grabbed a hold of Midoriko's arm. "He's a dangerous demon. You can't go with him, Lady Alisha," he said glaring at me.

"He has answers that I want to know so I can understand why I came to this time. I was brought here for a reason. I believe fate is pushing me in this direction," the woman explained, "Besides if he tries to kill me, I'll just use the subjugation beads and if that doesn't work I'll purify him. Don't worry I'll make sure to come back to see you all again soon."

The demon slayer released her and allowed her to return to my side once again. "You are not going to protest?" she questioned me softly.

"I do not care about the will of humans," I replied and allowed her to follow me away from the village she called home.

* * *

I know I probably didn't mention it but Alisha is American. The hole that she travels through does not just travel through time but space as well. So the foreign language was English that she was speaking. This will have more meaning later in the story. Promise. Thanks for reading. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however, own my OC Alisha and this story.

* * *

**

Alisha walked beside Sesshomaru in silence for a long time. They had been walking for hours through the woods avoiding any roads. Alisha concluded that her new traveling partner did not want to run into any humans. This route of his though made it easier for other demons to attack. The priestess knew she would have to protect herself. Sesshomaru nearly killed her after all so why would he want to save her.

The silence was really starting to eat away at her. Alisha liked to talk at least every once in awhile and Sesshomaru had not spoken since they left the village hours ago. When she went back to her time she would have to remember to bring her MP3 player back with her. At least then she would have some noise. She also really wanted to talk to him about where they were heading to. It was really getting on her nerves. She had to ask. After all only a fool follows blindly and she was no fool.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask where it is we are going?" Alisha asked softly making sure to be as polite as possible. He was a lord after all and she did not want to offend him and possibly get killed for it.

The demon lord did not stop or even turn to look at her. "To find my father's other sword," he replied emotionlessly, "But first I have to collect the Staff of Two Heads. It unlocks the sword's hiding place."

'His father must have past on and the swords must have special meaning to him,' the priestess thought.

"I will help you in anyway that I can," Alisha spoke up, "I'm sure I can be of some assistance while I travel with you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Do what you want," Sesshomaru said still not bothering to look at the priestess beside him.

Alisha sighed. At least he was willing to allow her to help, but his emotionless attitude was almost as annoying as the silence. She figured he would warm up to her eventually. Even if it took more than a year of travel, she would get him to open up a bit and tell her about her past life.

The silence fell around them once more. The sounds that could be heard were the forest creatures and the leaves crunching beneath their feet. It was the middle of the afternoon though it was hard to tell with the thick tree tops. A thought dawned on Alisha when she realized the time. She never ate anything before she left with the demon lord. On cue her stomach growled loudly.

Red spread across her cheeks as she spoke up, "If there is a village nearby, I would like to purchase a meal." She then quickly added, "Don't worry, I have my own money."

Alisha did have plenty of money. For the past few months she had joined the demon slayers on missions and received an equal cut. She was rather happy that she had grabbed her bag with the yen in it before she went into the forest that morning. Alisha really did not want to rely on Sesshomaru for money to buy food. He would probably let her starve.

Without a response, Sesshomaru changed direction slightly, still moving at the same pace. The priestess followed without question hoping that he was finding a village for her. He continued until he came to almost the edge of the forest. A roadside tea house stood off in the distance, awaiting to tend to weary travelers. The smell of food cooking reached Alisha's nose. Her stomach growled again in response.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Alisha quickly said and took a deep bow toward Sesshomaru. She then hurriedly ran toward the tea house. Once she sat down on a bench outside, a woman came out to take her order. Alisha happily ordered some dango (if you watch a lot of anime, it's those three white balls that are on the stick. I'm sure I have seen Miroku eat them once. They're made out of rice flour) and green tea.

When the food came she thanked the woman and quickly dug in. Once the food and tea was gone the priestess felt full again. She complimented the tea house woman and paid her.

"I can not accept your money, priestess," the woman said and pushed Alisha's hand gently back.

"Please I insist," Alisha countered, "Your wonderful food deserves some payment."

"Well. There is a demon up the road that has been slowing the traffic of travelers on this road. I haven't had very many customers like I'm used to," the woman explained, "If you slay the demon for me, I will consider your bill paid and if you ever come through here again your food shall be free."

Alisha smiled, she could really appreciate that offer since she planned on returning to the demon slayer's village as often as she could. "I will gladly slay the demon," she said and stood, "I'll be back in a bit with a part of the dead demon to ease your worries."

Alisha headed in the direction that the woman had pointed out. She really hoped that Sesshomaru would wait for her. She did not want to be abandoned out in the middle of no where. Only after a few minutes of walking an ogre type demon jumped out of the woods and landed in front of her. The ogre's skin was purple and had yellow eyes and four horns coming out of its head.

"You look tasty," the ogre spoke, "Now just stand still so I can eat you."

Unsheathing her sword, Alisha replied not caring about respecting this demon, "I don't think so, ugly!"

Remembering that she said she would bring back a piece of the demon, Alisha made sure not to purify it just yet. She ran toward the demon and swung at an upward angle and took off one of the ogre's horns. The demon howled in pain and took a couple of steps back. Alisha retrieved the fallen horn and placed it inside one of her large bell like sleeves.

The ogre recovered quickly and went to strike Alisha down. In response the priestess held her sword in front of her point up and the flat side facing the demon. A pulse of energy repelled the ogre and sent him flying backwards. He rolled backwards a couple of times and stopped twenty feet from Alisha. Breathing heavily, he slowly rose to his hands and knees. The priestess raised her sword over her head and swung down hard releasing a beam of purple light that cut through the air like a blade. The light cut the ogre down the middle and just as the blood began to flow he was purified into nothing.

Content, Alisha sheathed her sword. Without looking back, the priestess strolled back to the tea house. The woman stood anxiously outside, wringing her hands. Once she caught sight of Alisha coming up the road, the woman ran over to her blathering out questions of concern.

Laughing softly, Alisha assured, "Don't worry. I am unharmed and the demon was slain." She then produced the ogre's horn from her sleeve.

"Thank you so much, priestess," the woman said and bowed deeply, "Now my business will once again pick up. You are welcome here anytime."

"You are welcome," Alisha replied, purifying the horn in her hand, "Take care."

She waved goodbye to the woman and went back into the forest where she left Sesshomaru. To her distain, Sesshomaru was no longer there. Anger welded up inside of her. She did not like the idea of using the sit command but if she ever found him he was going to get it.

Alisha relaxed and slowly let her spiritual energy spread out, reaching through the forest in search of Sesshomaru's familiar demon energy. Far off in the distance she could feel him, only about a mile away to the North. If the priestess ran she would be able to catch up before nightfall.

Only focusing her energy on Sesshomaru, she pulled all of the extra energy back in. Alisha took a deep breath and began her mile run through the thick forest. She had to run around trees and hurtle over fallen ones, but it was not a difficult task. The demon slayers had trained her well. Alisha withdrew more of her energy the closer she got to Sesshomaru. She did not want to tip him off just yet.

Alisha stopped when she came to the edge of a cliff that was only six feet above the ground below. In the valley below, only a short distance away, Sesshomaru could be seen walking calmly not aware of the pissed priestess.

Do to her anger she returned to using her native tongue, English, as she shouted, "You bastard! Sit!"

Instantly, Sesshomaru hit the ground and much harder than the previous time. He growled as he tried to push himself back up but because of the quiet valley, Alisha's words echoed causing the beads to react again. The priestess climbed down and hurried over to where Sesshomaru laid pressed into the dirt. The demon lord growled even louder when he caught Alisha's scent right beside him.

"You left without me," Alisha stated as she glared down at the demon before her, "What were you expecting me to do once I found you again?"

Sesshomaru slowly returned to his feet and brushed off the dirt from his clothes and face. He glared at the priestess out of the corner of his eye, red softly bleeding into the gold. "You walked away first, wench," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alisha understood what he meant, she forgot to tell him about slaying the demon. To him it probably would have looked like she was leaving on her own. "I went to slay a demon for that tea house woman. It took half an hour tops," she explained, "You're so impatient."

~ "You're so impatient, Sesshomaru," Midoriko told him with a soft smile.~

"You caught up didn't you," Sesshomaru said and began walking away.

Alisha returned to his side and walked at the same pace for the most part since his legs were longer. "It wasn't exactly easy you know," she complained, "If you were any further away I wouldn't have."

After a moment of silence Sesshomaru spoke up, "Why the sudden disrespect, woman?"

"Because I am sick of you disrespecting me and I'm mad about you leaving me behind. It is my own personal policy; if you cannot respect me, why should I respect you?" Alisha stated, "Calling me by my name instead of woman, wench or Midoriko would be a good start and I know that you know it. The leader of the demon slayers said it before we left."

"I don't need to do anything you say, wench," the demon lord said almost smirking as he said it.

The priestess sighed and spoke in English, "What an arrogant demon."

"What is that nonsense that you are saying?" Sesshomaru questioned genuinely curious.

"My native language, English," she answered, "I'm not Japanese, you know."

"Then where are you from?"

"America."

"I have never heard of such a country and I know all of them." (he would be well educated as a lord)

"Oh right. Columbus probably hasn't even sailed westward yet," Alisha mused, "America will not be colonized for about another 300 years."

Sesshomaru gave the woman a confused look that would be humorous if he was not so deadly.

"I found a portal that travels through both time and space," she explained with a sigh, "I'm from 500 years in the future."

The demon lord scoffed and returned his gaze toward his destination. Alisha sighed frustrated and started to rummage through her sleeves, which she found to be great pockets. She pulled out a pocket sized calendar. Alisha kept it with her so she could keep track of the days until she needed to return home to go to college or for holidays.

"Here. It has the year I'm from at the top," Alisha told him and opened the small book up to the current month, July.

"I do not understand those symbols, fool," the lord stated.

"Right Japan doesn't use Arabic numbers yet either," Alisha muttered.

Sesshomaru grabbed the calendar our of Alisha's hand and examined it closely.

"What is this made out of? I've never seen this material before," he asked curious.

"Plastic. Nearly everything in my time is made out of it. And the purpose of this plastic book is to keep track of the days. So I know when I need to go home. My parents tend to miss me after awhile," Alisha explained and added, "Fool."

A scowl crossed Sesshomaru's face as he handed back the calendar, "You will teach me your language and about your time," he demanded.

Alisha pocketed the calendar again. Laughing softly she said, "You could ask a little more nicely."

The demon lord thought about the situation carefully. He hated being 'nice' to humans, but this woman had information about the future. She was better than a fortune teller and would be able to help him keep his lands no matter what and be ready for anything. He twitched slightly but asked, "Would you teach me your language and about your time, Lady Alisha?"

The priestess nearly tripped over her own two feet, when she heard that. She reached up and felt his forehead with the back of her hand to see if he was sick. She received a growl as she touched his cool skin. Alisha quickly retracted her hand, afraid of losing it.

Smiling Alisha replied, "Of course. I can start teaching you English now, but as for history about my time, you'll have to wait until I take a trip back. That way I can bring back books to help. If you do not mind, Lord Sesshomaru."

He replied by nodding his head slightly. Sesshomaru noted that when this priestess smiled like that she looked more like Midoriko did before her final battle. Sesshomaru dismissed the thought and searched for a place to rest for the night. He knew that the woman would not be able to continue at his pace much longer. Humans needed to sleep more often then demons and he did not want to lug her around.

A river could be heard near by and Sesshomaru steered them in that direction. There was a significant sized clearing next to the running water. The dog demon sat down against a large tree and relaxed a small amount. Alisha glanced around quickly and reentered the tree line. She came back with her arms full of fallen tree branches. She made a cone shape with them and a ring of rocks around the base. Alisha then took a small box from her sleeve and struck a match. She threw the match into the wood and started a fire.

Pleased, Alisha went to go and gather more wood. Sesshomaru was deeply impressed with the priestess' survival skills and her little fire sticks. Probably something from her homeland, he concluded. Alisha came back with more wood which she set down a few feet from the now blazing fire. Finally, the priestess sat down near the fire and not to far from Sesshomaru.

"Alright," Alisha broke the silence, "Lesson one, greetings."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and added me as a favorite author. It makes me feel great and because of it I have been trying my hardest to make sure I update as soon as possible. Once again thank you so very much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

"Iie."

"No."

"Mori."

"Forest."

"Hana."

"Flower."

"Ohayou."

"Good Morning."

Alisha and Sesshomaru have been practicing English for a couple of weeks now. Sesshomaru, Alisha found, was a quick learner, despite English being a difficult language to learn.

"Anata wa baka desu."

"I should kill you, woman," Sesshomaru growled.

"No, no. Translate. I'm not insulting you. I figured it's something you would like to say," Alisha defended.

"You are an idiot," the demon lord said with a smirk.

"Gomen Nasai."

"I would never need to say that."

"What if I do? You would need to understand."

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru grumbled.

Smiling victoriously, Alisha continued to test Sesshomaru on what she had taught him so far. She had to admit that she was enjoying this. Alisha was going to college to be a teacher after all. He was a little old to be in school but he did act like a spoiled child at times so it worked out in a weird way. This was also a great way to fill in the silence. Maybe she would not need her MP3 player after all.

"Ningen."

"Human."

"Youkai."

"Demon."

"Chi."

"Blood."

"If you want to stop, we can," Alisha said partially tired of this little quiz herself, "You obviously have retained what I taught you."

A superior smirk graced Sesshomaru's lips. Even though he had to do something he hated, conversing with a human, Sesshomaru really seemed to be enjoying his language lessons. Alisha assumed he just wanted to know when she insulted him. She however, has conveniently forgotten to teach the demon more insults than just that one.

During the past weeks of their travels, the two companions have visited a couple of possible hiding places for either the sword or the staff. The first place was an unmarked grave thought to be Sesshomaru's father's. Once they got there, Sesshomaru said that it was a false grave site and did not have what they sought. The second place they checked was very surprising to Alisha, a clearing in the forest with a talking tree. The tree had apparently been a sort of advisor to Sesshomaru and the place he had found the first sword. His wood had also been used to create the sheath for the sword Sesshomaru was looking for. Bokusenou had no new information on he second sword except that a flea was in charge of hiding the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru had left in a huff leaving Alisha to thank the old demon tree before catching up.

The next place they where going to check was the castle where the late lord's second wife had lived with Sesshomaru's half brother. The castle was not much further from where they were at the moment. This place would most likely still have humans running around and it made Alisha nervous. She worried that Sesshomaru would kill any human who did not give him any information. As she thought this the castle came into view in the distance and as she suspected she could sense human life.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Alisha spoke up stopping a few feet from the tree line, "Please allow me to question the people. If there is something here they would be more willing to give it to a priestess over a demon."

Sesshomaru thought it over for only a couple of minutes before agreeing, "Very well. You better come back with something."

"I will try my best," Alisha reassured, "Would you happen to know the name of the late princess? It may help, my lord."

The demon scrunched up his nose as if he smelt something horrid. "The wench's name was Izaiyoi," he sneered.

"Thank you, my lord," the priestess bowed and continued toward the castle while Sesshomaru stayed behind in the trees.

When she reached the open gate a guard stopped her, holding out a naginata (staff with a blade at the end) in front of her. "Why do you wish to enter, priestess?" he asked.

"I am looking for any information concerning your late princess', Izaiyoi, lover's sword," Alisha said as seriously as she could making sure to make eye contact.

"Why would a priestess be interested in a demon's sword?" he questioned eyeing the young priestess suspiciously.

"To destroy it of course," she lied, "Such a horrid demon's sword should not be left in this world, who knows what could happen."

The guard seemed very pleased with her answer and lead her through the gate. Alisha smiled to herself. There was something here and she managed to retrieve it without Sesshomaru killing everyone in sight. She knew that these people were most diffidently demon haters and would never give anything to that cold hearted lord.

She was lead to the back of the castle where a small shrine hut stood alone in the back of the garden. Alisha assumed this was Lady Izaiyoi's final resting place. The guard knelt in front of the door before sliding it open. The priestess made it look like she was praying for the soul of the dead princess. She had seen it done in an old movie and knew what to do.

"Lady Izaiyoi had left instructions before she died to leave this note for a good soul that would be looking for that sword," the guard said, "It has been well over 50 years so be careful with the parchment."

"Of course," Alisha said as the guard gently placed the paper in her hand, "Thank you. May the gods smile down upon you."

The guard smiled and lead her back to the front gate. On the way Alisha carefully placed the paper in her sleeve. When they returned to the gate the priestess bowed to the guard and headed back to the waiting Sesshomaru. Once she was near the demon lord she grinned broadly.

"You better have a reason for that pleased look…Lady Alisha," Sesshomaru said making sure to add on that little bit of respect she was always complaining about. He crossed his arms over his armored chest.

"Oh you'll love me for this, my lord," Alisha said and realized exactly what came out of her mouth, "Well maybe not but you'll diffidently be happy."

The priestess slowly pulled the note from her sleeve and carefully opened it, holding it so both of them could read it.

'Good soul, if you have come looking for my lord's sword you will find what you need to unlock its secret behind falling water. Between here and my lord's castle.'

"Is there a waterfall around here?" the priestess asked curious.

"I have not seen one," he confessed and began walking away, "There is a lot of ground to cover between here and my castle."

Alisha quickly jumped in front of him. "Before we go, Lord Sesshomaru, how far away from the demon slayers village are we?" she asked.

Raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru answered, "A weeks walk away."

"I have to head back now then," Alisha began, "I have to be back in my time a week from now so I can go to class. Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Your timing leaves something to be desired," Sesshomaru stated obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I need to go back. My parents must miss me and I promised to visit the demon slayers before I went back," she explained pleading with the cold demon, "Please, Lord Sesshomaru."

Without another word the demon lord turned toward the South and began the week long trek back to the village of the demon slayers. The entire week Sesshomaru refused to speak to Alisha. In her mind he was acting like a little kid who did not get what he wanted. To the priestess' surprise, when they got to the village he followed her passed the large gate and into the village.

Demon slayers quickly swarmed them, brandishing their weapons. Alisha held her hands up and shouted, "It's alright! It's me! Calm down you guys!"

The headman's daughter was the first to react, "Alisha, you're alright! We were all really worried for you." Sango gave the priestess a tight hug.

The other demon slayers quickly lowered their weapons, but continued to eye Sesshomaru suspiciously. No demon was ever permitted in their village and allowed to live. The problem was, was that this particular demon was the traveling companion of their priestess and possibly could have been the same for the late Midoriko.

Alisha reassured that Sesshomaru would not hurt them unless he wanted to be in serious pain when she came back. The demon slayers relaxed but not entirely, who could blame them? A demon slayer would clearly be weary of a demon like Sesshomaru. It was said that the ones that resembled humans were the most dangerous.

The villagers and Alisha spent most of the day talking about what has happened over the past two months. There was apparently a rise in demon activity at the nearby villages. The slayers did not mind so much, it meant a steady income for them. Most of the demons were very weak so they were not much of a problem. During their little storytelling, Sesshomaru merely sat off to the side listening.

When the sun began to sink into the sky Alisha stood and gathered her things. "I'm sorry everyone but I have to go back home for awhile," Alisha said to all of the people sitting around her.

"How long until your return?" the headman asked somewhat disappointed.

The priestess thought carefully and pulled out her calendar looking through it. "I will be gone for five weeks and the I'll be back but for only a week then I have to leave again," she explained looking through the days of her calendar. Some of the children whined including Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. Alisha laughed, "I'm sorry. I still have school, but by the next growing season I'll be done with it."

The headman laid a hand on her shoulder. "Then we will see you then. Good luck in your studies," he told her with a smile.

Alisha smiled back and said a thank you. The headman had become like a second father and his kindness could always make her feel warm inside. The same went for Sango and Kohaku, they were all like a second family. She gave the two siblings as well as a few others hugs before she waved goodbye and walked back out of the village. Sesshomaru followed closely behind. They walked around the side of the village walls and down the hill that the village sat on. There at the bottom was Midoriko's cave. Alisha lead the way into the cave, around the left over demon parts from the slayer's weapons, and to the back where Midoriko's body remained fossilized.

Sesshomaru stared at Midoriko with an emotionless face. Alisha was sure that he was masking old feelings that were probably resurfacing from the back of his mind. Whatever type of feelings they may be, though the young priestess had a couple of suspicions. She stood next to the hole in the floor watching him curiously. Eventually, the demon lord turned his gaze toward the Alisha. The woman was sure she could see some sort of emotion in his eyes, but it was only for a moment. He was looking at her so intently. When she blinked that mysterious emotion was gone.

"Please try not to antagonize the demon slayers while I'm gone," Alisha requested and then pulled out her plastic calendar holding it out to Sesshomaru, "I know you are impatient so just use this to keep track of the days until I come back."

He did not say anything as he placed the day keeper in his own sleeve. The woman smiled before saying, "I guess I'll see you in five weeks then. Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru." With that she jumped down into the hole the familiar purple light enveloping her.

Sesshomaru glanced down the hole thinking that the woman was nuts and tried to kill herself. The woman was nowhere in sight though. Now knowing that she must indeed come from another time and place, he left the cave only giving the fossilized Midoriko one backwards glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wrote this in one day so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha nor it's characters. I do however own my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

During the time that Alisha was gone, Sesshomaru had begun searching for the waterfall where the Staff of Two Heads was hidden. He did not search for long before it just did not feel right. Strangely he missed the company of the reincarnated Midoriko. Her presence at his side was like having the original Midoriko with him again. The demon lord ended up stopping his search and waited by the demon slayers village for his traveling companion to return.

As days went by he would mark an 'X' over the square of the day as Alisha had done with the strange brush that had a hard tip and ink inside of it, that she left with the day keeper. Sesshomaru hated that the days seemed to go by so slow especially since they seemed to go by so fast when Alisha was around. He hated himself for his dependence on the human woman, nor did he understand it. Sesshomaru simply wrote it off as to how similar she was to Midoriko. Midoriko was a loyal companion of his for years after all.

The demon slayers learned to accept Sesshomaru's presence outside of their village. The demon had proven that he was not interested in a fight and they knew he was only waiting for their priestess to return. Sango and Kohaku on occasion would go out to find him and ask to test their skills out on the dog demon, not killing him of course. Sesshomaru eventually gave into their pleas, his boredom getting the best of him, and mock fought them. It did give him something to do and these were very young humans who could not lay a scratch on him. Though they tried valiantly.

When five weeks were up and the calendar was on the circled day, Sesshomaru could sense that Alisha was back in his time. He went to the cave to meet her, his patience wearing thin from the five weeks of waiting. When he got to the back of the dark cave, the young priestess was just climbing out. The demon lord noticed that she was cleaner, smelling of sweet flowers and had a strange bag strapped to her back.

Alisha smiled as she saw the demon lord and adjusted the bag on her back. "I'm surprised to see you, Lord Sesshomaru," Alisha stated, "I expected you to be out searching for the staff."

He ignored the woman's comment and eyed the bag on her back. "What is in that useless thing?" he asked.

"Remember I said I would bring back history books for you," the priestess answered and opened the bag to show Sesshomaru four thick books among other objects, "I also brought a water bottle incase we are not near a river for awhile, and a couple of other things."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave. Alisha quickly zippered her backpack and threw it over one of her shoulders. She was beside the demon lord in a matter of seconds. The woman glanced at her companion and did a double take as she noticed something missing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are the beads of subjugation? Did you actually get them off?" she asked completely shocked.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye before replying emotionlessly, "The retched thing is under my kimono. Don't think of using it."

"I have no reason to at the moment," Alisha told him. If he did anything wrong she would not hesitate to use it. So far she only had to use it twice, so she was sure that Sesshomaru would not need to worry.

They left the cave without stopping by the village. The dog demon did not seem to have anymore patience. Alisha did not care very much she would just visit them at the end of the week.

The two travelers returned to the woods they left behind months before. As they moved through the trees, neither of them could locate the waterfall for the first couple of days. The demon could not even catch the scent of water. At night when they camped, Alisha would read from one of her history books. She made sure to start about a century after the era she was currently in. The priestess made sure to cover not only Japan but western countries as well. Sesshomaru listened, interested in the future that the woman spoke about. She would have to stop and explain a few things further, but Sesshomaru understood after only a couple of simple descriptions. He tended to be more interested in the wars than anything else.

One thing that Sesshomaru caught very quickly was that demons were not mentioned at all. Alisha was not sure what to tell him. She had no clue as to what could have changed the existence of demons. It was almost as mysterious as the death of the dinosaurs. Before the fifth day of searching, Alisha had managed to get to the beginning of American history and the start of the thirteen original colonies.

Finally they came across an opening in the trees. A wide open field was laid out in front of them. Alisha gave a small shiver as she sensed the presence of many demons. However, they did not seem very powerful and she did not worry when Sesshomaru continued straight toward them.

"The wind carries the scent of water ahead," Sesshomaru said as they left the tree line, probably to reassure the curious priestess, "A petty battle between lesser demons will not deter me."

As they walked forward to the center of the field, a battle between demons could be seen. What looked like an army of imps battled different types of forest dwelling demons. Sesshomaru lead them straight through the battle ignoring the clashing swords and the screams of demons as they entered the afterlife. One of the forest demons went to attack the duo, but Alisha drew her sword and slew the demon before it got to close. Sesshomaru never wasted energy to protect her. She would have to fend off any attacking demons herself.

At the middle of the battlefield a very large female demon with flowing white hair held one of the imps in her hands. The imp appeared to be the leader do to his clothes which were finer than his comrades. The demoness opened her jaws and looked as if she was going to bite the imp's head clean off. Sesshomaru continued to walk toward the two demons. Alisha turned her head away, not wanting to witness the gruesome sight.

"You are in my way. Step aside," Sesshomaru commanded the demoness who acted as if she had not heard. He then repeated, "You're in my way, understand?"

The demon lord threw his right hand out to the side making his whip of light form at the tips of his fingers. Using the whip he quickly chopped off the demoness' arms, making the imp fall to the ground. Alisha felt a little relief knowing she would not have to witness the biting off of a demon's head. Sesshomaru then continued to slay the rest of the forest dwelling demons that stood in front of him for they had attacked after their mistress fell. Some of the demons that met Sesshomaru's claws did not die but were only greatly injured and attempted to attack once more. Alisha purified the half dead demons with one large swing of her sword.

"Stand down, men! Let him pass," the leader of the imps commanded as Sesshomaru and Alisha drew closer.

All of the little imps laid down their weapons and bowed, kneeling on the ground. As the two passed by the leader, Alisha stopped, noticing that the demoness was still moving. Even though it was now missing its main limbs, the demoness lunged forward for an attack anyway. The imp leader became aware of this as well and cowered next to the priestess. Alisha raised her sword above her head and swung down hard creating a line of purple light that sliced the demoness in two before purifying her.

The imp leader stared in awe at the priestess. He was amazed that this human woman was so powerful that she killed the great mountain demoness with one swing of her sword. Of course the demon god that she traveled with had injured the demoness first. Most importantly they had saved him. He watched as she quickly sheathed her sword and caught up with the regal demon. They were both at the end of the field when the imp leader stood up. He ran after the two, determined to be that beautiful demon's servant. The imps screamed in protest but their leader brushed them off.

"Forget about me," he told them seriously, "Live on your own accord."

Running as fast as he could, the imp tried to catch up to the demon lord and human priestess. He managed to get behind them as they were walking at a somewhat leisurely pace. Alisha took note of the imp's presence but ignored it. She knew that if it bothered Sesshomaru enough, he would most likely dispose of it.

"I'm sorry to bother you. It may not have been your intention, but you saved my life," the imp said as he followed a couple of paces behind, "It would be my honor to be your servant."

Alisha snickered, wondering how Sesshomaru would deal with this situation. To her surprise, the demon lord ignored the imp as she did and continued to where running water could be heard. The imp followed them to the river with a waterfall coming off a high cliff. A large boulder stood in the middle of the river at the base of the falling water. Sesshomaru jumped onto the rock as Alisha and the imp stood beside the waterfall on the bank of the river. The demon lord reached through the falling water and pulled out a wooden staff with two heads carved into the top. One face was that of an old man and the other of a young woman with long black hair that wound around the first six inches of the staff.

"Here," Sesshomaru said as he tossed the Staff of Two Heads at the imp.

The imp nearly toppled over when he caught the staff from the force of the simple throw. The imp looked it over and turned eyes to his savior, "Thank you. But what is it?"

"I will entrust it to you if you are able to use it," the demon lord answered mysteriously.

"I am most honored," the imp replied enthusiastically bowing, "Please tell me, what is your name? I must know!"

The lord paused dramatically before answering, "Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I Jaken, will be your faithful servant for now on," the imp Jaken, exclaimed before turning to the priestess, "What about you priestess?" Alisha was caught off guard. She was sure this demon was fully interested in Sesshomaru. Also she was human and did not expect the imp to show her any respect. She figured that it must have been because she helped save him. With soft eyes she smiled down at him. "My name is Alisha," she introduced and her smiled widened when she thought she saw the imp blush.

Looking up from the imp Alisha noticed something on the rock wall beside her. There were words carved into the stone. "Lord Sesshomaru, look at this," she said catching the lord's attention. She then read the carved words, "The great dog demon's grave is in a place one can see, yet cannot be seen. A place its own guardian can never look upon."

"Meaningless," Sesshomaru told her and turned to leave, "I have the staff. That is all I require."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," Alisha replied reluctantly. Deciding to be disobedient, she took out a notepad and a pen from her backpack. The priestess knew the words had to hold meaning, so she copied them down.

"Lady Alisha," Sesshomaru said with some force over his shoulder, having begun leaving.

Alisha hurriedly replaced her things into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Sorry, my lord," she said and took her place at his side.

The trio left the forest and went in search of an old gravesite that could possibly belong to Sesshomaru's father. The sun had set unexpectedly on them as they traveled. Used to traveling with the human priestess, Sesshomaru searched for a place to set up camp. Once he found a suitable clearing, he sat against a tree like always and watched as the priestess built a fire.

Alisha had a fire built in no time flat and placed three small metal cups with plastic lids on the rocks next to the fire. Jaken thought they looked odd and asked what they were. The priestess said that they contained soup with chicken and noodles. While the soup heated, Alisha took out her water bottle and two cups. She poured water into both and handed one to Jaken, keeping the other for herself.

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked panicked that the human would forget their lord.

The woman laughed softly before replying, "My lord does not partake of my food or drink."

Jaken excepted the answer and drank the water graciously. The soup was soon ready and Jaken and Alisha each took a container of soup. The imp eyed the third suspiciously but left it be. Alisha knew that when she went to sleep that night Sesshomaru would eat the soup. She found he never ate in front of her, but did eat when he believed her to be unconscious.

With the food devoured, Alisha took a seat next to Sesshomaru. She smiled up at him and explained that he would be learning more English that night. She could almost see the disappointment in his eyes that he would not be learning anymore history. Well future. Jaken listened as the woman spoke funny words to the demon lord and he repeated them back. After awhile he realized that she was teaching Lord Sesshomaru a new language. One that was most likely this woman's native tongue for she spoke it so clearly.

This priestess was odd Jaken had decided. She did not appear to be native to the lands and spoke a strange language. The woman also possessed peculiar objects, like the soup cans and backpack. It was probably that and her power that made his new master so interested in her. Jaken would not speak ill of the woman even though she was a filthy human, she did save his life after all. That and she could end it very easily if she wanted.

The language lesson went on late into the night. Alisha finally had to stop when she could not cease her yawning. She laid down by the fire using her backpack as a pillow. Jaken a few feet away was already out like a light. Alisha thought he was a funny little companion, but he would be someone to talk to since Sesshomaru preferred to be silent most of the time. Besides, Jaken was not rude to her like most demons just because she was human.

As Alisha lied there with her eyes closed, she thought about the message she found earlier. It bothered her because she was sure it would guide them to the sword. The message just made no sense to her. It sounded like an oxymoron. When her brain began to slow as sleep over took her, Alisha could hear the sound of a soup can being moved. She smiled to herself and allowed the darkness to overcome her consciousness.

The sun shown through the trees and warmed the skin of the sleeping priestess. Slowly Alisha opened her eyes to find it was early morning. Jaken had caught fish and was cooking them over the fire. She smiled at the two demons as she picked up the three empty soup cans and threw them into a plastic bag which she put in her backpack. She was not about to litter the clean and beautiful feudal era. (You hear that, Kagome! You litter bug!)

Alisha combed out her long hair with a brush she brought from home as part of her morning routine. She then pulled out her calendar to mark another day's passing. When she looked at the day though, she panicked.

"Oh no, I have to be back home by tomorrow! We must be a week and a half away from the demon slayers' village," the priestess exclaimed, "I'm sorry, my lord, but I have to go, now."

Sesshomaru lazily looked at her partly amused by her panic. The woman was usually very calm and almost never behaved this way. "You'll never make it at a human's pace," he told her bluntly.

He stood and whistled loudly. Alisha thought it was strange to hear him whistle. It just seemed so out of character for him. A moment later a large two headed dragon flew down from the sky. It had a black mane and green scales. A black saddle was settled on its back and a silver muzzle covered each of its mouths. Reins from the muzzles looped behind the creature's necks.

"This creature will give you a ride back to the village. I will continue the search for Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru explained.

Alisha knew they were close to Sesshomaru's home so she did not ask where it came from, however she did ask something very childish, "Does it have a name?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, "I do not believe in such sentiments."

The priestess walked up to the two headed dragon and held her hand out to its heads. Both heads nudged it affectionately. Alisha smiled and petted its mane. "Okay then I'll call you…A-un," she dubbed the beast.

The dragon gave a content sigh and nudged her again. Alisha laughed and then climbed up onto the dragon's back, holding onto the reins. Realization crossed her face and she turned back to Sesshomaru.

"I figured it out last night," Alisha said, "The clue beside the waterfall, I think it is talking about someone's eye. Well good luck. I'll see you in a month and a half." As she said her goodbye she threw Sesshomaru her calendar. He caught it and quickly pocketed it. Alisha gave A-un a tap on the neck and said, "Let's go, A-un. To the South where the demon slayers live."

A-un shot up into the sky and flew southward. As they flew off the meaning of the clue hit Sesshomaru, "InuYasha."

Alisha arrived at the demon slayers' village by early afternoon the next day. She was very grateful for A-un and would have to remember to thank Sesshomaru when she got back. The priestess managed to squeeze in time with the villagers, particularly Sango.

Just before she needed to leave, a bright purple light filled the afternoon sky. Sango and Alisha watched as little specks of purple light scattered through the sky like shooting stars. They watched in wonder not sure what it was. Alisha had a ominous feeling about the whole thing, but brushed the feeling away. Yet as she watched the shooting rays of light she could not help but feel like she was in two places at once.

Back at the edge of the western lands, Sesshomaru and Jaken watched the same phenomenon. It did not interest Sesshomaru for long, he had more important things to do. He had to find the nothing woman to trick InuYasha into telling him the secret of his father's grave. Sesshomaru will kill his brother and take the Tetsusaiga before Alisha returned. He was sure that the woman would not approve of this cruelty he planned and did not want to kiss the ground again anytime soon.

"Soon I will have the Tetsusaiga and no half demon will stand in my way," Sesshomaru snarled.

* * *

So we've finally hit the InuYasha timeline. For now on I'll be writing the story parallel to Rumiko's story. Don't worry though it won't be entirely like watching the show over again especially because I'm going to try and stick to the manga more. You have to remember that there is a lot of time that Sesshomaru is not in the story (for instance the five volumes of manga in between the first and second appearances of Sesshomaru.) and I'll be happy to fill in those little blanks. This chapter I used episode 79 of the anime and volume 2 of the manga just incase you are interested. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long, but the chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be and I had to prepare for Otakon and work is just taking over my life. T_T But it is done though so please enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.**

* * *

Finals were over and the holidays had past. Alisha's parents ended up giving her a compass and a sleeping bag for her time in the feudal era. She enjoyed the gifts and was pleased to have something comfortable to sleep on. Her little sister managed to finish the horrible scar that she received right before she first entered the past. It now completely encircled her left arm. Alisha was happy her sibling was not a demon or she would now be missing her arm. She did however make sure that she retaliated just once. The little brat deserved some sort of punishment. The priestess gave her a small shock of her purifying power. Even though her sister was not a demon she still held darkness in her heart and soul like most humans. That darkness was enough for Alisha to cause her a little pain.

Alisha's arm still had to be bandaged when she returned to Feudal Japan. The gauze kept catching on her kimono top so she had to leave her arm out of that sleeve. Luckily she always wore a black tank top underneath. The left side of her kimono top hung loosely at her side while the rest remained in its normal position. There were advantages to Japanese clothing.

"Alisha, what happened to your arm?" Sango asked worried that she got injured in her 'safe' future than the dangerous feudal era.

"Sibling rivalry," the priestess answered brushing it off.

"Your sister did that? I'd hate to see what you did to her," Sango said.

Laughing, Alisha thought about how her sister reacted to the purifying. Her sibling had acted as if she had put a fork in an electrical socket and Alisha had only touched her with a finger. She did not have to go to the hospital because the younger sister had recovered rather fast. The purifying not leaving a lasting effect like with demons. Her sister stayed away from Alisha for the rest of her visit.

"Oh I think she got the point," the priestess chuckled watching Kohaku practice with his chain scythe. The two girls had been sitting on the porch of the hut as they talked, Sango's father sitting not to far from them instructing Kohaku, "Want to trade siblings?"

Sango laughed this time, "No, I'm rather fond of Kohaku."

"Aww… alright. But I'm fond of him too," Alisha whined, "He's the little brother I never had. Such a good kid too."

"How about we share him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Sango suggested.

"Joint custody works for me. Deal," Alisha held out her hand for Sango to shake on it.

Sango eyed her hand confused about this western custom. She slowly grabbed Alisha's hand and the priestess moved their hands up and down. Alisha looked up to see that Kohaku had just finished training. She smiled and called out to him, "Kohaku, you now have two sisters!"

"What?" the young boy asked confused before joining them.

"I've adopted you officially as my little brother," Alisha told him happily.

Simultaneously, the two brunettes hugged Kohaku from both sides, practically squeezing the life from him. They laughed as they hugged each other enjoying their time together. The headman watched the scene unfold. He laughed shaking his head, happy to see his children smiling and enjoying themselves with the young woman that he considered one of his own.

To the left of the trio, A-un and Kilala, in her large form, laid beside each other relaxing in the sun. The priestess thought it was cute how the two demons got along while she was gone. She had been afraid A-un would cause trouble with the villagers, but was relieved to find that the two headed dragon was very docile and in fact an herbivore.

With a sigh, Alisha backed up a couple of steps from the siblings. "I have to go now unfortunately," she told them sadly, "I've had this strange feeling since yesterday. Like something bad has happened."

"We understand, don't worry," Kohaku reassured, "We'll miss you though."

"Oh I will miss you too," Alisha replied and hugged him again, while kissing his forehead making him blush.

After saying the rest of her farewells, the priestess walked over to A-un and Kilala. She stroked the large cat's head, making her purr. Kilala shrunk back down and jumped up into Alisha's arms. She gave a soft adorable mew as she looked up at the woman.

"I'm sorry Kilala, but you know that you can't come with me," Alisha told the cat demon, "Your masters are over there and it is your duty to protect them. Keep them safe while I'm away."

Kilala mewed and jumped out of the reincarnated Midoriko's arms. She rubbed her head against the woman's leg before joining Sango's family. Alisha turned her attention to the two headed dragon and away from the happy family.

"Well A-un, it's time to go back to Sesshomaru," she said and got onto the dragon's back, "Oh and thank you for being good for the villagers."

A-un gave a soft noise that Alisha assumed was a 'you're welcome.' They quickly took off into the air heading Eastward. She was glad that A-un knew where to go no matter what you told him. He could even track Sesshomaru's whereabouts. The ride was smooth and slightly long, but eventually the dragon began to descend into the trees below. When they landed Alisha heard a squeal from Jaken.

"Lady Alisha, you've returned!" the green imp exclaimed running over to the priestess waving the Staff of Two Heads.

"I got back this morning," she explained hopping off of A-un's back, "Where is Lord Sesshomaru? Did you guys have any luck finding the sword?"

Jaken became very nervous as he heard the priestess' questions. He looked away angry before starting, "My lord's wretched half demon brother got the sword and has badly injured, Lord Sesshomaru. He has not moved in over a day."

Very happy that she packed a first aid kit, Alisha hurried to where she could sense Sesshomaru, A-un and Jaken following closely behind. The demon lord laid against a large tree with his eyes closed, blood pooled around his left side and bled through his sleeve as well. Alisha knelt down beside him trying to avoid kneeling in the blood. As she motioned to lift his left sleeve, Sesshomaru growled at her with frightening red eyes. Jaken coward behind the large dragon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's me Alisha. Please let me help you," the priestess told him calmly.

The dog demon let his eyes focus on the woman to see indeed it was the reincarnated Midoriko. His eyes resumed their normal golden color as he regained control of himself. Sesshomaru turned his head and looked to the opposite direction. The priestess took this as a sign of letting her continue. She slowly removed the left side of his kimono top and let it sit like her's. Alisha gasped as she saw what had happened to her companion.

Five inches below his shoulder was where his arm ended. Someone, apparently his brother, had completely chopped off Sesshomaru's left arm. He was very lucky it was not his right or he would be in a lot more trouble. Not that this was exactly a good thing just a lesser of two evils. The stump of his arm had stopped bleeding already but the wound did not appear as if it was healing, other than the barely clotted blood.

Alisha took her first aid kit out of her backpack and opened it up. She first grabbed some spray on antiseptic and applied it to what remained of Sesshomaru's arm. She thought she saw him flinch a little, but dismissed the idea. He was a demon after all. What she was doing should not have caused him pain. Alisha then proceeded to wrap the bottom part of his left over arm in gauze, hoping that he would soon heal.

"That will have to do for now," Alisha told him putting everything away, "If you lend me your kimono top I can try to get the blood out for you."

Carefully Sesshomaru began to remove his top with his remaining arm. He had a little trouble getting his right arm out especially with his armor still on. Alisha reached out to help him, but the injured demon growled menacingly at her, to proud to except any further help that would make him look weak. Any other human would have run away and never come back, instead Alisha did something no human would dare to do. She growled back at him the best a human can while bearing her own pearly whites.

Sesshomaru sat there stunned having never expected such a reaction from the priestess. Jaken too could not believe his eyes. With the demon lord caught off guard, Alisha quickly removed his armor and the rest of his haori. As she gathered the white and red fabric, Sesshomaru regained his composure and noticed the bandage around the priestess' arm.

She followed his eyes and smiled softly before saying, "I have a sibling that doesn't like to play nice either."

The bloody kimono now in Alisha's arms, she stood and walked to where she could hear a river. The demons watched her as she left. They had never met a stranger human. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the imp and ordered him to make a campfire which Jaken did immediately.

Long after a blazing fire had been built, Alisha came back with a soaking but now blood free haori. She hung it on a tree branch not far from the fire and in the sunlight. The priestess glanced over at Sesshomaru as he rested. She knew he would need food to help him heal. Which meant she would more than likely need to hunt for it. As she watched the resting demon, her eyes slowly drifted down to Sesshomaru's bare chest. Alisha had to admit that he was well built and looked good shirtless.

Shaking loose those thoughts, Alisha set her mind to food. Wild boar should roam in the area they were in. One of them would make a great meal for all of them. Surely Sesshomaru could not turn that down. It was her understanding that demons loved boar meat. At least that was what she was told.

The demons did not seem to care when she told them about hunting for food. They probably did not expect her to succeed. It did not take her long to find a boar eating mushrooms. Alisha regretted not having a distance weapon like a bow and arrow. She would have to try and get within a sword's distance with out scaring the boar.

With only one step forward a branch snapped beneath her feet. The boar swiftly lifted its head in the priestess' direction. Focusing on the trespasser, the boar ran towards Alisha ready to impale her with its tusks. The priestess unsheathed her sword and stood ready as the angry animal charged her. Just as the boar was about to impale her, she sidestepped the animal and stabbed it through the middle. It was a killing blow and the boar fell over dead. Happy that it did not take long, Alisha sheathed her sword after shaking the blood off and grabbed the boar by the back hooves. She dragged it back to the campsite with little struggle.

Jaken stared at the woman surprised as she dropped the boar in front of him. "Skin this for me, please. So we can eat," Alisha told him as she went to check on Sesshomaru's shirt. It was almost dry.

"Y-yes, Lady Alisha," Jaken stuttered, "But I have no blade."

The priestess smiled a knowing smile and pulled a pocket knife from her bag. She handed it to the imp and sat down by the fire, trying hard not to look at Sesshomaru. Jaken used the knife to skin the boar and put it over the fire immediately. It took a while to cook but was ready as the sun set.

Alisha took a good portion of the meat over to Sesshomaru. The demon lord sneered at the meat making the priestess annoyed.

"You will need the protein to heal," she told him sternly, "Eat it."

Glaring at the priestess he replied, "Do not order me, woman."

"Fine," she said, "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, I humbly ask you to partake of this meat that your loyal servants have hunted and prepared."

Sesshomaru smirked and took the cooked boar meat from her. Once she saw him take a bite out of it, Alisha was pleased and went to get her own food. The woman sat close to the fire and ate quietly. Sesshomaru watched her silhouette flicker in the firelight. She was so much like Midoriko, yet she was less reserved and more relaxed. This woman could very well grow on him as the priestess Midoriko had so long ago.

Finished her food, Alisha got up to check on the drying shirt. It was finally dry and she took the shirt off of the branch. She brought it over to the demon lord when it hit her. She would have to help dress him. Alisha hoped he would not fight her anymore. She was not in the mood to fight his ego. Much to her relief, Sesshomaru turned his head away from her and allowed her to dress him. Alisha also managed to put his armor back on without any problems. Trying not to blush as her fingers brushed against his pale skin was the hardest part. It was so unbelievably soft she could not help but want to feel more of him. Those feelings were quickly repressed though. He was a demon, a forbidden fruit so to speak, and she should not think such things.

Before she fell asleep, Alisha removed her bandage. The wound was completely healed now but a scar marred her lightly colored flesh. After putting the bandage in a bag for trash, she snuggled into her sleeping bag. Her left arm was outside of the sleeping bag holding the fabric close to her body. Sesshomaru studied the woman's scar from where he sat. He scoffed at this own actions of what could possibly be concern and soon fell asleep himself.

The next day Sesshomaru was fully healed. He would just have to live with the missing arm. He insisted that they find a way to get the sword back from his brother. Neither of his companions complained.

When the sun was high in the sky, an extremely large demon pushed its way through the trees before the travelers. He was green with many horns on his forehead and a lizard's tail. It turned its orange gaze to the priestess as she grabbed hold of her blade. The demon laughed and went to grab her, its hand being larger than the woman herself. Alisha swung her sword but the blade could not penetrate the demon's armor like skin. Shocked the priestess jumped away before the demon could take hold. Jaken held up the Staff of Two Heads and used it to spray fire at the demon. Once again the demon was unfazed.

Laughing the demon told them, "You cannot defeat me. I have two shards of the Shikon jewel. This woman will soon be my meal. Beautiful median is a delicious treat."

'Shikon jewel! That's the jewel that shot out of Midoriko's heart!' Alisha mused to herself as she dodged the demon once more, 'Could I possibly have a connection to it as well?'

As the priestess continued to weave around the demon's attacks, she scanned the demon's body with her eyes. When she got to its chest, a purple light could be seen over the demon's heart. Alisha sent a purifying blast toward the place where the shards were placed. The demon's flesh burned and disappeared until the shards could be seen, however the shards remained imbedded in the demon's body and within seconds he began to heal. Alisha was not used to this and assumed it was the work of the Shikon shards.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I could really use some help," the woman said as she dove under the demon's attack and landed beside the demon lord.

"Are you that weak?" Sesshomaru sneered.

Jaken distracted the demon long enough for the priestess to answer, "I can't explain it. I do feel weaker than normal. Please just help me. I would prefer not being a demon's meal."

Sesshomaru readied his whip as Alisha readied her sword. Both attacks hit the demon at the same time tearing it apart. The jewels fell to the ground separated from the demon's flesh. After thanking Sesshomaru, Alisha purified the remains of the demon before walking over to the fallen shards. She carefully picked them up and held them in her hand. As she held them, their glow brightened and Alisha could feel that the jewel was free from the demon's tainted aura. Without warning, agonizing pain took hold of her chest. Alisha fell to the ground screaming in pain. This was the worst pain of her life, it felt like her very soul was being ripped from her body.

"My lord, what should we do?" Jaken asked concerned for the screaming woman.

In all honesty Sesshomaru had no idea how to help the priestess. He was not even sure what had caused her the pain having not seen what she had picked up. Was this still the woman that stood up to him just the day before? The usually strong priestess looked so fragile at his feet. As he watched though, he noticed Midoriko's cross symbol appear on the young woman's forehead. Had she somehow tapped into more of Midoriko's power?

With all of the strength she had left, Alisha threw the shards away from her. The pain slowly faded away and she sat up breathing heavily. Once the priestess could breath normally again, she gave the two demons a reassuring smile to prove that she was fine. Alisha pulled her backpack in front of her and riffled through it. She pulled out a glass bottle with her allergy medicine in it. The jewel shards were more important than a couple of sniffles, so she dumped the liquid onto the ground. The bottle now empty, she stood and walked over to the discarded shards. Swiftly she placed them in the bottle before they had a chance to burn her and screwed the cap back on.

"Those are what caused you such agony?" Sesshomaru asked as he joined her, "You **are** weak."

Alisha turned her gaze from the pink shards to the demon beside her. "Don't be so critical," she told him, "I believe these are a part of the jewel that came out of Midoriko's heart. The headman told me that she sealed away both the demon's soul that she was fighting and part of her own soul into this jewel. The jewel must have been trying to merge the two parts of Midoriko's soul."

"Don't touch them again," the demon lord commanded.

"Don't worry I was not planning to," Alisha reassured, "I do however plan to keep them. I would not want any other demons to get a hold of them."

The bottle with the shards was placed in one of the smaller pockets of Alisha's backpack. She would have to talk to the headman when she returned to the village. He would obviously know more. Alisha just hoped that she would never have to feel that pain again. Even worse would be the pain if she held the whole jewel. She may not be able to save her soul if that ever happened.

Once Alisha had proven that she was in perfect health, the group continued on their way. Sesshomaru suggested that their next step would be to find a suitable replacement for his missing arm. He had to explain to the priestess that he could use another demon's severed arm for a short amount of time. He was all powerful and could do such things were closer to his exact words. Rolling her eyes, she figured she would believe him after all it was his body.

The priestess felt that she could relate with Sesshomaru somewhat. She knew what it felt like to fight with and hate your younger sibling. Her scar which was in the exact place Sesshomaru lost his arm, was a perfect example. Alisha would help him fight his brother. Not kill him, but diffidently try to give the elder the upper hand. His brother would not win the next battle.

* * *

Well there is the chapter. Once again I am sorry that it took so long to type up and upload. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to get the next one finished, but I am trying. Oh and I loved that so many of you have added me as a favorite author and have sent me such encouraging reviews. You are all great. Bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Okay all of my faithful readers, here is chapter 8. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha nor it's characters. I do however own my OC Alisha. I also do not own Final Fantasy or the music from it.

* * *

**

For a whole month Sesshomaru had Jaken seek out strong demons that he could take an arm from. During that entire time though there was very little success. The arms would only last a short time before they would rot while still connected to the dog demon's body.

During their time in between finding a new demon arm, the priestess continued to teach Sesshomaru her native language and history. The demon lord had become very adapt at speaking English. In fact he no longer needed lessons after awhile. He knew just about every word in the English language and his only fault was his accent which he would never lose. History was a very one sided lesson. Sesshomaru would normally comment about something, but he continued to be silent as he listened. This made the lessons move along faster and eventually Alisha taught the demon lord up to after World War II. His lessons would soon be complete at this rate.

With her MP3 player in her ears, Alisha sat on A-un's back watching Sesshomaru. Her companion had found a large blue demon to get an arm from. He had been very quiet lately and that is why Alisha resorted to her MP3 player. She amused herself by playing Final Fantasy battle music while Sesshomaru fought. Of course the fight never lasted the entire length of the song, but it never ceased to be amusing.

Using his poisonous claws, Sesshomaru removed the demon's left arm. Without getting a drop of blood on his kimono, he attached the arm to his stump. After making sure the arm bent to his will, the demon lord finished off the demon. Alisha removed her ear buds and put the music player in her backpack. She did not want to miss the beating if Jaken picked another dud.

"Another fine arm, don't you think, my lord?" Jaken asked as he hurried over to Sesshomaru.

"We shall see," the demon lord replied and turned to search for something to test his new appendage on.

Alisha urged A-un in the direction Sesshomaru was taking. Jaken walked just a little ahead of A-un much to Alisha's delight. She would not be caught in the crossfire this way. The trio only traveled a short distance before a large group of bandits on horseback came toward them. The bandits held their swords high as they prepared to kill Sesshomaru for his armor and sword.

Graceful as ever, Sesshomaru used his new appendage to remove the heads of both the thieves and their horses. Blood dripped down the three clawed hand making the demon lord appear fierce and deadly. Alisha slide off of the dragon's saddle and grabbed a hold of the reins. Both of the lord's companions carefully approached Sesshomaru just incase he still felt like testing his new arm.

"You see, my lord, a fine arm indeed," Jaken boosted, pleased with his selection.

Once Jaken came close enough, Sesshomaru stepped on the imp's head and kicked him back a bit. "Have you knotholes for eyes?" the lord sneered, "This arm is rotting. Find me a better arm or feel my wrath."

The imp bowed many times while apologizing, "I'm so sorry, my lord. I will find another immediately."

Alisha laughed quietly to herself as she watched Sesshomaru beat on his little servant. Jaken could take a lot of punishment that was for sure. He was like one of those punch clowns. You knock him down he gets right back up. The priestess was also very happy that Sesshomaru made the imp do all of this work. She was not sure she could take daily beatings like that. Not that he would ever hit Alisha, Sesshomaru new better than to do that. It would mean another sit command for sure.

"Having some trouble?" a deep voice asked from behind the trio.

They quickly faced the newcomer, what they found was a man crouched in the bushes. To their surprise he was covered in a baboon pelt and his face was masked by the baboon's stolen face. Alisha had seen some pretty strange things while in Feudal Japan, but this just topped the list. She also got a really bad feeling about him. Being only two feet away from him made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. The priestess took a couple of steps back slightly behind Sesshomaru so that she could feel a little less sick.

The baboon man chuckled at the woman's actions before he continued speaking, "You are the elder brother of the worthless half-breed InuYasha, correct?"

"And you would be?" the demon lord countered.

"Someone who also cannot stand InuYasha," he replied. The strange man then brought his hands out from underneath his pelt and in his hands was an arm. "You should use this."

"How dare you insult my lord," Jaken squawked at the man, "That's just a human's arm."

Ready with an answer the baboon man said, "Ah but it is a human arm with a sacred jewel shard imbedded in it and with it you will be able to take hold of your brother's sword."

"A sacred jewel shard you say?" Sesshomaru queried.

Since his first encounter with a shard, Sesshomaru learned that his female companion could both see and sense these shards even through flesh and clothing. She would be able to confirm weather or not this demon was trying to trick him. The demon lord glanced out of the corner of his eye at Alisha who felt the stare. She caught his eyes and knew instantly what he wanted.

The arm seemed like any normal severed arm, and it disturbed Alisha slightly that she thought it normal for an arm to be in someone's hands severed. Once she got to the top of the arm, just before where the flesh had been cut, Alisha could see the familiar purple glow of Midoriko's jewel. The priestess only gave the slightest of nods, hoping that this creepy demon would not discover her secret.

Satisfied with the priestess' findings and the idea of holding the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru said to the man, "You are using me because you are afraid to fight InuYasha yourself, I know this. However, I will take this arm."

"B-but, my lord?" Jaken stuttered surprised that his master would accept doing someone else's dirty work.

The imp went unnoticed as the two other demons continued conversing. The demon in the baboon suit pulled another item out from beneath the pelt, an insect hive as big as his hand. "Take this with you as well. It will come in handy if the monk traveling with InuYasha interferes. It is a nest of the hell wasp and will stop the monk's hand."

After attaching the new arm, Sesshomaru took the hive. "Your name," he demanded.

Chuckling he replied, "I am Naraku."

"Do not think that I shall forget that," Sesshomaru told the demon as he pocketed the insect hive.

With a new means to get his father's sword, Sesshomaru went in the direction that he could smell his brother. Jaken followed behind worried about what his lord may have gotten them into with this strange person. As they left Naraku behind, Alisha turned around to see that he was watching her specifically. Very disturbed by the creature and his actions, she jumped up onto A-un's back. The priestess kicked her heels into the dragon's sides so that he would take off running. A-un sped up and caught up to Sesshomaru easily. Once at a safe distance, Alisha commanded the dragon to slow down in time with the demon lord.

The priestess let out a sigh of relief. That Naraku gave her such a bad feeling. He felt nothing like any other demon or human that she had ever encountered. She was just happy to be away and next to Sesshomaru once more. Alisha looked at his new replacement arm and could see the jewel shard glowing underneath the white kimono sleeve. The jewel shard was without a doubt tainted, but Alisha could not risk purifying it. She would end up hurting Sesshomaru and Alisha was not in the mood to die if the purifying did not kill him.

The demon lord lead them deeper into the woods until the forest floor shook with great force. He stopped and waited as the ground shook again. His companions stayed close and looked around nervously. Alisha kept her hand on her sword's hilt, ready to strike if anything were to happen.

Trees were forced to the ground by mighty hands of a very large demon. It stepped into view showing just how massive it was. The demon was the size of a mountain with maroon colored skin. The top of its head looked like its brain was sticking out and two very large horns protruded from the area. The demon's glowing red eyes focused on Sesshomaru.

"You will accompany me to fight my wretched brother," the lord told the monstrous demon.

The demon's eyes narrowed as it swung one of its massive hands down at Sesshomaru. He sidestepped the assault and used his energy whip to strike the mountain ogre across the chest. It howled in pain before trying to strike Sesshomaru again. The act ended in the same result and after Sesshomaru was done whipping the ogre, it surrendered. The demon lord leaped up onto the hunched over ogre's shoulder and took a seat. Jaken scurried up the demon's arm to join his lord. Not interested in a ride on a mountain ogre, Alisha stayed put on A-un.

"Remain close but out of sight," Sesshomaru commanded the priestess who nodded in understanding that he was to not be seen with a human.

It turned out that his brother and the people who traveled with him were not very far away. They were staying at a village only fifteen minutes away from where Sesshomaru found the ogre. The village was on the ocean and built into a mountain with trees completely surrounding it. Before Sesshomaru started, Alisha found a spot in a nearby tree line where she would be able to see. She slide off of A-un and waited impatiently. This would be the first time she would be able to see the brother who took Sesshomaru's arm and wanted to get a good look at him.

The ogre's arm came down onto a temple on the mountain side. People screamed and ran away out of the village. The priestess watched hoping that no one innocent would get hurt. Sesshomaru would hear it from her it someone did. A group of three people came running down the main staircase from the tavern toward the ogre.

"Sesshomaru!" one of the men yelled.

Alisha knew instantly that the one that called out was Sesshomaru's brother. They looked very similar except for a few things. InuYasha had dog ears on top of his head and no demon markings. He was also dressed in all red unlike his brother who dressed in mainly white. He looked like he was happier more often with bright eyes. The half demon was also not missing any limbs which annoyed Alisha slightly.

Behind InuYasha was a monk as Naraku had said and a young girl with a fox demon attached to her legs. To Alisha's amazement the girl was dressed in a green and white Japanese school uniform. She also had to be from the future. The priestess found this kind of funny in a way. Both brothers had a woman from the future with them. She thought about finding a way to talk to her until her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru starting the fight by jumping down and landing right in front of InuYasha. The girl, monk, and fox demon ran and hid nearby. InuYasha drew his sword which transformed before their eyes and swung it at Sesshomaru who dodged easily.

'That must be Tetsusaiga,' Alisha thought, 'It's huge!'

Swinging downward once more, InuYasha attempted another attack. Quicker than the human eye could see, Sesshomaru grabbed the wrist of InuYasha's sword arm. The poison from Sesshomaru's claws slowly began to eat away at his brother's skin. Cringing in pain InuYasha managed to gather enough strength to push Sesshomaru back. The demon lord countered by using the fur boa wrapped around his right shoulder to knock the Tetsusaiga from his brother's hands. The sword landed a few feet away, the blade stuck in the ground. The sword then transformed back into a regular katana.

Sesshomaru was by the sword's side in a flash and using his new arm, he grabbed a hold of the sword's hilt and pulled it free. The Tetsusaiga transformed in his borrowed hand. All of InuYasha's companions and himself looked absolutely astonished. Apparently Sesshomaru was not supposed to be able to even touch the sword let alone wield it.

"Now little brother, let me show you the true power of the Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru told his brother before speaking to Jaken still on the ogre's shoulder, "Jaken."

"Yes, my lord we will call the mountain dwelling demons down," the imp responded while prodding the ogre with his staff.

The ogre's hand slammed down onto the trees on the mountain side opposite where Alisha was watching. A moment later a swarm of demons with snake like bodies flew up into the air toward the night sky. Sesshomaru swung the Tetsusaiga upward toward the fleeing demons. A beam of energy moved along the ground and up the mountain toward the demons with great speed. The energy enveloped the creatures and killed them all along with decimating that part of the mountain side. Alisha was very amazed, it was similar to her own attacks but on a much larger scale with demonic power instead of simply purifying as well.

When Sesshomaru returned his attention to his brother, the monk and girl stepped in front of InuYasha to try and stop the demon lord from continuing. The monk wanted to take over fighting which started an argument with InuYasha who refused to back down from his brother.

"My lord," Jaken spoke up, "leave them to me. There is no need to dirty your hands with them."

Jabbing the ogre with his staff once more, Jaken commanded the ogre to squish the three below. The monk removed the rosary from his right hand and a great wind picked up. Sesshomaru drove the sword into the ground to keep from being drawn in. The ogre on the other hand was not so lucky and was being pulled in arm first. Unbelievably the ogre was pulled into the monk's very hand. This must have been exactly what Naraku was talking about.

Sesshomaru pulled the nest that Naraku gave him from his sleeve and threw it at the monk. Large ugly wasps sprang forth and flew purposely into the monk's hand. The monk flinched and then replaced the rosary which caused the wind to instantly die. He then told InuYasha to take over again. The half demon finished off any remaining wasps flying about. The ogre now missing its left arm and most of its face, lay dead behind Sesshomaru. Jaken pulled himself up on top of what remained of the ogre, lucky to still be alive.

Just as the demon lord freed the sword from the ground, InuYasha carried the monk behind the fallen ogre for safety. The wasps must have poisoned him for the monk was very limp.

"It is useless to hide!" Sesshomaru shouted and swung the blade destroying what was left of the ogre's head.

Much to Sesshomaru's disappointment, InuYasha leaped from the ogre's leftovers at his brother. They continued to fight, this time the younger brother using the Tetsusaiga's sheath to fend off Sesshomaru. Just as the demon lord was about to strike down InuYasha, a purified arrow parried the Tetsusaiga and transformed it back to normal. It was the young girl from the future who had fired the arrow.

"Sesshomaru, the next one severs your arm," the girl shouted pointing another arrow where the Shikon shard was.

Hoping it was just a coincidence that the girl was pointing at the shard, Alisha readied her sword. She was prepared to defend Sesshomaru if the girl fired. This was a fight between brothers, she did not need to get involved. The girl did however fire and just as it left the bow Alisha released a blast from her sword knocking the arrow off course. Everyone was stunned except Sesshomaru. He knew very well who had assisted him. InuYasha's group searched but could not see where the strange blast had come from.

"You better keep your attention on me, little brother. Unless you wish to die," Sesshomaru said probably to make sure no one discovered Alisha.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru, I know exactly what to do now," InuYasha told his elder brother, "If I get rid of that new arm you won't be able to use the Tetsusaiga anymore. And I even get a jewel shard out of it."

That said InuYasha lunged at his brother aiming for the human arm. Sesshomaru dodged and punched his brother in the face knocking him away. The girl took this time to run and help the dieing monk. The two brothers took turns striking at each other. As they did the ground beneath them soon had many large holes and gashes in the earth. Their fighting had become intense and Alisha became very focused on the two brothers. So focused in fact, she did not notice the other girl string another arrow. The arrow shot off toward the demon lord and Alisha had no way to stop it. She noticed the arrow too late and if she fired now she would hit Sesshomaru. Luckily, the girl was not as good a shot as they thought she was, and hit Sesshomaru's armor instead. Though the demon lord came out unharmed, his chest armor completely shattered. InuYasha took this opportunity to punch Sesshomaru in the stomach.

"What pests. You deserve each other," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed his brother by the neck and threw him into the girl.

They young archer was knocked unconscious by her fallen companion. InuYasha worried over her trying to make sure she was still alive. He did not have much time because with the girl out the Tetsusaiga could once again transform. Sesshomaru stood nearby to take out the whole group in one swing. Enraged it seemed, InuYasha charged at the demon lord as he began to swing the sword. The younger brother managed to catch Sesshomaru's arm and stop the sword's movement.

"How foolish to show me your back," the demon lord said as he plunged his right hand through his brother's back and out the other side.

Anyone else would have died, but InuYasha somehow remained alive and alert. Taking advantage of his position, the younger brother ripped off the hand of the human arm and took back his sword. The wound finally got him at that moment and he fell to one knee, his sword shielding him. If either Sesshomaru or Jaken drew closer they would surely be attacked as the imp demonstrated.

"I can not take hold of Tetsusaiga. There is not point in staying any longer," Sesshomaru stated and began to float up into the air with Jaken riding on the lord's boa.

Once they were fairly high up, Alisha mounted A-un and took off as well easily catching up. What hell wasps remained hidden followed them as they left the area. Below InuYasha's group had huddled around their fallen comrade. They watched as their enemy left and noticed something strange.

"Look from the tree line," the monk said pointing at the taking off A-un, "It looks like a two headed dragon."

"And there is someone riding it," the girl noticed.

"They must have been the one who stopped your arrow before, Kagome," the fox child said.

"Okay but why were they hiding?" Kagome asked confused.

"Who knows maybe we'll find out next time," the monk told her, "For now let us help InuYasha."

The hell wasps continued to follow and swarm Sesshomaru and his companions. Alisha really was not enjoying it. She did not like the idea of being surrounded by giant bugs. Jaken asked Sesshomaru before the priestess could about how much longer they would be following them.

"They must be waiting for me to get rid of the shard in this arm," Sesshomaru said as he lowered the left half of his kimono to show the arm.

Alisha almost screamed when she saw the state of the demon lord's arm. The skin of the human arm was growing over Sesshomaru's own. It could actually be seen snaking up the other skin. The demon lord grabbed a hold of the arm and pulled it off leaving his own arm open and bleeding once more. He then threw it away where the hell wasps caught it. The horrid insects then took off into the mountains. Sesshomaru followed them at a distance with Alisha right behind.

They were lead to a clearing in a swamp where Naraku sat waiting. The wasps gave him the jewel shard from the arms flesh and tossed the arm away. Sesshomaru touched down right behind the baboon skin wearing demon. Startled Naraku jumped away and faced the demon lord.

"Naraku, you used that arm to try and capture Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken accused.

With a chuckle the demon answered, "I simply added something to ensure the return of my jewel shard. I wouldn't want your priestess to add to her collection."

Stunned and angered by the fact that Naraku knew about her jewel shards, Alisha took hold of her sword. She was ready to kill him if necessary. There should have been no way for him to know about her own. Naraku was sure to try and take hers by any means if he were like any other demon. What was really bothering her was that her backpack with the shards in it was attached to A-un's saddle. He could possibly get them if he was fast enough. The priestess made sure to make no movements toward the backpack. There was still a chance that he did not know where they were.

Sesshomaru did not seem very bothered by what Naraku had said. The demon lord simply asked him, "Prepared for anything?"

Before the fiendish demon could react, Sesshomaru lurched forward and cut off the baboon's head with his claws. The head of the pelt landed at the demon lord's feet and the rest of the pelt fell limp. Naraku was no longer inside the animal skin. Jaken prodded the pelt angrily looking for the sneaky demon.

"Calm yourselves, friends," Naraku's voice rang out from no where in particular, "If I turn my attention back to InuYasha I may contact you once more."

"He's gone. I can't even sense his jewel shard anymore," Alisha spoke up as she relaxed her hand and released her sword's hilt.

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru said and began heading South.

"Oh of course, my lord," Jaken piped up as he joined his lord, "You need to get new armor after that wench destroyed your last one."

That girl did interest Alisha. The priestess really wanted an opportunity to talk to her since they seemed to be in very similar situations. The problem would be Sesshomaru. Alisha would have to make sure he was not around if she wanted to chat.

Something else crossed Alisha's mind. They were heading South to most likely get the lord new armor and she had to go home soon for the Spring semester. An idea popped into her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called as she caught up, "Since we're heading South, maybe you could have the demon slayers make you new armor. Their armor is extremely strong and fine enough for a lord like yourself."

Sesshomaru glanced over at the priestess for a moment before answering, "Very well."

A smile crossed Alisha's lips. She would be able to spend some time with the villagers before heading back home. There would even be plenty of time for the priestess to spend with Sango and Kohaku. No rushing home this time was diffidently something to look forward to as well. Sesshomaru would have no problem with her going home at that time. He has never really care before, so why would he now?

* * *

The end of another chapter what a relief. I do apologize if the fight scene was to long or reminiscent for you, but it was one of those things you can't really avoid. Plus I rushed the battle as it was and I didn't want to cut out anymore. Next chapter should be very interesting. It will kind of prove just how similar the two brothers can be. I'm going to start writing it now but I can't be sure when I will finish. I've even given up a couple days with my boyfriend to write for you guys. He understands though so long as I love him and not the character I'm writing about. Anyway I used volume 7 of the manga and Episodes 18 and 19 of the anime for reference. Until next time, thank you for reading. Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'm really sorry for the wait but I really wanted to try and pass my classes this semester so that I can graduate in the spring and to be honest I don't like this chapter very much. It made this harder to write, but it's done. So this is the pick on Sesshomaru chapter so please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha or its characters. I do however own my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

The villagers could not have been happier to see Alisha walking through the fortress gate. Many hurried over to give their greetings. Even Sesshomaru was welcomed back by the enthusiastic demon slayers. The priestess said hello to each of them and hugged the children as they crowded around her feet.

Jaken hid partially behind A-Un when some of the adults had caught sight of him. He took note of how the villagers were dressed and their weapons. "No wonder that woman is so fierce," Jaken said quietly, "She hails from a village of demon slayers."

The priestess noticed the stares Jaken received and told the villagers, "He is a new traveling companion. I am sure he will cause no trouble unless he has no fear of death."

The headman decided to show up at this time. A smile graced his lips as he saw that the young woman had returned safely once more. "How have your travels been?" he asked.

"Rather adventurous lately," Alisha answered, "In fact because of what has happened we need to ask a favor."

"And what would this favor entail?" the headman questioned.

Glancing first at Sesshomaru and then back at her father figure for the past Alisha responded, "Lord Sesshomaru's armor was destroyed in battle and we were hoping that one of the village's blacksmiths would be able to make new armor for him."

The headman watched the woman for a moment, making her feel as if he were about to deny her request. He however told her, "Your request is a simple one. Kajiya, please take the honor of crafting Lord Sesshomaru's new armor."

Kajiya was the headman's brother and the best smith in the village. It was obvious that he was the headman's brother as well, since he looked a lot like him. Even the facial hair was the same, only he was dirty from the forge. He stepped forward and bowed. "Young lord please come with me," the smith said to Sesshomaru who followed him to the shop without complaint. Jaken hurried after them not wanting to be left alone with humans who hunt demons for a living.

"Let's go home. You can see Sango and Kohaku and tell us of what has happened over the past month," the headman said and lead Alisha to his house while everyone else left to continue their work.

Kohaku noticed the priestess first and hurried over to her and hugged her tightly. Smiling, Alisha ruffled his hair and returned the affection. When the excited greeting was finished everyone sat around the fire pit. Alisha then proceeded to tell them everything that happened during her journey around the country. She first told them of the Shikon Jewel shards which worried the headman.

"With the Shikon Jewel in pieces like that, many demons could gain its power," the father stated, "We will have to be more cautious when slaying demons."

He then looked over to the priestess. "Alisha, please be careful for now on if you find anymore shards. From what you tell me, you could very well lose your soul to the jewel," he told her like a concerned father.

The young woman laughed softly. "Sesshomaru told me the same thing," she confessed, "There is no need to worry, I plan on being much more careful when collecting them."

"So how did Lord Sesshomaru's armor break?" Sango changed the topic.

Alisha proceeded to tell her segregate family about the fight between brothers and the mysterious girl from the future that fired the arrow. The headman was very interested by the fact that there was another girl from Alisha's time. The priestess had no explanation for the new girl though. She obviously had not come through her time portal because her clothes where from a Japanese school and the villagers would have certainly seen her.

After awhile the priestess was filled in on the happenings at the village during her absence. Sango was apparently slaying demons on her own now. That made Alisha very happy for her good friend; it was a great honor to slay on one's own. She wished she could have been there when Sango first came back victorious.

The four of them conversed the whole rest of the day away. Eventually night fell and they had to retire for the evening. It turned out that Sesshomaru's armor would take at least a week for it to fit the demon lord's expectations. Which was perfect for the young priestess, Sesshomaru would have to wait before he headed back out again. If Alisha went home today she would have a whole day to relax before she had to start school again.

The demon lord and Jaken were no where to be found in the village the next morning. Alisha figured that they must have camped outside the walls the night before. She decided to leave them be for now and sought out Sango to do a little morning sword practice with. Alisha hated doing it with Sesshomaru. He was always too hard on her and did not hold back just because she was human. The only thing he did do was slow down to almost human speeds.

Happy to spend time with her friend, Sango agreed to the morning activity. They clashed blades back and forth for awhile, trying to see who was better. The demon slayer really wanted to show that she could be just as good as the reincarnated Midoriko. On the other hand, Alisha just wanted to see how much Sango had improved. In the end Alisha proved to be a bit more skillful, but that was probably due to her practice with Sesshomaru.

"You have really improved," Alisha complimented, "No wonder your father wants you slaying on your own now."

Beaming with pride Sango responded, "You should see me with my Hiraikotsu."

"Maybe when I get back at the end of the planting season, I have to leave now actually," Alisha told her friend as they reached the porch to the headman's home.

"So soon?" the demon slayer asked disappointed.

"Classes start tomorrow and I really need a day to clean up and buy my books," Alisha explained, "But after this set of classes, I'm finished and can stay here in this time much longer."

That seemed to please Sango. After hugging her and saying good-bye, Alisha went looking for the rest of her feudal age family. She told them her farewells and when she would be back. With all good-byes said, the priestess grabbed her things and left the village for Midoriko's cave. There was no sign of Sesshomaru or Jaken the entire way or when she entered the cave. Once she reached the back where the time portal was, Sesshomaru could be seen staring at the fossilized Midoriko, Jaken at his side.

"You saved me the trouble of finding you," Alisha said as she approached them, "I'm going home now. My classes are starting again. Here is a new calendar with the date circled of when I'll be back, Lord Sesshomaru."

Looking at the miniature date keeper, the demon lord sneered. "You will not be returning to your time now. You will be more useful here," he said emotionlessly, "When my armor is done we will leave."

Alisha's face fell at his words. Sesshomaru had never denied her anything let alone going home. Sure she had to work for what she wanted but he had never told her 'no' before. Anger began to flow threw her and she could feel her face get hot. She needed to get her degree that she worked so hard for, and no demon was going to stop her.

"I'm going home, Sesshomaru," the reincarnated Midoriko told him defiantly.

The hole the portal was in was only two feet away from where Alisha stood. She quickly moved toward it and jumped in hoping the demon lord would not believe she would actually make a run for it. Unfortunately, just as she thought she was home free, Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her wrist. The priestess was dangling just above the portal and the dog demon started to pull her up, a strong grip on her arm.

Thinking fast, Alisha shouted, "Sit!"

As the priestess had hoped Sesshomaru let go of her and she fell forward in time, but he had been leaning over the hole and the sit command sent him down after her. The imp stared down into the hole and saw nothing but the bottom. Confused and a little frightened, Jaken decided to stay nearby until his lord and the lady priestess returned.

Drifting lazily from the sky, a snow flake landed on the young woman's nose. Alisha never understood why it never was winter in the feudal era, but this let her know that she was home at the end of January. She gazed around at the snow covered forest, having just climbed out of the hole. The priestess shivered slightly, she was not dressed for the cold weather. Something warm stepped beside Alisha making her jump. Sesshomaru stood beside her looking around and sniffing the air.

"This time of your's smells different," Sesshomaru stated not sounding angry anymore.

"That's because you're in a different country, there are no demons, and humans have polluted the planet," the priestess explained, "Now go back to the feudal era and I'll be back in four months."

Alisha started off toward her house that could be seen in the distance through the bare trees. The crunching of snow behind her and then beside her let the young woman know that her companion was still with her. A sigh escaped Alisha's lips, knowing an argument would be pointless. Sesshomaru was being stubborn as usual.

A two story white sided house came into view with a porch attached to the back made of glass walls. The pair stepped into a snow covered yard with a koi pond that had been frozen over. A few feet to their left a man with dark brown hair was chopping wood. Alisha smiled and hurried over to him, Sesshomaru slowly following behind. This time felt strange to the lord and felt the need to stay close to the familiar human.

"Dad, I'm back," the priestess said as she hugged her father who she had not seen in over a month.

The man set the axe down and hugged his daughter back. "How was Japan?" he asked as he stacked the wood he had just split.

"Interesting as usual," Alisha answered, "Speaking of which, I'd like you to meet Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru, my father."

Alisha's father suddenly noticed the six foot tall demon behind his daughter. He held out his hand toward the demon lord, "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru."

The lord stared at the human's hand perplexed by the gesture. Alisha's father then retracted it realizing he must have made a mistake. He turned to his daughter and said, "He doesn't understand me. Can you tell me what to say in Japanese?"

Giggling, Alisha answered, "He understands you just fine, he's just being stubborn when it comes to speaking to him in a proper manner. You should bow though when you greet him. Remember, like I did in martial arts class?"

"Oh right," her father said sheepishly before bowing to Sesshomaru.

Pleased with the proper gesture, the demon lord gave the human male a small nod. Despite him being human he was the reincarnated Midoriko's father and she would probably get mad if he was too rude. He really did not want to kiss the ground again so soon. Especially after falling all of the way down the portal. This reminded him that he should be angry at the woman. This odd new place just distracted him.

"We're going inside, Dad. It's really cold out here," Alisha told her father as she hurried inside the home.

Following behind the priestess, Sesshomaru's temper simmered silently. Alisha led him through a garage and into a very warm room. The room had a TV, large chair, couch, and a wood burning stove. Alisha hurried over to the stove and stood in front of it trying to thaw her frozen body. The demon lord approached her and growled softly.

Glancing over at the annoyed dog demon the young woman asked, "What has you so angry?"

"Think about it," he growled.

So Alisha thought back to everything that happened that day. Her first theory was that he was mad that she would not stay in the past. That eventually led to her conclusion. She realized that Sesshomaru must have fallen through the time portal by the force of the beads and probably hit the bottom hard. The idea of the impact made her cringe.

"I'm…sorry?" she tried not really sure how to consol him.

"Don't do it again," he growled.

"Of course, my lord," Alisha said with a small smile and bow.

With limbs once again filled with feeling, they walked down a small hallway to the kitchen. A blonde haired woman stood by the sink washing dishes. She seemed to sense that someone had entered the room and turned around drying her hands on a towel. The woman smiled brightly when she saw that it was her eldest daughter. The woman approached Alisha and hugged her tightly. She then looked over her daughter's shoulder to see the new comer.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru. Alisha told me about you," she said happily and gave a small bow.

"Looks like something followed you home," a young female voice said from behind them.

A girl about seventeen that looked similar to Alisha stood on the staircase. Unlike the priestess who was softly muscular and looked well fed, this girl appeared as if she ate less and was not as muscular in fact she looked like a twig. Her eyes were not as bright and her hair was curly unlike Alisha's straight hair. At the moment she had a smug smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru noticed that his companion's mood had darkened and she was glaring at the new girl in a similar way the demon lord did to InuYasha. "Lord Sesshomaru, that is my little sister, Lucy," she told him, "You can eat her if you want to."

"Alisha!" her mother scolded.

"Sorry, mom," the priestess apologized half heartedly.

At her sister's words Lucy became frightened and hurried back up to her room. Satisfied with scaring her sister, Alisha told her mother that she would be taking a shower and changing. The priestess went upstairs and into the first door on the right, which had her name in Japanese on it. The room was not very big especially to Sesshomaru, who was used too much larger living quarters. The walls were a pale green as were the sheer curtains over the two windows. A bed with green sheets and a white comforter rested below one window. One wall was blocked off by a vanity, two filled bookcases, and a TV and DVD player. A dresser, desk and closet made up another wall. The final wall next to the door displayed colorful martial arts belts and a katana in a black sheath. Under the katana was a holder for another sword which Alisha placed Midoriko's on as Sesshomaru glanced around.

While the demon lord peered around at the photos of Alisha and her friends on the dresser, the priestess pulled clothes out of her closet and a couple of drawers. "Just stay in here for a little while so I can take a shower," she told him as she left the room with the bundle of cloth.

During the time Alisha was in the bathroom, Sesshomaru picked up a book that caught his eye titled, _The Complete Works of Lewis Carroll._ After thirty minutes of reading a story about a girl named Alice, Alisha came back dressed in tight blue jeans and a v-neck red sweater. No longer did the woman smell like a filthy human, instead she smelt of cherry blossoms in the spring. She also had dark grey eye shadow over her eye lids. The demon lord watched her for a few moments. Women from this era diffidently liked less clothing as he saw with InuYasha's wench. But he had never seen Alisha let alone Midoriko in such clothing. He cleared his head quickly of such thoughts. The demon lord would not allow himself to think about a human that way.

"I'm going to the college to buy my school books and I don't trust you here alone. So you are coming with me," she told him seriously, "But first you need to dress for the era."

The demon lord's eyebrow twitched, he had no intentions of wearing human clothing. With some arguing and negotiation, Sesshomaru showered and put on some of Alisha's father's clothes. The priestess had found a white button up shirt, black pants, a belt, and to her embarrassment, boxers. Only a small amount of help was needed to get the demon lord dressed. He could not get the belt or how to button the shirt right. Sesshomaru just told himself that his servant was dressing him and not a human helping him. Alisha even somehow convinced him to let her brush his hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. She found his hair to be soft and he looked good when she was done.

While he was in the present, the priestess would wash his clothes for him as well. His boa though did not seem washable so it was just tossed onto the bed for the time being. When the woman looked at the pile she thought about how nice it would be to sleep on top of that soft fur. Shocked by her own mental wanderings, she quickly brought her mind back to reality. Those were not the kind of things one thinks about a dangerous demon.

"Thank you for being so cooperative, my lord," the priestess told him gratefully while still flattering him to keep him happy.

The clothes restricted Sesshomaru's movement slightly, but he could live so long as it kept the woman from nagging him endlessly. She followed his rules in his time, so he should probably follow hers if he wanted to survive this world where demons were extinct. Something had happened to them and he did not want to meet the same fate even though he was strong. To wipe out the entire demon race something was stronger.

Once Sesshomaru dressed, they went back downstairs. Alisha really wished she could have covered his demon markings, but he would not allow it. He would keep his demon pride some where. So the priestess left them alone, deciding to tell people they were tattoos if they came into question. They stopped at the kitchen so that Alisha could tell her mother where they were going.

"Okay, be careful driving. The roads are probably icy," her mother told her, "Oh and we are having steak and mashed potatoes for dinner."

Confused about the foreign food, Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and looked to his traveling companion for an explanation. "It's meat from a cow. You'll like it," she reassured and then told her mother, "Just make some of it a little redder for him."

The mother smiled and nodded before returning to her newspaper. With that settled, Alisha headed back down the hallway to the TV room. She paused at a closet and pulled out two heavy coats and a pair of boots. The priestess put on one coat that had fur around the hood and the boots. She then handed the other to the demon lord who put it on with out argument. Resisting the urge to pat him on the head and saying 'good boy,' Alisha lead him back out into the cold once more.

The drive way was wide and very long with three cars parked around the wide section. The one they were heading towards was a grey/silver sedan. Alisha unlocked the doors and opened the passenger one for the young lord. He got in even though he was not sure what to make of this human invention. Once Alisha sat in the driver's seat she turned the key and brought the car to life. Sesshomaru growled at the idling engine. Laughing, Alisha then proceeded to turn the radio on to muffle the noise. She then put the car in drive and drove down her driveway toward the road.

The car ride was very amusing for the priestess. Though she taught Sesshomaru recently about early cars, actually being in a modern one fascinated him. He was fine staring out the window or seeing what each knob or gage did, except when they got to the major highway. Alisha shot off doing seventy-five and jumping into the left lane to avoid a car in the right doing the speed limit of sixty-five. The demon lord gripped the door handle and arm rest from the sudden movement. Alisha could barely hold in her laughter, she actually managed scared him. The car was moving as fast as Sesshomaru could run and it surprised him that humans could find a way to travel faster than most demons.

"Oh calm down," Alisha said interrupting Sesshomaru's thoughts, "I'm not that scary of a driver."

"Do all humans drive this way?" he asked after regaining his composure.

Smiling the priestess answered, "Some better, some worse. I ride A-Un just fine and I have him going at these speeds sometimes just to keep up with you."

It was true that she often rode the two headed dragon at top speeds when the demon lord would take off running. Sesshomaru concluded that she probably enjoyed moving at fast speeds. If she knew what she was doing, then he could relax a little. The woman would not risk her life for fun. She was smarter than that. Not that he cared weather she lived or died.

Eventually they pulled into a parking lot and got out. Sesshomaru was once again completely emotionless. They traveled toward a group of buildings more specifically one entitled school bookstore. Inside a line of college age kids stood waiting to buy their books. A sigh escaped Alisha's lips as she moved to the end of the line.

"This is going to be at least an hour," the priestess whined.

"Go to the front. You are a priestess, are you not?" Sesshomaru suggested as if it was blatantly obvious.

The reincarnated Midoriko laughed bitterly. "Not in this time," she explained, "People do not honor priestesses anymore."

"The faster you get your books the sooner you will return to Nippon. They will move for a lord," he declared as he began forward.

Quickly she grabbed his hand to hold him back. "Oh no you don't. First, you can't do that it wasn't fair to the people who have been waiting," she told him, "And secondly, I am not going back until school is over in four months. No matter what you do."

Sesshomaru yanked his hand free of her soft grasp and glared down at her. She merely glared back not backing down for a second. She threatened to use the rosary beads again if he continued being impatient. The demon lord responded by folding his arms and standing still, growling to himself. He would not be humiliated in front of these humans. He was a demon lord and would stand proud. A couple of kids in front of them were staring at Sesshomaru and whispering about his demon markings and white hair. He responded with a frightful glare. They immediately turned away bringing their attention elsewhere.

An hour later Alisha finally reached the front of the line. The woman handed her a large bag with the school logo on it. She took hold of it and the bag dropped toward the ground. She heaved the heavy burden over her shoulder and started back to the car, Sesshomaru angrily following behind.

No matter how many times the priestess asked Sesshomaru refused to leave her and go back to his own time. So Alisha set up the spare bed that hid under hers for him. He would have to stay in her room unless he wanted to sleep on the couch, which he was not fond of. It turned out also that the dog demon enjoyed steak very much.

The priestess decided it would be better to leave him home while she went to school. He only followed her once to see what it was like. Sesshomaru found it to be boring and could not understand why the woman would subject herself to that. The one on one sessions they had back in feudal Japan were much better than this.

For three days the demon lord stayed in the present. Alisha's parents did not mind much, Sesshomaru did not eat much and though he was emotionless for the most part he was not rude. On the third day he decided that the woman would continue to be stubborn and it would be better to just go back home. There he could at least fight with the demon slayers to ebb his boredom. And once his armor was done, Sesshomaru could then continue his search for a way to take hold of the Tetsusaiga.

The priestess could not have been more relieved to see the demon lord return to his proper time. She was sure that he would take up her offer to kill her sister if he remained any longer. For she had managed to annoy him more than once. At least now she could focus on her school work without him staring over her shoulder the entire time. Alisha would return to his side in four months, once school was over and she had her diploma in hand. However, the reincarnated Midoriko had no idea of what horrors she was going to return too.

* * *

Alright first before any of you say anything, I did some research and found that indeed that boa is a part of Sesshomaru though it is not defined as any particular part of him. However, in this story I have decided to make a small alteration by making it merely a part of his clothing. It would be just a little hard to hide it in the present. Okay with that over… thank you for reading. I'm sorry if this chapter did not appeal to you as the others have. Like I said earlier I am not very proud of this chapter, but I felt that it will be necessary. Small details in this chapter are meant to be similar to when InuYasha first arrived in Kagome's time. Did you see them? I love irony so keep an eye out for things like that. Also just as added information, Alisha is derived from the root name Alice. Wink wink. Well I've already begun work on the next chapter and it is well underway and should hopefully be up in a week or so. *crosses fingers* I hope. I'll see you all next time. Bye for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ah it seems that the words flowed from my pen this chapter. I got it done a lot sooner than I thought it would. For all of you that have been paying attention to the story line this will be a rather sad chapter. I do hope you like it anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha or its characters. I do however own my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

Free from the burden of school until the time came when she would be a teacher, Alisha donned her priestess garb and sword once more. This time she would remain in the past until Christmas when she would come home to spend the holidays with her family. At least now the group of travelers would be able to cover more ground in the past without her worrying about when she had to get home.

That familiar magical wind rushed by her as Alisha fell slowly through time. The purple light below her glowed, welcoming her back to Feudal Japan. When she landed, there was the distinct sound of voices above her in the cave. Hardly anyone other than Sesshomaru and herself entered the cave, so this was very odd. Also the voices were rather familiar, but the priestess just could not place a finger on it. Ready to see who had entered Midoriko's final resting place, she pulled herself up and out of the hole. A couple of gasps sounded as Alisha emerged from the hole beside Midoriko's remains.

"She looks very much like the Lady Midoriko."

"Where did she come from just now?"

"Was she here the whole time?"

"Alisha nee-sama, you're back!"

There standing before the statue was InuYasha, his friends and Sango who was hanging on the half demon's back. The young demon slayer was bandaged on her arms, legs and band-aids on her face. She looked as if she had been in a fight and lost badly. The priestess sprung to her feet and hurried to Sango.

"Sango, are you alright? What happened to you?" Alisha asked worried for her friend.

The demon slayer's expression saddened and she could not face her friend. InuYasha blurted out, "Naraku attacked the village with hordes of demons. There is no one else alive, but her."

The injured woman cringed at the harsh words as Alisha's eyes widened in shock. Tears began to weld up in her eyes. This could not have happened. They were well trained demon slayers, how could a bunch of demons have destroyed the whole village. It was not fair; she could not be there to protect them. If she had been there, then maybe the villagers would have survived.

The girl in the Japanese school uniform laid a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing you could have done. At least you and Sango are okay," she consoled. The older girl wiped her eyes on her kimono sleeve before the other one added, "By the way my name is Kagome and the rude guy in the red in InuYasha."

Just as she nodded her head in understanding the monk grabbed Alisha's hands and said, "Beautiful priestess, I have too been cursed by the same demon who has caused you pain. I must have an heir to ensure that someone ends my family's curse. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Alisha could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She fingered Midoriko's sword at her hip, making it obvious that she would use it if prompted. The monk caught sight of this and quickly backed away before apologizing. If anything, Sesshomaru taught her how to scare people rather well.

"And I'm Shippo," the little fox child at Kagome's feet introduced, "Sorry about Miroku, he's a lecher."

Smiling down softly at the boy whose name meant tail and boy did he have a bushy one, she replied, "It's alright. I've dealt with worse back home."

Then she looked back to her fellow time traveler and queried, "Is there any chance the villagers have been given a final resting place?"

Kagome nodded her head and led her outside with the others in tow. Back behind the village walls, rows of graves lined up along the southern wall. Each grave had a small bunch of yellow flowers laid upon it. Kneeling down in front of them, Alisha stared solemnly out at them. These graves belonged to her friends, her family, and now she could never see them again. How she wished that she had remained here in the past just a little longer.

The sound of cloth rustling could be heard beside the grieving woman. She looked to see that the half demon had set Sango down next to her. The others left the two women alone as they sat there silently for a while. Kilala joined them sitting between the two. Sango was the first to break the silence that had fallen over them. She filled the priestess in on what she knew had happened. What happened to Kohaku was the worst part of it all. It made her blood boil to know that he was controlled and forced to kill his fellow demon slayers and family. All of it was just a part of the demon Naraku's plan. Though the plan was unclear, he was hurting many in the process. All of this just for a couple of jewel shards? It just did not make sense. Once thing was certain to both of the women, he would pay dearly for what he had done.

After a while they joined the others in one of the huts that remained standing. Sango proved she could walk again only needing to lean on Alisha to steady herself. InuYasha's group sat around the fire pit cooking what smelt like stew. The two women sat on the far side of the monk much to the lecher's dismay.

"How are you two feeling?" Kagome asked concerned for the mourning women.

"Fine, with all things considered," the priestess replied.

They sat in silence for several moments before the young fox boy broke the silence. "You have a bag just like Kagome," he stated as he pointed a small finger at Alisha's backpack that sat beside her, "Are you from the 'present?'"

Smiling down at the child she answered, "Yes, I am from the present just like Kagome."

"Really? I had no idea. You dress like you're from this time," Kagome squealed with delight, "Do you just come back to stay in the village or travel with someone?"

"I stayed here with the villagers for a year when I first arrived but after that I began traveling with someone," she told the younger girl, amused by her excitement.

The young priestess' facial expression changed into one of surprise. Kagome then proceeded to continue her questioning, "How long have you been traveling through time?'

Alisha thought about it for a moment before replying, "About two years."

"How do you manage going to school and traveling here? I always have to pretend to be sick for school and InuYasha doesn't let me go home very often."

"I went home for the school semester and came back during my breaks. I'm done with college now so I'm just going to remain here until Christmas."

"Did the person you travel with ever stop you from going home?"

"Only the last time. He never really cared before then."

Kagome gave the half demon beside her a small shove, "See InuYasha, she gets to go home for school."

"They're probably not looking for jewel shards," he told her annoyed.

"Jewel shards?" the reincarnated Midoriko asked. She was curious how these people also new about the sacred jewel and why they were searching for it.

Kagome then proceeded to tell the story of how she first arrived in the feudal era, and the jewel that was inside her body. Adding to the story, InuYasha told them about how the priestess had also shattered the jewel into thousands of pieces. Now they journeyed to find them and make the jewel whole again. Kagome blushed in embarrassment as the half dog demon mentioned the shattering of the jewel. So far they had collected a rather large amount of the shards and the jewel began to look whole again in their possession. The young priestess wore what they had of the jewel on a beaded necklace.

Alisha began to search through her backpack once the story was done. She pulled something out and said to her fellow time traveler, "Then I believe this belong to you then." The priestess then opened her hand to reveal the bottle with her a jewel shard in it.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he saw the pink gems. He lunged for Alisha saying, "Give it."

"InuYasha, sit boy!" Kagome said which caused the half demon to slam into the wooden floor.

'That old woman sure gets around,' Alisha thought amused, 'Looks like both brothers are under the same spell.'

"Damn it, Kagome," he swore as he slowly removed himself from the ground.

"We can't take that, it really belong to you. After all they came from Midoriko and you are her," Kagome refused, "I should be giving you my jewel shards."

InuYasha immediately disagreed shouting, "Kagome, what are you saying!"

Slowly shaking her head Alisha told her, "Even so, if I touch a bare shard they cause me great pain. And besides I have a feeling that you are meant to know what to do with the jewel when the time comes after hearing your story."

"Are you sure?" the other priestess asked.

Nodding her head Alisha said, "I'd prefer it and if I come a cross any more I'll give them to you when our paths meet again."

"Thank you, Alisha," Kagome told her gratefully as she took the shard from the woman's hand.

"Alisha, do you not have to leave soon to catch up with **him**," Sango spoke up, knowing better than to mention Sesshomaru's name in front of his brother, which the reincarnated Midoriko had told her about.

"No, I told him a later day so I could spend the day with every…" a lump caught in the woman's throat as she remembered the graves outside.

The demon slayer rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Alisha suppressed the tears and gave her 'sister' a small smile. "Will you stay the night then?" Sango asked sounding very alone.

"Of course, Sango. I missed you," the priestess answered honestly.

Sango smiled genuinely happy that she would be spending the night with the one person left that was like family to her. The rest of the night everyone else told their stories. It was late by the time everyone went to sleep and morning seemed to come far too soon. Sango and Alisha were the first to awaken. They went outside into the morning sun to talk more privately.

"I want you to travel with them," Alisha told her friend seriously.

"But I want to go with you and Lo…," Sango was cut off by Alisha's hand. She had forgotten about not mentioning the demon lord in the vicinity of InuYasha.

"I would love your company, but those four seem to be searching for Naraku too. Also if we travel separately there is a better chance one of us will find him," the priestess explained.

"You're right, travel safely."

"You too, Sango. You must live on for all of them now, and I'm sure we will run into each other again. We are after the same goal after all."

As Alisha finished speaking, A-Un flew down from the sky and landed before them. He nuzzled the older woman's hand seeming genuinely happy to see her. She smiled and petted both heads to make sure that one did not get jealous of the other. She strapped her backpack to the saddle before turning back to Sango.

"Looks like my ride is here. Good luck. I'll miss you, imouto-san," the reincarnated Midoriko said as she hugged the demon slayer, "Say good-bye to the others for me. I don't want InuYasha to see A-Un."

"I'll miss you too. Take care," Sango said and took a couple of steps back as her friend climbed up onto the two headed dragon.

With one final wave, Alisha told A-Un to head back to Sesshomaru and they took off into the sky. In that instant InuYasha came crashing through the door followed by the others. His sword was activated and ready for a fight.

"Where is he? I sensed that bastard's damn dragon!" the half demon shouted as he hurriedly looked around. He then spotted Alisha flying away on said dragon. "That wench is traveling with Sesshomaru!" "She must have been the one who stopped Lady Kagome's arrow before," Miroku concluded.

"Well let's not worry about it right now," Kagome interrupted, "Alisha is a really nice person, so just leave her be. Besides we need to keep looking for jewel shards, right?"

"Right," InuYasha agreed and sheathed his sword ready to travel once more.

"Sango, you ready?" Kagome asked tenderly.

She gave a quick nod before replying, "Yes, let's be off." "InuYasha," Kagome called softly gaining the half demon's attention as they walked along the road, "**Sesshomaru** lets Alisha go home for school."

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched in response.

Before heading back to the demon lord, Alisha had A-Un stop off at a hot spring. She needed to make sure that InuYasha or his friend's scents did not linger on her. Sesshomaru would surely be upset if he knew that the priestess had spent time around his brother. During that time she thought about InuYasha and his friends. They weren't bad people really. Certainly not the way she had thought they would be like. Well InuYasha was arrogant and did remind her of her sister, but she could see that he was really a good person despite all of that. She left Sango in good hands, Alisha was sure of it.

Clean, smelling like herself, and all fabrics aired out she was ready to return to her companions. They had traveled far during her absence. It seemed the two demons had been heading North West toward the Hida Mountains. A-Un landed beside the two demons that had stopped having noticed the descending dragon.

The priestess climbed off A-Un and bowed to Sesshomaru, "Hello, my lord, I will be able to remain with you for quite a few months now."

When the woman straightened her back and looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, he could see that hers were not as bright and innocent anymore. She had seen something horrible that had altered that innocence. Jaken took longer but noticed as well that the priestess was not quite herself.

"Lady Alisha, you do not seem yourself," Jaken stated, "Where is your human enthusiasm?"

Pausing for a moment before answering, Alisha told them, "The demon slayer's village, everyone, they are all dead. Except one, Sango. She told me everything that happened. Naraku, that demon that gave you that cursed arm, was the one that did it."

The mention of the deceptive demon annoyed Sesshomaru a bit. He then noticed that the priestess was trying hard to control her own emotions. Her fists were clenched as she stood before him and she had turned her gaze to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have one thing to ask of you," she spoke softly, then quickly lifted her head and caught the demon lord's gaze with her intense one before continuing, "When we run into that horrid monster again, give me the honor of removing him from this world."

Sesshomaru turned from her, her enraged facial expression was one he was not used to. It held so much hate, but he had to admit it was better than having to deal with the woman's tears. "Do as you like," he answered her, "So long as you do not get in my way."

"Thank you, my lord," she said as she wiped her eyes, "I apologize for my behavior."

"You should apologize for how you acted to Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken squawked. The priestess was only surprised for a second before she glared down at the little imp. How quickly during her absence did he forget that she had saved his life. She was not in the mood to be disrespected at the moment, even Sesshomaru had shown her some respect. "Let me explain something to you, Jaken," she began making sure to sound as cold as her lord, "If Lord Sesshomaru kills you, you will be able to go to the after life. If I were to kill you, you will have nothing left to be sent to the underworld."

The little imp began to shake in fear and took cover behind A-Un. The priestess could truly be frightening when she wanted to be. He would need to remember to not insult a priestess in mourning.

Calming down once more Alisha then asked the two demons, "So while I was gone, what have you been doing? This is very far from where we normally travel."

"I seek the sword smith of the Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru responded, "He will forge a sword that rivals my father's sword for me."

* * *

Ah another chapter finished. I do know that Alisha has fallen a little out of character but you have to understand that she went through the loss of a lot of people she cared about all at once. She'll be a little more like herself in the next chapter but she really wont be herself again until chapter 12. I am already in the middle of chapter 11 so hopefully it will not take me too long to upload it. Thanks for reading everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha or its characters, these belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

Totosai could be found deep in the mountains near an active volcano. It took nearly a week of travel to reach it, even though they traveled by air. The ground around his home was exceedingly hot, forcing both Jaken and Alisha to ride A-un. Sesshomaru had to hover just above the ground so his shoes would not melt. The sword smith's home looked to be made from a very large demon's skeleton, the entrance its mouth. The ground just outside of the entrance was cool enough to stand on, allowing Sesshomaru and A-Un to land. Jaken and Alisha slid off of the dragon's back, finding it safe for them as well.

Taking the lead as usual, Sesshomaru entered the sword smith's home. A thin old man with very large eyes sat on the floor. He was bald on top and had a small ponytail of white hair on the back of his head. The old man also had a long mustache and a long curly beard on his chin. He was pounding away at a sheet of metal with a giant hammer. Totosai looked up from his work as they entered. He appeared startled at who he saw at his doorstep.

"The eldest son of the great dog demon, what brings you here?" the old man asked, his voice was slightly raspy with age.

"Totosai, you will make me a sword that can rival the Tetsusaiga," the demon lord ordered him.

"And if I refuse?" Totosai tested folding his arms.

Sesshomaru paused for just a moment before answering, "Then there is no use for you to remain in this world. But I will show you some mercy."

The sword smith, who was holding his breath, let it out. Maybe he would come out alive after all. His hopes were dashed when he heard the dog demon's next words.

"You can have a choice. You can either die by my hand, slow and agonizing," Sesshomaru told him before gesturing behind him at Alisha, "Or she kills you quick and painful and you do not get to see the underworld."

Wonderful, now Alisha was being used to threaten people. It annoyed her and she would be talking to Sesshomaru later about that. She did not want to kill this old demon just because he would not make the lord a sword. She did not even want him to kill the sword smith. It was all the more apparent that Sesshomaru did not like being told 'no,' just like a child.

"Alright, Sesshomaru," Totosai said shaking slightly, "I will make you a sword that rivals in power to Tetsusaiga. But it will take four days to complete."

"That is all of the time you have, Totosai," Sesshomaru warned him before turning to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the woman called before the dog demon had left the entryway, "If it is alright with you. I would like to remain here a little longer to make sure he begins work on your sword immediately. A-un and I will catch up to you later."

He only analyzed her for a moment before he nodded and took his leave with Jaken. The old man was shaking still behind her, more so than before. He had been left alone with a very deadly priestess, but when the woman turned back to him he saw kind, apologetic eyes.

"I am sorry he threatened you so," she apologized softly, "I promise I will not harm you. I just want to talk."

"What would you want to talk to me about? I'm just an old man," he told her, though curious about her intentions.

"I have traveled with Sesshomaru for a while now, and yet I know very little about him or his father's sword. I was hoping you could help."

"You mean swords. The great dog demon left each of his sons a sword."

"Right, I almost forgot about the one Sesshomaru wears. I've never seen it used."

"That is probably because he can't use it. It is a sword of healing. If it is mastered the owner can save a hundred souls with one swing. However, it requires the wielder to have a heart that treasures life."

"And Sesshomaru has a problem with that."

"That mongrel may never master that sword. But it did surprise me to see a human woman with him. He doesn't force you to travel with him, does he?"

"No, I choose too. He knows about my past life and I'm trying to slowly get it out of him. I really haven't had any luck so far."

"Hmm…I wonder," he paused for a minute to think as he pulled on his beard thoughtfully, "You may be able to help him master the Tensaiga."

"How exactly do you propose I do that?" the priestess asked. She knew nothing of demon blades.

"I don't know," was his answer, making Alisha want to face palm. However he continued, "Just keep beside him. Eventually you will somehow help him hear Tensaiga's voice."

"Such wise words," she said sarcastically, "I was also wondering if you would be able to tell me a little about his father."

"The great dog demon? I guess I could tell you what I know," he told the young woman.

The old sword smith told Alisha what he knew about Sesshomaru's father. He explained the reason the swords were forged and the like. Totosai also was able to tell the woman about what the great dog demon was like and about his relationship with the human princess. All of the information was happily absorbed by the priestess. She felt that anything could be helpful in understanding the demon that she traveled with, though she was a little upset that Totosai could not tell her anything about Sesshomaru's mother. When he was done telling her all he could, she thanked him for the information.

"Also before I go I should tell you something," Aisha said as she got up and dusted her hakama off, having sat down during their conversation, "Just because I will not kill you doesn't mean that Sesshomaru won't. Be careful in you're choosing. I don't believe that you deserve to die just yet."

The priestess then took her leave, the old demon once again worrying behind her. Outside A-un sat waiting for her on the cooler part of the ground. The dragon raised its heads when she approached it. It stood and allowed the priestess to climb up onto its back.

As Alisha grabbed a hold of the reins she told A-un, "Not a word of what happened in there to Sesshomaru, alright?" She was answered by a nod of two heads. As silly as it seemed to ask a vow of silence of the mute demon the woman did not want to take any chances. "Let's go back to Sesshomaru then," she commanded the dragon, who took off into the sky toward where the priestess could sense the demon lord.

For four days the trio remained camped in the valley of the mountain, where it was cool enough to rest. They were just beyond where both Sesshomaru and Alisha could sense the demon sword smith. The demon lord did not mind though, he was sure his death threat would ensure his sword's development. During that time Alisha spent it continuing history and now science lessons with Sesshomaru. Though Jaken was not being taught directly he listened to what the woman said interested in her time just as the demon lord was.

On the forth day Sesshomaru sent Jaken ahead to get the sword from Totosai. Behind the imp at a distance, Sesshomaru and Alisha followed. The request of the imp did not make much to the priestess. There really was no reason to worry of a sneak attack from the old man, which was Alisha's only logical explanation for Jaken going ahead. However, the more the woman thought about the situation the clearer it got. Especially after the imp first stepped onto the very hot ground at the mountain's side. Jaken screamed in pain and ran toward the entryway of Totosai's home to relieve his burnt feet. The priestess laughed at the sight, after all he would be fine in half an hour of so. The reason the demon lord sent Jaken ahead was for simple amusement.

"What do you mean, you moved?" they heard Jaken cry from the entryway, "That sneaky badger!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called from behind the little green imp, who nearly leaped out of his skin.

"Oh my lord, it appears that Totosai has fled," Jaken said, "You know those hot headed artistic types, if their client isn't to their liking they just up and leave."

"Are you suggesting that I am not worthy of his swords?" the demon lord asked and Alisha swore she saw a small devious smile. The smile, though supposed to be frightening, it made him look very attractive and caused the priestess to blush.

"How to put this," the imp pondered before saying quickly, "I think it's a matter of personal preference."

As a result, the demon lord kicked Jaken in the head causing him to be sent a few feet away. He was bruised but no worse for the wear. Then the imp got on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness.

Sesshomaru ignored him for the most part and turned back to the priestess. He arched an eyebrow and asked, "What is wrong with your face?"

At that moment Alisha realized that she was still blushing. She touched her warm cheeks and lied, "It's probably from all of the heat. I'm going to have to take off my kimono top soon."

Nodding in understanding, Sesshomaru began to take off in the direction he could smell Totosai in. Humans were such fragile creatures, he kept forgetting that with this one. Before the demon lord got too far away, Alisha had A-un take to the air once more. She grabbed the staff in Jaken's hands and pulled the imp up onto the two headed dragon. They then caught up to their lord with ease.

Alisha relaxed, happy to see that Sesshomaru either bought her lie or at least did not press the matter. She really did not want to admit to him what she was so flushed about. She was ashamed she had even reacted in such a way. He was a demon and a cruel one, the priestess should never think of him in such a way. Besides he was too prideful to ever want to be with a human. The priestess wondered if Midoriko had this same inner struggle so long ago.

They traveled for sometime in silence. Totosai had covered much ground during those four days, but Alisha was sure that they were traveling far faster then the old man could. By the way Sesshomaru acted he was not more than a day away. In fact as the priestess thought this, the demon lord stopped in mid air. Alisha stopped A-un beside him and before she could ask why they had paused, Sesshomaru leaped onto the dragon's back. He sat in front of the priestess pushing her back slightly and took the reins from her. Jaken was forced to hang onto A-un's tail, for there was no room remaining on the saddle. Sesshomaru snapped the leather reins which caused A-un to take off at top speeds, faster than Alisha ever forced the dragon to fly before. Quickly the reincarnated Midoriko flung her arms around Sesshomaru and held on tight. As embarrassed as she was, Alisha did not want to fall off. The lord did nothing to stop her, he merely focused on his goal ahead.

His armor was smooth and cool against the priestess' cheek. The high winds blew both of their long hair behind them, the white mingling with the brown. The white hair at times brushed against Alisha's face and she was amazed at its softness. Though her nose was not as keen as the demon lord's, Alisha could still smell his soft scent and found it pleasant. She had to suppress a sigh, this situation was making her earlier emotions resurface. They needed to land soon because the priestess was not sure how much of this torture she could take. She needed time to get her head straight again. There was no reason to be attracted to this cold heartless demon, no happiness would be at the end of that path.

Sesshomaru slowed A-un down and brought them toward the ground. "My brother is ahead with the old fool. Stay back unless you are needed to keep his foolish friends out of my way," he ordered the two companions.

Both Jaken and Alisha got off of A-un and bowed to their lord understanding their orders. With the two of them on the ground, the demon lord took off again. He rose high into the sky before descending quickly a little bit ahead on the other side of a hill. They could hear the angered shouts of InuYasha signaling that Sesshomaru had started the battle. Jaken and Alisha hurried over the hill to watch the fight. They kept their distance though, staying back just at the bottom of the hill. A-un was already there, safely watching the brother's brawl.

Once again InuYasha's sword left dents in the earth as Sesshomaru dodged his brother's slow attacks. The demon lord even commented to Totosai how the younger brother wielded the sword like a log. The old sword smith agreed much to the annoyance of Kagome. This also angered InuYasha who went for a killing blow but Sesshomaru was faster and grabbed his brother's wrist mid attack.

As he forced poison into his brother's wounds the demon lord asked Totosai, "Are you going to craft a sword for me now?"

"Nope," the old man responded and spat fire at the brothers seeming not to care if he caught his protector in the blast as well.

They leaped in opposing directions away from the flames. InuYasha shouted at Totosai for involving him as well. He was ignored however when Sesshomaru questioned the old demon once more, "So you refuse regardless?"

"You already have a master sword crafted from one of your father's fangs at your hip!" Totosai exclaimed pointing to the sword the demon lord never drew, the Tensaiga.

"You claim that this slab of metal is worthy of me?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl behind each of his words. Alisha could feel his demon energy spike and if it was not for the fact that he was missing an arm she would say he was going to reveal his true demon form.

Totosai backed away from the angered demon lord. He then took his forging hammer and swung it hard towards the ground near Sesshomaru. The earth split beneath the hammer and lava spilt forth. The hot liquid flowed close to where Alisha and Jaken were watching from. They quickly jumped onto A-un's back and took to the air. Steam and flame rose up in front of Sesshomaru, blocking his view of InuYasha and his group. When it all cleared they were no where to be seen. The demon lord growled in annoyance as he saw this.

The three of them sought refuge from the lava a small distance away. Sesshomaru was still simmering at this loss as they moved slowly toward the East. The priestess kept her distance not wanting to feel his wrath. She remained on A-un, staying a few feet behind.

Jaken on the other hand voiced his curiosities, "My lord, I had no idea that the sword at your hip was your father's as well. Why do you not use it?"

"Do you really want to know, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked calmly before he drew the Tensaiga and sliced the imp in two.

The sudden attack shocked Alisha and she felt a little sorry for Jaken. However, Jaken got back up perfectly fine. He was a little confused, but in one piece.

"Do you understand now? It is a blade that cannot kill," Sesshomaru explained.

Alisha carefully approached them and asked the lord, "Surely your father gave it some purpose."

Golden eyes focused on the woman, "It is a sword of healing. It is wasted on me."

Trying to change his mind she asked, "But if you had the chance wouldn't you have used the Tensaiga to save Midoriko?"

The priestess immediately regretted those words as the golden eyes became molten. She could feel his anger radiate off of him. "I'm sorry, my lord. I spoke out of turn," she apologized not wanting to die. At the moment the fear she felt clouded her mind so much so that she had completely forgotten about the prayer beads around his neck. The look in his eyes was just that frightening.

Seemingly satisfied with the apology he turned from her and pressed on. The woman let out the breath she had been holding. Mentioning Midoriko's death would most likely lead to her own, she would need to remember that. They must have been closer then she thought, or he just hated hearing her name and was still bitter for cursing him for half a century. More than likely it was the second one.

They traveled to a nearby lake where the priestess could sense a strong demonic aura below the water. A water dragon surfaced before them, ready to make a meal of the intruders. Sesshomaru flexed his claws before leaping at the dragon. A few seconds later it was all over, Sesshomaru had a new arm and the dragon laid dead on the shore line. The arm was easily hidden by the demon lord's sleeve after being attached.

"This arm should stay off the Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru stated.

Not ready to give up fighting is brother before night fall, he floated up and through the air toward the direction of InuYasha. Alisha and Jaken remained close behind on A-un. The other group had not traveled far from where the last fight had happened before they set up camp. Totosai was just leaving when Sesshomaru landed in front of him causing the sword smith to run back to InuYasha, who drew his sword immediately.

They bantered for a moment before the half demon swung at his older brother. Sesshomaru parried the sword with the dragon's arm. The scales did their job and survived the attack with barely a scratch. Annoyed InuYasha continued to assault his brother but nothing could get through the tough scales of the dragon. With one swing the demon lord countered by using the poison claws on his younger brother's abdomen. Not deterred for more than a few moments, InuYasha attacked again. This time poison was sprayed into the half demon's eyes. Blinded InuYasha jumped back and took a defensive stance. Kagome shouted in worry for her friend as did the others. Sesshomaru went for the final attack his eyes burned red and his face elongated as his demon blood took control. As he began moving toward his brother, a look of understanding appeared on InuYasha's face. He lifted his sword once more and just as the demon lord was three feet away he swung and a light like Alisha's purification streaked out of the sword toward Sesshomaru. The Tensaiga glowed at Sesshomaru's hip as the light from the Tetsusaiga enveloped him. When it was gone Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. Jaken shouted in shock and worry and Alisha felt almost ready to cry.

The priestess concentrated hard, hoping to find any trace of Sesshomaru's energy. He was cruel at times but a good companion none the less. She would be devastated if he was truly gone. Far off in the distance the priestess could sense his energy. It was faint as if he had lost consciousness. Relieved, Alisha filled Jaken in and both of them quickly climbed onto A-un. Sesshomaru was without a doubt badly injured and would need medical attention immediately.

When they took off InuYasha shouted after them, "Hey where are you two going in such a hurry?"

Jaken shouted back, "Lord Sesshomaru, is still alive, no thanks to you! We have to see to him, you worthless half breed!"

"Then lead the way. I'll need to finish him off now," InuYasha said as he leaped after them.

In an instant Alisha had unsheathed her sword and swung toward the younger brother. The priestess' energy crashed into the ground right in front of InuYasha. He leaped back in reaction and looked up to see a very angry priestess.

Alisha glared down at him and told him, "If you try to follow us again, the next one won't miss."

After the half demon back down, Alisha urged A-un forward faster. Sesshomaru was far away and it would take awhile to get to him. She just hoped that he was not too badly injured. The priestess had no idea though that someone was already caring for the demon lord.

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 11. Sorry for the wait. I really hope you enjoyed this one. Bye for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha or its characters, these belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

To find the lost demon lord his companions used Alisha's ability to sense him. However, as they traveled the weak energy signature would sometimes fade to the point that even A-un could no longer sense it. This was probably due to Sesshomaru losing and regaining consciousness as he healed. This problem slowed them down severely in locating the demon lord, but after two days they found him. He had indeed traveled far from where the battle between brothers had taken place.

When Jaken and Alisha landed, they made sure to do so down wind and inside the tree line. With Sesshomaru so badly wounded there was the possibility that he was in a feral state. To their surprise though, he was very calm and even speaking to a very young human girl. The demon lord sat on the ground leaning against a tree for support and the girl knelt beside him offering food. She wore a pink kimono with dark red flowers on it, her hair was black and had a small ponytail on the top of her head. The child looked badly beaten though with many bruises and even a missing tooth. Alisha held a finger to her lips, signaling for Jaken and A-un to remain quiet and out of sight for now.

"Where did you get those bruises on your face?" the demon lord asked the child who merely looked up at him, "Alright, don't tell me."

For a reason unknown to anyone but the child, she flashed him a bright grin and skipped off. The girl was brave Alisha thought as she watched her leave. Sesshomaru's companions took this time to make it appear as if they had just arrived. They pushed through the foliage to enter the clearing. Jaken was the first to rush over to the demon lord.

"My lord, what a sorry state you are in," the imp cried as he hurried to his master's side.

Sesshomaru slowly began to rise to his feet which caused Alisha to hurry to him. "Please Lord Sesshomaru, let me check your wounds first before you move," she pleaded genuinely worried for his welfare, her brown eyes filled with concern.

The dog demon's pride took hold and he stood despite the pleas of the priestess and imp. Though he stood proud and strong, Sesshomaru was a mess from InuYasha's attack. Blood caked his clothes and skin which still bore healing cuts and bruises. To the priestess' horror the armor that the headman's brother had made was no more. It broke her heart to see one of his finest works destroyed so easily. Even with all of the damage done to Sesshomaru, Alisha knew it would probably not be worth the trouble of trying to convince him to take care of whatever wounds remained.

"Come. I must find new suitable armor," the dog demon stated and began walking down the path.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the priestess called after him, "If you don't mind I would like the honor of crafting your armor."

Actually caught of guard by the woman's statement, Sesshomaru turned back around and quirked an eyebrow. "You?" he questioned.

"Yes, demon slayers are trained to know how to repair their weapons and armor, but I asked Kajiya to teach me to craft them as well. I would just need to gather some demon parts for crafting and I could make you new armor back at the village," she explained.

Alisha had always wanted to craft armor for someone. This was a perfect opportunity and she hoped the demon lord would allow her.

"If you believe you can actually craft armor worthy of myself, then do so," he responded watching her carefully.

Smiling and bowing she said, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I will do my best. I just need to gather ogre's hide and the scales from that dragon you killed before."

Nodding, Sesshomaru stepped forward leading his companions in the direction he had chosen. Just as he was about to take another step, he paused and said softly, "Blood and wolves."

With that Sesshomaru changed the way he was walking and started toward the new chosen path. The others merely followed him without question. He took them onto a road not often used and after only a few hundred feet a pack of wolves could be seen. They were huddled around something but lifted their heads as Sesshomaru approached. The demon lord gave them a frightening glare while flaring his demonic aura. The wolves hurriedly ran away with their tails between their legs. After the wolves departed a small girl could be seen lying on the ground, unmoving and covered in blood. Alisha stepped closer to the body, and found that the child was the one that tried to help Sesshomaru.

"That poor little girl," the priestess muttered softly. She loved children and it was hard to see this scene especially after just seeing that girl's cheerful smile.

As a small sob escaped Alisha's lips, Sesshomaru approached the body. He then began to unsheathe the Tenseiga; it pulsed in his hand as he gazed down at the little girl. Narrowing his eyes, he swung the blade down and through the air just above the body. After replacing his sword, Sesshomaru knelt down and carefully lifted the child's head cradling her in his only arm. Alisha hurried over and knelt in front of the demon lord, curious to see what he was doing. To her surprise the girl opened her eyes and looked up at both adults with an expression that mirrored the priestess' shocked one.

"She's alive!" Alisha gasped.

"My lord, did you just use the Tenseiga to bring that child back to life?" Jaken asked astonished.

The dog demon ignored their words, smiling secretly to himself. He thought of how he could possibly use this sword as an advantage against his brother. Carefully Sesshomaru passed the girl over to the woman and stood. Alisha helped the child stand and then got to her feet as well. "We're leaving," Sesshomaru said and lead them in the direction he had originally started in with Jaken hurrying behind. Alisha quickly gathered A-un's reins, and before she followed after her companions the priestess ruffled the child's hair and told her to go to the nearest village. She then guided A-un behind the demon lord, but as she walked the little girl followed her.

Alisha paused and knelt in front of the girl and told her, "Sweetie, you can't stay with us. You need to go home to your family."

The girl's eyes began to tear up making the priestess realize that her parents were probably dead. Alisha wiped the child's eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry, honey. If Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mind you can stay with us until we can find a village you can stay at."

A bright grin stretched across the girl's face before she hugged the woman before her. Alisha sighed, children were her greatest weakness. She stood up and hurried after her traveling companions, the little girl running behind her. Sesshomaru glanced back but never said anything about the new addition to the group. Jaken on the other hand kept muttering about human women.

They traveled until they came across a gray ogre that was about the same size as Sesshomaru. The ogre's eyes glowed red as it saw the group. The demon lord stood in front of the group blocking the ogre from the others but did not attack it. Alisha knew this meant that she would have to slay it and gather the skin herself. She released A-un's reins and drew her sword as she neared the ogre. Before engaging the demon she asked the child to cover her eyes which she did.

Purifying the demon was out of the question this would require demon slaying skill. After only a few minutes of dodging and parrying the ogre's claws, the priestess beheaded the beast with Midoriko's blade. Sesshomaru and Jaken impressed, watched her pull out her pocket knife and skinned a portion of the ogre. Alisha then wrapped the skin in sutras she made herself and put it in her bag. The sutras were so the demon's aura would not leak out and attract demons.

The priestess then told the child, "You can uncover your eyes now." The child did just that and smiled up at the woman who then said to Sesshomaru, "Now I just need the dragon scales."

So they traveled in the direction of where Sesshomaru and InuYasha last fought. It was a long trek on foot and the sun soon fell. To late to hunt or fish they set up camp and Alisha prepared soup for everyone. Sesshomaru sat on the ground on the other side of the fire from everyone else, leaning against a tree as usual. Jaken, Alisha, and the little girl all ate while leaving one can of soup for Sesshomaru to eat later. During this time, Alisha decided to see if she could get the girl to tell her, her name.

"My name is Alisha, what's yours, sweetie?" she tried, smiling down at the young girl.

"Don't bother, Lady Alisha. The child is probably a mute," Jaken spoke up.

"No I think this is psychological not physical. Come on sweetie, tell me your name," Alisha cooed to the child.

For a few moments the girl sat there thinking and then it looked like she was struggling with something, but then she opened her mouth and told the woman, "Rin. My name is Rin."

The priestess could not help but smile at the sound of her small voice. "Rin, thank you for telling me your lovely name."

The girl, Rin, giggled in response and continued to devour her dinner. Apparently she had not been well feed until now. Alisha too hurriedly ate the rest of her meal, once finished she gathered her bag and settled next to Sesshomaru. She pulled out a history book and reading light from her bag. As usual, the demon lord was taught about events that would not be happening for five hundred years. During the instruction Rin had gotten up from her side of the fire and joined the adults, sitting in the small space between the two, and listened to what the priestess was saying.

When it got late and Alisha was done teaching, the woman looked down to see that Rin had fallen asleep leaning on Sesshomaru's fur boa. Luckily for her, the demon lord paid no mind. After packing the learning materials back up, Alisha set up her sleeping bag back on the other side of the fire. She then gathered the dreaming child in her arms and laid her gently on the sleeping bag. The priestess proceeded to tuck the child in before returning to the demon lord's side.

In English so Jaken could not understand, Alisha asked Sesshomaru, "Are you willing to tell me why you brought Rin back to life?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the waning moon, then responded in the same language as the one the woman used, "When I smelt your pathetic tears I could hear the voice of Tenseiga tell me that I had the power to return the child to life. I was curious to see if it was true."

'So I guess Totosai was right. I did help in a weird way,' the priestess thought before asking another question, "From what I understand Rin is an orphan. I could take her to a village and find her a good home with her own kind, but she seems determined to stay with us. Would you mind if she remained with us, Sesshomaru?"

"I do not care about the will of humans," the demon lord stated.

She smiled to herself as he spoke those words. How familiar they were to her, she had heard those same words when she began following him. "I understand," Alisha said as she moved from her spot beside the demon lord to one not far from the sleeping child. Using her backpack as a pillow, she laid down to sleep on the forest floor. The priestess did not mind, she would rather have the child use the sleeping bag instead.

The next morning when Alisha awoke she saw the young girl curled up against her. Rin must have gotten lonely last night thought the priestess. The woman carefully got up and left to go fish for some breakfast. When she returned, Rin and Jaken were still sleeping and Sesshomaru sat watching her. Alisha lit a fire and cooked the fish she had caught. The first cooked fish she gave to the demon lord to eat before the others awoke. He ate it only after the woman's back was turned. When all the others woke up they partook of the fish as well.

As they ate Alisha told Rin, "Well sweetie, apparently you are welcome to travel with us, but please understand that it is very dangerous and we may not be able to always protect you."

The last half of the sentence was unheard though as the child shouted with delight, "Yay, I get to travel with Lady Alisha and Lord Sesshomaru!"

'Can't say I didn't try,' the priestess thought, as she began to pick up their things so they could press on. After dousing the fire she turned to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, if you are ready we can go now."

Sesshomaru lead them the rest of the way to the lake where he had slain the water dragon. The corpse was still intact at the water's edge much to the priestess' relief. After telling Rin to cover her eyes once more, she set to work removing as many dragon scales as she would need plus a few extra just in case. Just like the ogre's skin, the woman wrapped the scales in sutras before placing them in her bag. Finished gathering the necessary materials, Alisha informed them that they could now return to the demon slayer's village.

They decided to fly back to make the trip shorter because the demon lord wanted his new armor sooner than later. Not to mention they were all sick of walking. Alisha had placed Rin in front of her on A-un to make sure she would not fall off. This forced Jaken to sit just off of the saddle which he had to now hang onto. Because they traveled at a fairly fast pace through the air they arrived at the demon slayer's village around sun set.

"What happened here?" Rin asked looking around at the mostly destroyed village as they landed.

After taking a deep breath Alisha answered the child, "A very bad demon sent many other demons to come and destroy my village and the people in it. Only my sister and I are left."

Rin suddenly looked very remorseful and apologized, "I'm sorry, Lady Alisha. I hope I didn't upset you."

"No, you didn't," she told her resting her hand on the girl's head, "I have already cried for them. Before we leave will you help me place flowers on their graves?"

Smiling up at the woman, Rin nodded eagerly. Glad to see the child smiling once more, the priestess got down off A-un and then helped Rin down as well. Because most of the huts were damaged they decided to stay in the headman's hut which was completely unharmed. Once they had settled in, Alisha searched the other huts for a new kimono for Rin since hers was torn and covered in blood. Luckily she had found one in perfect condition; it had a yellow and orange checker pattern. The child received it happily and changed into it. Figuring it was too late to start work on the armor that night, she decided to just go to bed and start work in the morning. Once again Rin choose to sleep beside the priestess who did not mind the company.

When sunrise came around, Alisha woke up merely out of habit. She decided that her clothes would be too loose to work in a forge so she took off her haori leaving the black tank top on and traded her hakama for the pants part of a demon slayer's outfit. She also pulled her long hair back into at high ponytail so it would not accidentally catch fire. Alisha checked to make sure that Rin was asleep before exiting the hut with her backpack. Outside Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted with a small smile and bow of the head.

"I'm going back to my palace to make sure my lands are in order," he told her passively, "I'll return in six days."

"We will be here awaiting your return. I should have your armor finished by then as well," the priestess told him.

Satisfied with the woman's response, Sesshomaru floated up into the sky heading west. After he disappeared into the distance, Alisha headed toward Kajiya's sword smith shop. Just like the headman's hut it had avoided heavy damage and could be used once more. The first thing she had to so was light the fire and get it hot enough to soften the dragon scales enough to work with. It would take about an hour of feeding the fire to do that. The priestess sighed as she began heaving wood into the old ashes.

When Rin awoke she noticed that both Sesshomaru and Alisha were not present. Worried she hurried over to Jaken and shook him until he regained consciousness. "Master Jaken, wake up! Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Alisha are gone!" she cried.

Jaken woke with a start and looked around to confirm what the child told him. He then rushed outside to look around for his master and the human woman, Rin right behind him. They looked around and saw that there was smoke coming from one of the huts further in the village. Suspecting that it had to be as least one of the people they sought, they both went in the direction of the smoke. Loud music that was foreign to their ears could be heard from inside the building that had a fire going. Inside they found Alisha in front of a large clay oven holding metal prongs that held a dragon scale at the end. She had several prongs lined up along the shelf of the oven each holding dragon scales to the bright flame. After setting down the prongs she held onto the oven's edge, the priestess turned around to see who came in.

"Good morning, you two," she greeted them warmly, "Is something the matter?"

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked worried.

"He said that he had to return to his palace to check up on things. He'll be back in six days. Until then we are on our own here in the village," she informed them.

The imp sagged slightly against his staff. "He left without me," he whimpered.

Deciding to attempt to boost the little imp's ego, Alisha told him, "Well he probably figured with me busy crafting his armor, you would need to remain here to protect us. I cannot see a demon coming from in here and with the village walls mostly destroyed you'll have to fight off any demons that may try to enter the village."

"Me?" Jaken questioned before thinking about it then he added, "Well if my lord thinks I can do it, then I will!"

"And Jaken," the woman added catching his attention, "Because I'll mostly be in here all day, I won't be able to cook. You'll have to be in charge of that also. There is a river near by to fish and the store house should still have a decent amount of rice in it."

Slightly annoyed, Jaken nodded in understanding. If he wanted food he would have to make it himself. Of course now he would have to feed the human child as well. He hated the idea but knew that if he did not feed her the priestess would most likely severely punish him. Alisha gave the imp her collapsible fishing pole and asked Rin to help him. They left on their mission to catch their meals.

Every meal Rin was kind enough to bring some for Alisha, who had been too hard working to leave the forge for anything other than sleep. On the third day of their stay in the village, the girl decided to stay in the smith's shop with Alisha as she worked. Curious as to why the child wanted to sit around in the forge and do nothing, the priestess asked her.

"Master Jaken won't play with me," Rin explained saddened.

Alisha thought as she hammered the pieces of dragon scales into one smooth sheet of metal. When she was satisfied with the metal she dunked it into a barrel of water that hissed loudly from the heat. The woman then turned to Rin and said, "Unfortunately, I can't play with you either. I must get this done before Lord Sesshomaru returns. But if you give me sometime I'll go get you some things to play with."

Rin's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. The priestess then told her, "While I'm gone you need to make sure to keep this fire going hot, okay? Just feed it a log every once in awhile and please don't touch anything else so you don't get hurt. Can you do that for me?"

"You can count on me, Lady Alisha," the child enthusiastically informed the priestess.

"Glad to hear it," Alisha said with a smile.

She removed her gloves and wiped her face before turning her MP3 player off and gathering her backpack. After giving Rin a kiss on the forehead, she went outside to find A-un. The two headed dragon was found resting near the front gate. Alisha ordered A-un to keep an eye out of demons and to keep Rin safe. With that out of the way, the reincarnated Midoriko headed for the portal back to her own time.

Back in the present, Alisha entered her house and greeted her family, explaining why she was back so soon. Her mom helped her look through the basement where all of the old toys were kept. They managed to find a small inflatable ball that Rin and the priestess would be able to play kemari with when she was finished the armor. After some more searching they found a couple empty sketch books, unused coloring books, and a box of forty different colored crayons. Figuring that coloring would at least keep her busy until the priestess was done the armor, they stopped their search. Back upstairs Alisha restocked her food supply, charged her MP3 player, and even grabbed her collections of Grimm's fairytales and Japanese folklore to read to Rin even if she did have to translate all of it. With everything in her backpack, now slightly heavier, the priestess said good-bye to her parents and returned to feudal Japan.

It appeared that everything was as it was an hour ago when the woman left, and Rin was still safe in the forge. Realizing that Alisha was back, Rin hurried over.

"Yay I'm so happy you've returned," the child said with a big smile.

"I brought you something that should keep you busy until I finish," the priestess told her as she pulled from her bag the coloring books and crayons.

Rin's eyes sparkled when she saw the colorful sticks. After a brief explanation of what to do with the new objects, Rin asked, "Can I stay with you and color, Lady Alisha?"

With a smile the woman responded, "Of course you can but just stay on the other side of the room. I don't want you getting hurt."

After six days of hard nearly endless labor, Sesshomaru's new armor was complete. She even made sure to remove the demon's auras from the armor like with all other slayer's items. Rin had remained in the forge during that time coloring until it was time to eat or sleep. The priestess had appreciated the company as she worked. She made sure to polish the armor as well and then placed it on a rack built for armor to stay there until the demon lord returned. Finally able to rest, the woman went back to the headman's hut to take a bath. It was the only hut that remained that had the primitive bath tub.

The hot water relaxed her stiff muscles as she relaxed. It felt so good to be clean after all of that time working. She hated being dirty, but was too tired at night and too eager in the morning to bother. As Alisha stepped out of the cooling water, she heard Rin and Jaken cry in joy outside. Figuring that Sesshomaru had returned the priestess quickly put on a pale green yukata and tied the sash before hurrying outside. She would have preferred her regular clothes but they were still outside drying.

When she reached the entryway she saw Sesshomaru standing proudly with new clothes on and Rin hugging his leg. Jaken complained to the demon lord about being left behind until Sesshomaru kicked him to silence him. Alisha joined them, stepping slowly because she neglected to grab her sneakers and did not want to cut up her feet. The dog demon studied the priestess as he had when he first saw her in her modern clothing. He hardly ever saw the woman in anything flattering which her priestess garb certainly was not. Sesshomaru quickly dismissed his thoughts for they were not proper of a demon lord.

Alisha smiled and bowed when she reached the dog demon. "It's good to have you back, Lord Sesshomaru," she told him, "I've completed your armor. If you follow me you may collect it."

Curious to see the woman's work, Sesshomaru followed her to the smith's shop. When she presented the result of her hard work to him, the demon lord had to admit that she had done a fine job. The armor she had made looked exactly like his old armor but he knew it would be far stronger since this one was made of dragon scales. Also there was a liner of ogre skin as back up protection incase something did manage to puncture it. He removed it from the stand and put it on to the priestess' delight.

"We are leaving soon," Sesshomaru stated, "Collect your belongings, Lady Alisha."

"If you don't mind, Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to place flowers on the graves of the villagers and pay my respects," the reincarnated Midoriko requested with pleading eyes.

"Do not take long," the silver haired demon told her. He then sat on the porch of the headman's hut to wait for her to finish.

"Come on, Rin, let's go pick some flowers," Alisha said to Rin as she took the girl's small hand in her own.

Just outside the walls of the village was a small field of flowers which the two females gathered flowers for each of the graves. When they had enough they both brought the blooms back to the graves and set them on top of each of the mounds along with the fallen slayer's weapons that Kagome and the others had set there. After a moment of silence for her fallen comrades, Alisha changed back into her now dry priestess clothes and sneakers, and packed her things into her backpack. She then joined everyone outside and strapped her bag onto A-un's saddle. The group then followed Sesshomaru and left the village empty once more.

As they walked Alisha decided to ask, "Lord Sesshomaru, are you going after Totosai?"

Without bothering to look at her the demon lord answered, "The senile old man no longer concerns me. I have discovered he had an apprentice that should prove far more useful."

So they traveled in search of the demon sword smith Kaijim-bo.

* * *

Finally the new chapter is done. I have to admit I am so happy that Rin is now in the picture. I love that little girl! The good news is that I have already begun writing the next chapter and even better news is that I will be done with school after next week! So I'll have more time to write. I'm so happy to see so many people reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye for now. I used InuYasha manga vol. 14.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

So after struggling with the fact that I was actually missing some of the necessary manga for this chapter I managed to finish it in less than a month. Which I am sure all of you are excited for. So please enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

While traveling in the direction of Kaijim-bo's home, Sesshomaru's group began to move off course. Following the scent of something that caught the demon lord's attention, they ended up at a battle scared field. The ground was torn up and burnt in some parts and in the middle laid a corpse of a demon that had been torn to shreds.

"This demon has the scent of Tetsusaiga on its fangs," the demon lord stated.

"What does that mean, my lord?" Jaken questioned.

"The Tetsusaiga had been bitten in two by this demon," Sesshomaru elaborated as he picked the demon's head up by the horn. Rin instantly screamed at the sight of the severed head and only stopped once the demon lord said, "Rin that is enough."

Alisha had to admit that it was amusing seeing the child quiet and cheer up so quickly. She then turned her attention back to the ogre's head. After a minute she asked, "Demon swords are made from fangs. Are you planning to use this ogre's fangs for a new sword?"

Sesshomaru did not answer her verbally and only gave her a nearly invisible nod. Without a word he began walking again, holding the demon's head in his hand over his shoulder. Along the way the priestess felt the need to ask one more question that had been bothering her. She asked him in English, "Sesshomaru, you felt it didn't you? The residue of a demon aura that felt so much like your own."

He glanced at her side ways as he always did when she peaked his interest before he replied in the same language, "InuYasha's scent was mixed in with the aura, only it smelt like a full demon. There is no doubt that he was the one that did that to this demon."

"That sounds impossible maybe your nose is a little off today," Alisha told him, not really sure of what to make of what they had found. She had an idea but she would need to see it to believe it. After all what Totosai had told her was very hard to believe.

It took a few more hours for them to reach Kaijim-bo's home. The air in the area was thick with miasma, making it impossible for Alisha and Rin to continue. The air would poison them instantly, though the priestess did have a demon slayer's mask on her allowing her to go on ahead, someone had to remain with Rin. Of course there was also the fact that Sesshomaru most likely did not want to be seen with a human woman. A-un remained behind with them as Jaken and Sesshomaru continued toward the sword smith's house.

During the time the two demons were gone, the priestess read from her book of fairytales and told them to Rin in the language of the land. The child enjoyed the stories of the far west and showed some disappointment when Sesshomaru returned and Alisha put the book away.

"In three days we return for the sword," the dog demon stated.

For the three days they would have to wait until the sword would be complete, the group set up camp a small amount away where the humans would be comfortable. During the time the priestess began teaching Rin how to read and write in Japanese. She had grown up in a village without anyone to teach her something so important, so Alisha felt the need to educate her. They used the crayons and drawing pad to practice. It proved difficult for the child because she was so far behind in Alisha's modern eyes. However, Rin did show signs of comprehension and by the end of the first two days she could read and write about fifty words. Alisha hoped that she would eventually be able to teach Rin her language as well, just as she taught Sesshomaru.

On the third morning Sesshomaru and Jaken left to retrieve the new sword. A few moments after they had left, Alisha felt a rise in an unfamiliar demon's aura and then the disappearing of Jaken's. The unfamiliar aura quickly moved and disappeared beyond the priestess' ability to sense. The imp's aura reappeared after that and Sesshomaru's then went after the unfamiliar one. Jaken came back to the campsite minutes later looking upset.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curious.

"That no good Kaijim-bo killed me and then took off with my lord's sword," Jaken told them, "Lord Sesshomaru took after the snake."

"Did Kaijim-bo appear possessed by any chance?" the priestess queried.

Jaken looked up at the woman surprised and asked her, "How did you know?"

"Jaken, protect Rin. I'm going to catch up with Sesshomaru," Alisha commanded quickly before mounting A-un.

As the reincarnated Midoriko drove the two headed dragon, her worry grew. She knew that InuYasha had killed the demon whose fangs were used to make Sesshomaru's new sword. The ogre was probably so vengeful in death that he possessed the sword smith to go after the half demon. Alisha wanted to make sure that the powerful aura she felt coming from the sword would not injure Sango who traveled with the sword's target. Of course she also did not want Sesshomaru to get hurt either, but she was more concerned about the human demon slayer.

Sesshomaru had been moving at his normal pace which allowed the priestess to catch up rather quickly. She had A-un land and walk beside him. The dog demon glanced over at her and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Kaijim-bo is going after InuYasha, and Sango is with him. I don't want her to get hurt in all of this," Alisha explained now slightly more level headed.

"The slayer can take care of herself," he responded matter-of-factly.

"It does not stop me from worrying."

"Go back. There is no need for you to come."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will make you."

"Then I will use 'the word'."

The silver haired demon looked at her hard. He was surprised she would resort to that just so she could make sure her friend was well. None the less, he did not feel the need to be humiliated and no long argued. He also suspected that the woman was probably also concerned about him. Alisha had looked so worried when she first saw him after his last battle with his brother; she most likely wanted to make sure that he would not have a repeat performance. Especially after he voiced his concerns about his brother's blood to her, which now he wished he had never done.

They were closing in on the possessed sword smith but when the demon lord sensed that he had engaged his brother in battle, he jumped onto A-un's back. He removed one of the dragon's muzzles before commanding it to take flight. Alisha held onto the back of Sesshomaru's armor knowing that he would not want his brother to see her arms around him.

When they spotted the battle, InuYasha had just disposed of Kaijim-bo and Totosai was about to destroy the sword. Sesshomaru gave the woman a quick look that said 'do you see? She's fine.' as the group came into view. The demon lord ordered A-un to fire at the sword that still had the dead sword smith's hand attached to it. A beam of blue light burst from the unguarded mouth of the dragon and enveloped the sword that was embedded in the earth. InuYasha and his group backed up away from the blast. When the light cleared Kaijim-bo's hand was no more and Sesshomaru landed beside it. The demon lord got off A-un and approached the demon blade. Alisha could sense that it still swirled with a strong demonic aura, the one that hungered for InuYasha's blood.

"Sesshomaru," the group gasped.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded.

"I was after this blade. It appears that the demon you slew still seeks vengeance even as steel," the demon lord told him.

"How does he know Tokijin was forged from Goshinki's fangs?" Sango asked no one in particular, "Does that mean that you commissioned the sword, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Who else?" the demon lord responded slyly before reaching for the blade, Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru, you mustn't take hold of that sword," Totosai warned, "Even you will be possessed by the evil aura."

"Who do you think you are speaking to?" Sesshomaru retorted as he grasped the hilt of Tokijin.

The dark foreboding presence dissipated as the dog demon's over powered it. Everyone including Alisha was impressed at the fact that the aura was so easily overcome. Sesshomaru pulled the blade from the earth and pointed it at his younger brother.

"Draw your blade, little brother. There is something that I need to confirm," he told the half demon.

InuYasha growled and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. The sword's tip thudded into the ground and the half demon held a defensive stance. The elder brother pointed out that it was not InuYasha's normal fighting style. Annoyed, the half demon swung the sword downward at the demon lord only to have it blocked. Sesshomaru commented that the Tetsusaiga was heavier and pushed his brother back and knocked the blade from his hands. Pointing Tokijin at InuYasha, the demon lord sent out a wave of energy that blew the younger brother back, blood spurting from all over his body. The half demon growled and ran at his elder brother not bothering to retrieve the Tetsusaiga.

"You think you can fight me bear handed?" Sesshomaru questioned then added, "Truly foolish!"

The demon lord sent another blast of demon energy at InuYasha, sending him backwards once more. Collapsing to his knees, InuYasha bowed his head forward his white hair hiding his eyes and possibly pain.

"I am done with you. Now you die!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he moved toward his prey.

As the dog demon drew closer to his brother, a strong demonic aura grew around the half demon. It felt like the aura of a full demon, and the sudden change caused Alisha to gasp and Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks. Totosai took the opportunity to breathe flames between the two brothers. The grass caught fire, blocking Sesshomaru from his target. InuYasha's friends quickly carried InuYasha away. As the fire began to die down Alisha moved up beside the demon lord.

"Your suspicions were correct. That was frightening, his eyes were those of a blood thirsty demon," the priestess said looking out at the area where the subject of the conversation had been, "He would have killed us all without a second thought."

"I don't fear that worthless half breed," Sesshomaru stated slightly angered.

'Sure you weren't scared,' the reincarnated Midoriko thought sarcastically. She waited a moment before she spoke again, "I know why it happens."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, curious of what the woman knew that he did not. Alisha explained what Totosai had told her about the secondary purpose of the Tetsusaiga and how half demons' blood was sometimes unstable. He took in all of the information but did not appear anymore deterred from his goal. The demon lord placed his new sword in his sash next to his father's fang. They traveled back to the others that they left behind without discussing the matter further.

Upon arrival where the adults left the smaller members of their group, Rin ran toward the priestess and demon once she saw them. However, after only a few steps of the child, Sesshomaru instructed her to not move. He then dashed passed her and sliced the trees that were behind her in half. The falling trees revealed a demon woman in a white and purple kimono, with two feathers in her hair and holding a fan. Alisha involuntarily shivered, this woman felt like the demon Naraku.

"A woman? What is your purpose here?" Sesshomaru asked, sword still drawn, "You smell like that demon Naraku."

"You must be InuYasha's elder brother Sesshomaru," she said, "I am the wind witch Kagura, you could call me a shade of Naraku."

"A shade?" the demon lord questioned.

"The ogre your sword is made of was also a shade of Naraku," Kagura told him.

"And? Is Naraku crying for his return?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"Naraku cares for none of us, especially a dead ogre. I came on my own to see the fate of Goshinki," she explained before she changed the subject, "You are powerful. Possibly even enough to destroy Naraku."

Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and it transformed in front of her. It was now large enough for her to ride on it, which she did as a fierce wind picked up. As she flew up into the air she called back, "That sword is yours to keep."

The wind sorceress flew off into the distance. After the wind died down the demon lord turned back to his companions, he had an annoyed look on his face that he was slowly hiding. He did not like being told what to do. Sesshomaru then noticed that Rin was still frozen in her running position. While trying to keep from rolling his eyes, he told her flatly, "Rin, you may move now."

The child stood straight and faced him with a bright grin, "Oh thank you, my lord."

This all caused Alisha to giggle. She thought it was funny how the young girl had taken Sesshomaru so literally. The priestess checked Rin for any signs of injury from the wind demon and was happy to see that Kagura was only watching. Not wanting to remain in the area any longer, Sesshomaru began to travel once more, leading them no where in particular. Alisha assumed he was using the time to think about both InuYasha and Naraku.

After a few days of travel the reincarnated Midoriko could sense a very familiar demon energy gaining on Sesshomaru's group as they camped. Not wanting the demon lord to attack the person, she left them behind at the camp and walked a short distance to meet them. The demon energy caught on and met the priestess in the privacy of the woods.

A bright smile grew across the woman's face as she said, "Sango, Kilala, I'm so happy to see you."

The two brunettes hugged each other tightly while the two tail shrunk down and rubbed against Alisha's legs affectionately. "I have something I need to tell you and this was the first chance I got to leave so we could talk alone," Sango told her seriously.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Alisha asked worried.

"It's good news and bad news," the younger woman started, "Alisha, Kohaku he's…he's alive."

"Alive? Kohaku is alive! Sango this is great!" the priestess exclaimed as she hugged the demon slayer tightly.

"Yes but," Sango paused as a lump formed in her throat, "He's being kept alive with a shard of the Shikon Jewel and it's been tainted by Naraku. He's controlling him and using him to do his dirty work."

"Has he not done enough?" Alisha muttered bitterly before brightening her mood slightly, "But at least Kohaku is alive and there is a good possibility that we can save him."

She already began thinking of how she could help her 'brother.' The priestess did posses the ability to purify the jewel shard, which would rid Kohaku of Naraku's control. Also if the jewel shard is removed there was a good possibility that she could convince Sesshomaru to use the Tenseiga to bring him back to life once more. Surely the demon lord would want to save Kohaku's life as well. However, Naraku was sure to not allow that to happen without a fight.

"If we work together we could rescue him from that horrid demon," Sango stated interrupting the other woman's musings, "We should go as soon as possible. I'm sure you'd be able to sense where the jewel shard in Kohaku's back is."

With sadness in her eyes, the priestess shook her head, "If we did that we would run straight into Naraku's clutches. That's just what he wants. Remember your father's words while slayer training, 'Never rush into anything. Make the demons come to you.'"

A small smile played on the slayer's lips before she said, "You only trained with us for a year, while I trained my whole life, and yet you remember the teachings better than I."

"You are just letting your hatred for Naraku blind you. You can't let the darkness consume your heart, that's what he wants," Alisha wisely informed her 'sister,' placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It took me some time but I've learned to control my darkness and overcome it. Don't worry, Sango, we **will** save Kohaku but wait for the right moment."

"Who's Kohaku?" a small voice asked from behind the reincarnated Midoriko.

Both women faced the child, Alisha spoke up first, "Rin, what are you doing here? I thought I asked you to remain in the camp with Sesshomaru and Jaken," the priestess reprimanded softly.

"I wanted to know what you were doing away from camp so long," Rin explained innocently.

Smiling at the young girl, Alisha told her, "I came to meet my sister Sango. Sango, this is Rin. She travels with us now after Lord Sesshomaru brought her back to life with his sword Tenseiga. Just don't tell InuYasha."

"I won't, you have nothing to worry about. I'm just surprised you adopted a child during your travels," Sango told her.

"So am I actually," the priestess replied before answering Rin's earlier question, "Kohaku is our younger brother. That bad demon I told you about took him."

"Oh don't worry, Lady Alisha. Lord Sesshomaru will be able to rescue him," Rin said confidently.

Laughing at her enthusiasm Alisha said, "Yes, I suppose he would." Turning back to Sango, the priestess told her, "Both of our groups are in constant travel. If I come across Kohaku first I'll free him from Naraku."

"Thank you, sister, and I will not allow my hatred to consume me anymore," the demon slayer said determined.

"Glad to hear it. Safe travels, imouto-san," Alisha spoke as she gave her 'sister' once last hug.

"You too," she replied as Kilala transformed.

Rin and Alisha waved as the woman left to return to her own group of companions. Once Sango was out of sight, they returned to camp.

Jaken ran over to them as they entered the clearing and shouted, "Where have you gone, Lady Alisha? I thought you might have gone to hunt but I see no food."

Both females ignored the imp and Alisha hurried over to Sesshomaru, kneeling in front of him and informed him with a smile and bright eyes, "Kohaku is alive, Sesshomaru! Sango just told me. Isn't it great?" Sesshomaru simply watched her with little interest. The woman sighed, "I don't know why I bothered to tell you. You can be so cold sometimes, Sesshomaru."

~"You can be so cold sometimes, Sesshomaru," Midoriko told him with disappointment in her voice.~

'Midoriko,' the demon lord thought as he watched the woman return to Rin's side, 'You're voice still haunts me.'

Eventually their travels lead them to a forest that was familiar to the priestess, the forest of Bokusenou. Alisha knew the reason why they were heading this way, and it annoyed her. The demon lord was seeking out the wise tree to see if what she had told him about InuYasha was true. Sometimes he really knew how to strike a nerve, but the woman said nothing for all she knew the tree might have had more information on the subject.

"I have been expecting you, Lord Sesshomaru," the voice of Bokusenou rang out through the forest.

"A voice from the sky," Rin said excited.

Alisha smiled and informed her, "A voice from a tree actually."

Sesshomaru then stopped at the largest tree in the area. A face similar to an old man's appeared on the tree trunk, this was Bokusenou. "You wish to know about InuYasha's transformations, correct?" the tree asked.

"His blood smelt like that of my father's or my own," the demon lord told him.

Bokusenou laughed before retorting, "I highly doubt that. InuYasha is a half demon and will always will be. Here is the difference; when you are near death you can remain calm and in control of your demon blood, but InuYasha cannot. When he is near death his demon blood takes over to preserve him. However, if this happens too often, the demon blood will devour his human soul. He will be nothing more than a monster who knows only how to fight and kill. Your father did not want that for his son. That is why he gave him Tetsusaiga, to protect him from himself."

'Basically what I said,' the priestess thought bitterly.

Sesshomaru turned on heel and began walking in the direction that Alisha could sense Kagome's jewel shards. She thanked Bokusenou for the demon lord once again before following the arrogant lord, pulling A-un behind her with Rin riding on top. They traveled until they were a short distance away from InuYasha and his group. Alisha could sense that the half demon had transformed once more.

"All of you remain here," Sesshomaru commanded as he continued toward his brother's scent.

Alisha caught his wrist a few feet away from the others. She whispered while looking him in the eye, "It won't be worth killing him in that state. He is not InuYasha right now."

Narrowing his eyes, the demon lord pulled his arm free of the woman's soft grasp, "I don't need you to tell me what to do."

She smiled in realization and said, "Thank you. Please be careful." The priestess then rejoined the others to play with Rin.

When Lord Sesshomaru returned, the priestess was relieved to see that he was unharmed and that InuYasha's aura had returned to normal and was very much alive. She smiled her thanks and packed up the ball that they had been playing Kemari with. Jaken had joined them in their game as well.

Later that night as they all slept including Sesshomaru who had not bothered to in a week, a very large insect hovered just outside of the camp. It watched the two sleeping females carefully. Alisha hugged Rin close to her body much like a mother would its child. A few moments later, it flew off satisfied with whatever it saw. No one in the group was any wiser as to what would happen in the future, for the hell wasp had spotted a possible blind spot.

* * *

So another chapter finished and in less than a month. ^_^ So according to the manga timeline I'm coming up to a point that in a chapter or two I will be able to add in a chapter that involves the third movie. The only point I can see in the story line where the movie would fit in is while Naraku is no where to be found since he is not even mentioned in the movie. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll begin writing the next one as soon as I can. Bye for now. I used manga vol. 16 and 17 and episode 51.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

So this is a very long chapter and I'm sure it is my longest yet, in fact after typing it this chapter most certainly is. That would be why it took so long to post it. There are some dull parts at the end but Alisha does need to develop relationships with other characters in the series other than the group she travels with. Well enjoy chapter 14.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

For awhile now the demon lord had seemed somewhat cold and distant to Alisha, and it bothered her some. This is how he was when they first met but she was sure that he had been warming up to her. Feeling the need to get to the bottom of it, the priestess asked to talk with him privately one night. He obliged and sent Rin and Jaken to look for some food from nearby fields.

The two adults stood alone in a quiet field. It took her a few moments but she finally spoke, "Are you angry with me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Then why do you seem so distant lately?" the woman asked, "You haven't even wanted a lesson in awhile either."

"Why is it any of your concern?" Sesshomaru retorted.

Alisha became a little offended by the comment but she kept her cool, "What I can't be concerned for your well being? I've traveled with you for a year now and whither or not you care, I still consider you a friend."

"Human emotions are pathetic," he told her glaring slightly straight ahead avoiding the woman's gaze.

An idea struck her and she looked forward as he did and said softly, "You're annoyed with yourself, aren't you? Because you've shown compassion lately."

When he did not respond Alisha continued, "You know it takes real strength to show compassion while also being powerful, to use that power to protect someone."

~ "Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" his fathers voice echoed in his memory.~

"What foolishness," Sesshomaru growled.

The priestess sighed as she told him, "Well if you are going to continue this male demon pride problem of yours, don't take it out on me. Rin has been worried about you too."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened a bit as he heard Rin's name, but refused to allow the priestess to see it. Beyond what the priestess had guessed, he was also bothered by his memories of Midoriko that continued to resurface the more time he spent with her reincarnation. He would never allow himself those feelings again. He almost ended up with a fate similar to his father back then, and the demon lord was not as weak as his father.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Alisha!" Jaken shouted as he hurried toward the two adults, "Rin has been kidnapped! That woman Kagura took her."

"No Rin," Alisha whispered as sadness quickly overcame her before anger at Jaken's inability to protect the child.

"Be at peace, both of you," a familiar dark voice spoke. Sesshomaru and Alisha then noticed the new comer, the baboon wearing demon, Naraku. That sickening feeling grew once again in the priestess' stomach. "So long as you heed my request I'll return the girl, Rin, to you unharmed."

"Naraku, what are you scheming?" Sesshomaru asked the unwanted intruder.

"Nothing special," he answered, "Just kill InuYasha for me."

The demon lord smirked as he replied, "Such tiresome games you play for something so effortless."

In an instant Sesshomaru cut off Naraku's head with a simple swipe of his claws. The baboon pelt fell to the ground empty just as it did the last time. A wooden doll with a hair wrapped around it, laid discarded on the ground.

"A golem," Alisha muttered glaring at the doll, "coward."

"Does Naraku really think I'll do his bidding for the sake of a human child," Sesshomaru sneered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to abandon Rin?" Jaken asked stunned.

The dog demon ignored him and began walking away. Nearly beside herself, Alisha was not sure whither or not to go with him. What if he really was not going to save Rin? In a short time that little girl had become like her daughter and she was not going to allow Naraku to hurt her. When the demon lord was more than ten yards away, the priestess made up her mind, she was going to trust Sesshomaru. She quickly caught up, riding A-un.

They traveled at a quicker pace than normal and only stopped once they reached what Alisha sensed as a demonic barrier. The invisible wall rippled before opening enough to allow them passage. Beyond the barrier was a castle and on the front porch was Naraku. Miasma filled the air and the priestess quickly put on her demon slayer's mask which would allow her to survive in such conditions.

As the trio stepped into the courtyard the barrier sealed behind them and the vile demon spoke, "I'm glad to see you could make it."

"You leaked your scent to lure me," Sesshomaru stated.

"You would not come if I invited you," Naraku retorted, "The girl-child is not here however. She would not survive in this place unlike your clever priestess. Have no fear, she is safe outside of here. For now I have left her in capable hands."

~Sango's voice reverberated in the priestess' memory, "He's controlling him and using him to do his dirty work."~

She had a feeling about what Naraku was planning and knew she had to leave immediately. "Lord Sesshomaru, as much as I would like to end this monster's life, I leave him to you," Alisha said, her voice muffled by the mask.

The demon lord said nothing as she turned A-un around and took flight. Naraku made an attempt to strike her while her back was turned but Sesshomaru blocked the attack. As the woman reached the barrier, she drew her sword and sliced through the air. Her priestess energy sliced open a temporary hole in the invisible wall, and Alisha hurriedly drove A-un through it before it closed. She removed her mask to breathe the fresh air once more and put it away while she steered A-un in the direction she could sense a single tainted Shikon Jewel shard, Kohaku's shard. She was not entirely sure how she knew it was his, but something deep inside of her just knew.

It did not take her long to close in on the shard. In the distance where Kohaku was, Alisha could see a mass of demons fighting InuYasha's friends. Behind them she saw Kohaku pull Rin onto a snake like demon that took off into the air. Alisha began to take chase but was stopped by a wall of demons. Not wanting to waste time she slew them all with one strike that lit up the dark night sky. InuYasha's companions looked up to see the priestess with determined eyes fly A-un right over their heads after the children, before they had to continue their own fights.

Kohaku took Rin to an open grassy field only a short distance from the hut they had been hiding in. He pulled her by the hand further along through the field. The young girl was confused by what her new friend was doing, and became more so when he threw her down onto the ground in front of him. He lifted his sickle like weapon to strike her, and fearing for her life Rin tried to make a run for it. Kohaku caught her by using the chain attached to his weapon and pulled her back. She hit the ground hard and fell unconscious. This time the girl would not move and Naraku sent another command to kill her.

As the mindless boy raised his weapon once more, a voice of a woman rang out as he was knocked back, "Kohaku, no!"

Seeing that she was running out of time, Alisha leaped from the still fairly high up A-un toward the young boy. She managed to knock him away but took the sickle in her left shoulder. The wound was not very deep though it began bleeding immediately. The priestess ignored the wound, to focus on trying to bring Kohaku to his senses.

"Kohaku, it's me Alisha. Please don't you remember, little brother?" Alisha pleaded softly hugging him. She slowly worked her hand up his back toward the jewel shard in his back. All she needed to do was touch where the shard was and he would be free from Naraku's control.

As if he knew what she was doing, Kohaku leaped back away from the priestess. He tried to run away but Sesshomaru showed up and blocked his path. Rin moaned from behind Alisha, who turned away from the males to check on the child. Cradling Rin in her arms, the woman saw that the small girl only had a few scratches from falling. InuYasha and Kagome came into view moments later calling Kohaku's name. Still holding Rin in her arms, the reincarnated Midoriko returned her attention to the demon lord. To her horror Sesshomaru was holding Kohaku by the neck off the ground.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing? That's Kohaku!" the priestess shouted as InuYasha and Kagome came up behind her.

The demon lord did not make any motions to drop the boy he held. Growing more concerned for the young demon slayer, Alisha decided to play her ace, "Sesshomaru, si…"

Before the woman could finish her subjugation command, the demon lord opened his hand and released Kohaku. The boy hurriedly ran off after seeing that Rin was revived. Alisha went to stand and chase after him, but a large gust of wind picked up and he was gone. Kagura had retrieved him to return to Naraku most likely.

Kagome slowly approached Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you for forgiving Kohaku."

"The pup was actually goading me to kill him," the demon lord responded.

"Don't tell me you actually care?" InuYasha mocked slightly confused.

"I didn't care to play Naraku's game, is all," Sesshomaru explained as he began walking away, "Lady, Alisha."

Rin got out of the priestess' arms so that the woman could stand. Alisha stood and winces slightly as her shoulder wound reminded her it was there. The little girl looked at her with concern as did Kagome. With a reassuring smile she told them, "I'm fine. We can mend the wound when we make camp." She took A-un's reins in her hand and Rin's hand in the other and both females hurried to catch up to the demon lord. InuYasha and Kagome said nothing as they watched the two girls follow Sesshomaru willingly. The girl, Rin seemed even happy to be with him.

Sesshomaru did not take long to find a decent resting place near a river to camp. Rin helped the priestess clean the wound and bandage it. When that was done Alisha washed the blood from her haori and let it dry by the fire. Jaken, who had caught up shortly after leaving InuYasha back at Naraku's, was cooking a boar that the demon lord caught. Actually, the priestess was shocked to see Sesshomaru go and hunt for them.

After they ate and Rin was put to bed, Alisha sat down next to the demon lord. "I wanted to thank you for sparing Kohaku," she told him softly.

The silver haired demon said nothing at first, making the priestess anxious. "1960's Vietnam War," he finally said.

Alisha gave him a confused look and replied with a simple, "What?"

He gave her a sideways glance before explaining, "That was where you stopped last lesson."

She smiled softly as realization hit her and said, "How could I forget? Give me a moment to gather my books."

Everything felt normal again after that. Sesshomaru continued his lessons as did Rin. The days became far more easy going. Naraku was no where to be found. The demon lord could not sense him nor could Alisha sense the large portion of the Shikon Jewel he possessed. Demons hardly bothered the travelers and Sesshomaru did not seem interested in bothering them or his brother. It was a strange sense of peace but none the less enjoyable. This time allowed Alisha to enjoy this simple and beautiful era.

Early one day a week after Naraku abandoned his castle, Alisha found out having gone back to attempt to kill him, Kilala came to their camp. But strangely Sango was not with her. The priestess had been worried at first, but the demon cat did her best to consol her and convince her otherwise. Alisha figured that Sango had sent Kilala to pick the priestess up and bring her back to where ever InuYasha's group was camped. Kilala confirmed her suspicions with a nod. Excited to spend sometime with her 'sister', Alisha asked Sesshomaru if she could leave for a couple of days and take Rin with her. The demon lord was slightly agitated by the idea of the reincarnated Midoriko wanted to spend time with his brother and friends, but he did not allow the woman to know it.

"Do as you wish," he told her figuring he could at least use the time to check on his lands.

With a bright smile Alisha bowed and said, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. We shouldn't be gone more than a few days."

She packed up camp and both she and Rin got onto Kilala's back. The little girl was not so sure about riding on the large cat at first, but Alisha reassured her that Kilala was safe. The priestess told Kilala to head back to where ever Sango was. They traveled for sometime heading to the East and guessing by the position of Mount Fuji, toward where Tokyo was modern day. By mid afternoon Kilala landed in a decent sized village.

Sango was waiting for them as they landed. She hurried over and gave the priestess a hug, which allowed her to see the little girl behind her. "You brought, Rin with you?" the demon slayer asked a little surprise.

"I had to," she explained, "I don't trust Jaken's babysitting abilities right now."

"So he was watching her when Naraku…" Sango questioned and Alisha nodded her answer.

Rin smiled up at Sango and said, "Hello again, Lady Sango. I loved flying on your kitty. She flies just like A-un and is very soft!"

Kilala mewed happily as she perched on the small girl's head in her small form before Sango answered, "I'm glad you did, and you don't need to refer to me so formally. It kind of makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh okay!" Rin replied no less enthusiastic.

"So for what reason did you need me? I got worried at first when I saw Kilala alone," Alisha asked the demon slayer.

"Kagome wanted you to come actually. She's been panicking lately about problems from her time and was hoping you could help," Sango elaborated.

"Sure just lead the way. I'd be happy to help," the priestess told her.

The demon slayer led her through the village a little bit until they reached a hut at the foot of the village shrine. Outside of the hut Kagome and InuYasha were talking, well more like arguing. Shippo watched the two shaking his little head in disapproval. When the three human females came into view, InuYasha drew his sword which only transformed because of Kilala being on Rin's head.

"What the heck are you doing here?" the half demon demanded.

Calmly the priestess replied, "Put your sword away. We have no reason to fight and Kagome invited me. Besides Tetsusaiga doesn't harm humans."

"No reason to fight? You travel with Sesshomaru and attacked me once," InuYasha shouted in anger.

"You were going to use me to find Sesshomaru so you could kill him, and it was a warning shot," she answered still keeping her cool. She then felt Rin hug the back of her right leg, InuYasha was scaring her. Feeling like a protective mother, she yelled at the half demon, "Put Tetsusaiga away now! You're frightening Rin and if you make her cry I'll do more damage to you than Sesshomaru ever could."

"I'd like to see you…" InuYasha began before Kagome cut him off.

"InuYasha that's enough, sit!" she shouted forcing the half demon to face plant into the dirt. The sight made Rin giggle. Kagome then continued to scold him, "I asked Lady Alisha to come here to help me study because **you** won't let me go home to go to class. So don't start picking fights especially in front of a little girl."

After InuYasha pulled himself out of the dirt, he grumbled an apology before running off somewhere. Kagome apologized for him but Alisha merely replied with a small smile, "It's okay, really. I was kind of expecting that. So when would you like to start and how much time do we have?"

"Well my test is in two days and I was also hoping that maybe you could help me catch up in my other classes too," the young priestess asked with pleading eyes.

Slightly taken back by the request, the older woman told her, "Well I guess we better get started. Let's find somewhere quiet."

"Don't worry I know a place in the village," Kagome reassured, "Just let me get my bag."

She hurried inside the hut to gather the large yellow bag. When she came back out, Shippo asked Rin, "Hey, would you like to go play while Alisha and Kagome study?"

"Okay!" Rin answered excitedly and Shippo took her hand and lead her somewhere in the village to play.

"Please be careful, Rin, and if you need anything come and find me. I shouldn't be far," the reincarnated Midoriko called after the children.

"You're quite the mom now," Sango said with a grin.

"Oh be quiet, imouto-san," Alisha responded and gave the demon slayer a playful shove. She then turned her attention back to important matters, "Alright Kagome, show me to the quiet spot. We'll need all of the time we can get."

Kagome took Alisha through the village to a river that flowed in between the rice paddies. They sat under a tree beside the moving water and the younger girl began pulling out her school books from her bag. There were twelve books in all which told the reincarnated Midoriko that she had her work cut out for her. So after a deep breath they began with studying for Kagome's test since it was the most important.

A few hours into the study session, Kagome proved that she was retaining everything they went over. Alisha was glad that her little tricks she used in math were helping the other girl as well. Just as they were about to move onto another subject, Rin skipped up to them.

"Can I have my crayons? Shippo showed me all of his drawings and they're really good! I want to show him mine and color together," Rin rambled out in a matter of seconds.

Taking a moment to translate what the child said before the priestess told her, "Sure, sweetie." She riffled through her brown backpack and pulled out the drawing pad Rin used to doodle in and the box of crayons. Rin took them from her happily and skipped off to where Shippo was.

"You're good with kids," Kagome observed.

Alisha laughed softly before she said, "That's why I want to be a teacher. I love kids and having Rin around has been great."

"How did she end up with you and Sesshomaru? He doesn't seem the kind to adopt or to even let children be around him," Kagome interrogated, her curiosity evident.

"You know if you get distracted you'll end up forgetting everything we worked on so far," Alisha diverted the conversation so she did not have to tell about Sesshomaru's moment of kindness. If InuYasha heard, she would be in a lot of trouble with the demon lord.

"Ah you're right! I can't forget anything. Let's get back to work," the younger priestess said in a panic.

They continued to study until the sun began to set. They gathered everything up before returning to the hut at the base of the shrine. Everyone else was already their including Rin and Shippo who continued to draw while lying on the floor of the wooden building. Much to the surprise and delight of Alisha, Kaede the priestess who put the subjugation beads on Sesshomaru, was sitting beside the fire pit.

"Grandma Kaede, what a pleasant surprise," the priestess greeted her elder as she set herself down next to Rin.

"I'd never thought that I'd see ye again. Let alone in my own home," Kaede replied with a wrinkled smile, "How have ye faired traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Alisha smiled and told her, "I have to admit that it has been exciting. I've even taken in a child." She glanced over at Rin who was happily chatting away with the fox child.

"Aye, so I noticed. Rin had enthusiastically told me about her travels with ye," the old priestess said.

"Wait a second. You know her, Grandma Kaede?" Kagome asked, shocked as was everyone else but Sango.

"Of course I know this lass. I helped her hone her priestess powers about a year before ye arrived, Kagome," she answered, "I had a dream that told me of the return of the priestess Midoriko. And sure enough a day later a messenger from the slayer's village came to me."

"We could teach Alisha to slay demons and be a master swordswoman, but we really had no way of helping her with her purification abilities," Sango added.

"I figured some things out on my own but I needed Kaede to teach me everything else like barriers. Of course Midoriko's journal helped too," Alisha told them.

"Midoriko's journal! I would love to have a look at that," Miroku stated interested.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Miroku, but those scrolls were for my eyes only. Besides I took them back to my time to keep them safe," the reincarnated Midoriko explained to the monk.

"What a shame. I would have like to have known what kind of men she liked," the monk pondered glancing at Alisha, which angered Sango slightly.

"Not a lecher I assure you," she retorted slightly angered herself. Alisha gave Kaede a look that asked for the old priestess' silence, which she gave a nod in understanding. Both women knew what Midoriko had said in her journal about the demon lord.

"What's a lecher, Lady Alisha?" Rin asked innocently.

"Well it's a man you should never be left alone with and if he ever asks about having his children you tell Lord Sesshomaru right away," Alisha explained in a way to try and keep the child's innocence. They could have 'the talk' in the future.

Rin still looked slightly confused but accepted the answer anyway. Miroku visibly paled at the woman's words and said nothing more. Sango, Kagome and even InuYasha thought it was funny and did their best to hold in their laughter. The rest of the night they all spoke about their latest adventures and InuYasha slowly began to warm up to Alisha again. After all they did get along when they first met.

The next morning before the two priestesses could get to their studying, Rin stopped them and pleaded, "Can we all play kemari? I wanna play with more people then just you, me and Master Jaken."

"It's fine with me if we don't play too long. Kagome still needs to study. What do you think, Kagome?" Alisha asked.

"I think it would be fun. We'll just study afterwards," the teenager answered happily.

"Rin, why don't you ask Miroku, Sango and Shippo if they want to play. Kagome and I will find InuYasha," Alisha told the child who hurried off to find the others.

The two priestesses simply walked out of the hut and looked up onto the roof. There the half demon laid back on the woven straw looking up at the blue sky. They had sensed him up there but knew that if Rin had asked he would have probably had said no.

"InuYasha, would you like to play kemari with us?" Alisha called to him.

His ear twitched before he looked down at them. Once he saw who it was he jumped down to land in front of them. "You want me to play kemari with you?" InuYasha asked genuinely shocked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we? Are you bad at it or something?" the woman asked confused.

"No, just bad memories is all," he answered somewhat depressed.

"Well cheer up, InuYasha and play with all of us. Rin is rounding up the others now," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yeah sure. Just don't expect me to go easy on you," the half demon said confidently, trying to hide his enthusiasm.

Rin came skipping up to them with the monk, demon slayer, and fox demon in tow. "I found them, Lady Alisha," she stated proudly, "Can we play now?" The older priestess laughed at the child's impenitentness and said, "I guess I better get the ball then." After a couple of moments of rooting through her bag, Alisha pulled out the inflatable plastic ball and inflated it.

"We're using that as a mari?" InuYasha asked skeptically.

"It's easier to carry this around. We just can't kick it as hard is all," the woman explained before kicking the ball at him.

The group played happily for awhile. For that time there was no Naraku, curse of the wind tunnel, kidnapped Kohaku, or Shikon Jewel. Their's was suddenly a peaceful existence. Giggles, laughter, and competitive shouts filled the air in front of Kaede's hut.

They played until the sun was high in the sky, which was far longer than they originally intended to play. Kagome panicked when she saw that it was noon and quickly ended the game before dragging Alisha to their study spot. The two girls studied until the sun finished its arch in the sky. Kagome felt nervous about her test still but felt more prepared then she had since she started traveling to the Feudal Era. She went home that night to sleep in her own bed and get ready for school without worry the next day. Alisha kept InuYasha away from the well until Kagome returned by putting up a strong barrier like she secretly had done while they studied to hide their location from the half demon.

The junior high school girl returned from what Alisha could tell right after school. As soon as she spotted the older priestess by the well, Kagome hugged her tightly. The barrier dissipated from the sudden distraction.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Kagome gushed, "I'm sure I aced it."

"It was no problem. I was happy to help," the older priestess replied after being released from the other's death grip.

"And InuYasha didn't even bother me once. I had no distractions what so ever," Kagome said happily.

Said half demon stomped into the clearing before shouting, "That's because Alisha put a damn barrier around the well!"

His clothes were slightly burnt and also had healing burns on his face and hands. He had apparently tried to run through the barrier a couple of times. Alisha just laughed at the sight of him. She had been amused all day and last night by InuYasha's attempts at getting though. It was like watching him run into a giant bug zapper.

"She didn't need you to distract her," Alisha told him sternly, "Besides you didn't need to keep running into it. Once should have been enough."

The two girls ignored his barking as Kagome spoke, "Do you think you could help me again?"

"Well only if it's not too often. Maybe once a month or so. Sesshomaru did not seem pleased when we left and I prefer him emotionless instead of angry any day," Alisha explained, "Besides it does give me an opportunity to spend time with Sango and Rin to play with children around her age."

The younger girl nodded in understanding, excepting the offer despite InuYasha's protests. They went back to the village so that Alisha and Rin could say all of their good-byes before they returned to their own group. Rin liked the idea of coming back every month to play with Shippo and the others. With farewells out of the way, the reincarnated Midoriko borrowed Kilala again to fly back to Sesshomaru. On the way they stopped at a hot spring to wash the smell of human and half demon off to not irritate the demon lord.

Sesshomaru was waiting in the same spot they had left him. However, Alisha was sure that he had not remained there the entire time and most likely returned to the West for the three days. There was no warm welcome upon their return, but the priestess had a feeling that the demon lord had missed the two humans' presence.

Off again they traveled together in silence for the most part except when Rin felt the need to break the quiet. This led to Jaken's cries of annoyance and in turn led to Alisha scolding him for yelling at Rin. It was good to be back the priestess thought in amusement. With Naraku no where in sight at the moment they could relax but none of them knew of the dark shadow from the past that loomed overhead.

* * *

So I had realized that I had completely leaped over the reasons for Kaede being with the demon slayers back in chapter 3. So here is finally my explanation in this chapter. I hope the end was not too boring for you but I do promise a great next chapter. It will most likely be very long so please be patient as I write it. Well I'll try to post within the next month. Bye for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I have a special treat for you today and I made sure to at least put part one up before I go to Otakon on Thursday. So if any of you my readers are going this year and want to see if you can find me among the masses, I'll be dressed one day as Keiko from Yu Yu Hakusho in her blue uniform, another day as Sango from InuYasha, and my other day in my purple kimono with flowers and humming birds on it. Anyway here is my latest chapter sorry for the wait it is rather long.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

Before Sesshomaru a mighty dog demon stood, he was bleeding steadily as the snow fell around them. His white hair was up in a high ponytail and though his face was very masculine and hard, his eyes were very gentle. Three swords did this demon carry with pride while the younger one carried none.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" he asked his voice deep and wise.

Sesshomaru scoffed and replied, "I have no need of such."

The demon lord awoke to find himself in a clearing in the woods. The campfire was already burnt out and everyone else was still sleep. The sky was just beginning to show signs of morning. He watched Alisha sleep soundly with Rin wrapped in her arms. The great dog demon's voice still echoed in his mind, but he quickly silence it. Sesshomaru was growing tired of constantly being reminded of his father's final words to his eldest son. How foolish they were to him.

The group was camped out not far from Kaede's village, just far enough to keep the demons from having to constantly smell the human village. Alisha had just finished another tutoring session with Kagome the day before. Sesshomaru had chosen to remain nearby this time feeling no need to return to his lands this month. He was not entirely sure what compelled him to do so, but both females seemed happy about it. When the others would wake, they would head back toward the West, away from the demon lord's brother.

Sesshomaru watched the sun rise thinking of other things than his father or Midoriko, more specifically he thought of where the bastard Naraku was hiding. He did this until the others slowly began to rise. Alisha gave him a small smile before she got up and headed to the nearby river to fish and bathe.

"Good morning, my lord," Rin greeted with a bright and cheerful smile before she hurried after the priestess.

He would never admit it but the demon lord had become fond of the small child's presence. She was a bright light in his mostly dark world. Not to mention it gave him the opportunity to see the motherly side of the reincarnated Midoriko, which he never saw in her past life. Somehow that role seemed to suit her. Sesshomaru growled softly at himself for allowing such thoughts to cross his mind. He was thinking too much about the priestess again.

Said woman reentered the clearing awhile later, wearing the spare green yukata and carrying a bundle of wet clothes in her arms. Rin followed closely wearing a yellow yukata, with a triumphant grin as she held four large fish. Alisha hung their clothes on a nearby branch as Jaken reignited the fire for the food. After Rin set the fish down next to the imp so he could cook them, she then took A-un to where they bathed so that the dragon could get water and eat some of the nearby grass. She returned just as the fish were finished cooking. After the rest of them ate and the clothes were dry, the group packed up and traveled toward the West once more.

By mid afternoon the group was about four miles from Kaede's village. The rice fields and small huts could still be seen as they ascended a large hill. Alisha was pulling the two headed dragon along with one hand while Rin grasped her other one, swinging their arms back and forth as they walked.

A chill ran down Alisha's spine as they reached the peak of the hill. The strongest demonic energy the priestess ever felt burst up behind them. At the demon lord's hip, Tenseiga rattled violently in its sheath. They turned to see a column of pinkish red light that came up from where Kagome's well was toward the sky. The priestess glanced over at Sesshomaru and saw that he was smiling. That was never a good sign, and usually meant he was about to head into something dangerous.

The light vanished as quickly as it came, but the demonic energy remained. It started heading for the village at a fast pace. Alisha made to protect the village but the demon lord blocked her path with his arm. She questioned him with her eyes, too angry to speak. Her friends and family were down there.

"InuYasha and the others can handle it," he explained, "We'll participate when it leaves the village."

The priestess understood where he was going with this. If they got involved the fight would get too big and there was a very good chance most of the village would get involved. It would defeat the purpose of helping if they destroyed a bunch of buildings and possibly people in the process. Alisha sighed in defeat knowing he was right.

Just as the woman was going to say something, a huge energy in the shape of a twister exploded through the outer portions of the town and nearby valley. Alisha could only hope that the village had been evacuated. She was going to yell at him about the village being demolished but the demon lord was very focused on where the twister had disappeared.

"It's Sounga," he finally stated.

"Sounga?" the priestess questioned.

"My father's third sword," Sesshomaru replied.

'Which means he's going to go after it,' Alisha thought bitterly.

Indeed that is just what happened. The group traveled parallel to the devastation that Sounga left so that Rin would not have to see. Much to the priestess' surprise the concern for Rin came from the leader of the group himself. Jaken of course felt the need to say something but was quickly silenced by Sesshomaru's boot followed by A-un's large clawed feet.

It was not long before it started to rain. Alisha pulled two umbrellas from her bag. A small green one she gave to Rin, who was placed on A-un to keep her bare feet dry. The other one was the same color as the stripes on Sesshomaru's face and much larger than the previous one. This one the priestess used for herself but offered to hold it so Sesshomaru could use it as well. He agreed after the rain became heavier, telling himself that his servant was doing this for him to keep his pride. She walked on his left and could feel his empty sleeve against her.

Alisha had always felt a little guilty about not being able to have been there when it happened. There was the chance that she could have helped and kept InuYasha from taking the lord's arm. Perhaps it was meant to be and there would eventually be a greater purpose for the loss of his left arm. (refer to InuYasha: Final Act for the anime) The priestess would simply believe that for now to keep her guilt at bay.

They had to stop after awhile because the rain had diluted the sword's scent and its aura had disappeared after the twister attack. Sesshomaru had been using Tenseiga as a means to sense where the sword was but it did not help when the rain came down in sheets and they had to trek through mud. Not far away was a cave large enough to give all members of their group shelter. The next day the sun was out and they could continue in pursuit of the sword Sounga.

Tenseiga rattled harder in its sheath letting Sesshomaru know that they were getting closer. It lead them up a hill covered in pine trees and half way up the demon lord stopped. He head a perplexed look after sniffing the air. Alisha was sure that he had smelt InuYasha because she could sense his faint aura ahead.

Deciding it was not worrying about it, Sesshomaru continued forward. Ahead InuYasha's bright red clothes could be seen through the trees, standing on a long narrow cliff that overlooked the partially destroyed valley. Jaken, Rin and A-un stopped before the tree line and stayed low behind a couple of large rocks. Alisha stopped at the edge of the forest to protect the others if anything should happen. Last but not least Sesshomaru approached his brother who turned to 'greet' him. A long sword with a purple glass ball at the end of the hilt was in his hand. Purple vines wrapped around his right arm binding it tightly.

"InuYasha, don't tell me another one of father's swords has chosen you as its master," the elder brother sneered.

"I'd happily give it to you," the half demon replied as he raised Sounga, "But it looks like you'll have to fight me for it."

Sesshomaru smirked and drew Tokijin, pointing it at his brother. They clashed swords and proved to be equally matched. To the shock of Alisha, the Sounga taunted Sesshomaru about his father and the loss of his arm. The demon lord and InuYasha both ignored it and continued their fight. The priestess grew worried about the sword for it was most certainly possessed and by a very strong demonic spirit. Not to mention it was in control of InuYasha.

Said half demon jumped to dodge one of Sesshomaru's attacks, however he landed in front of where Alisha was standing. She swiped her sword at him to get him to move away so that the others would not get involved. He jumped out of the way to avoid her blade landing a few feet away. Sesshomaru landed in the spot he moved from blocking his brother from harming his group. Swinging his sword at InuYasha, a blue light streaked through the air from the blade, but missed the half breed. InuYasha dodged just in time as a large crack in the earth's surface appeared.

After awhile they returned to clashing swords near the cliff's edge. They were pushing against one another when Sounga mocked InuYasha's weakness. Alisha could sense the change in the younger brother's aura and knew that he was transforming the same way he did when Tetsusaiga broke. Suddenly InuYasha was pushing Sesshomaru back with new strength. With quick thinking the demon lord tossed Tokijin aside and took hold of Tetsusaiga pulling it from InuYasha's side. Swiftly he jumped back and unleashed a Wind Scar which hit the younger brother directly. He fell to his knees and dropped the Tetsusaiga. The demon lord's hand was terribly burnt from the sword's barrier. He was breathing heavily and diffidently in a lot of pain. Alisha moved toward him in hopes of helping heal his hand but Sounga's voice stopped her.

"Blood. I need more blood," it cried as InuYasha unharmed from the Wind Scar, made a dash for Rin and Jaken.

Swearing the priestess quickly resumed her position in front of them, having only taken a couple of steps away. The two weaker members ran away afraid of the monstrous half demon. Kagome entered the scene just at that time to see what was happening, Totosai right behind her. Sesshomaru made for InuYasha as his sword and Alisha's clashed. His poison claws were ready to stab through his brother.

In a panic because InuYasha was clearly out numbered, Kagome shouted, "Sit!"

The subjugation beads fought against him glowing brightly. Sounga cried out as Kagome shouted the command again and pulled him down herself. The demon sword detached itself from the half demon and flew off into the distance. The shear force of the double command caused the beads to explode in different directions. One struck Jaken between the eyes knocking him out. Because Alisha was so close, the blast knocked her backwards and she hit her forehead on a rock and fell unconscious too.

Sesshomaru retrieved Tokijin and replaced it at his hip. He began walking away toward where Sounga flew off to, when InuYasha stood and spoke, "Sesshomaru, I'm going to be the one to destroy Sounga. I don't want you interfering."

Not even bothering to turn around the demon lord answered, "You lack what it takes. Just be grateful to the girl for saving your life."

With that he left leaving everyone behind. Rin was trying very hard to wake Alisha up who had a large gash on her forehead. The child shook her and called out to the priestess in hope of her regaining consciousness before Sesshomaru got too far away. However, by the time Alisha moaned and opened her eyes Sesshomaru was long gone.

"Lady Alisha, I'm so glad you're okay," Rin cried as she hugged the woman.

Alisha winced as pain filled her head. She touched the spot that hurt and saw that she was bleeding. "Don't worry. It's just a small head wound," she comforted and hugged the child.

She looked around and saw that the demon lord was gone as well as his brother. Jaken laid unconscious a few yards away. Kagome was being helped out of a crater by Sango and Miroku, she too looked to have suffered head trauma and still remained comatose. Totosai sat not far away talking to Myoga the flea who Alisha had been briefly introduced to when she first met Kagome and the others officially. A demon spirit floated out from a sheath on the younger priestess' back who spoke with Miroku filling him in.

Done surveying the scene, Alisha told Rin, "It looks like Sesshomaru left us in good hands. Go collect A-un, sweetie. I'll wake Jaken."

Rin did as she was told and hurried to where the two headed dragon waited. Steadily the priestess stood and made her way over to the unconscious imp. She saw one of the claw beads from InuYasha's subjugation necklace on his forehead. Glancing around she could see others glittering in the fading sunlight. Deciding to pick those up later, the woman shook Jaken until he woke up. The imp whined when he heard that Sesshomaru left them behind with InuYasha's group.

"Quit complaining. He must've had his reasons," the woman told him as Rin joined them with A-un.

With the girl's help Alisha cleaned and bandaged her forehead. After taking a couple of pain killers, the two gathered up the rest of the subjugation beads that were scattered around the ground. Once they were sure that they had found them all they joined the others as they went in search for a place to camp for the night. Miroku and the others did not seem to mind since they knew Alisha would keep Jaken from doing anything bad. Kagome sleep on Kilala's back still out.

Eventually they found a large tree in the forest that was hallowed out at the bottom. Sango and Alisha built a fire as Miroku laid Kagome down under the tree. Jaken felt the need to build another fire for himself a couple feet away from the first, not wanting to associate with the others. Kilala and A-un laid beside each other marking the edge of the campsite. Alisha treated Kagome's wounds while Sango went to wet a rag in a nearby river to keep the young priestess from getting a fever.

While they waited for Kagome to wake, Myoga told everyone the history of the Sounga. It was a sword meant to bring about the end of life and countless men sought its power fighting over it. It was Sesshomaru's father that stopped the fighting. Apparently each sword the great dog demon carried represents one of the three worlds. Sounga represented the netherworld, Tetsusaiga represented earth, and finally Tenseiga heaven. With these three swords one could dominated the three worlds.

Kagome woke up after the explanation. Alisha gave her a couple of painkillers. The younger girl excepted them happily before she looked around. "Where's InuYasha?" she asked worried.

"Who cares about that worthless fool?" Jaken sulked.

"Hey why are you three here?" Kagome asked realizing that all of Sesshomaru's group was present except the lord himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, didn't abandon us. If that's what you think," Jaken remarked snidely.

"But he did. Didn't he?" Kagome replied softly.

"Mmhmm," Rin nodded.

Jaken's eyes teared up momentarily before jumping to his feet and yelling, "Don't tell her that, you fool! Besides I'm wasting time. I need to catch up to Lord Sesshomaru."

Calmly Alisha stood and approached the green imp. Jaken knew what would be coming and coward behind A-un. Every time he yelled at the child he was either struck by the priestess or his master, and he could tell that the woman was not pleased.

"Jaken, how many times must I tell you not to insult Rin?" Alisha asked him slightly angered making Jaken flinch expecting a beating. Instead she said, "If you wish to leave, go. The rest of us will remain with Kagome and the others."

"But, Lady Alisha," the imp began to whine being to afraid to actually go off on his own.

The priestess sat down next to Rin by the fire before she replied, "You may see it as Sesshomaru abandoning us, but I see it differently. Sounga is a powerful and dangerous sword and he knows that. I believe Sesshomaru was protecting us by leaving us behind. As crazy as it sounds to all of you I'm sure, it is what I would like to think."

"I like that," Rin spoke up.

Jaken sighed in defeat and sat back down by his camp fire. With the imp once again silent, Alisha spoke to Rin, "Rin, why don't you give Kagome what we found as a thank you for saving us."

Smiling the child stood and carried a bundle over to where the teenager was sitting. "Here Lady Kagome, Lady Alisha and I gathered these up. We think we got them all," Rin told her as she handed the bundle to the Japanese school girl.

Kagome unfolded the cloth and her eyes welded up with tears as she saw the contents, "InuYasha's enchanted beads. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rin said far calmer than she usually was. She probably felt the need to be that way since everyone else was upset and so solemn. "I wanted to put it back together but Lady Alisha said it would be better if you did it."

"To keep your connection with him strong," the older priestess added, "Don't worry he'll come out of this fine."

Giving them a sad smile Kagome said, "Thank you really. It means a lot."

Rin rejoined her motherly figure and sat down beside her as the woman changed the subject, "So out of curiosity, how exactly do we defeat Sounga?"

"Well when Sounga is around the two other swords it becomes much weaker," Saiya spoke up, "If both swords were used together it would be the only way to over come Sounga's power."

"So InuYasha and Sesshomaru would have to work together?" Sango asked.

"Pretty much," Totosai responded.

Jaken broke into hysterical laughter and began rolling around on the ground as he did so. "Lord Sesshomaru would never work with that useless half breed," he said in between laughing.

"He's right," Miroku sighed in defeat, "InuYasha would never agree to it."

"Sad but true," Alisha agreed.

"Well Saiya, could you seal Sounga again?" Kagome asked.

"Don't be unreasonable. I held in there for a thousand years," the spirit moaned.

"Wait I thought you said it was seven hundred years," Shippo commented.

"Well there's my age too," Saiya countered.

"I wouldn't pin my hopes on him, Kagome," the old sword smith interjected.

The group then broke off into their own conversations as they cooked some rabbits for dinner. After they ate Rin began to feel uneasy and her worry for Sesshomaru resurfaced. Alisha pulled her into her lap wrapping her arms around the child and placing her head next to the smaller one.

"Why don't we practice English?" the priestess suggested hoping to distract the child. They had been working on the new language for a couple of weeks after Rin proved to be adapt at reading and writing her own language.

"Okay," the child answered softly.

So they practiced the western language for awhile, softly speaking the words to one another. It successfully distracted the little girl and before long she drifted off. Alisha picked Rin up and turned to Jaken.

"Jaken, can you please roll out my sleeping bag so I can put Rin to bed?" the priestess requested.

The imp was about to argue but reconsidered it when she gave him a look that could rival his lord. Without complaint, Jaken laid out the sleeping bag after gathering it from A-un's saddle. Alisha laid the child down on the sleeping bag and tucked her in before returning to her place by the fire.

Miroku just so happened to be sitting not far from the priestess and witnessed her mother affection for Rin. "Lady Alisha, you make a wonderful mother. I'm sure one day you would like to have children of your own, right?" the monk told the woman with a kind smile.

"Of course I do. Probably two or three but Rin is a great start," Alisha replied watching the fire.

The monk took the woman's closest hand and held it in between his own. "Then Lady Alisha, allow me to help that wish come true."

Almost able to feel the heat of Sango's wrath from her spot, Alisha gave her a wink before turning to Miroku. She smiled sweetly as she placed her other hand on top of his, "Monk, such a kind offer."

She then sent a small amount of her priestess power into him via their hands. Just as her sister Lucy reacted so did Miroku. He jumped away instantly as he could have sworn he was struck by lightening. "That will teach you to flirt with women without true feelings behind it," Alisha said trying to contain her laughter.

"Serves you right," Sango added pleased, but as Miroku scooted closer to her she said, "Don't even think about it, monk."

So Miroku sulked leaning against his staff in the space between the two sisters, neither of them happy with his presence. After a few minutes of silence excepts for the sounds of Rin and Jaken sleeping, Totosai approached Alisha. Myoga rode on his shoulder and he carried Saiya the scabbard spirit.

"Lady Alisha, can we have a word with you for a little bit?" Myoga asked politely, of course then he felt the need to suck Alisha's blood from her cheek.

The priestess sighed as she smacked the flea demon and he drifted to the forest floor. She knew they wanted to talk about Sesshomaru but did not deny their request. As she stood she replied, "Alright. Privately though."

They settled just outside of camp by the trees and out of earshot. Everyone sat down near each other, barely able to see except for the small amount of light that Saiya emitted. Totosai was the first to speak, his big eyes watching the human woman.

"You know that Sesshomaru needs to use the Tenseiga against Sounga. Do you think he will? Has he used it yet?" the old sword smith questioned.

"We could be doomed if he doesn't," Myoga piped up.

"So far he has only drawn the Tenseiga twice," Alisha told them.

"You mean that mongrel actually used Tensaiga's healing power before?" Totosai asked astonished.

"Well I don't suggest any of you should say anything outside of here unless you wish to die, but yes he has," the priestess answered, "Rin was the first he brought back to life. She had been slaughtered by wolves and when I saw what happened I could not help but cry for her. Sesshomaru said because of my tears Tenseiga told him to bring her back to life."

"Told you, you would be able to help him use the Tenseiga," the old sword smith gloated.

"Except you didn't know how. You made me think he was going to bring me back," Alisha argued.

"Really? I don't remember," Totosai said in a daze.

"I know that old demons don't suffer from dementia, so quit it," the human told him clearly annoyed.

"What about the other life, he saved?" Saiya broke in.

Alisha's attention was brought to the floating spirit and she said, "Oh that was just Jaken after Kaijim-bo drew him in half after completing Sesshomaru's Tokijin."

"Well either way if he keeps using Tenseiga he may eventually unlock its true potential and that is going to be where you really come in, young lady," Totosai told the woman.

"Now I really feel like I'm going to die," the priestess remarked.

"So do you believe he'll use Tenseiga against Sounga?" Myoga questioned bringing the conversation back on track.

"Possibly. It will be working with InuYasha that's going to be the hard part," Alisha told the flea demon, "But maybe Kagome and I can convince them of a temporary alliance."

"Well good luck with that," Totosai said while using a claw to remove his ear wax.

"You know Totosai, I meant to ask you something when we last spoke," the American spoke up, "It must have slipped my mind."

"What is it?" he queried curious.

"Why does Sesshomaru want Tetsusaiga so much? Surely it can't be entirely about power and heritage," she asked the demon sword smith.

Totosai stroked his beard thoughtfully before he spoke, "I was curious about that myself."

"Of course it's about power," Myoga shouted, "Sesshomaru is a power hungry demon. He wishes to surpass his father's strength."

Alisha gave the flea a sour look which quieted him. Totosai told the cowardly insect, "Now now Myoga, we know that's not entirely true. When the great dog demon died Sesshomaru excepted his heritage after awhile. It wasn't until seventy years ago that he sought Tetsusaiga."

"Oh you're right. I remember now it was about a week or so before he disappeared for awhile," Myoga added, "But why he would search for a sword that was meant to protect humans is beyond me. He knew its purpose back then."

The priestess knew the answer to that. Seventy years ago the demon lord had been with Midoriko. It was possible he was searching for the sword to help her in her final battle. He must have forgotten the reason for searching for Tetsusaiga when he was pinned to the tree, or he simply did not want to remember. She felt bad for him now. Sesshomaru had been through a lot and lost so much. Deciding to keep these thoughts to herself she decided that this conversation should come to an end.

"So anything else I should know or we should talk about?" the woman asked just wanting to go to bed now.

"Oh Sounga can bring anyone it kills back to life as the walking dead. The only ways to destroy them is either fire or a priestess' power," Saiya spoke up.

"That's helpful information. Do the others know?" Alisha inquired worried for her comrades.

"Yes, they've already encountered a few," Myoga answered.

"Okay well unless you can think of anything else, I'm going to bed," Alisha declared standing and stretching.

"Nope can't think of a thing," the sword smith answered seemingly bored now. "Great, I'll see you in the morning," the human female said then returned to the camp. She slid in next to Rin and fell asleep after only a few moments. Tomorrow was sure to be a long exciting day and Alisha would need her rest. Now if she would only stop having those dreams about Sesshomaru and Midoriko, her imagination was certainly working overtime, especially now that she new that he had really cared for her.

* * *

This chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to cut it in half and make it two so that one you would not have to sit there and read a very long chapter and two it gives me some time to play catch up with my writing. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have not watched the Swords of an Honorable Ruler movie I suggest you do. It is the best movie in my opinion of the four and I am leaving stuff out so to get the whole story you may want to watch it. Well I'll update in a week or so for now though I am going to enjoy myself at Otakon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My apologies for not updating sooner. For one I had lost interest in my story for a short time and could not get myself to write and second I had a very hard time with getting set up for my new year of collage. Anyway here is the conclusion of the third movie part of my story. Please enjoy loyal readers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

The next day the simple campsite was packed up quickly before they moved out. Kagome rode with Totosai since her normal ride had gone on ahead of them. Alisha, Jaken and Rin all squished onto A-un's saddle ahead of the flying group. The two priestesses served as the compass to finding where the two dog brothers went. Alisha could sense at a longer distance so she took the lead. Both girls from another time could sense a very large demonic aura and knew that it was the way to go, the brothers were sure to be heading that way as well.

All day they flew, and around the late afternoon, a large foreboding castle fortress stood before them. Some of it had been destroyed what remained was covered in a hard red substance that on occasion would spike toward the sky. Marching in front of the unnerving building were three platoons of a very large army. Each one was a different color; red, blue and white. The priestesses and monk were sure that this army was made up of undead soldiers. Seeing this enemy the group felt the need to land on a nearby ridge and prepare themselves.

"There certainly are a lot of them," Miroku commented, "Excluding Rin, Myoga and Saiya from fighting there are eight of us."

"So about thirty-seven for each of us and two of us have to split one," Alisha said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hey why is a little guy like me included in the fighting?" Shippo spoke up slightly scared.

"Why Shippo, we need your fox fire of course," Miroku told the young demon sweetly.

The fox child was now shaking in fright when he spoke, "Yes that's right. We know they don't like fire, right Jaken?"

Jaken's eyes were as wide as they could possibly go as he shook violently in fear. "Right. The Staff of Two Heads and I are ready."

"Master Jaken, you're trembling in fear," Rin stated as A-un shook beneath Jaken. Both her and the older priestess were still seated on the dragon and being tossed up and down due to the vibrations.

"No, I'm trembling with excitement," the imp countered with an uneasy laugh.

"Well could you be excited on the ground please. You're making me ill," Alisha complained holding her stomach as she bounced. A-un was not looking so well either as his whole body quaked.

Jaken did his best to stop and his quaking and shaking turned to mere shudders to the two other dragon riders' relief. A gasp then escaped Kagome's lips as she looked far to their left, "InuYasha!"

The other priestess then felt a familiar energy and saw to the far right on a ridge was Sesshomaru. She smiled and let out a small laugh as she said mostly to herself, "We still beat him."

Both brothers leaped down into the valley below each engaging one of the side platoons. Taking this as their green light, the others mounted their rides once more and flew down to face the red platoon in the center. The undead soldiers were frustrating to fight. If they were not burned or purified the corpses would just reassemble themselves. That was of course unless they were repeatedly hacked into pieces which weakened their bonds to the realm of the living, or so Totosai had put it.

Before the fight had started the American had removed A-un's muzzles so he could participate. Feeling that Rin would be protected with A-un and the frantic Jaken, Alisha told the child to remain on the dragon as she jumped off to better engage the soldiers. With each swing of her sword four to six of the soldiers would disintegrate in the purple light. The group of eight fighters managed to work through the hundred soldiers but it was tiring. Alisha managed to fight her way toward the outer edge of the platoon near the white troops where Sesshomaru was battling. A-un and Jaken remained right behind her for the young girl's safety.

While the woman was busy with a soldier who tried to stab her in the back, an explosion sounded from the white platoon. There was a clang of metal as a very familiar sword landed behind the reincarnated Midoriko.

"Lord Sesshomaru's sword!" Rin shouted and had A-un land so she could retrieve it.

Just as Alisha disposed of the last solider around her she turned to see Rin running for Tenseiga. The priestess quickly bolted toward the child and once she reached her she told Rin, "Rin, I told you to stay on A-un. It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to get Lord Sesshomaru's sword," Rin apologized holding the blade up so the priestess could see.

"Alright, let me hold onto Tenseiga for now. I'll return it when I see him," the woman told her as she took the sword and placed it next to Midoriko's at her left hip.

Kagome hurried over with her bow in hand and asked, "I heard an explosion. Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Alisha answered before telling Rin, "Sweetie, please get back on A-un."

Before the child could move though, a large red ogre stomped up to the three girls. With one swift swoop of its hand, he scooped up Rin and Alisha. A second later he had Kagome, who dropped her bow, in the other. The older woman attempted to purify the demon but her arms were trapped between her body and Rin's. She struggled with all of her might, however the demon was far too strong.

"Lord Sesshomaru, help us!" Rin called out for the demon lord as the ogre scaled the hillside the castle rested on, by leaping up it.

Both InuYasha and the demon lord could not rescue the females before the ogre was inside and they were surrounded by undead soldiers. The girls would have to be on their own until they could get passed the corpses that blocked their path. The ogre took the struggling girls up a few flights of stairs to a large room at the very top of the castle. On the way up Alisha had noticed that the inside of the building was just like the outside, covered in those strange red vein like things and this room was no exception. The demon dropped the trio of females on the floor and left right after.

In front of them stood a samurai holding Sounga. He wore red and blue grey spiked armor and had demon markings and a horn on the right side of his face. The other half looked perfectly human though. His hair was long and a red brown color. The samurai appeared very demonic besides his face with red and yellow eyes and a purple demonic cloud floating behind him. If he wasn't strange looking enough he held the sword in his left hand which had very familiar magenta strips on wrist.

Alisha's eyes widened as realization hit her. "That arm is Sesshomaru's!" she cried as she stood in front of her friends to keep them safe.

The man smirked and replied, "So it was."

"Takemaru, these girls are no different from Izaiyoi," Sounga told him.

"Izaiyoi?" the samurai repeated.

"Who's Izaiyoi?" Kagome asked.

The other priestess was about to answer as she kept her eyes on Takemaru but Saiya beat her to it. "She was InuYasha's mother," he told the teenager.

"InuYasha's mother?" Kagome was surprised by the information.

Sounga began to speak to Takemaru once again, "Imagine how InuYasha would feel if you killed that girl."

Takemaru stood slowly and crossed the room toward the girls. Rin and Kagome backed against the wall but Alisha held her ground in front of them, sword raised. The possessed samurai thrusted his sword forward only to have it parried by the priestess. Both swords pushed against each other, and Alisha knew she did not possess the strength to go on the offensive. She would only be able to defend herself and the others, for how long she was not sure.

"You three are like Izaiyoi to me. Human woman like you who share an affinity for demons are all Izaiyoi in my eyes!" the samurai shouted as he raised his sword for another strike.

The reincarnated Midoriko managed to fend Takemaru off for a short while. However, her arms were becoming heavy with fatigue and the next strike knocked her back into a painted wall. Kagome stepped up with Sounga's sheath hoping its barrier would be some help, but Kagome ended up right next to Alisha.

Rin stood between Takemaru and the fallen women with her arms out. "A real man would never hit a girl like that!" she said bravely, a look of determination on her face.

"Rin, run away," Kagome begged her softly.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru will save us," the young girl reassured, "Right, Lady Alisha?"

"Right," the priestess answered as she got to her feet. It was painful but she had to defend them until Sesshomaru or one of the others got there.

Takemaru attacked with an over head strike which the reincarnated Midoriko blocked only to be pushed to one knee. "Now all of you shall be sent to the Netherworld!" the man cried out and prepared to swing again.

Just as the three girls thought it was their end, the sound of another sword blocking Sounga was heard. It was Tokijin, Sesshomaru had blocked the Sounga from behind. He then shoved Takemaru away from the humans. Sesshomaru quickly glanced at his sword wielding companion and told her, "Go quickly. You'll only be in my way here. Protect them if you must."

With a nod Alisha got to her feet but did not hurry to the stairs where Kagome and Rin waited. She stood behind him as she pleaded, "Please use Tenseiga, Lord Sesshomaru. It's effective against the undead."

When he did not respond she laid the sword on the ground a couple of paces behind the demon lord. "Don't be stubborn," were her final words to him before the priestess ushered the others down the stairs.

The girls hurried own the flights of stairs as fast as their weary legs could carry them. About three quarters of the way down the castle, as they started down a new set of stairs, the ogre that captured them met them on the stairwell. The humans hurriedly returned to the previous floor away from the demon. With one backhand from the ogre, Alisha and Kagome were sent flying forward. Rin ran to her mother like figure's side. Alisha took the child in her arms and shielded her from any more attacks from the large demon. Just as they were sure that they would receive another painful strike, the ogre was drawn in half by InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted and hurried over to him.

"Kagome, are you alright?" the half demon asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but you need to hurry upstairs," the young priestess informed him.

Alisha was once again standing with Rin protectively in her arms, "Sesshomaru is already fighting Takemaru and Sounga," she added.

"Glory hog," InuYasha muttered before heading for the stairs.

"InuYasha, wait," Kagome called stopping him, "Look there is only one way to destroy the Sounga the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga need to work together."

"Exactly," Saiya agreed.

"Are you nuts? There's no way Sesshomaru would ever cooperate with me," the half demon sneered.

"I'm saying to cooperate with him. Just ask him for help for once," the teenager begged.

"Sesshomaru is not beyond reasoning. Please try," Alisha told him.

"You guys make it sound so easy," InuYasha said softly before continuing up the stairs.

"Come on. We need to make sure the others are alright," the reincarnated Midoriko spoke up, "They'll be fine. Have some faith in them."

"Right," Kagome said as she wiped a tear from her eye and followed Alisha out of the castle.

Outside they met up with everyone else. All of them were fatigued, demons and humans alike. Miroku was in the worst shape, having sucked up all of the remaining soldiers in his wind tunnel had poisoned him. His right hand was a sickly purple. Kagome gave him some medicine she had in her backpack which seemed to help.

One of the outer walls from the top floor was blown out by demon energy which the group outside took as a sign to move away from the castle. They decided to move back to the ridge just outside of the valley where they had been just before the battle. Luckily they had reached their destination as the ground of the valley began to crumble and crack open. Soon the whole earth surrounding the building fell away exposing what could be described as hell. Thousands of red tortured looking souls reached up toward the world of the living. Even with all of the images of hell that Alisha had seen over the years could not have prepared her for this. A cold bone chilling feeling washed over her and everyone else. When she saw Rin shiver the priestess held her close to her own body as if to try and stop this horrible feeling.

"What's going on? Why do I feel so strange?" Kagome asked gripping her chest.

"The spirits of the Netherworld are calling to the ones of the living world," Totosai explained, "Your soul will be lost forever if you fell in there."

Sango began walking to the ledge with a glassy look in her eyes. The others called out for her and luckily Miroku managed to pull her back before she could jump. She quickly snapped out of her daze and thanked the monk.

Saiya spoke up when he saw that it was too dangerous for them, "Quickly, drive the sheath into the ground. I'll create a barrier for all of us."

They all huddled closer as Kagome drove Saiya into the ground. A blue dome barrier formed around everyone and they all suddenly felt better. Back at the castle fight had escalated and was forced out onto the rooftops. The group on the ridge could easily see them from where they sat. It was clear to them that the brother's were not working together as they attempted to catch the other in the crossfire.

Kagome got fed up with their attitudes and lack of cooperation so she left the safety of the barrier with a new bow in hand. She ran up to the highest ridge and shouted at them. When she was ignored she shot an arrow at Sounga who had used Sesshomaru's arm to make himself a makeshift body when Takemaru had been defeated.

With a small amount of annoyance from both parties, Sesshomaru and InuYasha attacked Sounga with their best attacks. The false body disintegrated and Sesshomaru's arm detached itself from the evil sword.

Seeing a once in a life time opportunity, Alisha told Rin to remain with Jaken as she mounted A-un. She kicked the dragon in the sides to force him to fly swiftly as she created a barrier around them. The priestess steered A-un toward the center of the portal of the Netherworld where InuYasha and Sesshomaru had already fled from. Just ahead of her was the demon lord's left arm falling right beneath Sounga. With a snap of the leather reins Alisha forced A-un to fly faster. When she was beneath the arm she opened a small hole in the barrier and caught the limb before having the two headed dragon fly at top speeds to where Sesshomaru was.

Everyone in InuYasha's group watched the determined priestess with amazement. What she had done some would have considered insane. However, Alisha made it back out of the valley and to Sesshomaru's side just as a large explosion came from the portal.

Alisha petted both dragon's mains and told it, "Good boys."

"Lady Alisha, are you alright?" Rin asked as she hurried over to her motherly figure.

"I'm fine," she reassured her with a smile.

"What were you doing, Lady Alisha? Have you gone mad?" Jaken asked in a frenzy.

"No, I was simply keeping my word," the priestess told the imp as she dismounted the dragon and approached the demon lord. Alisha collapsed to her knees a few steps from her goal. She had used the last of her energy up creating the barrier for her and A-un. No less determined the priestess spoke looking up at the silver haired man, "When we started our journey I told you I would help you anyway that I could. I believe having two of your arms will be very helpful."

The woman held out the arm to the lord who simply stared at it. He did not want the arm back for it had been defiled by a worthless human, but the reincarnated Midoriko had risked her very soul to retrieve it. Begrudgingly, he took hold of the limb and attached it to his shoulder. Alisha smiled as he flexed his left hand signaling it was reattached properly. Satisfied she whistled for A-un who came up beside her and laid down so she could climb on. They were about to leave when a pillar of light rose up from the closing portal to hell. When they turned around they saw a very tall figure of a demon who looked a lot like the dog brothers. His figure took up the whole pillar of light.

Sesshomaru audibly gasped, "Father?"

Alisha looked up at the ghostly figure and thought, 'So this is the great dog demon. I see where InuYasha got his bushy eyebrows. Sesshomaru must have gotten his looks from his mother.'

"My sons," the deep voice if the great dog demon spoke, "You have done very well indeed. Thanks to the combined forces of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, Sounga is now forever sealed in the Netherworld."

For a moment Alisha could have sworn that the former demon lord made eye contact with her before he continued, "You have both grown so strong. There is nothing else I can teach you."

He then began to fade away and the priestess could hear InuYasha call out to his father a short distance away. The portal then sealed and there was no longer any trace of the great dog demon. Sesshomaru turned on heel and began walking away. Rin climbed up onto A-un in front of the priestess and snuggled into her arms as Jaken guided the dragon along.

When they were some distance away Alisha asked the demon lord, "Lord Sesshomaru, did Midoriko ever get to meet your father?"

For a couple of moments he did not answer and the woman worried she may have offended him again, but eventually a simple, "No," exited his mouth.

Smiling softly the priestess said, "I feel very honored then."

Sesshomaru gave a small grunt as a response before silence befell them once more. Alisha however decided to asked one more question, "Next week I would like to go home and all of you with me if you don't mind." He nodded his head and started leading them back South. The priestess thanked him before pulling out her calendar. She opened it to the current month of December. Eleven days away from the current day there was a big present drawling in the box. Alisha couldn't wait to be home in her time and with her family again for the holidays. And now she would get to share the traditional holiday with Rin and Sesshomaru, a family in its own right.

* * *

And there you have it. The next chapter of my story. Well I cannot guarantee anything with updating as I am starting collage again but I will do my best after all I tend to write a lot during my classes. The next chapter has no action. It is completely used for poking fun at Sesshomaru and to push them a little closer. Rin will be there little Eros (cupid). Well thank you for reading and I'll see all of you next time. Bye for now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

This chapter is a little slow and I apologize in advance. Also I realize that it is a little early for Christmas. I had meant to post it by sometime in July, but I fell a little behind. Anyway please enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

The demon slayer's village stood quiet and empty like always as Sesshomaru's group approached it. Before they entered Midoriko's cave, Alisha wanted to place fresh flowers on the slayer's graves. This was done fairly quickly with the help of young Rin. With new blooms on the graves and prayers said, they made their way to the cave leaving the village barren once more.

When they stood at the back of the cave below the gaze of the fallen priestess, there were mixed emotions among the group. Rin was overjoyed with the idea of seeing the future and spending time there. A-un had to remain behind which saddened the girl slightly, but was pleased to hear that the would be staying at Sesshomaru's palace. Jaken was shaking with fear at the idea of jumping down into the dark hole and into a world were demons no longer existed.

"Jaken, if you don't want to go, it's fine," the priestess told him gently, "I'm not going to force you."

"Oh thank you, Lady Alisha," the imp graveled and bowed repeatedly in gratitude.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said gaining the imp's attention, "Remain at my palace while we are gone. Keep my lands in order and be back here when we return in four days."

"Yes, my lord," Jaken responded backing away from the time portal.

"Alright let's get going then," Alisha said as she placed her backpack on her back then picked Rin up, resting her on her hip, "Hold on tight, Rin."

"Okay," the little girl told the priestess as she wrapped her arms tightly around the woman's neck.

With Rin secured, Alisha bid good-bye to the imp servant and leaped into the time portal. The mystical wind rushed passed them as they fell toward the purple light at the bottom. When the young woman's feet touched the ground she helped Rin onto the rope ladder and told her to climb up quickly before Sesshomaru came through. Alisha soon followed in suit once the child was out.

It had snowed again in time for the holidays and there was about half a foot of it covering the ground. Not wanting Rin to get frostbite, Alisha scooped her up as soon as she was out of the hole and wrapped the girl in her kimono sleeves. She held Rin tight against her body hoping to keep her from the cold as they waited for Sesshomaru. Both girls shivered as they waited, their clothes not at all meant for weather like this. After a moment of shivering something warm and furry was placed around Alisha's shoulders. It took her a short moment before she realized what it was. Quickly she wrapped the pelt tighter around Rin, then gave a smile of gratitude to the demon lord behind her.

"Thank you, my lord," the priestess told him softly before adding, "Not let's hurry inside."

They traveled briskly toward the house not too far away. When they reached the side door, Alisha set Rin down as she searched for her key in her side pocket of her bag. Once the door was unlocked they hurried in, closed the door, and into the room with the wood stove. The priestess set Rin down by the fire and wrapped the fur around her. Alisha proceeded to remove her socked through socks and sneakers and placed them near the heat to dry.

"Alisha, is that you?" said person's mother called down her hall.

"Yes, mom. I brought some guests home I hope that's alright," the priestess shouted back.

The blonde woman appeared in the hallway wearing a Christmas sweater with reindeer on it. She gave Sesshomaru a pleasant smile and greeted him, "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm glad to have you for the holidays."

The demon lord simply gave her a nod in response which seemed to be his way of thanking someone. Alisha's mother then looked passed her daughter and saw the child wrapped in fur. She quickly approached Rin with a smile and knelt down to her height. "What's your name, cutie?" the woman asked.

Rin was thoughtful for a moment as she worked to translate the words then responded, "Rin desu."

"Igirisu, Rin-chan," the priestess corrected gently.

She made an 'o' with her mouth as she began thinking again but she got it before her motherly figure could help her. "I'm Rin," she said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Alisha's mother, but you can call me Grandma if you'd like," the older woman told her with a kind smile.

"Ba-chan," Alisha assisted.

Rin smiled at the thought of having a grandmother and hugged the woman tightly. Slightly shocked, the blonde hugged the child back and saw that she was wearing a summer kimono underneath the fur.

"Don't you have any winter clothes for her?" the concerned mother asked.

"No it really doesn't get cold where we travel. I don't even have any winter clothes for me," the priestess responded, "I kind of hoped you might have saved some of my old clothes until I can go shopping for her."

The older woman's eyes lit up as she said, "I believe I do and possibly some of Lucy's as well."

"Please just nothing frilly," Alisha begged.

But the woman's green eyes sparkled with mischief as she hurried to the basement to go searching. The priestess sighed before telling Sesshomaru, "Go ahead and take a warm shower and dress for the era. I need to make sure Mom doesn't dress Rin in anything stupid. I bought you some clothes last time I was home, they're in the bottom drawer of my dresser."

He quirked an eyebrow at her which made her sigh again, "Don't worry they're nice clothes. You'll like them."

Still suspicious the demon lord left the room to go up stairs to the familiar green bedroom. Alisha took Rin still wrapped in the warm pelt, down into the cellar to help find clothes that could possibly fit her. Her mother had already begun pulling outfits out of a large trunk and after looking at them, Alisha threw them back in. The priestess' mother may have gotten away with dressing her daughters ridiculously, but she wasn't about to do that to Rin. She already found these foreign clothes weird.

After a compromise they found a light purple sweater, jeans, a cute red dress that was simple, and some dress shoes. The priestess decided that it would be enough to last them until they could hit the mall the next day. With the hand-me-downs in hand, they went back up stairs and to Alisha's room. When they entered they saw Sesshomaru half dressed, having only put on his pants. Doing her best to ignore him, the woman skirted around the demon, placing Rin's temporary clothes on the bed. She then put Midoriko's sword on the wall in its spot before pulling clothes out for herself. Rin and the priestess took their clothes into the bathroom and took a shower after a quick explanation about how all of the plumbing worked.

They came out a little while later clean and newly dressed. Rin wore the sweater and jeans and Alisha dressed in blue jeans and a maroon button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. When they reentered the bedroom, Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed reading one of the priestess' books. He dressed himself in jeans as well and a black turtleneck. Thought the shirt was tight, it was at least warm. He also put up with the girls brushing his hair and pulling it back which both enjoyed.

Done with all of that the trio went back downstairs and into the living room which was down the hall just beyond the kitchen. Inside it was already decorated in festive decorations and her parents were just finishing putting the lights on the tree.

"So decided to come down once the hard part's done, huh?" Alisha's father joked.

"Just lucky I guess," the priestess replied with a shrug, "If you want Rin and I will decorate the rest of it."

The middle aged man spotted the young child beside his daughter's leg and gave her a soft smile. His wife had mentioned her as they put up the tree. "Sure, go right ahead. It'll give your mom and I some time to wrap presents," he said happily before he turned to see Sesshomaru, "And it's nice to see you could join us for the holidays, Lord Sesshomaru." The father then did an awkward bow which made Alisha and Rin giggle, but Sesshomaru nodded back all the same.

"We'll leave you to it then," Alisha's father said before he and his wife left the room and up the stairs.

"What's the tree for?" Rin questioned curious.

The priestess watched as Sesshomaru took a seat on the flour in front of the couch, then told the child, "It's sort of a symbol and decoration that goes with out holiday. We decorate it and make it look pretty then put all of the presents under it and in the morning we gather round and open them."

"Okay, but what do we put on it?"

"I'll show you."

For the next hour the two girls placed painted balls and figures onto the branches of the tree. When they were done all that was left was to put the star on top of the tree. Both humans were far too short to reach the top and Alisha was afraid to lift Rin to reach because they could break something. A thought entered the woman's mind.

She smiled sweetly at the tall dog demon who head merely observed the past hour. His eyes narrowed as the priestess opened her mouth the speak, "Sesshomaru, we could use your help if you don't mind."

The demon lord gave an exhausted sigh as he stood and approached them. Alisha smiled up at him as he took the golden ornament from her hands. Without a word nor hesitation he quickly placed the star on top. Rin beamed as she took in the holiday symbol that glittered silver and gold. It was very pretty in her opinion and wished all trees could look this way.

"Dinner time!" Alisha's mother called from down the hall.

Not long after dinner and the priestess telling her family of her travels, Rin and Alisha went up to bed. Sesshomaru was held back by the mother so that she could speak with him. The woman knew that her daughter was going to get presents the next day and gave the demon lord some money so that if he wanted could get his fellow travelers something. Of course he did not want to take it saying he had his own money, but Alisha's mother pointed out that his money would not work in this time and country. So in exchange he gave her one of his golden yen pieces for the money the woman offered.

He placed the money in one of the pockets before heading upstairs where his companions were already. Sesshomaru once again slept on the spare bed that rolled out from underneath the priestess'. Rin dressed in one of Alisha's long t-shirts, climbed in with the woman. As the child sat on the bed she happened to notice a stuffed toy at the foot of the bed, which to her appeared to be a sleeping animal. When she asked about it her motherly guardian responded with a smile as she reached over and collected the toy. It was a small white fluffy dog with golden eyes.

"It's a toy made from fabric and cotton. He used to keep me company when I was young," she said softly laughing at her memories, "I used to be afraid when I slept that demons would get me, and this little guy made me feel safe."

Rin giggled at the thought of the brave priestess being afraid of demons. She also liked the cute little dog, it reminded her of her lord. "May I have him?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, but he needs to stay here. We can't take him back to Japan with us. Don't worry though you can come back with me whenever I need to for now on," Alisha told the girl as she handed over the dog.

"Thank you, Lady Alisha!" Rin cheered taking hold of the toy and hugging the priestess tightly.

"You're welcome, sweetie, but now it's time for bed. We have a long day of shopping for presents tomorrow," the woman said as she pulled Rin to lie down and held her close as she always did.

In turn the young girl held the stuffed dog in her arms and drifted off to sleep beside her adopted mother. Sesshomaru had watched this scene of mother and daughter with mild interest. Once they were asleep he noticed the stuffed dog in Rin's arms that stared blankly at him. He shook his head free of any thoughts of the girls before he allowed sleep to envelope him.

The next day they all got up and showered early. Alisha had explained that they stores would be very crowded and they would need to start early to get everything. The priestess dressed in a long red sweater with bell sleeves and a black vine design down the right side and at the end of both sleeves. She tied a black scarf around her waist to make it appear as if she were wearing a kimono. Black pants and boots completed her outfit. The demon lord dressed in a white button up shirt, jeans and black boots. Alisha and Rin pulled his hair back for him again and to the woman's amazement Sesshomaru agreed to covering his demon markings. The young child wore the red dress and dress shoes.

When they bundled up to go outside, the priestess put on her black coat and a fuzzy blue scarf along with a blue hat. She presented the demon lord with a soft leather jacket which he seemed to like. He felt no need for a hat or gloves, however. Rin was given a purple jacket from Lucy's childhood and was allowed to choose from a number of hats and gloves. She ended up picking out an old pair of black gloves and a gray hat that had dog ears on top of it along with a rather bored looking dog face on one side. The priestess had to laugh at her old hat that was merchandise from an anime she liked. Sesshomaru on the other had was mildly bewildered.

Once they were bundled for the cold weather, the trio went outside and to Alisha's car. Rin was buckled into the backseat behind the driver so that if she somehow flew forward, Sesshomaru would be able to reach back and catch her. As they drove the child was amazed by the speed of the horseless carriage. On the other hand, the demon lord relaxed in the front seat. He was pleased to find that the priestess was driving far more carefully this time.

After half an hour of driving, the trio arrived at the mall which was crowded with last minute shoppers. Sesshomaru was not pleased with being around so may humans, but knew if he was not civil the priestess would not hesitate in causing him humiliation. He decided to man up and followed Alisha into the large building.

The priestess kept a strong grip on Rin's small hand when they were in the mall. The last thing she wanted was for the child to get lost or worse abducted that day. Said child was amazed at what she saw inside the large building, a huge indoor marketplace. Rin took in all the sights around her and it was not long before she noticed someone missing.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" the girl asked worried.

Quickly, Alisha looked around to find the demon lord indeed missing. "That is a good question," the priestess replied. She reached out with her spiritual energy until she could feel the strong familiar demonic aura. "He seemed to want to look around by himself," she told Rin, "But you young lady, are staying with me. We need to find you some clothes for when you come visit and we should also look for a present for Sesshomaru while he's not with us."

Rin nodded happily, delighted with the idea of finding a present for her lord. So they traveled hand in hand to several shops. Along the way Alisha picked up presents for her parents and sibling as well as some clothes for Rin. Eventually the girls ended up at a simple jewelry store which the youngest wanted to look in with much enthusiasm. On the far side of the small shop was a table set up with bracelets and hundreds of different charms. Rin looked through them and her face lit up as she found a small silver dog. She held it up to show her caretaker. The dog stood on its four legs and its head was held high with pride.

"Kind of reminds me of a certain demon lord," Alisha said with a smile. Another charm then caught her eye, "Oh look a dragon."

"Like A-un!" Rin exclaimed.

In the end the two found charms of a woman with long hair, a little girl with pigtails, a dragon, a sword, a dog, and finally a frog. The frog was to represent Jaken as there was nothing else that could possibly symbolize him. A large bracelet was picked out and each charm was put into place before they headed for the counter.

On the way Rin had stopped to look at a necklace that had a small white lily as the pendent. The priestess urged her on to the little girl's disappointment, but once Rin's back was turned, Alisha grabbed the lily necklace. She quickly put everything on the counter where the child could not see. The woman behind the counter smiled at her, knowing what the priestess had done. Once everything was paid for they ventured back into the mall.

"Alright, I think it's time to find Lord Sesshomaru," Alisha stated as she reached out with her power to locate the demon.

He was by the entrance to the mall they had entered through. The girls headed in that direction, the priestess carrying many bags in both hands as well as holding Rin's hand. When Sesshomaru was in sight, Alisha could not help but giggle at the sight. A young blonde teenage girl was talking to him, in a flirtatious manner. The demon lord clearly looked annoyed but was managing to control his urge to kill the girl. An idea formed in the priestess' head that would solve the problem and amuse her at the same time.

"Rin, run ahead to Sesshomaru. I'll be right behind you. He look unhappy. Why don't you give him a hug," the woman told the child who happily rushed over to her lord and hugged his leg.

To say the least the blonde was shocked to see the little girl, but did not let it deter her even when Sesshomaru placed a hand on the girl's head affectionately. Alisha took her queue and walked up to them and swiftly gave the demon a kiss on the cheek.

"There you are, dear. Rin and I have been looking for you. Let's hurry home so we can wrap the gifts," she said with a smile, then turned to the blonde and told her, "Excuse us."

With the teenager stunned, Alisha took Rin's hand as she took hold of Sesshomaru's and the three of them left. Even when they were outside the demon lord never let go of Rin's hand and the priestess was rather shocked yet pleased to see that. He really did care for her and at least in this time he did not have to worry about his demon pride.

Once inside the car, Alisha told Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry for doing 'that' earlier, but I figured it would discourage her more than simple words."

"You're forgiven. If she kept going I would have ended her useless prattle forever," he responded flatly.

"She just thought you were good looking and wanted to date you," the priestess explained as she started the car and pulled out.

"Absurd," he grunted.

"What ever you say," she sighed.

The ride home was silent and when they returned the group hurried inside to the warmth. Inside they settled in the living room with the bags of gifts and wrapping paper. Sesshomaru had gone upstairs for a moment, but Alisha did not think much of it. Before the gift wrapping began, the reincarnated Midoriko allowed Rin to choose a movie to watch, mainly to keep her attention away from the presents. Rin ended up picking _Beauty and the Beast_ (which I do not own. It belongs to Disney.) because it had a demon on the cover of it and so the child was interested.

As the movie played, Alisha wrapped the presents behind Rin so she could not see. She managed to get them all done by the point in the movie where Belle first met the Beast. The gifts were then placed under the three and the priestess sat on the floor once more and pulled Rin into her lap as they watched the movie together.

Sesshomaru had thought it was odd that the prince had believed it was a punishment to become a powerful demon. He kept it to himself however, knowing the priestess would have some smart retort. Besides the girls were clearly enjoying the movie, hardly ever looking away.

At the ball scene Rin asked, "What kind of dancing is that?"

"It's from Europe and called the Waltz," the woman answered then asked, "Do you want me to show you how to do it?"

"Please, Lady Alisha," Rin begged.

The two stood in the center of the room as the music played from the TV. The priestess hunched over a little bit as she guided Rin through the movements. The child giggled as she was spun about, the demon lord silently watching the humans. When the song was over they sat back down and watched the rest of the movie. As the credits scrolled up the screen, another version of the song from the ball scene played. Smiling Rin stood up pulling her mother figure up as well.

"Dance with Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Alisha," the child suggested merrily.

The priestess turned red and told her, "Sweetie, I don't think he'd want to."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru," Rin pleaded, pulling on his hand attempting to get him to stand up.

After a moment he stood and approached Alisha holding his clawed hand out to her. Carefully, she placed her own hand into his and they took their positions. They glided around the room, Rin watching from the couch with a huge grin. The dancers stared at each other without much emotion at first. Eventually the priestess did smile once she was out of shock. Sesshomaru remained placid, but the priestess was sure he was enjoying himself even if it was just a little bit. He was very gentle with the woman as they moved and when the music ended they parted slowly.

Alisha gave a small bow before smiling up at him and said, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru for honoring me with a dance."

A soft grunt was his reply before he returned to his previous seat. The priestess did not mind for it was the demon lord's way and she was used to it. The rest of the night was uneventful. The time travelers went to bed early knowing they would most likely be up early the next day.

The whole Christmas morning was an exciting experience for Rin and an interesting one for Sesshomaru. Presents were happily exchanged and even the two sisters managed to get along for the day. Alisha had explained to the demon lord that this holiday was also seen as a time of peace for the world.

Alisha's parents had given Sesshomaru a katana sharpening kit, unsure of what else the demon would want or use. He did not mind, in fact he thought it rather useful and appropriate. The parents gave Rin and their eldest each a beautiful kimono that they found at a nearby import store. Rin's was yellow with koi fish swimming across the fabric and had an orange easy to tie obi. The priestess was gifted a silvery purple kimono decorated with white orchids. A white easy to tie obi completed it, which she was happy for because the woman could not tie a normal obi at all. Her parents had also given her a very large book that contained an entire history of Japan. This was well received as well.

If the young girl was not excited enough from her new garment, Rin nearly burst with joy when she saw the gift from Alisha. "Thank you so much, Lady Alisha!" the child exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly.

Hugging her back the priestess said, "You're welcome, sweetie. Just take care of it while we travel."

"I will," she said as Alisha clasped the necklace around her neck.

When it came time for Sesshomaru's present from the girls, he was not entirely sure how to act. He was certain he would not wear the jewelry but saw the sentiment behind it. Thanking them for it he simply set it aside. Neither female minded, they were just happy he acknowledged it.

The rest of the day was not very eventful. All of the girls helped prepare dinner while Alisha's father and Sesshomaru watched the parade and any sporting event they could find. The dinner was happily devoured and the sleep inducing turkey claimed Rin not to long after. Alisha managed to keep her awake long enough to get her upstairs. However, when the two girls entered the bedroom, they noticed two small presents resting on the bed. There was one for each of them, their names marked in very neat Japanese calligraphy. The priestess knew exactly who they were from and she was sure Rin knew as well. The child opened hers first to reveal a small hair comb with a white lily like on her necklace. The comb was placed in Rin's hair on one side of her small ponytail.

"What did you get, Lady Alisha?" she asked excited.

After pulling back the paper and opening the box, Alisha discovered a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendent made up of small amethyst gems. It reminded her of the moon symbol on the demon lord's forehead. Smiling softly, she put it on. The pendent hung low enough so she could hid it with her priestess clothes when they returned the next day.

"It's so pretty!" Rin said before yawning loudly.

"Yes it is. And now I believe it is your bed time, young lady," Alisha told the child.

Rin was changed for bed and snuggled into the covers with the plush dog. She refused to remove either of her presents and slept with them still in place. The priestess smiled before heading downstairs in her pajamas and robe. Her parents and sibling had gone to their beds, so the downstairs was dark. Following her senses she traveled through the kitchen and out the back door to the glass porch. Sesshomaru stood in the moonlight, staring out at the dark and frozen garden.

Alisha stepped up beside him and said softly, "I wanted to thank you for our gifts. They're beautiful."

He glanced down at her to see the necklace sparkle in the dim light. "You're welcome," the demon lord replied simply.

There was a long silence as the two looked out into the night. Alisha softly spoke a few moments later. "Sesshomaru?" she called.

The demon turned to face her to find she was already facing him. The reincarnated Midoriko slowly lifted her arms and reached behind his head. Sesshomaru stood stiff, not sure what this woman was planning as she kept perfect eye contact with him. He then heard the sound of the rosary beads clank together behind his head. Alisha lifted them over his head and from his hair. With the subjugation beads in hand she turned away from him and headed toward the door. The priestess stopped just before it and glanced over shoulder at the confused demon lord.

Smiling she said, "Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru."

She then left him alone outside and went to bed. Hoping with every step she took, that she had done the right thing. Alisha hung the beads on her bed post and went to bed beside her adopted daughter. She just wished that when she awoke Sesshomaru would still be there.

* * *

So this was one of my opportunities to bring Sesshomaru and Alisha together a little bit more. Next chapter we'll be back to the action and adventure with the beginning of the Mt. Hakurei saga. And yes I did skip over all of the useless fillers. Also I ask that you be patient as I am going to condense the whole saga into one chapter. Thank you for reading, til next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yes, this chapter is a tad bit rushed and I apologize for it. I did do my best to extend it from what I had originally wrote down. I really hope its not horrible and still up to what I normally produce. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

On the other side of the time portal, Jaken and A-un waited dutifully in the shadow of Midoriko's fossilized body. The imp's eyes brightened when he saw Rin being lifted up out of the hole followed by the priestess. Alisha dusted herself off as Rin hurried over to Jaken.

"Master Jaken, I missed you," the child said as she gave him a hug, causing the imp to stand stiff in shock. He went to push her away in attempt to save his demon pride, but Rin stepped back first and told him, "We got you a present."

"I have no need of your silly little gifts," Jaken retorted brushing her off.

Alisha, who had just finished strapping her backpack to A-un, pulled something from the bag and turned to the imp. She then told him, "They are from all of us, including Lord Sesshomaru. They're not much, but should be useful for all of the traveling we do."

In the priestess' hand were a pair of toddler sized sneakers and socks. Jaken took them from her and put them on his feet. The velcro straps were easy enough for him to figure out. He seemed very pleased with his gift. The imp also took noticed that Rin too wore similar footwear now. He understood why the woman wore these shoes. They were very comfortable, but of course she hid hers under her hakama where no one could see the odd shoes.

Sesshomaru had surfaced during that time and Jaken turned to face him. "Thank you, milord," he said then looked to the humans and respectfully thanked them as well.

"Jaken, I assume you had no problems," the demon lord said changing the imp's demeanor to one of nervousness.

He quickly recovered from the lord's oppressive aura and answered, "Yes, milord. Everything was in perfect order when I came to meet you."

"Good," he responded before heading for the exit, "Let's go."

Taking A-un's reins, Alisha walked beside him, pulling the dragon behind her. Jaken and Rin traveled behind them for safety and respect's sake. As they traveled, the sun caused something silver to shimmer behind the bow of Sesshomaru's cloth belt. The only one who noticed this was the priestess at his side and she knew exactly what it was. She smiled softly at the knowledge, pleased to see that he found a way to wear the bracelet and keep his pride. Not that she would ever say anything about it to him.

Not long after they started down a forest path, Alisha spoke up, "Can I make a small suggestion about where we should head next, Lord Sesshomaru?"

A barely visible nod was her response. She then told him, "Since we have no clue as to where Naraku is and we have not been here for four days, I thought we could see if your half brother may have found any clues. We haven't seen him in awhile either."

Sesshomaru did not seem pleased at first about having to contact his brother. However, after weighing the options, he did admit to himself that the priestess had a good point. He would put up with his brother and his friends long enough to get out of them where Naraku could be hiding.

"I'll sniff out the retched creature," Sesshomaru growled.

Alisha could not help but grin as they began heading in the direction that she could faintly sense Kagome's purified jewel shards. InuYasha's group had traveled North and far at that. They were in the mountains and it took a week of flying to reach the area for Sesshomaru's group. They landed in a valley because the trees on the mountains were too close together for A-un to land and continued on foot.

"There are twelve sacred jewel shards scattered around these mountains," the priestess said from on top A-un breaking the silence, "Four of them are pure and in a cluster. They must be Kagome's. This mountain range is just begging for Naraku. He must be near by."

"Do you sense him?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No," she answered, "You?"

There was no response, which meant that he could not sense Naraku either. They only walked a short while farther when the demon lord spoke, "I can smell Kohaku in the area."

"Kohaku," Alisha said softly thinking of her brother, "If he's here, Naraku has to be as well."

At the mention of the young demon slayer Rin stiffened in the priestess' arms. This did not go unnoticed by her. "Rin, is something wrong?" Alisha whispered into the child's ear while hugging her tightly.

Softly Rin whispered back, "Would Lord Sesshomaru hurt Kohaku because of what happened before?"

Understanding her worry, Alisha glanced up to see if Sesshomaru had heard. He had not done anything to indicate that he had so the priestess answered. "No, I don't think he would. He knows Kohaku from my village," the woman told her, "Why so concerned about my dear brother?"

The tops of her ears turned pink and Alisha knew her answer. She chuckled and ruffled Rin's hair, telling her that it was alright. Not long after, Sesshomaru stopped their marching.

"Stay here, he ordered before continuing.

There were seven shards in the direction he was heading, four of which were Kagome's. Alisha slid off A-un and approached the demon lord.

"I'm going with you," she stated, "If you have no objections, Lord Sesshomaru."

"If you must," he responded.

Pleased with his answer she turned to Jaken her face hardening. "Protect Rin with your life or yours is forfeit," she ordered. The imp gave a shaky nod. Alisha's eyes softened as they fell on Rin and she told her, "Please stay with Jaken and A-un, sweetie." "I will," the child answered.

With that taken care of, the reincarnated Midoriko took her place beside Sesshomaru. They journeyed in the direction of the shards for awhile in silence. When they got fairly close to Kagome and the others, the demon lord stuck his arm out in front of Alisha. She shot him an annoyed look, not happy with nearly walking into his appendage.

"The scent of poison is in the air," he informed her. Alisha began to pull her slayer's mask from her sleeve but his next words halted her actions, "That won't help. This poison enters through the skin. Remain here. When it passes I'll return."

She sighed in defeat, "Just don't forget about me."

With a smirk he dashed off. The priestess slumped against a tree and sat down. Relaxing, she opened her senses and reached out with her spiritual aura. Her companion was heading in the direction of the four pure shards and two impure ones. Beyond them as a lone shard, which the woman had a strange feeling that it belonged to Kohaku. Alisha could feel that InuYasha had not been with his group and was swiftly returning as Sesshomaru drew near. At the same time Kohaku's shard circled around everyone and out of the priestess' range far to her right. Though normally she should have been able to sense beyond that distance. Something was blocking her spiritual aura. She wanted to go after him, but knew it was best to wait for the dog demon's return. If anyone could track Kohaku, Sesshomaru could.

Returning her attention to where her traveling companion had gone, the woman could feel as two of the shards fled now seeming to be with one person. InuYasha and Kagome's shards moved North at a quick pace. To the priestess' relief the demon lord's aura headed back toward her. He appeared between the trees minutes later, Alisha standing to receive him.

"What happened?" the reincarnated Midoriko inquired upon his arrival.

"Naraku went toward the Ox-tiger," the demon lord answered, "Or so the whelp told me."

He began moving in that direction, Alisha quickly caught up and kept pace. Knowing he had left something out, the priestess interrogated, "I don't mean to offend, but I want a little more information then that. There are now two shards with one person. What happened to the other? And are Kagome and the others okay? They must have been in the poison too."

The annoyance he felt radiated off of him so that the woman could experience it as well. She regretted her curiosity for a moment. However, Sesshomaru satisfied it after a minute, begrudgingly.

"I killed the foolish poison master who dared to attack me. An odd swordsman took the shard he held and made off," the demon lord told her, "And the humans were poisoned."

Alisha was about to protest his action of leaving them to die when she was cut off before she could form the words. "The half breed is taking them to be healed," he informed, "Do not miss place your attention, Lady Alisha. There are more important matters."

"But what about Sango?" the woman protested with worry.

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance, "Myoga was with them. He can remove the poison from their bodies. Now calm your hindering human emotions."

His words had a sobering effect on the priestess. Suddenly the forest floor was very interesting. For some unknown reason to Alisha, she felt almost ready to cry. She pushed those unwelcome feelings down and away. In a small voice she spoke, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I am only human after all. Let's find Naraku then."

They did not travel far toward the North East. The sun had barely moved when they reached a holy barrier. Alisha had sensed it for awhile, since they had landed in fact. She had noticed that Jaken and A-un had slowly become sluggish as they traveled further in this direction. From what the priestess could tell this barrier completely surrounded the largest mountain in the area. Now they stood before the barrier that she was sure had to be effecting the demon lord. She herself was effected by the invisible wall. The woman could not sense any demon aura nor a jewel shard beyond the barrier and she was sure that the shards, as well as Kohaku's, were heading in this direction.

"Kohaku's scent travels beyond here," Sesshomaru stated breaking the priestess' thoughts.

"You can't continue, can you?" Alisha observed.

He ignored the question and instead asked one of his own, "Can you dismantle it?"

"This barrier was made by a very strong priest or priestess and isn't the basic stringing up of paper wards. This is like the barriers that I can form. Even if I did manage to locate them inside, they would most likely have an even stronger barrier surrounding them," she explained, "I would never have the chance to get near them."

Sesshomaru turned on heel and began heading back to where they had left the others saying, "He'll come out eventually."

When they arrived at the spot they had left their comrades, the duo discovered that Rin and the others had moved a bit. About ten minutes away they found Jaken lying on the ground in a daze as well as A-un. The imp had moved to a spot very close to the barrier which would be the cause of his physical state.

Alisha looked around and asked in a panic, "Where's Rin?"

Jaken made a small groan but nothing else. Angered by his negligence the priestess kicked him hard, sending him into the barrier. Just like with InuYasha, the little servant was fried like a fly hitting a bug zapper. He fell to the ground smoldering slightly. The demon lord made no movement to stop the abuse of his servant. In fact he would have done it himself if the priestess was not doing such a good job.

"You were supposed to keep her safe!" Alisha shouted at the wounded demon.

Jaken got on his hands and knees, facing the angry people, begged for forgiveness. "Please forgive me. She just ran off into that barrier," he pleaded.

Just as the reincarnated Midoriko was about to dash off through the holy barrier when she heard, "Lady Alisha!" Rin came running up to her from the other side of the invisible wall and the priestess fell to her knees to receive her in a tight embrace.

"Rin, why did you leave? I was worried," Alisha asked no longer angry in the least.

"I saw Kohaku and followed him," the child explained softly. She then looked over the woman's shoulder toward Sesshomaru and pleaded, "Please don't be mad at him. He saved me from a bunch of demons."

"You ran into demons beyond the barrier?" Sesshomaru asked flatly but there was a sense of interest.

Rin gave a nod, seeming slightly relieved that the demon lord had no interest in harming the young demon slayer. The silver haired demon went into thought, however Alisha voiced her suspicions.

"If there are demons behind the barrier, Naraku must be using it to hide and rebuild his body," she thought out loud, "Rin, where did you see the demons?"

"In a cave in the side of a mountain," the little girl answered.

"Which direction was it and how far?" the priestess inquired.

Rin was about to tell her when Sesshomaru interrupted, "You are not going."

Shocked she stood to face him and questioned, "Why is that?"

"Only a fool rushes into a fight blind and you could possibly not face Naraku alone. You'll meet a fate similar to your fallen comrades."

"You didn't seem to mind the idea when I would have just been looking for the barrier maker."

"There are new variables. My word is final."

Alisha was annoyed at the fact that she was being treated like a child. However, he was right and she certainly did not want to leave the world of the living anytime soon. The reincarnated Midoriko broke eye contact with the lord and he knew he had won the argument.

"What do you propose we do then?" the priestess asked.

"Remain in the area. Naraku will show himself eventually," was his reply.

At first Alisha wanted to ask him why he would not want to take advantage of the fact that Naraku was probably vulnerable. Then the idea that Sesshomaru was an honorable fighter and would not attack a weakened opponent struck her. The thought was quickly dismissed. After all this was the cold and ruthless lord of the West. He most likely wanted the glory of killing his opponent at his full strength so that he would appear almighty. She smiled slightly as she decided that explanation fit best.

The group ended up heading toward the South West part of the holy mountain's valley. Jaken and A-un were doing better there, but the purifying barrier could still be felt by them. The two headed dragon slowed them down quite a bit and so they decided to leave him just outside of the holy aura. For a couple of days Alisha and Rin would enter some nearby villages and ask the locals about the mountain. Apparently the valley had always been seen as holy because of a nearby shrine that housed a living Buddha. The mountain itself gained its holy powers only a few months ago. Some even saw a black cloud disappear as it reached the summit. The villagers also told her about seven ghosts that belonged to vicious bandits. To the priestess this phenomenon explained the presence of the seven individual jewel shards moving about the area, other than Kohaku's.

After three days they wandered into a mountainside with a rope bridge over a cesium. Rin was going to cross when Alisha yelled for her to stop. The girl did just that with Jaken right beside her. There were two jewel shards in the area, and the priestess did not want Rin to get too far away. At least until she could see her opponent.

"They're here," the demon lord informed as he leaped toward nearby bushes, sword in hand.

What looked like a very quick snake shot from the bushes at Sesshomaru. He parried it and once it hit the ground one could tell that it was actually many curved blades all hinged at their tips. Right after the silver haired demon launched forward toward where the blades had originated from. Swinging Tokijin into the ground, Sesshomaru obliterated the bushes and revealed a very feminine man.

"You must be one of Naraku's men," the demon lord stated.

"A smart one, aren't you?" the new comer commented, "I'm Jakotsu."

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"How should I know? Bankotsu is the only one who talks to him," the swordsman replied swinging his sword once more.

"Then you are no use to me alive," the dog demon stated as he leaped toward the strange man at high speeds.

Jakotsu barely dodged the downward strike. He fell to the ground, baffled by the demon's speed.

Loyal as ever to his lord, Jaken shouted, "That's what you get for challenging Lord Sesshomaru, human!"

The feminine male stood and spat at Jaken, "Did you say something, toad?"

His blade came down toward the imp and child this time. Using Midoriko's old sword, Alisha managed to tip the snake like blade enough so it careened into the ground in front of Jaken.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said as a command.

The imp quickly hurried Rin onto the bridge, understanding that the lord wanted them away from the fight. When the priestess saw where he was going she cried out, "Not that way! There's another one over there!"

The two stopped halfway a crossed the bridge and four feet from a very frightening looking man. Meantime Jakotsu had been seething and lashed out at the reincarnated Midoriko with his sword.

"Don't interfere, you wench!" the swordsman shouted.

Alisha formed a barrier around her which stopped the blades completely. "I'm protecting my comrades. I suggest you focus on Lord Sesshomaru," she retorted.

In a flash the demon lord was at Jakotsu's side and slashed at him with his sword. Once again they were locked in battle. The priestess turned to see Jaken use the Staff of Two Heads to burn the new jewel user to nothing. She was relieved to see that the imp handled it on his own. The rope bridge started to collapse due to many of the ropes being singed. Rin and Jaken began to run back, but the child's ankle was grabbed by the scorched bandit. He pulled her down with him as the rest of the bridge collapsed. All three fell into the cesium, followed by the priestess' echoing scream for Rin.

Without a moment of hesitation, the woman spun around to face the two dueling swordsmen. Sesshomaru was momentarily distracted by Rin's and Alisha's screams. Jakotsu made to attack him while he had his back turned. As he did he shouted, "If I knew the girl was your weakness, I would have kidnapped her first."

Before the undead man could strike Sesshomaru, Alisha jumped in front of the lord and unleashed a huge blast from her sword saying, "We don't have time for this!"

Jakotsu was sent flying back into the side of the mountain, temporarily knocked out due to the force of the blow. The priestess hurried back toward the cliff edge only to have her arm grabbed by the demon lord.

Sesshomaru swung her up onto his back and leaped down after Rin and Jaken. Alisha did not even think about the fact that the demon lord was carrying her. She was fully focused on her worry for Rin's safety, except for the tight grip she kept on his shoulders.

They landed next to a raging river. Alisha looked around but could not see Rin. She did however spot Jaken laying flat on the rocky shore, soaking wet.

Sesshomaru approached the imp and asked, "Playing dead, Jaken?"

The imp hurriedly got to his hands and knees and pleaded, "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, don't kill me. I'll find Rin!"

Something glinted in the rocks ahead catching the lord's attention. He approached it and picked it up. Alisha felt tears sting her eyes as she gazed upon Rin's lily barrette. Sesshomaru pocketed it in his sleeve and took to the air, Jaken grabbed hold of the boa to ride on. They flew following the river until it left the sides of the mountains and into the wooded area of the valley. There the demon lord picked up Rin's scent and went in that direction, over the tree tops.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we're heading toward the barrier again," Alisha informed, looking down to see Jaken appearing ill once more.

"Are there shards near the barrier?" the dog demon questioned.

After a quick glance ahead she answered, "They're about a mile from it, but are moving in the barrier's direction. Do you think Rin is still with that monster?" The woman saw from the side, his face darken. "Then we better hurry. If they make it through you won't be able to follow."

Sesshomaru touched down for a moment and knocked Jaken off. He would not survive another trip so close to the barrier. With the imp safe, they took to the air and hastened their pace. The demon lord flew over a village that even the priestess could smell the blood and death. She buried her nose in the demon's fur to avoid the rancid smell. They passed over it in next to no time and ended up on a mountainside very close to the barrier. Alisha noticed that they had jumped ahead of the two jewel users for Sesshomaru had moved so fast. She climbed off his back and waited beside him for the two despicable creatures to emerge from the fog.

It was not long before the two undead bandits come into view. The one that had looked monstrous now had a kinder more human face, but his soul was still dark. He held Rin under his left arm.

When the young girl looked up and saw her guardians she shouted out their names in delight.

"How did they beat us?" Jakotsu asked in amazement.

The effeminate swordsman launched the first attack. Sesshomaru blocked the majority of the attack, but the barrier's sacred aura diminished a lot of his power and one of the blades sliced the top of his right hand. Some of the blades came dangerously close to the priestess who back flipped out of the way. She landed closer to the monstrous Suikotsu. He noticed this and moved around Jakotsu and into the barrier. This way Sesshomaru could not reach him and he could see the woman coming.

As the demon lord and swordsman battled, the priestess worked her way around them slowly. She did not want to get hit with Jakotsu's wild blade. Sesshomaru had gained a long gash on his left arm from his wrist to the elbow, but he still managed to fend the undead bandit off. He also worked his way so that the barrier was no longer behind him. With any luck he would gain some of his power back. Alisha managed to get behind Jakotsu and only seven feet from Suikotsu. When he noticed that the woman was close he brought his claw like weapon to Rin's throat causing her to whimper.

"Don't take another step, woman, or the child dies," he threatened, "Don't even reach for your blade."

Alisha lowered her arms to her sides and kept perfect eye contact with him. She needed an opening, any opening to kill the horrible man. The battle raged on behind her, but she refused to be distracted. Carefully, she retracted her right hand into her sleeve and felt around the bottom for her pocket knife. Once it was in hand the reincarnated Midoriko opened the blade and held it at the ready in her hand, cautiously not to move the sleeve fabric. She wanted the element of surprise. An explosion of dirt and rock went off behind the woman distracting Suikotsu long enough for her to make her move. As swiftly as her body could move, Alisha threw her blade with a demon slayer's skill. The blade imbedded itself between the monster's eyes and his arms and neck relaxed.

Rin wriggled free and ran over to Alisha. The priestess held her close, stroking her black hair as the child cried softly. The sound of metal clattering to the ground came from behind the young girl. Alisha looked to see that it was her knife. Suikotsu now loomed over them poised to strike with his weapon. The priestess pushed Rin to the side and tried to reach her sword before the blades came down. Just as her fingers brushed against the rope of her hilt, a sacred arrow flew passed her head and struck the undead man right above the shard in his neck. As he fell to the ground his soul purified and he felt to the young woman like a person who held no malice at all.

A woman dressed in traditional priestess clothing and had long black hair approached him. She strangely felt like the undead bandits and with that Alisha realized that this woman had to be the Kikyo that Kagome told her about. Kikyo knelt down and spoke to the dieing man while the other priestess helped Rin to her feet.

The undead only spoke for a short while when Jakotsu used his sword to cut the jewel shard from his fellow bandit's neck. He caught the pink gem and dashed off into the barrier before the demon lord could strike him once more. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and began to turn away.

Rin noticed this and bowed to Kikyo saying before running off, "Thank you for saving us."

With a smile and a nod Alisha told the woman, "Yes, thank you Lady Kikyo."

She then moved to follow the child when the other woman's haunting voice rang out, "You are the reincarnation of Midoriko, are you not?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Alisha responded, "If I am?"

"We will eventually have to talk. We'll have much to discuss," Kikyo told her.

"Another day. My group must leave the area," the reincarnation replied, facing forward and heading after her companions.

Sesshomaru and the others traveled back to where Jaken was left and eventually A-un. Once reunited, the group set up camp far outside the purifying effects of mountain. They stayed camped in that spot for two days for the weaker demons to recuperate. On the second day a most bizarre and frightening thing happened. The sky grew dark and all of the vegetation on Mount Hakurei died in a matter of moments. The sides of the mountain split and streams of countless demons flew up into the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look!" Rin cried out, pointing toward the sky.

"There's so many," Jaken added.

Looking toward the demon lord, Alisha told him, "The barrier is down. Ready to go in?"

Sesshomaru nodded and waited at the edge of the clearing, allowing the priestess time to catch up. The woman took of A-un's muzzle for protection, threatened the imp, and told Rin to stay put before joining Sesshomaru. They traveled as quickly as the priestess could on foot only to take to the sky minutes later. Unlike last time, Alisha was fully aware that she was on the demon lord's back with her legs wrapped around his sides, his hands on her thighs holding her up. She did her best to ignore it, but a pink tint still stained her pale cheeks. They touched down near a cliff on the mountain's side. Ten yards ahead of them stood Naraku who had just pushed Kikyo over the cliff's edge and into a river of miasma below.

They approached the newly reformed Naraku slowly. Sesshomaru spoke to gain the half demon's attention, "All that work to kill one woman?"

"Sesshomaru," the vile creature sneered facing them, "I did not expect to see you following me or your lovely priestess companion. You didn't leave your daughter alone again, did you priestess?"

If the human woman could have growled she would have. Her hand flew to her blade, but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her and told Naraku, "With all of the time you spent behind that barrier you should have grown stronger in that new body."

"Care to test it?" the half breed retorted.

With a chuckle the demon lord unleashed a blast from his sword which obliterated Naraku's lower body. A red barrier formed around what was left of him and he sent the energy of Sesshomaru's attack back him. Sesshomaru used his sword to absorb most of the blow, however it was pushing him back toward Alisha. She hurried closer to him and created a barrier around them to take in the rest of the backlash. Drawing her own blade, the priestess stepped around the dog demon, sending her own attack at the villain. Naraku's entire right side was now missing, however he was still living.

Laughing the half breed said, "Try all you like. I cannot die."

A cloud of miasma swirled around his tattered form and took off into the air. In frustration the priestess swore after it. However, she was sure that he would not do anything to Rin while he was in that state. She could then feel InuYasha's aura approach them from behind.

"Sesshomaru," the young half demon growled out.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sesshomaru told him, "So you are still alive, InuYasha. It appears Naraku must have wished to kill that priestess more than you."

"What are you…" InuYasha's breath caught when he caught sight of Kikyo's broken bow a few feet away, "Kikyo."

"She fell into a river of miasma. She would melt away in that," Alisha explained softly, "I'm sorry, InuYasha."

Sesshomaru began walking away so the priestess hurried after him. They only took a couple of days when the half breed called out.

"Sesshomaru, you just stood there and watched as Kikyo was killed?" he accused.

Insulted the demon turned to respond, "Understand this, little brother. It was Naraku who killed Kikyo and you who failed to save her."

InuYasha was stunned by his sibling's words and stood frozen as the demon lord continued, "If you have time to bear your fangs at me then you have time to chase her murderer."

With that Sesshomaru continued on his way with a remorseful priestess at his side. They traveled on foot back to the others, reaching their destination by nightfall.

Upon arrival Jaken hurried over and asked, "How did your fight with Naraku fair, milord?"

He received a growl and a kick to the head as a response. The demon lord continued past him to A-un who he began remuzzeling. Understanding that he wished to leave immediately, Alisha helped in the remuzzeling. After packing up camp, the priestess took the sleepy Rin in her arms and climbed atop the two headed dragon. Jaken took the reins and pulled the dragon along behind him as he followed his lord. Sesshomaru lead them back South where Naraku had fled toward. Naraku would not evade them for long. Both Sesshomaru and Alisha wish him dead and would see him parish by the blades of their swords one day.

* * *

Well I hope this was a decent chapter for you all. I noticed looking ahead that there is a lot of space between Sesshomaru appearances and I'm not quite sure how to fill it or if I should simply jump all of that time. So it might be a little while before I update again until I decide this and of course write the chapter. Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So here's a little filler as there is a lot and I mean a lot of time between Sesshomaru appearances in this arc. Please enjoy anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

Even though Naraku was no longer hiding behind a holy barrier, he was still difficult to locate. The new barrier that he was able to create must have had something to with it. Sesshomaru had discovered that the half demon's scent came from multiple directions at the same time. Naraku's incarnation, Kagura, carried his scent as did the one that used to make Tokijin. There was also no way of knowing just how many incarnations he had, or if he even made any during his time in Mount Hakurei. In other words, there was no telling which of the scents was really Naraku. Both scents that could be located at a distance at one time, even each had their own shards of the scared jewel. Of course as Sesshomaru's group's luck would have it, the signal of these shards as well as the scents would often disappear and reappear frequently. So no matter how the demon lord and Alisha tried, they could never hone in on anyone of them.

After more than a week of chasing ghosts, Alisha made a simple request of the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was hoping that Rin and I would be able to spend a day in a nearby city. I would not mind a professionally made meal and I believe Rin should also spend some time around more humans from time to time," she explained as they packed up camp.

The demon lord gave her a side ways glance that questioned her decision. Catching this the woman responded, "We aren't getting anywhere at the moment. I only ask for a day."

Turning away from her he said, "Do as you like."

"Thank you, my lord. May I take A-un as well? We may need him to catch up to you tonight," the priestess reasoned.

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshomaru replied walking away with Jaken at his heels.

"Good bye, my lord," Rin called waving to the retreating demons.

"See you tonight!" the priestess shouted before taking Rin's hand and saying, "Now let's go. The nearest city is probably far away."

The two mounted the two headed dragon and flew high into the sky. Carefully searching the surrounding area, Alisha spotted a large city in the distance to the East. She steered A-un in that direction moving at a casual pace. So as to not frighten the people of the city, the priestess set the dragon down in the forest outside of the city's walls. A-un's muzzles were removed so they could graze but the saddle and Alisha's backpack were left alone.

"You be good now," the reincarnated priestess told the dragon sweetly, stroking their heads.

Taking Rin's hand, Alisha lead them into the city. It was still early in the day and the market was crowded with people. Merchants shouted from their stalls trying to catch people's attention to their wares. The young girl excitedly looked around at everything around her. She took much joy in being able to travel through places like this without being treated like an outcast like when she lived in her old village. Rin gripped the woman's hand tighter, the woman she saw as a mother and helped bring her that joy.

"Lady priestess, let me sharpen your sword for you!" the blacksmith called from his booth.

Smiling at the man Alisha told him, "Thank you for the offer, sir, but my sword is sharp enough."

"Lady priestess, perhaps a lovely new kimono for your beautiful young assistant," another merchant called out.

"No thank you," the woman responded with a charming smile. Turning to Rin Alisha asked, "How about we look for a place to eat, beautiful assistant?"

Giggling, the child agreed to the search of food. They found a busy restaurant which the owner still found a place for the two to sit. They both enjoyed a large lunch before returning to the bustling city streets. Deciding that she would like to drink something other than water while camping, Alisha stopped at a stall that sold tea and bought a box.

After she placed the wooden box in her sleeve Rin asked her, "Where'd you get that money, Lady Alisha? Is it Lord Sesshomaru's?"

"No, it's mine. I earned it when I was training as a demon slayer before I met Sesshomaru," the priestess explained as they moved through the market, "Don't worry we only slew the bad ones that attacked villages."

"Good," Rin said, "I wouldn't want demons like Lord Sesshomaru to get hurt."

Alisha laughed at the child's innocents and how serious she was. It was also cute how she saw the demon lord in such a good light. Then it hit her, the aura of a Shikon jewel shard and Kohaku's at that. However, it did not feel as tainted as it normally did. Taking this as a good sign, the woman took Rin's hand and hurried through the streets toward the shard. They made it all of the way back to the city's gate when the missing boy was within sight. He was dressed in normal clothing instead of his slayer's uniform with a bundle of wood on his back. There was an elderly man with a bundle as well chatting away with Kohaku as they entered the city.

Without hesitation the priestess approached the boy. "Kohaku, where have you been? Sango and I have been worried," she said hugging him tightly.

The youth's face turned scarlet as he softly muttered, "I'm sorry, miss. Do I know you?"

Holding him out at arms length the woman looked him in the eye with worry. "Kohaku, its me Alisha. I'm one of your big sisters," she told him, sadness seeping into her voice, "You don't remember me? Do you remember Sango or the village? Your father the headman?"

"I don't. I can only recall my name. I can't remember anything else," Kohaku explained holding his head as if trying to recall those memories hurt him.

The priestess was sure that Naraku most have erased his memory to make him a near empty shell. That way he would be able to control the young slayer easier. Alisha placed a comforting hand on his head and when he lifted his gaze she flashed him a loving smile.

"It's alright," she reassured him, "I'm just happy to see you again."

"Lady priestess, would you care to come back with us to our humble dwelling so you can catch up?" the old wood cutter asked polite.

"I would not mind," the woman answered then asked the child, "What do you think, Rin? Our lord should not mind us being a little late?"

"I don't mind, Lady Alisha and Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't either," Rin responded happily.

"The child has spoken. Lead the way, sir," the priestess told the older man.

The wood cutter and Kohaku lead the females through the thinning streets toward the castle. The guards having known the old man let them pass. They walked around the back of the casle to where some small huts were hiding. Inside one of the huts they all sat down around the fire. There were several beds thrown around the place, showing that others lived there as well.

During the time they sat around the fire, Kohaku told Alisha and Rin what he could remember and about his short time at the castle. The priestess did her best to tell him about Sango and the village without telling him about what Naraku had done. The boy tried to remember but it only hurt his head. Alisha never let him get upset over it and told him he would remember on his own in time. As the sun began to set and the sky turned red, a guard entered the hut.

"Excuse me, priestess. The lady of the house would like to speak with you privately," he told her.

"Is that so? Alright, give me a moment," the woman replied standing and straightening her clothes, "Rin, can you stay with Kohaku and the wood cutter please? I shouldn't be too long."

"Yes Lady Alisha, I will," the child answered.

After giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, the reincarnated Midoriko followed the guard out of the room. He brought her to the lady's room and left her once she was inside, closing the sliding door behind the woman. The room was a little dark having only one oil lamp lit.

"Come closer, priestess," the lady said as she stepped into the dim light. The lady knelt onto one of two floor cushions and gestured to the one in front of her.

Alisha felt a little uneasy being in this room. She was sure that at least one demon was nearby. However, all she could see was the lady of the castle and her infant in her arms. Never the less, she approached the woman and knelt on the cushion before her.

Hands folded in her, lap as was custom, the priestess asked, "You requested my presence, my lady?"

"I need your eyes," a young boy's voice said.

Looking down, the woman saw that it was the child that had spoken and now reached his pudgy arms out at her. He was the demon she concluded and he even felt somewhat like Naraku. Alisha moved to retrieve her sword from her side, but someone forced her arms down into their former position from behind.

"Don't get any ideas," Kagura said, her mouth not far from the young woman's ear.

The priestess struggled but her human strength was not enough to budge Kagura. As she struggled the lady leaned forward and held out the demon child. The baby grasped onto the front of the priestess' haori. Instantly a strange feeling took hold of her. It was as if she lost all motor control and no longer fought against the wind sorceress. Kagura released her arms which moved on their own to take hold of the child.

"We had expected to catch Kagome, but you are a pleasant surprise. Sesshomaru never goes near human cities and who would have thought you'd leave his side," the wind demoness said from behind her fan, "You should work much better in locating the last jewel shard."

"Quiet Kagura. I need to concentrate," the baby commanded. Just then Alisha felt like someone was feeling around inside of her, inside her soul. Memories of her childhood, her time with the slayers and Sesshomaru flashed through her mind's eye. "There is a lot of darkness in this one's heart. I should be able to grab onto something then she'll be ours to use," the toddler spoke.

He pulled her feelings for Sesshomaru forward. They consisted of jealousy, need, and a few indefinable and confused feelings. Alisha did her best to mentally fight the baby off and protect her feeling and memories of the demon lord.

"She's fighting me. I can't grasp anything," the demon child stated annoyed.

"Why don't we use a jewel shard to manipulate her," Kagura suggested holding up a tainted shard.

"No, Naraku said if she touches a shard her soul is pulled into it. I need her soul to latch onto. I'll simply have to try harder and look for a new memory," the baby concluded and began pulling forward her memories of the slayers and her deep hatred of Naraku.

Sick of the horrible feeling that the baby gave her as he rummaged through her soul, Alisha concentrated on her spiritual aura. Using all of her will she caused it to flare which startled the demon child.

Regaining control of her mouth she said with some struggle, "I may have a lot of darkness in my heart and soul, but I know how to balance it with the light. Now get off of me!"

"Get me away from her!" the baby shouted releasing his grasp of the priestess.

Kagura quickly retrieved the toddler and placed it back into the lady of the house's arms. Both stood and backed up away from the furious priestess as she rose to one knee. The woman grabbed a hold of her blade and prepared to do an upward strike to kill both demons.

"Before you do anything rash, know this," Kagura spoke up halting the priestess' movement, "Kohaku has already taken the girl away from here and if Naraku finds out that we have died she will as well."

"Damn it!" Alisha swore and left the demons to run outside toward where the boy's shard was.

Kohaku had gone far and was moving fast. Not having any other options, Alisha whistled for A-un as soon as she was outside the castle gate. She continued running past the few civilians in the dark streets and halfway through the city A-un came to meet her, muzzles and reins put back on poorly by the beast. Not bothering to fix them, the woman jumped onto the dragon's back and snapped the reins. A-un took off into the sky and flew after Kohaku as quickly as he possibly could. Soon the young slayer came into view, flying on a demon with Rin behind him.

"Kohaku, stop! Please don't hurt her!" Alisha pleaded, but the jewel shard was fully tainted once more and he did not respond.

Rin turned around to see her motherly figure behind them. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell from the demon. With another crack of the reins, A-un sped forward to get underneath the falling child. Alisha caught the screaming Rin and held her tight. With Rin safe, the priestess took after Kohaku once more. However, a large mass of demons blocked her path. Thinking quickly Alisha removed the barely attached muzzles, allowing A-un to attack the road block of demons. The woman unsheathed her blade and helped in the slaying of the demons. By the time they cut through all of them, Kohaku was long gone and out of the priestess' range for sensing shards. Deciding instead to leave Rin with A-un and go back to the city, Alisha turned the dragon around. When they reached where the city had rested, they saw that the entire city was gone. There was only a large area of dirt that marked where it had been.

"They thought of everything," Alisha sighed then asked the girl in her arms, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine. Kohaku didn't hurt me at all," Rin hurried out defending the boy.

"I'm glad. Let's not tell Lord Sesshomaru about this. If he asks, we paraphrase," the priestess told her with a wink. A smile and nod was her answer.

After fixing A-un's muzzles, they flew in the direction the priestess could sense Sesshomaru. They found him to the North West in a wooded valley near some hot springs. A simple camp was already set up by the time they arrived.

"Sorry we are a little late," Alisha apologized as she pulled A-un into the clearing with Rin beside her.

"What took you so long?" Jaken questioned.

"We got a little caught up at the market," the woman answered, "I plan on taking a bath now if either of you plan on taking one tonight I suggest you do it now because I plan on using purification salts."

Neither demon cared so the priestess grabbed her spare yukata, towel, a pouch of salts, and her mp3 player with portable speakers. She figured the music would help sooth her shaken nerves and distract her mind. Alisha felt unclean and violated from what Naraku's newest incarnation had done. She hoped that the salts would at least cause a placebo effect to calm her mind and make the feeling fade.

"Can I join you, Lady Alisha?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Of course, honey. Grab your things and follow me," the priestess told her, pausing for the child to do as she was instructed.

The two females traveled only a short way from camp to a large hot spring. The first thing the woman did was purify the salts in the pouch before dumping the salt into the steaming water. Once that was done she set her mp3 player to play a set of soothing songs played on a piano and violin. She set the speaker and music player on a nearby rock and undressed. Rin had already unclothed herself and leaped into the water. The young girl happily swam about while her guardian slid into the water and rested against a flat rock. Closing her eyes and relaxing, Alisha allowed her mind to wander as she gazed up at the starry sky.

'I'm such an idiot. I should have purified Kohaku's shard right when I saw him,' the woman thought to herself bitterly, 'But I let my emotions blind me. I hate when Sesshomaru is right.'

She smiled sulkily before trying to think of something different so as to not allow the darkness to consume her heart. The priestess turned her mental wandering toward Naraku and the Shikon jewel instead. 'If what that incarnation said was true, then there is only one more shard of Midoriko's jewel that he doesn't know the location of,' Alisha thought, 'He has a large chunk of it plus at least one loose one. Kagome has three and Kohaku has one. There are two with that wolf demon Kagome told me about. What if he knows about the one I didn't give to Kagome? The baby didn't bring the memory forward, but that doesn't mean anything. Then again they had the perfect opportunity to take it but didn't. I should still be careful. Naraku will come after it eventually.'

Suddenly a small wave of water rushed over the woman's face breaking her train of thought. Childish giggles reached her ears as she cleared her face of excess water. A sly smile stretched her lips before Alisha caught the girl and began tickling her. Rin screamed and giggled as she struggled against the priestess' grasp. They both got out minutes later, clean and relaxed. After washing their clothes, they gathered their things and returned to camp dressed in their spare yukatas. Alisha was happy, the salts had, had the effect she hoped they would.

Rin went to bed not much later, exhausted from the day. As soon as Alisha was finished putting the girl to bed, Sesshomaru summoned her to his side.

"Do you wish a lesson or civil conversation?" the reincarnated Midoriko inquired as she sat beside him.

"Something happened today. Set your human sympathies aside for a moment and tell me what occurred," he demanded.

"I didn't know you cared about me. Am I not allowed secrets?" she innocently asked.

An annoyed look answered her question. With a sigh she told him of the day's events and her worries about the new incarnation of Naraku.

"I believe he's been watching us for sometime now. The baby said Naraku knew he the reason I couldn't touch the shards. We hadn't even met him face to face yet when I nearly lost my soul," Alisha explained.

The demon lord growled softly, "He dare spy on me. I will find him and rip him from the realm of the living."

"We have no idea where he is. How exactly do you expect to do that? He's impossible to sense. I was in the same city as two of his incarnations and could not feel them," she remarked.

"Do not compare me with your weakness," he retorted angrily. He calmed before he continued, "You are always full of suggestions."

"So suggest something," the woman finished for him. Sesshomaru glared at her but she ignored it. There was no real malice behind it anyway. She thought about their options for a bit. A sigh escaped her lips before she said, "To be honest you wont like my suggestion."

"Continue anyway."

"Despite Naraku seeming to have an interest in us he interacts more with InuYasha. In fact Kagura had said they were hoping for Kagome when instead they found me. Sango also has seen Kohaku more times than I have. We should remain within sensing distance of InuYasha's group. For me that is a little under 3 miles. Naraku will show himself to them eventually. We can go after him then."

"You said Naraku was looking for the last shard of the Shikon jewel. Can you sense it so that we can lie in wait for him?"

"All of the ones he knows about I've accounted for. But I can't sense any others."

The demon lord looked away frustrated. "We'll try your plan for now. Keep your senses open. If we can have any advantage Naraku we will take it."

"Of course."

In the morning they would work on finding Sesshomaru's brother. The priestess had a good point about Naraku's obsession with the other group. With any luck Naraku or one of his incarnations would show themselves. It was certainly better than chasing shadows.

* * *

I realize this is rather short, but I tried my best. Next chapter we'll do a short leap through time and have a chapter about the last shard. It might includes some other stuff depending on the length of the chapter. Thanks for reading. Bye for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

This chapter has a lot in it storyline wise but you'll notice that it is not very long. I apologize this but I hope you still enjoy it. Its mainly because I want to move through the storyline a little faster because the next chapter begins a very anticipated part from my end. Anyway here is chapter 20.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

At first Sesshomaru's group had a difficult time locating InuYasha and the others. This did not make the demon lord very happy as they were doing this to limit the time that they needlessly searched. It was not until it was time for Alisha to tutor Kagome again did they start to keep pace with them. They relied on Sesshomaru's senses to track InuYasha's movements. As long as they stayed down wind, the demon lord could sniff them out from over ten miles away. Which was far better than the priestess' three. At that distance Sesshomaru's group would not be discovered by the younger brother and also they would not have to get involved in their fights against regular demons.

On day after nearly two weeks of tailing InuYasha's group, the Tenseiga began rattling in its sheath. The silver haired demon had not allowed it to do this for long, but it did not go unnoticed by his long time companion. Usually the sword only did this for two reasons. Either the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were resonating or the healing sword wanted its master to perform a duty of some sort. To discover the cause Jaken, Rin and an unmuzzled A-un were left in camp while Sesshomaru and Alisha followed where the sword pointed. The Tenseiga was leading them in the direction where the other group was, however the reincarnated Midoriko did not believe that the sword was 'talking' with Tetsusaiga. If that was the case then InuYasha would already be heading their way and would have met them already.

Halfway though a grassy meadow, the duo came a cross a headless demon corpse. From what the woman could tell this was the body of a river otter. A dozen arrows protruding from the corpse's back leading her to believe that this demon had most likely been taken down by a group of humans. The question was; what happened to its head?

"Is this where Tenseiga was leading us?" Alisha asked as they had paused here for sometime.

She could tell that he was not pleased. His face was hard as he gazed at the corpse. The demon lord nodded his head ever so slightly. What could the healing sword want with this dead demon?

The sensation of a nearby jewel shard filled the priestess' body. She looked around and saw that InuYasha's group was heading towards them. A young river otter was with them, a large bundle on his back. Immediately this young demon approached the headless demon. From his large bundle he pulled out the missing head.

"Sesshomaru, why the hell are you here?" the younger brother demanded bringing the duo's attention to him.

"It's none of your concern, little brother," the demon lord responded flatly.

The wails of the otter child brought their attention back. His attempt at bringing his father back had not worked. Rivers of tears fell from his eyes and with this Sesshomaru felt the need to leave. Once he turned his back on them, Shippo leapt out in front of him to block his path.

He shook with fear but spoke with as much bravery as he could muster, "Lord Sesshomaru, your sword has the power to bring back the dead. Please bring Kanta's father back. He can't survive on his own. Kanta needs his father or he'll be all alone."

The demon lord glared down at the small fox child. "Out of my way," he growled.

The fox demon refused to move and held his ground. Seeing this InuYasha told him, "Give it up, Shippo. Sesshomaru doesn't have a heart."

A gentle hand was placed on Sesshomaru's arm which caused him to turn his attention to his traveling companion. She looked up at him with pleading brown eyes.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru. It is not fair to leave the child without family when you have the power to help him," Alisha tried to persuade him, "And if you cannot do it out of the kindness of the heart that InuYasha claims you do not have, then understand that Tenseiga lead you here for a reason. It wants you to bring this demon back from the dead for a larger purpose."

After pulling away from the woman's soft touch, the dog demon turned around while drawing Tenseiga. He approached the crying otter child and demon corpse without a single emotion showing on his face. He swung his blade only once above the dead father before replacing the sword to his side. The body of the demon moved and replaced its head to the surprise of everyone but Alisha and Sesshomaru.

"Father!" the otter child shouted in delight as he clung to his father's chest.

"I've been brought back," the otter demon stated looking around. His eyes fell on the demon lord and he told him, "You are the one who helped me. Thank you. I could not stand to be in that place any longer and now I can be with my son."

"Forgive me for asking, but where did you go?" Miroku asked the newly revived demon.

The otter turned to face the monk before he told him, "I was floating through fog and there were other demon's heads. There were skeletal birds flying around and when we descended through the fog there were large demon bones. Inside of them was a bright light coming from a jewel."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other as if they were familiar with such a place. Sesshomaru also had an expression of recognition.

"The world between this one and the next," InuYasha concluded, "That must be where the final shard is!"

They began talking about how they would get there. Sesshomaru used this time to slip away unnoticed, the priestess following closely behind.

"You've been there before as they have. How do you plan on returning?" she questioned as they walked, "It is diffidently Naraku's next destination."

"We wait for his move. The gateway that is to my knowledge is closed," the demon lord responded coldly.

Without any other options the duo returned to their group. New information had been collected about the vile half demon's current goal, but still they felt disappointed. They would have to wait for a portal to open and hope that they could reach it in time before it closed.

When the two returned to camp, Rin hurried over to Alisha and hugged her. "I'm glad you're back, Lady Alisha. Master Jaken was being mean to me," she said with a pout.

"Was he?" the priestess questioned glaring at the imp out of the corner of her eye.

Jaken began to shake in fear and blurted out, "The child would not cease asking questions about where you both were and when you'd be coming back. On top of that she kept covering me in useless flowers."

"Children are naturally inquisitive, it's how they learn and Rin clearly wished to play. Would it be so hard to play ball with her while we are gone?" the woman demanded though she tried hard to control her temper, "Your whining, Jaken, falls on deaf ears."

The imp turned to his lord, "My lord, surely you understand how I can't be the plaything for the girl."

Glancing down at his servant Sesshomaru told him, "Rin is my ward. You will treat her appropriately."

Jaken's face fell when he heard those words. He quickly recovered and bowed as he said, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I will not fail you again."

Alisha smiled at the demon lord's claim. Ward was just a fancy way of saying adopted child. So did that mean that Rin was both their adopted child? After all Rin was like a daughter to her. In fact she kind of wanted the child to call her mom eventually. She cleared her head of her thoughts. The woman could except Rin as her own child but had a hard time thinking about her being both the priestess' and Sesshomaru's daughter.

It was three days before the demon lord caught the heavy scent of human blood. It lead them into the mountains were it seemed that a river of blood had passed through. The top of a mountain looked to be completely demolished were the blood originated. The silver haired demon also caught the scents of Naraku and InuYasha's group still lingering in the air. They had just missed him. Before they could become to angry a large wind picked up around them. Kagura landed in front of them. Sesshomaru and Alisha prepared to kill the woman without much thought, but paused when she said she had information on how to follow Naraku.

"Speak swiftly if you wish to keep your head," the demon lord threatened.

Swallowing hard the wind demoness told him, "This portal maybe closed but I happen to know of another to the realm between worlds."

"How can we trust you?" Jaken accused.

"I want my freedom from Naraku. I cannot defeat him but I can help those who can," she responded with a hint of attitude toward the imp servant.

"Lady Alisha, take Rin and A-un to the village," Sesshomaru told her keeping his eyes on Kagura.

"You plan on going to use that portal," it was not a question. She knew he was determined to find Naraku by any means. Alisha only wished that she was going too. With a sigh she told him, "Good luck. We will be waiting in the headman's hut."

The reincarnated Midoriko placed Rin on the two headed dragon before taking off toward the South. Rin of course wanted to know why they could not go too. Smiling Alisha told her that Sesshomaru wanted them to be safe because there was a chance that it could be a trap. This response pleased the child to no end. She loved the idea that her lord cared about their safety.

By nightfall the females landed in the slayer's village. They settled into the headman's old hut for the night not sure how long they would really be staying. After a small meal while practicing English, Alisha told the girl stories from one of her books. Rin became tired after only one story, so the two went to bed.

At sunrise Alisha woke up first. Looking around the hut she saw Jaken sleeping by the fire pit. The woman was happy to see that they had returned during the night. Leaving the imp to sleep the priestess tidied herself up a bit before she stepped outside. Just as she had expected, Sesshomaru was sitting on the porch, legs over the side with his back against one of the support posts. Alisha was glad they would have a chance to speak privately. She did want to know what had happened with Naraku but she had another matter she also wished to discuss.

Taking a seat beside the demon lord, she greeted, "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru."

"He got away," he growled out knowing what she most likely was going to ask.

In all honesty he wished that the priestess was there instead of taking Jaken. There was a good chance that she could have still broken through Naraku's barrier as Kagome's arrow had. Alisha however would not have hesitated in striking Naraku. The reason he did not bring her, at least the one he told himself, was that the woman would have had to ride on his back the entire time and be in his way. Not to mention he did not want people to see him act as a mule for the human. The demon lord somewhat disliked his selfish decision, barely.

Beside him the priestess sighed before speaking, "We still have time. He still needs four more to complete the jewel, that is if I am correct in assuming Kagome's were taken recently. So long as he does not complete the jewel and make his wish, we still have a chance to kill him."

"Naraku has removed his heart somehow and hidden it. Unless that is destroyed, he can not be," the demon lord informed.

"That's probably why he didn't die when we fought him on Mount Hakurei," then it hit her, "Naraku made a new incarnation there. That creepy baby must be where his heart is. We just need to find him."

Sesshomaru gave a short stiff laugh. Alisha knew that meant 'easier said then done.' They sat quietly for a moment before the woman remembered what she had originally wanted to tell her traveling companion.

"I had an odd dream about the Shikon jewel last night. I saw only images of the jewel shards and those that possess them. But I could hear a woman's voice that sounded so familiar yet I have never heard it before," Sesshomaru suddenly became interested, "She told me that the jewel needs to become whole even if it is in Naraku's hands. His demise could be the jewel itself. The jewel has to be destroyed and most likely a precious life will be lost as well."

"It was a dream," the dog demon told her with no sympathy in his voice.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I think the voice I heard was Midoriko's. It was like she was trying to tell me the fate of the jewel," Alisha elaborated.

"It is stupid," he responded coldly.

She sent him a soft sideways glare before telling him, "Your wisdom is always appreciated."

Rin came outside and hugged the priestess from behind, "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Alisha!"

Pulling the child around, Alisha set her in her lap and kissed the girl's forehead, "Good morning, Rin. Are you ready to being traveling again?"

Giggling and enthusiastically nodding her head, "Yes, Lady Alisha."

"Can you wake Jaken and pack our things? I'm going to retrieve A-un and prepare him," the woman requested.

"Ok," the child slid off the woman's lap and hurried inside shouting, "Master Jaken! Wake up, Master Jaken!"

Softly laughing Alisha stood and went to retrieve the dragon from the front gate where it spent the night. She strapped the saddle and muzzles back on the beast before taking it back to the others. After attaching her backpack to A-un's saddle, everyone left the village and began heading North West.

They traveled for a week at a casual pace. Sesshomaru was searching for signs of the baby. However, the group had no luck. One day their luck changed as a large wind picked up as they traveled a crossed an open meadow. Kagura landed in their path with a smug look on her face as usual.

"Yo," she greeted with a smirk.

"Kagura, you wench, what are you doing here?" Jaken shouted from behind the two taller members of the group.

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who has a gift for you?" the wind witch asked mockingly.

Alisha stepped forward and spoke with some venom in her voice, "What kind of gift could you give us? All you have ever brought us has been lies and traps. On top of that you have kidnapped my daughter in the past."

She heard a small gasp from Rin behind her, but the priestess kept her eyes on the demoness. Said demoness pulled something from her sleeve and told them, "By now you must know that Naraku's heart is not inside him and has been hidden in the baby. Naraku is using an item called Fuyouheki which hides the baby's aura. This crystal's aura fades when it gets close to the Fuyouheki. My gift to you."

"You plan on using me again to kill Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned emotionlessly.

"I'll leave the choice to you," Kagura said setting a small blue crystal down on the grass before flying off as quickly as she came.

Jaken approached the crystal out of curiosity and analyzed it. He then asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, what should we do?"

The demon lord did not acknowledge the crystal as he walked passed it. As he moved he answered nonchalantly, "I do not care. It is your decision now."

The imp nervously looked down at the crystal not sure what to do as this could be a trap. He did not have much time to maul over his choice as the priestess swiftly snatched up the crystal and continued after the lord. Rin chastised the imp about being left behind which caused Jaken to hurry after them pulling A-un along.

Alisha decided to leave Jaken in charge of the crystal feeling she would end up getting distracted by it. It was necessary to keep it, that she knew. It was a serious clue to finding the means to kill Naraku. At least the woman hoped it was and not a trap set by Kagura. The wind witch did seem to becoming more and more desperate for their help lately. She could probably sense that her end was soon near and that Naraku would eventually kill her himself.

One day Sesshomaru claimed to smell one of Naraku's incarnations nearby. This time the reincarnated Midoriko would be at his side and so she borrowed the crystal for the time. They left Jaken, Rin and A-un in a part of the woods that had nearly no demon life so that the child would be safe. There were one or two low level demons but they should not cause Jaken and A-un too much trouble.

They spend just over a day searching for Naraku's incarnation. The only excitement they had was when they ran into some bandits near sunset. Sesshomaru slew all of them before they got too far from the village they had set ablaze. The priestess did not bother to ask why he did such a thing because whatever he would tell her it would just be a lie to save his pride. After the thieves had been taken care of a group of monks came down the road and accused Sesshomaru of burning the village down. They tried to attach using talismans but the demon lord only sliced through them with Tokijin and created a smoke screen with the attack. They left while the monks were temporarily blinded. So annoyed at both the monks and not being able to find the incarnation after nearly two days, the two travelers made their way back to the others. On their way back they ran into a very tired Jaken who was calling out Rin's name.

"Jaken, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru inquired as he stepped in front of his servant.

Suddenly aware of his lord, the imp fell to his knees and bowed his head to the ground. "I'm sorry, my lord. Rin has disappeared," he explained in a nervous rant.

He cringed when he heard the sounds of finger joints cracking. Jaken expected it to be coming from his lord flexing his claws. But when he glanced up the little servant saw that it was actually the priestess' clenched fist that made the sound. Shuttering Jaken lowered his head once more.

"I heard the flute of the Ongokuki when she vanished. It must have been him," the imp informed.

"Ongokuki?" the demon lord asked finding he lacked the knowledge of the lower level species of demon.

Jaken risked glancing up at his lord as he told him, "It's a demon who enchants children with its flute then sells the children as slaves."

That was it, something inside Alisha snapped. Jaken had allowed a slaver to catch Rin. She would have killed him on the spot if her conscious was not so strong. Instead she settled for the closest thing. As she was standing to the demon lord's left, the priestess grabbed a hold of the Tenseiga and pulled it from its sheath. The woman met no resistance from the lord as she did this. Alisha felt the demonic energy of Sesshomaru's father softly pulse within the sword in her right hand. She swiftly sung the blade and drew Jaken in two. He remained intact though it scared the imp completely. It was a warning from the woman and he got the message. Somewhat satisfied, the priestess handed the sword back to its owner. Once the blade was sheathed they left the imp behind to search for the young girl before something happened.

Sesshomaru lead the way having caught the child's scent. He did not feel the need to hurry however as it was becoming night once more and the Ongokuki would not move the children for market until at least morning. While they walked, Alisha thought about the feeling she got from holding a demon's blade. She got a similar feeling from her own blade. Midoriko's old sword had a small amount of Sesshomaru's demon aura in it. The priestess had originally believed it to be a result of it sealing him for so long. However, the sword had been out of his body for two years and repeatedly purified. If her original hypothesis was correct then the aura would be gone by now. Of course this could actually be a clear sign that the demon lord was so powerful that even she could not purify his aura. It was the only thing that the woman could think of that made sense to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when several holy auras reached her senses. Ahead of the duo, just outside the trees, were eight monks exterminating a demon. The sounds of children's voices reached her ears as they drew closer. Rin's shouts soon followed which motivated Alisha to quicken her pace. Sesshomaru still beat her into the clearing though. The monks instantly turned on him and attempted to purify the demon. All of their efforts were in vain. When they performed their greatest attack, Sesshomaru partially transformed and blew them away with his immense energy. The head monk still stood firm with Rin beneath his arm. Only his staff was effect, the top was snapped in two. Alisha stepped forward heading toward this man.

"You are a priestess, are you not? Why do you travel with this demon?" the head monk asked.

"We have similar goals and he is not a terrible companion," she answered, "Now release my child."

After being let go, Rin ran over to the priestess and hugged her legs, burying her face in the white hakama. "I knew you and Lord Sesshomaru would come for me, Lady Alisha."

They began to leave when the monk spoke again, "Demons are evil creatures. How can you, a holy priestess truly coincide with that beast? You saw part of his true form."

Alisha scooted the girl forward toward the demon lord. She then gave the monk a hard look, "You seem to be horribly misinformed about who is good and who is evil. Just like humans, demons can be either good or evil. I have never seen Sesshomaru kill any human that was not a bandit or murderer. I don't appreciated your form of racism and if anyone is an evil creature it is men who think like you."

The monk stood stunned as the demon, priestess and small child reentered the woods. That woman's words made him think about his choices and feelings toward demon's. He remembered the other priestess that was with demons as well. The monk would go speak with her and see if she confirmed the same things that the other priestess said. He gathered his men and began heading back in the direction he last saw the odd group of demon exterminators.

"Rin?" the reincarnated Midoriko said softly, gaining the little girl's attention.

"Yes, Lady Alisha?"

"That monk, as rude as he may have been, would have taken you to a human village. You would no longer need to worry about getting hurt or kidnapped. You could live like a normal little girl."

Rin grasped the priestess' hand and held it tightly while looking up at the woman with a serious face. "But I want to stay with you and Lord Sesshomaru. I don't like living with humans. They're mean to me."

Alisha put on a false face of hurt. "And what am I exactly?"

Giggling the child responded, "You're Lady Alisha."

The priestess could not help but laugh. "Alright. We'll all stay together so long as Lord Sesshomaru says we can."

Sesshomaru continued to pretend to not be interested in the conversation. He did find the woman's understanding of their situation acceptable. She understood that eventually he would send them away. For now though the two humans were allowed to remain at his side. If anything they supplied him some minor entertainment and the priestess had still yet to finish his lessons. Yes she would be at his side for some time.

* * *

So as you may have noticed I actually used filler from the anime to finish the chapter. The reason I turned to the anime for this chapter was because I thought that episode was actually cute. I will have the next chapter up next month. And if any of you are interested I have started a Yu Yu Hakusho story about Kurama. I will update this monthly as well. I alternate writing chapters so you'll have nothing to fear. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza and Happy Holidays in general and Happy New Year. Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next year.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

This is a short chapter and I apologize as you have been waiting a while for this update. However, I wanted to stop this chapter right at a point where you'll be on the edge of your seat. No worries though next month will be a lot longer. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.

* * *

**

For the first time in a while the crystal's steady glow began to fade quite a bit. Sesshomaru's group followed in this direction without much hesitation. Unlike last time the group stayed together. This way the demon lord and priestess could keep an eye on the others and would hopefully have no repeats of what happened last time.

The crystal lead them into battle scared land. There were pieces of demons scattered everywhere. Sesshomaru could smell that his brother and his group had been in the area a few days ago. Marks in the ground left behind by Miroku's wind tunnel and InuYasha's Tetsusaiga confirmed this.

Further into the wasteland Jaken cried out in fright, "Some of the body parts moved!"

"Master Jaken, you're a scaredy cat," Rin giggled.

"Don't patronize me, girl," the imp yelled at the child, pride shaken.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru warned.

Jumping to attention the servant began bowing and apologizing, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry, my lord."

Alisha was about to comment, however she saw something rather large moved out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face this mysterious being but saw nothing but a pile of unmoving body parts. Even though there was nothing that the woman could see, a horrible feeling that there was an evil presence nearby caused her stomach to turn. Much like it did when she was around Naraku.

"He's right. We aren't alone right now," the priestess said softly, eyes darting about.

As Alisha's hand grasped her sword a demon rose from the pile of corpses in front of her. Without a moment wasted, she drew her blade and sliced it in two. No blood came from the wound. Instead blue orbs of light the size of golf balls rose out of the body. Feeling no presence of a soul, the priestess was sure of what it was. The fact that it was alone bothered her greatly.

"What is that?" Jaken asked having never seen those lights before.

"They're haku. It's an energy that exists in the body alongside the soul. It serves as the energy to move the body, but a soul is required to control it and is usually always with one," the priestess informed, "I'm worried this might be one of Naraku's traps. Someone had to have controlled that thing."

Something else bothered her as well, but the woman was reluctant to share the information with her comrades. The demon filled with the haku was made up of multiple demon parts and was not very well put together. In fact it reminded her of Magatsuhi, the demon that killed Midoriko and was fossilized with her remains. Magatsuhi? When had she learned the creature's name? Sesshomaru never told her and it was not on the pages of Midoriko's journal. Did she hear it in her recent dreams?

The sound of Sesshomaru's footsteps brought Alisha back from her thoughts. They traveled further through the scared land only running into two more haku supported collections of body parts. Surprisingly the group managed to leave the area without meeting Naraku or Kagura. Alisha was glad for this out come, but she still felt a little uneasy.

Her fears were confirmed when they were close to the tree line of the next forest. Standing slightly hunched over, between them and the trees was an eight foot demon. This demon appeared to be a collection of other demons like the others Sesshomaru's group encountered that day. However, this one had a far more humanoid form. It had chin length purple hair and purple stripes all over its body. Half of its face was also covered in a dark green marking. This demon was also completely unclothed, but thankfully lacked anything to worry about. It sort of reminded the priestess of a Ken doll.

"Out of my way," the dog demon commanded.

"I am Moryomaru and am here for the priestess's jewel shard," the strange demon spoke calmly.

Alisha's heart sped up at his words. How could he have known about her shard? She did not even tell Sesshomaru about it. The shard was currently between the two layers of fabric in the collar of her haori. The priestess had been keeping it there since she gave her other shard to Kagome. It weakened her slightly, but she managed to keep the shard pure and safe. Until now anyway.

Drawing her blade, Alisha boldly said, "You wont succeed."

"My lord, the crystal. The glow is gone!" Jaken shouted after doing a quick check for the Fuyouheki after this strange demon appeared.

Neither of the sword wielding members turned to look. They simply trusted what the imp told them. Sesshomaru could not help but smirk at the information.

"How foolish of you to bring the key to Naraku's destruction to me," the demon lord said taking Tokijin into his hand.

"I have nothing to worry about," Moryomaru said as a swarm of haku controlled demons lined up behind him, "Kill them!"

In an instant the puzzle piece demons descended on the priestess and demon lord. They had little trouble fending off their enemy. Each swing of a sword took down another demon. Seeing that his henchmen were being slaughtered, Moryomaru turned his left arm into a tentacle and wrapped it around Tokijin. The flesh began to grow around the blade. Sesshomaru sliced it off before killing another mix matched demon.

Just as Alisha finished off one of the few remaining henchmen, Rin screamed. Turning to face the sound, the priestess saw one of the demons stalking toward Jaken and Rin. They were backed against a rock, A-un lying on the ground unconscious a few feet away. The reincarnated Midoriko only had seconds to act. She could not make it there in time if she ran. Alisha would have sent a purifying blast to kill the demon but Jaken would be caught up in the blast. There was only one option left with Sesshomaru currently distracted. The priestess filled her sword with her spiritual energy and threw it with precision. The sword hit its target, stabbing through the demon's chest just as it stood in front of the shaking Rin and Jaken. Not even a moment later, the demon was purified and the sword clattered to the ground.

Alisha let out a sigh of relief as she saw that Rin and Jaken were alright. She began walking forward quickly to retrieve her blade. After only a few steps though, one of Moryomaru's tentacles pierced through her right shoulder. The priestess staggered before falling into shock. Her unconscious body was only supported by the tentacle and as it was retracted she collapsed to the ground. Blood began to pool beneath her as she laid face down in the dirt.

"Mommy!" Rin screamed as she saw the surprise attack before hurrying to the woman's side, Jaken right behind her.

The child's shouts caught Sesshomaru's attention and it was then that he smelt Alisha's blood. A horrible feeling gripped his stomach. His eyes burned red as he growled at the demon before him. The reincarnated Midoriko's blood was on his left hand that now held a slowly blackening shard. In his fury, the demon lord unleashed a Dragon Strike at this enemy. Bat wings grew from Moryomaru's back before he took off into the sky, avoiding the onslaught. Sesshomaru let out a furious howl as his opponent got away. He would have flown after him, but the smell of tears and blood grounded him.

In a flash the demon lord was kneeling beside the unconscious priestess. He turned her over and supported her with his left arm. She was pale and there was a golf ball sized hole in her shoulder that ceased to stop bleeding. Alisha was slowly dieing and all three of them knew it. Rin continued to wail for her adopted mother and even Jaken teared up a little.

'Tenseiga, heal her,' Sesshomaru commanded in his mind, knowing the sword could hear.

The sword remained silent and did not pulse as it usually did when it brought someone back. Tenseiga either would not or could not heal the priestess. What good was a healing sword that would not heal those he wanted it to? The demon lord had one other option. He had an expert healer on his staff at his palace. Taking Alisha in his arms, he formed into a ball of blue light before shooting off toward his castle. She was still breathing, if he hurried he could save her.

The dog demon tightened his grip on the priestess as he flew. She was bleeding badly and her blood began to soak into his own clothing. It did not matter to him. Sesshomaru just wanted her to stay alive. He would not lose her again.

* * *

It was a sunny and beautiful day despite the fact that there was something very dangerous in the area. Rumors were going around about a gigantic demon destroying villages, looking for the warrior priestess. Said priestess was walking through the forest with her long time demon companions. One was a two tailed cat demon who had been the priestess's pet since she was a child. The other was a mighty demon lord. She had no fear of the rumored demon. She planned on facing it soon, but she had one last thing she needed to take care of.

Stopping by a large oak tree, the woman spoke, "Sesshomaru, I wish to talk before we continue our search for Magatsuhi."

Leaning against the tree the demon lord asked, "What is it, Midoriko?"

Sesshomaru had been traveling with the priestess for a few years now. He never thought that he, a powerful demon lord, would enjoy the company of a human priestess, but he did. Midoriko was an amazing warrior, intelligent as any scholar and more beautiful then any demoness he had ever seen. She was good company despite the fact that she killed demons for a living.

His gaze lowered to Midoriko's left hip. The sword that rested there was a gift from him. Her previous sword had snapped in battle. This one was made by his father's favorite sword smith, Totosai. Instead of steel, the blade was forged from one of his fangs. Sesshomaru was not sure at first if a demon blade was good for a priestess. Midoriko had proven him wrong as she used the blade with ease without any harmful effects.

"Do you trust me?" the woman asked softly.

"You know the answer to that," the demon lord told her seriously.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Good. Then you'll allow me to fight Magatsuhi alone."

"It seems I was wrong about your level of intelligence," Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"It's my fight, Sesshomaru," she said seriously before softening her voice and eyes, "I don't want you getting hurt. What if I miss and hit you?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm going to fight that pitiful excuse for a demon with you."

"Can I not convince you otherwise?"

A hard look told her that she could not. Midoriko let out a small chuckle, "You're so stubborn, Sesshomaru."

Their eyes locked as the priestess closed the distance between them. Her left hand stroked the dog demon's cheek as she brought her face closer. Sesshomaru felt his companion's lips on his and returned the kiss, pulling her closer. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling that Midoriko gave him. The demon lord would never say it out loud be he really cared for this woman. Then without warning he felt a sword stab through his chest just above his heart. Instantly he began to feel drowsy. What was happening to him?

Midoriko removed her lips, but remained close to the demon lord. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. When the fight is over I'll come back and release you. I promise." With that the demon lord fell unconscious and the warrior priestess climbed onto Kilala's back and took to the sky. Once Magatsuhi was dead, she would return and make it up to Sesshomaru. That is if he would forgive her for sealing him with the sword he gave her.

With one final glance back at the sleeping dog demon, the warrior priestess thought, 'I love you, my Sesshomaru.'

* * *

And there you have it, folks. Especially for all of those of you that wanted a little more romance. And to top it off I gave you all a glimpse at the past which I hope makes up for the shortness of the chapter. Next month you'll all get to see if Alisha lives or not. Also I want to warn all of you that I am getting later in the series and that if you have yet to watch InuYasha: Final Act please do. I would hate to spoil anything for your guys. It is available online on . For manga readers there are still websites that have the manga available to read online as well. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next month.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sorry for the long wait. I hit a rather large writer's block. I have officially defeated that nasty writer's block so here is the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.**

* * *

"That last pure light must be protected until the rest of the jewel has been gathered. With it the jewel will be purified and Naraku will be destroyed."

"Where is the last pure light?"

"You must find the undead priestess."

"Kikyo."

"Yes. And take care, for Magatsuhi will come after you."

"Why?"

A great pain shot through her shoulder causing the darkness to shatter. Alisha sat up quickly resulting in the pain returning to her right shoulder. She brought her left hand up to cradle it softly. Underneath her fingertips she felt cloth bandages. The memory of the fight with Moryomaru resurfaced. Someone had bandaged her wound. She felt lucky to be alive.

Curious as to where she was, the priestess glanced around the room and took in her surroundings. She was on a very large fluffy futon and blanketed with white furs. There was a dresser on the opposing wall, her backpack and sword beside it. There were two shoji doors, one on the wall to her left and the other beside the dresser. The wall on the right was mostly taken up by a large window covered in paper like the doors. The only decorations in the room were a couple of hanging scrolls on the left wall.

When the woman was done, she was still unsure of where she was. Alisha was debating on whether or not she should get out of bed. Before she could make a decision, the door slid open. Rin slipped inside then closed the door behind her. When the child's eyes fell on the bed, her face lit up. Immediately she hurried over and hugged the priestess around the waist.

"Mommy, you're okay!" Rin said with excitement.

Only flinching slightly, Alisha hugged her with her left arm and smoothed her hair with her right hand. Smiling down at the child she asked, "Mommy? Since when am I mommy?"

Looking up at her guardian with a look of worry, Rin responded, "I'm sorry, Lady Alisha. I didn't mean to offend you."

Hugging the girl tighter the priestess said softly, "I didn't mean it like that. I would love for you to call me mommy. You just shocked me is all. I've thought of you as my daughter for some time now."

The smile on Rin's face could not have been bigger. A question suddenly resurfaced in the woman's mind, "Sweetie, where are we?" Realization showed on the young child's face before she grinned once more. "We're in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. He took you here to be healed. Lord Sesshomaru looked really upset. Oh I was supposed to get the healer if you woke up! I'll be right back, mommy!" Rin rambled before dashing back out of the room.

Alisha waited patiently leaning against the wall behind her. A few minutes passed when an older looking demoness walked in. The priestess could hear Jaken scold Rin in the hall about coming in. So it would just be her and the healer. The demoness stood tall, dressed in clothes similar to a priestess' but in a green color. She had grey hair, pointy ears, and blue eyes. The demoness was also a little plump with age. If the priestess had to guess she would say that this female was a dog demon.

"So you're awake, lady priestess," the healer stated lifting her gaze to match Alisha's.

"Yes, and thanks to your care," the reincarnated Midoriko thanked.

"No need to thank me, child. My lord ordered the best of care for you. You also have a strong will to survive," the demoness told her calmly, "Now I'll do one final exam on your wound. After today a servant will change your bandages."

Not wanting to see the extent of her wound, the priestess turned away when the healer began removing the bandages. A few minutes later, she was rewrapped.

"You're healing nicely. It should only be a small scar if you don't reopen it. You'll have to take it easy and remain here in the castle for a week," the healer informed in a doctor like manner. Alisha gave a nod of understanding prompting the demoness to continue, "Remember no heavy activity."

She then left and told Jaken and Rin that they could enter. Before they crossed the doorway the priestess quickly covered herself with the furs. Apparently they felt the need to strip her of all of her clothes except her panties while she was unconsious. They must have been covered in blood, but it would have been nice to have been dressed in a sleeping yukata.

Jaken looked genuinely relieved when he hurried over to the woman's bedside. "Lady Alisha, its good to see you awake!" Jaken told her.

"Its nice to see you so concerned, Jaken," the priestess responded taking Rin into her lap while minding her shoulder.

The imp then looked at her seriously. "Why did you throw your blade. You could have purified it from where you were and kept fighting. Why did you risk your life?"

"To save yours," she answered simply. When Jaken just stood there stunned, Alisha continued, "If I purified the demon normally you would have been caught by the energy too. Even though I would do anything to save Rin, I didn't want to hurt you either."

Tears welded up in the imp's eyes. "Oh thank you, Lady Alisha!" he cried into his sleeve, "You've saved my life twice now!"

Just as the woman was about to tell Jaken to stop his tears, she felt a bug bite on her cheek. She quickly slapped it and when she looked at her hand she saw a squished flea demon. Holding her hand out palm up the priestess asked, "Myoga, what are you doing here? I thought you try to stay around InuYasha and the others."

Once he popped back to normal the old flea told her, "I was actually with Totosai when one of Lord Sesshomaru's messengers found me. The messenger said you lost a lot of blood and needed the family remedy that InuYasha's mother knew. So I came here to help make the remedy for you."

"That does explain that terrible taste in my mouth. You were afraid that Sesshomaru would kill you if you didn't, weren't you?" Alisha accused, giving the flea a knowing look.

"That's not true," Myoga responded a little nervous, "I was worried about your welfare. You are one of Master InuYasha's friends after all."

"Either way, thank you. And I suggest that you leave soon before someone kills you for stealing their blood. You did attempt to take mine after just recovering from blood loss," the reincarnated Midoriko advised.

"I couldn't help myself. Fair median's blood is delicious," the flea excused before donning a hat and walking stick, "But you're right so, see ya." He then hopped away and out of sight.

"Oh mommy, I almost forgot," Rin said catching the woman's attention, "Lord Sesshomaru asked one of the servants to play with me and she's supposed to help you too. She's really nice and kept me company while you were sleeping."

"That's right!" Jaken shouted no longer tearing. Back to normal he shouted toward the door, "Mizuki, come in here, girl!"

The door slide aside and a young demoness entered before shutting the door behind her. She appeared to be no older than a human teenager. The servant was dressed in a plain blue kimono. Her hair was an electric blue and stopped at her shoulders. Mizuki kept her head lowered like a proper servant but the priestess caught her bright blue eyes. From the look of her hair and eye color, Alisha was sure that the servant was a water elemental.

Bowing the servant girl introduced herself, "My name is Mizuki, my lady. I will be your personal servant during your stay here in Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

It was easy to see that the young demoness was not just being humble, she was nervous as well. Her hands shook slightly as they were clasped together in front of her. The woman could not understand why unless Sesshomaru had threatened her in someway.

"Mizuki," Alisha said softly causing the girl to look up at her, "First I would like to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. I know she can be a handful sometimes, but it seems you've treated her well."

"Rin is a sweet child. It was a pleasure to take care of her," the servant girl told her with a small smile and eyes lowered once more.

"You have no reason to be nervous. If it is because I am a priestess, I only kill demons who have terrorized humans. I can tell you have a good heart. So please relax," the woman tried to reassure.

"I'm sorry, my lady. It's just that after the order that Lord Sesshomaru gave concerning you, I can't help but be a little nervous," Mizuki confessed.

"And what did he order exactly?" Alisha inquired.

"Lord Sesshomaru ordered that if any of the servants or guards harmed either you or Rin that you are allowed to kill them without repercussions," Jaken spoke up, "And if you are unable then my lord will do it himself."

Alisha was not sure whether the order was ridiculous or sweet. He was clearly looking out for the humans in his group. The threat of death was a little much though.

Sighing the priestess turned to the imp, "Jaken, I'd like to bathe and get dressed now. Could you please leave?"

"Yes, of course," he replied before quickly exiting.

Mizuki lead Alisha and Rin out the other door and down a narrow hallway. At the end of it was a door that lead out to a good sized outdoor hot spring. A bamboo fence blocked it off from everything else. The servant girl explained that this would be Rin's and the priestess' private spring during their stay. The two humans took a nice bath before wrapping themselves in fluffy towels and heading back to the woman's room.

Back in the room, Mizuki replaced Alisha's bandages with dry ones before approaching the dresser and opening one of the drawers. "My lady, would you like to pick which kimono to wear?" the demoness asked.

Alisha looked in the drawer and saw that it was filled with beautiful kimonos of all colors and patterns along with different colored obi. "These are all very beautiful," she said stunned, "But I would actually like to wear the one my parents gifted me today."

Rin jumped up off the bed and declared happily, "I wanna wear the kimono grandma and grandpa got me too!"

"Sweetie, could you get them from my bag for Mizuki?" the priestess asked.

"Yes, mommy," the child replied before opening the backpack and pulling to sealable plastic bags out with their kimonos and obi in them.

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru will not be offended," Mizuki worried as she removed the silvery garment from its bag.

"If for some reason he is, I'll take all responsibility for it," Alisha reassured.

"Thank you, Lady Alisha," the girl said with a small smile.

After changing the bandages once more Mizuki slipped an under kimono on the priestess before dressing her in the chosen kimono. Alisha would have preferred to dress herself but knew she could not due to her shoulder wound. Rin was then dressed in her yellow kimono, followed by them brushing each other's hair. They then slipped on a pair of tabi socks and zori sandals.

Smiling the reincarnated Midoriko told the servant, "Thank you, Mizuki, for helping me."

"It was my pleasure, my lady. If you need me for anything just call," Mizuki told her bowing and leaving the room.

"So Rin, what would you like to do today? Just remember you have to go easy on me," the priestess warned motioning toward her right shoulder.

Tugging on the woman's left hand Rin suggested excitedly, "I'll show you the castle. Its so big and there's a pretty garden."

Laughing at the child's enthusiasm, Alisha said, "Ok. Ok. Give me the grand tour."

Rin was more than happy to pull the priestess through the halls. Her bedroom turned out to be next to Alisha's connected by the hallway to the spring. The hallway which their bedrooms were in was also where Sesshomaru's room was as well. His room was at the far end of the hall. They did not go inside, the child simply pointed out the door.

The castle was one story but still very large with many corridors. The two humans passed many servants and a few guards during their travels. For the most part they were ignored but a few sent them nasty looks. Luckily, Rin did not notice these. They stopped in a sitting room to take in a meal which was very delicious. Afterwards they toured through the second half of the castle. When Rin pointed out the demon lord's study, the priestess could sense him behind the door.

"Rin, can you wait out here so I can talk to Lord Sesshomaru for a minute?" Alisha asked before the child could whisk her off again.

"Yes, mommy," the girl answered.

The woman approached the shoji door and spoke loud enough for the lord to hear, "Lord Sesshomaru, may I enter?"

There were a few moments of silence before his voice sounded from beyond the door, "Enter."

Alisha slid the door aside before stepping into the room and closing it behind her. Sesshomaru sat behind a large round low table which was covered in scrolls and papers. A western style fireplace stood unlit on the right wall, above it was a painting of a very large dog demon in its true form. On the left wall there were shelves filled with scrolls and piles of papers.

The lord's eyes lifted as Alisha approached him and knelt on the other side of the table. Smiling sweetly, the priestess told him, "I just wanted to thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for bringing me here to be healed. Your castle is beautiful."

"You are welcome, but do not be so reckless in the future," he scolded.

"I can't guarantee that," the woman replied, "No matter what, I will always protect my daughter with my life."

Internally, the demon was surprised by her words, though on the outside his facial expression did not change. So she had excepted Rin officially as her daughter. It would probably make the woman more fierce in battle. Mothers protecting their young were always a force to be reckoned with. So long as she did not get herself killed for the child, Sesshomaru would not mind.

"Very well. It is your life," the dog demon told her as if he did not care.

Alisha could not help but smile. To keep the situation from getting awkward she changed the subject, "About the servants, was it necessary to tell them I'd kill them if threatened?"

"Most people would be punished for killing one of my guard or a servant. They needed to know that you had permission. I can not always be there to protect you," Sesshomaru elaborated.

"Thank you for looking out for us, my lord," the priestess told him before standing, "If you don't mind. I need to get going Rin is most likely getting impatient."

At this time the dog demon took notice of the kimono she was wearing. "I bothered to supply you with new kimonos for during your stay while new priestess clothes are made for you. Why are you not wearing one of them?"

"I wanted to wear this one," she replied as she held her arms out and did a slow twirl, "Do you not like this one, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord brought his focus back to the scrolls laid in front of him, "I will see you at dinner and our lessons will resume tomorrow evening. Do not think you will get out of them simply because you are injured."

Grinning she spoke, "Of course, my lord. I enjoy our lessons."

The priestess bowed before taking her leave. Rin was leaning against the wall beside the door with a bored look. When she saw her guardian, the child sprung up and grasped Alisha's hand.

"Come on, mommy. I want to show you the rest of the castle and the pretty garden," Rin said pulling the woman along.

They continued the tour of the castle. This included the kitchen, servants quarters and stables. There were only a couple of large horses in the stables along with of course A-un. Who's pen was very large so he could move around. After a brief visit to the two headed dragon their tour ended in the large garden in the front of the castle.

The setting sun left the scene in an orange hue, but it was no less beautiful. There was a small koi pond to the far left complete with a traditional bamboo fountain. The fountain's clack against the stone made a soothing sound that echoed through the courtyard. A large cherry tree stood a few feet away with a stone bench beneath it. There were more blossoming trees spotted around the open courtyard. A stone path worked its way from the gate to the front steps. To the right were thousands of flowers. Alisha understood why Rin liked it out here so much. There were lilies, orchids, violets, and many other types of flowers .

The woman could sense Sesshomaru's demon energy nearby. She looked toward the energy and noticed that Sesshomaru's study faced the courtyard. Alisha smiled as she thought of the demon lord looking out that window at the flowers to take his mind off work.

"Lady Alisha, dinner is being served," Mizuki told the human as she approached her.

Smiling the priestess said, "Thank you, Mizuki. Come on, Rin! It's dinner time, we don't want to keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting!"

Rin stopped playing with the koi fish and ran over to her new mother. Taking her hand they followed the water elemental inside. The three of them had a mostly quiet dinner. Rin was still full of energy and wanted to ask questions and talk about her day with the priestess and demon lord. They answered her questions and commented when it was necessary. Truthfully the two adults were allowing her to wear herself out for bed.

After bidding Sesshomaru good night when dinner was over, the two females went to Rin's room. Alisha helped the child change for bed and laid her down. Almost instantly the young girl fell asleep as Alisha had hoped. The reincarnated Midoriko had wanted to go to bed early to help her healing process.

The rest of their week fell into a regular routine. Mizuki would help Alisha and Rin get dressed after they bathed. The girls would then get something to eat before heading out into the garden. There either the priestess would tell stories or the girls would play games that did not cause Alisha much pain. On the days they played, the priestess would gather both Mizuki and Jaken to join them. The water elemental was nervous at first to play frivolous games with the humans, but she ended up having a lot of fun. Every so often Alisha could sense Sesshomaru by the window in his study when her and Rin were outside. The priestess never mentioned that she knew he was watching them, but she could not help but smile to herself.

The humans would then eat dinner followed by going to the demon lord's study. There the woman tutored Sesshomaru and occasionally Rin. For the most part the young girl sat coloring and drawing pictures for her guardians. Tea would be brought to them by one of the servants, none of them happy to see the humans. When it got late the girls would then go to bed.

On their last night in Sesshomaru's palace, all three of them were still found in the study. Alisha was using the large book on Japanese history to teach the demon lord about the future of the land. Meanwhile, Rin was taking a small test of her math skills that she had been taught so far. The priestess was leaning into Sesshomaru as she reached across to point out specific areas on a map laid out on the table. As she did this, the servant came in with the tea. Tonight it was the demon lord's personal servant, Sora, who brought their drink.

Sora was a beautiful demoness on the outside. She had striking blue eyes and long golden hair. It was unclear as to what type of demon this servant was. Alisha could see into her soul and could tell that though she had outer beauty, her soul was ugly and tainted by dark thoughts.

She set the tray down on the table and said, "Your tea, my lord…lady priestess." With her head bowed she caught sight of the necklace that was around the human woman's neck. She suppressed a growl but glared at Alisha with cruel eyes none the less.

Not sparing the demoness a glance, Sesshomaru told her, "Leave us."

Sora was taken off guard by the order but quickly composed herself. "Yes, my lord. Summon me if you need anything else," she said bowing once more before turning for the door.

"I'm finished, mommy," Rin declared holding a paper up with a triumphant look on her face.

"Let's see how you did, sweetie," Alisha cooed as she took the paper. After looking it over she acknowledged, "You've gotten them all right."

"Yay! I wanna be as smart as you, mommy. That way I'll be a worthy ward of Lord Sesshomaru," the girl said looking at the lord beside her with admiration.

Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand on the child's head made a small grunt that sounded like a stiff chuckle. This sound was the only one the females ever heard when he was expressing his amusment without words. Sora heard this and cringed. She then quickly made her leave. The priestess shivered from a sudden chill down her spine.

Rin had fallen asleep coloring after it had gotten late. Deciding it was a good time to rest, Alisha gathered up the crayons and drawings. She placed them in her kimono sleeves so that she could pick up Rin. With the child in her arms the woman bid the demon lord good night.

"We will be leaving early. Be ready," Sesshomaru told her seriously.

"Don't worry we will. Oh and please continue to read through that book. I don't have the room to carry it back right now," Alisha told him tucking Rin's head on her shoulder.

The priestess took the child back to her room and got her ready for bed. Afterwards, Alisha packed her things in her backpack and went to bed herself. An evil presence lingered in the castle still. All the reincarnated Midoriko could do was hope that Sesshomaru's will would allow her a restful night.

Those humans stole her lord away from her. Sora growled to herself as she gripped the danger in her hand. How happy they all seemed together. These humans were the reason that her lord came back less and less. If he stayed in the palace more she would be able to seduce him. She could be happy at his side as his lady of the land. But now she had an obstacle in the way. An obstacle that wore Sesshomaru's symbol around her neck. It would not be hard to get rid of them. She would just kill them both in their sleep.

She crept into Rin's room first. The child was sleeping soundly with the furs over her head. Her human scent was unmistakable and repulsed the servant. Sora approached the bed, raising her dagger high before plunging it into the sleeping girl. Finding herself lucky that Rin did not scream, she stabbed the child a few more times with satisfaction.

Finished her deed in this room, Sora moved onto the priestess' using the doors connected by the small hallway to the hot springs. That way no one would notice her coming from one room to the next. Once she slipped inside she could see the priestess asleep. Silver sparkled around the woman's neck. So the human never took off her necklace, how it angered Sora to see that.

Unlike the girl the furs were only pulled up to her shoulders. Good, that meant that the servant would get to see her face twist in horror as she died. If she stabbed the retched priestess in the throat the woman would be unable to scream. It would be perfect. Sora was going to enjoy killing the human who took her lord away.

Carefully Sora crept up beside the bed on the side which the human slept. Oh how she was going to enjoy this. The demoness raised the dagger poised to strike when great pain filled her abdomen. Sora looked down to see a sword piercing her stomach. Her gaze traveled up the blade to see the priestess watching her with cold eyes.

"Pitiful creature, lost in the darkness. Blinded by your jealousy," Alisha said as her grip tightened on the sword, "Perhaps it is time for you to die."

Sora could do nothing as the priestess' spiritual energy traveled up the sword and into the demoness. In mere seconds there was nothing left of Sesshomaru's personal servant. She did not even have enough time to scream.

Alisha picked the dagger up off the floor and put it on the dresser where she replaced her sword. Chuckling to herself she thought, 'I always wanted to say that. I'm just glad I thought ahead after sensing her darkness.'

Pulling back the furs, the woman smiled down at the small child sleeping peacefully. She smoothed Rin's dark hair as she climbed in beside her. Rin muttered nonsense as she snuggled into her guardian's chest.

As the priestess drifted off to sleep she thought about what she had done in preparation for a nightly attacker. After safely tucking Rin into the priestess' bed, Alisha took some of Rin's pillows and stacked them under the furs while wrapping them in the girl's kimono from the day. Once it looked like Rin was sleeping in her own bed, the woman went back to her room. She grabbed her unsheathed sword and laid it down beside her in bed. She had steadied her breathing to make it seem as if she were sleeping. The priestess had stayed up for hours waiting for her possible attacker. Now at last she could get some rest.

Just after sunrise, Sesshomaru's traveling group met up in the courtyard. A-un was already saddled and Alisha's bag was strapped on. Said woman stood dressed in her new priestess outfit that the demon lord had made for her. These clothes looked different from her old set. The hakama was red with white flower petals across the legs as if caught in a breeze. The haori was white with red petals in a similar pattern on the long sleeves.

Alisha yawned as she helped Rin up onto A-un's back. "Are you tired, mommy?" Rin asked.

"Just a little, sweetie. I'll nap while riding A-un. We have to get going after all," the priestess told the child as she climbed onto the dragon's back.

The priestess had managed to only get three hours of sleep before Mizuki came to wake her. The water elemental took off Alisha's bandages for the last time and declared her officially healed. There was only a long thin scar that remained.

"My lord, I'm surprised not to see Sora see you off," Jaken spoke up as they began to leave.

"She is dead, Jaken. Sora disobeyed me and paid with her life," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

'So he already knows. Good, it saves me the explanation,' the priestess thought as she began drifting off.

Jaken took A-un's reins and guided the dragon as they resumed their journey. The group was off in search of Moryomaru. Sesshomaru had unfinished business with the beast. He took a brief glance back at the slumbering priestess. Moryomaru would not get away with harming what was his.

* * *

Okay this chapter is done and if anyone can tell me where that one quote is from I'll make sure to have an update by the end of July. ^_^ Yes I will make an extra effort if you can name the anime/manga the quote is from. No cheating now. ^_~ Until next time my loyal readers.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I'm really really sorry. I know that I said I'd have it done by the end of July, but I usually write at work in the pharmacy. However, July ended up being a very busy month for us and well. I didn't have the time I would normally. But here you go. The 23rd chapter and I even made it a little longer because of the wait. Though still no quite as long as most of my chapters. sorry again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.**

* * *

For days Sesshomaru's group traveled in search of Moryomaru. They had lost a lot of ground having to retreat back to the Western Lands to heal Alisha's wound. First, the group returned to where they had met the new incarnation of Naraku. Once there, they used the crystal and Sesshomaru's nose to navigate the rest of the way. There had only been a faint change in the glow at first, but it was enough to start. Especially since the scent had faded due to rain from previous nights.

The crystal lead them to the center of the country, toward the inner curve of the island and ten miles inland. Moryomaru was still some distance off when they decided to rest for a little while by a small waterfall. Alisha caught some fish for their meal, with a little help from Rin. Everyone had a decent lunch except for the demon lord as usual. Just as they were putting out the fire, the child caught sight of something falling down the waterfall.

"Look! It's Kagura!" Rin shouted as she ran to the river bank, "We have to save her." The girl reached in to grab the wind demoness' arm as she floated by. However, the current was too strong and Rin was pulled in, in seconds.

As soon as the priestess heard the splash and saw Rin in the water, she stripped off her haori and hakama and dove in after the child. Easily, Alisha caught up to her adopted daughter and took hold of her waist. She began to swim to shore when she noticed that Rin still had a hold on Kagura. Preferably, the priestess would have like to leave Kagura to nature, but she knew that the wind sorceress was not so evil. Kagura had in fact helped them the last two times they had encountered her. She also had a great desire to be free of Naraku and to be left in peace.

Pulling her mouth above water, Alisha instructed, "Rin, I need you to hang onto my back."

With a little struggle, the woman helped Rin onto her back as she grasped Kagura under her arms. If Alisha was not such a strong swimmer they never would have made it to shore. Jaken and Sesshomaru met them downstream from their resting area. The imp assisted in getting Rin out of the water while the priestess got her footing and hoisted Kagura onto the shore. As Alisha made to climb out herself, the demon lord stuck out his hand. She quickly grasped it as she lost her footing, nearly being washed downriver. Sesshomaru effortlessly, pulled the woman from the water. From exhaustion, Alisha fell to her hands and knees as she coughed up water.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she thanked in between coughs, "Rin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mommy," the child responded having recovered already.

Happy that her daughter was well, Alisha got her feet and finished pulling the demoness onto dry land and away from the water's edge. Now that she was out of the water, Kagura's wound could be seen. The top half of her kimono was torn completely off and a huge gapping whole, the size of a watermelon, was through her chest. Alisha was not even sure that the demoness was still alive. There was nothing the human woman could do for Kagura.

For now leaving the possibly dead demoness alone, Alisha and Rin changed into dry clothes behind some nearby bushes. The woman only had to change her undergarments and tank top. Jaken had retrieved the discarded haori and hakama which the priestess put back on. Rin had to change into her spare yukata. Both females had to be barefoot for a while as their pairs of sneakers were soaked through. The wet clothes were bundled in the towels they used to dry off. Later that night the clothes would be dried by the fire.

As the humans returned to Kagura to check on her condition, something strange happened. The hole that went completely through the wind sorceress' body began to close and heal. Because Kagura had been placed on her stomach, the group watched the spider shaped scar reform completely on her back. Fully healed, the demoness stirred and sat up slowly. She quickly looked around to see Sesshomaru and those who followed him.

Without bothering to cover herself she said, "It's you guys. What am I doing here?"

"You were being washed downriver. I tried to save you but fell in. Mommy jumped in and rescued us both," Rin explained.

Kagura looked to the priestess stunned that the human would help her after all she had done. Alisha told her simply, "Her heart is far too big for her own good."

"Lady Alisha, Rin, Jaken, we're leaving," the demon lord announced.

As they moved to follow the wind demoness called out, "Hey, don't you want to know what happened?" When the demon lord nor his companions paid her no mind she shouted, "I know where Naraku's heart is!"

That caught Sesshomaru's attention. He swiftly stopped and turned to face her. Jaken stopped short causing Rin to run into him and knocking the imp to the ground. Before Jaken could start a string of shout and insults at the child, Alisha quickly struck him on the head with the Staff of Two Heads.

"Now is not the time," the priestess scolded in a motherly tone.

The demon lord ignored them for now, fully focused on the wind witch. "Tell me where the heart is," he commanded.

Kagura swallowed hard staring up at the powerful demon before her. Her momentary courage used up as those golden eyes bore holes through her. "Up stream and a little ways to the East," she finally answered, "There is an old temple surrounded by a demonic aura. Naraku's heart is being kept there. The baby is being kept safe inside a new demon. A creation of Hakudoshi.

"Moryomaru," Alisha spoke up touching her newly healed shoulder gently, "We've met."

"If you hurry you can find him while he's weak. Apparently, Moryomaru has been absorbed by the monk of the temple," Kagura elaborated.

Sesshomaru began to take to the sky, heading in the direction in which Kagura came from. The others jumped onto A-un's back. As Alisha took the reins she told Kagura, "Thank you. I hope eventually you'll find the freedom you seek." She then snapped the reins and flew after the dog demon.

By the time the group arrived, the temple was deserted. There were clear signs of a battle and a grave had been dug in the courtyard. The odd thing about the grave was that it appeared as if it had been dug up from the inside. Sesshomaru took mental note of the scent that came from the grave. The scent was both human and demon, and the demonic scent was that of someone familiar, Moryomaru. Unfortunately, the scent left no trail, leaving them nothing to find their target. He stifled an aggravated growl as he left the temple with the others behind him.

It took nearly another week before the demon lord caught Moryomaru's scent, this time without the human scent mixed in. However, InuYasha and his group were already in the area. It was also the night of the new moon and the half demon was currently human and useless.

"Do not get involved," Sesshomaru told the priestess as they got closer, "Stay with Rin nearby."

"I will, Lord Sesshomaru," Alisha responded slightly annoyed that he would not allow her to fight. After all Moryomaru took advantage of her weakness. The dog demon just wanted to kill him because he got away last time, or so the woman believed.

Sesshomaru and Jaken approached the battle not long after the human InuYasha was captured inside one of Moryomaru's tentacles. Meanwhile, Alisha and Rin stayed about fifty feet away. The child remained on A-un, but Alisha took a protective stance in front of them. If anything happened, she wanted to be ready for it. Sesshomaru announced his presence by hitting the enemy with a Dragon Strike.

"Sesshomaru, wait! You could kill InuYasha!" Kagome shouted from her side of the battlefield.

"It would solve two of my problems at once," the demon lord retorted focusing on Moryomaru.

Jaken pulled out the crystal and shouted, "My lord, the crystal's glow is gone once again! Naraku's heart remains with Moryomaru."

InuYasha's group was shocked by this revelation, but as usual Sesshomaru remained calm. "It solves three of my problems then," he said as he threw another Dragon Strike at his target.

Moryomaru just laughed as the attack hit him. "I can absorb your demon energy attacks to make me stronger. I can handle all of your precious energy," he cackled.

"He's like Naraku!" Shippo shouted from his spot by Kagome's leg.

"Ha. As if someone like you could absorb all of my power," Sesshomaru stated as he hit Moryomaru again and again with the same attack.

The sun was about to rise any minute. Which would return InuYasha into a half demon. The younger priestess realized this and prepared to fire at Moryomaru with an arrow before he could absorb the renewed InuYasha. However, just as she was about to release the arrow, the half demon called out to her.

"Kagome, wait!" he shouted, "This is fine!"

Kagome was confused by his words, but if one looked close enough they could see that Moryomaru's body was beginning to tear and the energy was leaking out. After only a few more hits with the Dragon Strike, Moryomaru's left arm burst into many pieces.

"How did this happen?" the demon shrieked as he looked at where his arm had been.

"Because a pathetic demon of your caliber cannot hope to contain my power," Sesshomaru boasted which caused his companion to shake her head at his ego.

"This still isn't over," Moryomaru said as he to attack with what was left of his arm.

Before he could his right arm began to glow and blew apart just as his left did. In the carnage, InuYasha crouched with a transformed Tetsusaiga in hand. Both brothers were about to finish Moryomaru off when he released miasma, throwing off the brothers' guards. Just as Sesshomaru attacked once more, their enemy threw up a blue barrier and effectively stopped the attack. Moryomaru took to the skies needing to recover somewhere safe. Alisha hurried over, before he was out of range and released one of her own powerful barrages of energy. To her dismay, her priestess energy simply flowed over the barrier. Now even her attacks could no longer break the barriers that Naraku's incarnations created. Moryomaru made his escape.

InuYasha and his group ran off in the direction that their enemy had fled in so hastily. On the other hand, the elder brother left in a different direction.

"My lord, why are we not pursuing Moryomaru?" Jaken questioned hurrying after his master.

The demon lord said nothing as he made the effort to change his footsteps just enough so he could step on his imp servant. Event though Sesshomaru did not answer, the reincarnated Midoriko knew it. They no longer had the means to defeat Moryomaru. As long as he had that powerful barrier they would have very little chance of succeeding. If any. At camp that night, even Alisha could not get the lord to speak.

Sesshomaru remained quiet for a few days. During that time he was trying to contemplate just how he could destroy Moryomaru and Naraku's heart. Then one day as they were walking through a field he caught the scent of the retched half demon Naraku. The dog demon quickly took to the skies and flew in that direction. If both he and Alisha worked together and attacked at the same time there was a good chance at victory. His companions, confused did their best to keep up.

Instead of finding Naraku in the flower filled field, there sat Kagura. She had a gapping hole in her chest once more, and the bleeding was so bad that she was staining the flowers around her red. A forlorn look covered her face as she sat there bleeding to death. Her expression only changed when she saw Sesshomaru and then it was one of surprise.

Kagura's expression relaxed as she asked, "Were you expecting Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru? Did I disappoint you?"

"You're leaving," the lord stated as his companions landed behind him. They did nothing but observe. Rin had tried to run to Kagura's aid but her guardian held her back.

"Soon," the wind demoness said sadly, "I'll finally be like the wind."

"Before I go," Kagura continued shortly after, "You should know that Moryomaru now no longer obeys Naraku. He is trying to become stronger than Naraku using the Shikon shards."

Alisha slid off A-un's saddle and stepped up beside Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Kagura," the woman told her softly, "May your afterlife be a peaceful one."

Kagura smiled gently as her body began to disintegrate into nothing. The last thing to go was her serene face. A strong breeze picked up blowing flowers and the feather that had been in the demoness' hair into the sky. Kagura was now truly the wind.

As the group watched the wind sorceress disappear, InuYasha's gang plus Kohaku came running up. Sesshomaru made to walk away but his brother called out to him, "Sesshomaru, just tell me one thing. Did she suffer?"

Astonishingly, the demon lord answered his sibling, "She was smiling."

The half demon looked relieved at the answer. Before Sesshomaru could leave, Alisha hurried over to Kohaku and hugged the boy tightly. His shard of the jewel no long held any taint.

"Alisha nee-sama," Kohaku cried into the priestess' shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

The woman rested her cheek on his head as she held him. "None of it was your fault, Kohaku. None of it," she reassured him.

"We're taking Kohaku back to the village," Sango told her figurative sister.

"I'd like to come as well if that's alright," Alisha said.

"You know it is," the demon slayer responded.

Slowly the reincarnated Midoriko release the boy and turned to her traveling group. "I wont be more than a couple of days. Rin, please stay with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken."

The young girl looked about to protest before thinking better of it. Surely her mother had her reasons for wanting to be alone with her family and the others. "I'll miss you, mommy," she told the woman softly.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart," Alisha said kissing Rin's forehead, "Be good for Sesshomaru and Jaken."

"I will," the child promised and hurried back to her lord's side.

Alisha joined her siblings and Miroku on Kilala's back. It was a tight squeeze that forced Kohaku to sit on Sango's lap, but the two tailed cat managed to carry them. The priestess waved as they flew South with InuYasha jumping alongside them with Kagome on his back.

The way the half demon jumped made Alisha believe it was almost like Sesshomaru's flying. It was probably the fact that InuYasha was only half demon that kept him from gliding through the air. However, he seemed to float along with each leap and got very high every time he launched himself forward. He still got along pretty well for not being full demon.

The group landed a little bit before sunset at the old slayer's village. More huts had fallen due to the disrepair and tall grass and weeds had taken over the ground inside the walls. Sango and Alisha lead Kohaku over to the graves while the others gave them space to grieve.

"I managed to move father's and the other's bone here not long ago so they could be with everyone else," Sango explained as they knelt before the gravesites.

"I thought there were more graves the last time I came back. I'm glad father and uncle are back now," Alisha stated looking out at their final resting places that now had grass growing over them.

"They're sleeping peacefully now," Sango told them nearly in tears but she held them back skillfully.

Kohaku on the other hand, began to shake as his sadness enveloped him. Sango and Alisha, who sat on either side of the boy, held him tightly. Perhaps it had been too soon to bring the grieving boy back.

During the time the siblings sat by the graves, the others had gone into Midoriko's cave. Myoga had told them he had noticed something odd about the dead priestess' fossilized body. Later that night as they ate, the others minus InuYasha filled the siblings in. InuYasha remained in the cave.

"There was a glow in the hole in Midoriko's chest?" Sango questioned.

"Yes, and there was a kind of chrysalis inside," Kagome elaborated.

"We think it maybe after Midoriko's soul," Miroku spoke up then looked to Alisha, "Is it possible for their to be any still inside her body?"

"Well I know I'm only a part of Midoriko's soul myself. After all most of it is inside the Shikon Jewel. So I guess it's possible that a small portion of her soul could reside in Midoriko's body," Alisha theorized the best she could.

"So if InuYasha wants to be alone out there, do you think it has something to do with Kikyo?" Sango interjected.

"That's usually what it means," Kagome said rather bitterly.

"What would an undead priestess want with part of Midoriko's soul?" the reincarnation of said priestess wondered out loud.

"It could be any number of reasons," Miroku spoke up, "We should simply keep an eye out for any changes in the chrysalis. For now lets get some sleep. It has been a long day for us all."

It was early in the morning when Kohaku woke with a start, waking the others who were used to sleeping on edge. "Is everything alright, Kohaku?" Sango inquired tenderly as she sat up beside the boy, Alisha still slept on the other side.

"I have to go," the young boy said quickly as he got to his feet with his weapon in hand and ran out the door.

"Kohaku wait!" Sango called after him as she too ran out the door.

Noticing that Alisha had still not awakened, Kagome hurried over and shook her. "Alisha, get up. Hurry, Kohaku is trying to leave again. Something's wrong! Alisha!" the young priestess shouted, but the woman did not stir.

"We can come back and check on Lady Alisha later. She is still alive. Right now we need to focus on getting Kohaku back before Naraku on get a hold of him," Miroku explained, pulling the teenager to her feet.

"You're right. Let's go," Kagome stated with determination as they both hurried out of the hut.

Alisha never stirred as she lied there seemingly asleep. Her consciousness was currently floating once again in familiar darkness. It appeared that it was time again for a talk with her past life.

"The fraction of my soul that remained in my body is being taken into the body of a former guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"Should I stop her?"

"No, this moment has a purpose."

"What purpose?"

"It is something you could do, can do. However, with the woman, Kikyo, fulfilling this purpose she can perform a miracle that you can not. If you did perform this miracle then you would not be able to fulfill your ultimate purpose in this time."

"What is my purpose in this time?"

"I cannot tell you that." After a long moment of silence she continued. "There are a few reasons why you were brought to this time. You will learn them all in time."

"This miracle, will it save the precious life that would be lost in the jewels destruction?"

"It all depends on the priestess Kikyo."

Midoriko's voice failed and the darkness around the priestess lifted. Alisha sat up from her makeshift bed. Looking around, she saw none of her friends were in the hut with her. Those she could sense were just outside the village. By the time she got herself together and went outside, the others were coming back. However, they were short one person.

"Where's Kohaku?" Alisha questioned her friends as they approached.

Sango had tears in her eyes and the young woman knew then that something terrible had happened to him. InuYasha explained his encounter with Kikyo in minor detail. Then how after she left Kohaku ran off into the woods and a barrier that he could not cut separated them. Kagome said that none of them could pass through the barrier but Kohaku.

"The barrier was a holy one and powerful," Miroku described, "It also felt like one of yours, Lady Alisha."

Everyone looked at her expectantly. However, Alisha met their gaze and told them, "I was out cold until recently. I would never separate Kohaku from us. The reason it felt like my barriers is because it was Midoriko's."

"Midoriko isn't walking around in a clay body, is she?" the younger priestess asked.

"No, her soul is too fragmented to properly animate a clay body like Kikyo. Kikyo too in a part of Midoriko's soul. It had to have been her," Alisha explained.

"But why would she take Kohaku?" Sango inquired worried for her dear brother's well being.

Midoriko's reincarnation knew the answer. Even if the dead priestess had been cryptic, Kohaku was the precious life that she was talking about. Alisha did not want to tell Sango there was a good chance he was going to die unless Kikyo chose to save him. So instead she gave the simplest answer she could give.

"It must do with the Shikon Jewel and Midoriko's will."

* * *

And there you go, chapter 23. Sorry once again for the long wait. See you next time. Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.**

* * *

The crystal to find the fuyunoheki that Naraku's heart possessed had been lost during the last confrontation with Moryomaru. The only means that Sesshomaru's group had to track him was now Moryomaru's scent. Sesshomaru had been tracking the wretched demon for a week now. They had been having a hard time catching up, but at least the group never lost the trail.

One day the trail just seemed to stop. Alisha and Sesshomaru were leading the way past a lake, Rin riding on A-un with Jaken pulling the dragon along. As they passed the water the young girl saw something beneath the glassy surface.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Mommy, what's that?" she asked pointing a tiny finger at the water. She slid off the saddle and got closer to the lake.

Jaken peered over the edge and commented, "Such huge bones. This is…"

"It's a Meioujuu," the dog demon answered simply.

The priestess stood behind her adopted daughter, resting a hand on the child's back, "The shell of the Meioujuu is one of the hardest of all demons. Almost nothing can penetrate it. The slayers village would have loved to make armor from this."

"Look the shell has a bald spot," Rin pointed out, "Did a slayer do it?"

"There are burns from paper charms," the demon lord explained turning to move on his way, "This was done by a human priest."

Alisha pointed near the missing scale, "See the dark spots in the shape of rectangles? That's where the charms were attached."

"Do you ever use paper charms, mommy?"

Alisha smiled picking the child up and placing her back onto A-un. "Not while fighting. Only while I was transporting demon parts for weapons crafting for the slayers. I'm strong enough to harness my power without the use of charms."

They only continued a few more steps when the sky grew dark as grey clouds blocked out the sun. Alisha felt a dark demon energy behind her, heading toward the water. Turning around she could see bubbles coming from the corpse of the Meioujuu.

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru stated as he lead them away from the lake.

The reincarnated Midoriko looked over at the demon lord and questioned, "We are going to stay in the area though, right?"

She saw her companion glance over at her, the corner of his mouth just barely twitching into a smirk. Alisha smiled at him before returning her gaze forward. This was good. The woman was sure that either of their two targets were planning on using the Meioujuu. Now all they had to do was wait for the bastards to come to them.

In the mean time they could continue their sword training together. Sesshomaru and Alisha had begun to practice swords when they camped. Both of them were so determined to end Moryomaru's and Naraku's lives that they wanted to prefect their skills. Though Sesshomaru never said such a thing. It was Alisha that had to make this suggestion. During that training they had come to find out that their energies can actually mingle and become one large powerful attack. It had happened as a complete accident one day and nearly hit Jaken in the process. They were not entirely sure how a pure energy and a demon energy could combine like that, but the result was impressive. With any luck it would become strong enough to kill Naraku.

They did not have to wait very long for something to happen with the corpse they had found. They next day a fully revived Meioujuu sprung up from the water and took to the sky. Not wishing to engage this beast in an unnecessary battle, Sesshomaru's group merely followed it at a distance. Meioujuu flew for an hour to the East, toward a castle. Sesshomaru could sense his brother and friends in the direction that the large turtle was heading. Deciding to let his hot headed brother to take care of fighting Meioujuu, he landed in the trees out of sight.

InuYasha and the others were having a difficult time with Meioujuu. Nothing seemed to penetrate the large turtle's shell. The half demon even tried his adamant barrage, that Alisha had only heard of from Kagome before, did little damage.

During the battle both the reincarnated Midoriko and Sesshomaru noticed a strange man standing on the rooftop watching the fight as well. He gave Alisha the same queasy feeling that Naraku gave her and knew he must have been a new incarnation. The strange man threw a few person shaped shikigami (folded cuts of paper that have magical properties such as summoning when wielded by a specialist) at a set of guards, guarding a particular part of the castle. Once the shikigami attached to the back of the guard's necks, they began to kill each other. When they were dead the Meioujuu swooped down, crashing through the roof. Using its long spiked tongue, it picked up a suit of samurai armor and ate it. The hole in its shell filled in and the shell grew larger and each scale grew sharp points. The Meioujuu was back to its full strength once more.

Satisfied with what he had caused, the odd looking incarnation of Naraku turned to flee. However, Alisha was anticipating this and cut off his retreat with a purification blast that landed not even a foot in front of him. Almost simultaneously, the lord of the West jumped onto the roof behind the incarnation, leaving no room to run.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru," the odd man said to the demon lord. He then turned and looked down at the warrior priestess, "And you must be his pet priestess."

Clutching the hilt of her sword, Alisha did her best to remain calm. She could hear the silk straps beneath her hand strain against the pressure. This demon was more useful alive then dead. After all he was their only fresh lead to either Naraku or Moryomaru.

"I followed the scent of Moryomaru to that Meioujuu. It had been a corpse and now is revived. What does Moryomaru want with it?" Sesshomaru demanded in an even voice.

With a smirk the demon responded, "That is what I came to find out as well."

Byakuya, as he will now be called because simply calling him the odd incarnation is getting old (even though he was never properly introduced to Sesshomaru's group), turned back to the fight, hands in his sleeves. Sesshomaru turned slightly to see but keep Byakuya in his peripheral. Now it seemed that the Meioujuu's improved shell could reflect the adamant barrage back without taking damage. Diamond spikes scattered in all directions as they bounced off the armored shell. The reincarnated Midoriko had to dodge one diamond spike herself. Another was lodged in the building right below Byakuya and Sesshomaru. Thankfully none flew near Jaken or Rin who where still hidden back in the forest.

"I wonder why InuYasha doesn't use the newest ability he attached to Tetsusaiga," Byakuya mused out loud, "Perhaps he has no idea how to control it."

Upon better inspection, Alisha could make out something different about the great fang as the half demon swung it around. A strip of dragon scales covered the top half of the blade. She had not seen Kagome and the others since this addition and was curious about the new power.

The priestess was given an answer though when she felt a change in the sword's demon energy. Suddenly focused, InuYasha leapt into the air and sliced through the space in front of the Meioujuu. Alisha immediately felt the disappearance of the turtle's energy. However, the demon did not fall to the ground dead as everyone would have hoped. Instead, the Meioujuu's head and long neck reemerged having been previously kept safe inside the shell. Its eyes were completely void of life and Alisha knew something was wrong. Miroku seemed to sense the trouble as well and made a run for his friend.

"InuYasha, wait!" the monk shouted as he ran pulling his prayer beads at the same time.

"Don't!" Alisha shouted drawing her sword and firing a purification attack intended for the Meioujuu.

The attack was interrupted by a large red origami crane though. Unhindered and determined, InuYasha fired one last adamant barrage at his opponent. The reincarnated Midoriko looked over her shoulder at Byakuya. He merely smirked and shrugged before returning his attention to the fight. Now filled with diamond spikes the Meioujuu began to be pulled into Miroku's wind tunnel as he uncovered it. The monk's plan however, did not succeed. Miasma burst from the Meioujuu's body. Miroku to not be poisoned, resealed his cursed hand.

Familiar laughter came from the turtle. It was not the Meioujuu's voice though as Kagome pointed out. Alisha knew that voice. She would never forget it, Moryomaru. "The adamant barrage is now mine," Moryomaru's voice cackled as the turtle flew away leaving a trail of miasma.

Without hesitation the lord of the West formed his cloud beneath him and floated into the air. He swooped down and leaned over, holding his hand out which Alisha took with her left still holding her blade in the other hand. In one swift motion, Sesshomaru swung her behind him onto his little cloud. To keep from falling off the priestess wrapped her left arm around his waist, pressing her body into the back of his since there was so little room on the cloud. All of this was accomplished in mere seconds and they took off after the Meioujuu. The only reason Alisha did not ride on the demon's back as she had in the past was because he wanted to make sure his hands were free. This would allow both of them to fight if necessary while in the air. There was no way Sesshomaru would allow Moryomaru to gain such armor.

The controlled Meioujuu was quick and had gone some distance over a mountain range as the two caught up to him. Sesshomaru was determined to follow closely. He was certain it would lead them to their foe. Alisha could sense demon energy behind them in the air. Glancing backwards she saw that it was the strange demon they had just met. He was standing on a huge red origami crane as it soared through the sky. Some of Naraku's poisonous insects flew up to Byakuya. He began to speak softly to them.

"Sesshomaru, we have company," the priestess warned.

Still holding onto his waist though with a much looser grip to allow movement, Alisha attacked their pursuer. The insects and Byakuya were both sliced in half by the attack but the body of the demon suddenly turned into a black water lily. Another Byakuya appeared further to the left and blew small red origami cranes from his hands. The cranes stretched into ribbons and flew around Sesshomaru and Alisha, blocking their sight and stopping them momentarily. The western lord sliced through them with his powerful claws. He then caught sight of the infuriating demon on his paper crane.

"Bothersome fool," Sesshomaru growled as he then sliced Byakuya in two with his claws.

Just as when Alisha attacked him, he turned into a water lily. This time the real Byakuya floated a distance away encased in a barrier. With laughter he told them, "Don't be mad, it's just my job. See you later, Lord Sesshomaru." And with that he disappeared.

"He was a distraction. We need to hurry the Meioujuu has probably already reached Moryomaru," Alisha said immediately after Byakuya's departure.

Without a word Sesshomaru took off in the direction the turtle demon had been heading. The priestess tightened her grip once more, to keep from falling off from the increased speed. They caught up easily enough but the two warriors could sense that they were too late. Moryomaru had already absorbed Meioujuu. The distraction that Byakuya created had worked. Alisha could also sense Kohaku's lone jewel shard and Kikyo's priestess aura. When they breached the mountain's peak they could see Kikyo and Kohaku engaging Moryomaru in battle. The wretched demon was already using InuYasha's adamant barrage and the turtle's armor fully covered his body, more specifically a large part of his shoulder. The reincarnated Midoriko could sense the half demon's party approaching on the opposite side of their enemy. Just before their arrival, Sesshomaru unleashed a powerful Dragon Strike effectively stopping Moryomaru's attack toward Kohaku and Kikyo. Everyone turned to see the two descend.

Once on the ground Alisha took a few steps away from her companion and stood at his side as he spoke up, "You have transformed again, Moryomaru. You're even uglier."

"Lord Sesshomaru, prepared to fight me again? See if you can penetrate my new armor," the demon mocked.

Accepting his challenge, Sesshomaru raised Tokijin. He glanced to his companion and caught her eye. She too raised her blade already glowing softly. They moved like perfect dance partners, both graceful and in time with the other. Their feet and swords moved so that they mirrored the other. Both unleashed a powerful wave of their energy toward their enemy. The two energies swirled around each other without canceling each other out as most people would believe. Quickly, Moryomaru stretched his right arm out into thick tentacles covered in diamond, creating a shield in front of him. The diamond only gained small nearly unnoticeable cracks.

InuYasha and Kagome arrived followed closely by Miroku, Sango and Shippo. InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga and positioned himself to fight.

"InuYasha, stay out of my way," Sesshomaru warned.

"This ain't just your fight, Sesshomaru," the half demon argued.

"Why don't you both try my new attack," Moryomaru ridiculed as the tentacle shrank back to a shorter length.

Just like with InuYasha's adamant barrage, the puzzle piece demon launched large spikes at Sesshomaru and Alisha, InuYasha and Kagome were close to the middle of the space between them and were nearly hit themselves. The demon lord unleashed his own attack meeting with the spikes in the middle. The attacks were evenly matched and their force knocked InuYasha and his own priestess companion back. Small shards of diamond exploded in all directions. Sesshomaru did not bother to dodge the shards, small cuts covered his face and neck. Alisha, thinking quickly, created a barrier holding her sword flat side out in front of her. The shards bounced off and never broke through much to the priestess' relief.

"So you do not feel the need to even dodge the spikes," Moryomaru commented amused.

Kagome got to her feet by InuYasha and noticed a familiar pink glow behind the newly armored shoulder. She notched an arrow and fired toward the light. "He has two jewel shards! If we get them maybe his armor will not be so thick."

Much to the young priestess' disappointment the arrow barely scratched the shell. Moryomaru cackled and told them, "Yes, I acquired my second from that foolish warrior priestess. How you are still alive is impressive, priestess. But now I'll have to fix that."

Moryomaru moved with great speed. He shot out his diamond covered tentacles and completely bound Alisha in them. Not a bit of her body could be seen. The diamond then constricted around the woman. Sango and Kagome screamed the reincarnated Midoriko's name.

"Yet again Lord Sesshomaru, you failed to protect your companion from me, and she was right beside you this time," their enemy ridiculed, "You're just not fast enough or strong enough."

In that instant something inside of Sesshomaru snapped. He only saw red as he launched himself at Moryomaru, Tokijin in hand. So blinded by his anger he did not noticed that there was a strong priestess aura coming from the ball of diamond tentacle.

Alisha had only a second to react as she was encircled by Moryomaru's diamond tentacles. Before she was completely bound, the priestess surrounded herself in a protective barrier. Taking deep breaths the woman kept herself focused on her barrier. She was on her knees and slightly hunched over from the sudden constriction. With little space she could do very little. The diamond would keep her from purifying Moryomaru. That was the only reason her barrier was doing nothing at the moment.

'Moryomaru's actual flesh must be beneath the diamond. I just have to reach it,' Alisha thought with determination.

The woman took hold of her sword with both hands. Point down she raised the double edge blade as high as she could before stabbing it with all her might into the diamond beneath her. As she repeated this a creak began to form. Alisha saw hope, but knew she had to hurry. It took a lot of energy to do this and keep her barrier up.

Back outside Sesshomaru had swiped off half of Moryomaru's face and stabbed into his shell with Tokijin. The tip of the blade had nearly reached the jewel shards. However, as the wicked demon chided Sesshomaru again about his inability to protect his pack, the lord of the west put more force on his sword. So much force that the sword snapped in half. Taking this opportunity, Moryomaru branched more tentacles from the largest. As they were heading toward the dog demon lord he launched a single spike at him that stabbed him in his left shoulder. Momentarily stunned, Sesshomaru was swept up into the diamond and surrounded.

"You can share her fate, Lord Sesshomaru," the demon said as he crushed the dog demon as he did with Alisha. Sesshomaru's fur boa stuck out from the crystal, a reminder to everyone who it was that had fallen in battle.

It now became InuYasha's turn. He took up Tetsusaiga and called forth its new ability. The half demon swung with his super human strength where Tokijin's blade was stuck. Miasma leaked out of the small wound as the younger brother pressed harder into the armor. He knew he needed to remove the jewel shards to beat Moryomaru. InuYasha did not want to see anyone else die.

Back inside her diamond cocoon, Alisha had finally managed to make a large enough crack in the adamant armor. She could see the green/brown flesh pulsing beneath a thin shield of diamond. 'Midoriko, lend me your strength.' With one mighty battle cry the warrior priestess broke through the last of the diamond and stabbed the flesh, sending a pulse of purifying energy through it. The whole cocoon surrounding her pulsed with her energy and shattered into many pieces. She fell to the ground in a heap, onto the shards. A few cut her arms and legs but they were not as great a concern as to how weak she felt from her energy loss.

"Lady Alisha!" Jaken shouted and hurried to her first, immediately followed by Sango.

The demon slayer carefully helped her adopted sister to sit up and held her in place. It looked as if she would fall over again any moment. "Alisha, I'm so glad you're alive," Sango said with relief then informed her, "Kohaku. He's gone again."

"I know. Don't worry I don't believe Kikyo will allow any harm to come to him," Alisha reassured. She then turned a hard gaze to the imp servant beside her, "Jaken, why are you here?"

Nervously, the imp answered, "I left Rin safe in a hidden cave with A-un as protection." He paused as the priestess' expression softened. Jaken then informed her, "Lady Alisha, Lord Sesshomaru…he…"

"Is fine," the priestess finished looking to her at the ball of diamond that trapped her companion, "Tenseiga protects him with a barrier just like my own powers did for me."

With teary eyes Jaken looked up at where his lord was. "My lord," he whispered in admiration.

"We should move," Sango advised.

"Good idea. My power may resonate through the rest of the arm and release Sesshomaru as well. I won't be able to stand long though. That is if I could even get to my feet. I'm really weak right now," Alisha explained, "Jaken go and get A-un. When this is over I'll need him. I won't ask Sesshomaru to carry me."

Jaken bowed and hurried off as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Sighing the priestess looked to her sister. "Is it alright to use Kilala for now?"

"Yes, of course," the young slayer then called for her feline companion.

The fire cat immediately grew to full size and knelt down next to the sisters. Alisha was first to climb on. She leaned forward and grabbed Kilala's thick fur on the back of her neck. Sango got on behind. Just in time, the two tail jumped away as the diamond holding Sesshomaru too pulsed and shattered, dropping Sesshomaru to his knees. Moryomaru cried in pain and immediately after a holy arrow flew over all of their heads and into the demon's shoulder. The arrow purified the miasma that was slowly choking the half demon. Said half demon gave another mighty swing and cracked open Moryomaru's right arm and shoulder like a walnut. Sensing this could be his end, Moryomaru fled like the coward he was born from.

"It won't be like this next time," the cursed demon shouted as he flew away in a cloud of miasma.

Sesshomaru got to his feet, covered in wounds and a hole in his shoulder. He did not look very happy in his state. Jaken reappeared at that moment, flying down on the two headed dragon. He guided A-un over to

Kilala.

"Thank you, Kilala," Alisha told the old cat demon before climbing off and switching to the dragon. Kilala gave a low meow in response to her old master's reincarnation. Not really strong enough to sit up, the woman laid forward and wrapped her arms around one of the beasts' necks. "We should tend to our wounded. I'll see you soon, imouto-san," Alisha smiled weakly at Sango.

"Feel better, Alisha nee-sama," the slayer said before heading over to her friends to see how InuYasha was doing.

Sesshomaru, Alisha, and Jaken were slowly making their exit when the half demon shouted after his brother, "Sesshomaru, what about Tokijin?"

"I have no care for a broken sword," the demon lord responded, "I'll go as far as finding a replacement."

With that said they left to collect Rin and rest. The reincarnated Midoriko only had minor injuries and was just exhausted. Sesshomaru required some medical attention though. He had several bleeding wounds including a hole in his shoulder. The demon lord masked the pain he felt from his aching body, keeping what pride his had intact. They were both in bad shape. Mostly because they had rushed into battle overly confident. Now the lord of the West was in need of a new sword and Alisha's was in disrepair after chipping away at the diamond. What else could possibly happen to them after this mess?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.**

* * *

On a cliff side a distance away, Sesshomaru sat on a flat rock looking down into the valley below still covered in wounds. The others were not far behind. A-un was laying on the ground, Alisha propped up against the dragon's side. With Jaken assisting, Rin cleaned and bandaged the woman's injured arms and legs.

It had been an hour since Moryomaru had fled when Rin finished and her mother's eyes opened. The reincarnated Midoriko saw her pushed up sleeves and pant legs as well as the bandages. She smiled and thanked her adopted daughter.

"I helped too," Jaken huffed.

"Of course, thank you too, Jaken," the priestess told him. Glancing over at the dog demon's back she asked, "What about Sesshomaru's wounds?"

"He won't let us tend to them," the little girl answered dejected.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not wounded. Don't be stupid. We must pretend he has not been injured," Jaken defended his lord, whispering the last part. However, the dog demon's ears heard the remark. Sesshomaru turned to glare at him causing the imp to fall to his knees in a bow.

"I can see from her that his wounds have still not healed," Alisha commented as she slowly brought herself to her feet, "I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

"Lady Alisha, you should rest," Jaken advised in a panic as he saw her rise.

On her feet though a little shaky, the priestess reassured, "I'll be fine." Turing to her daughter she asked, "Rin honey, can you hand me the first aid kit please."

The child obediently handed her mother the white box. Thanking her, Alisha carefully made her way over to the demon lord. Jaken was impressed by the woman to say the least. Even though she had to be in a lot of pain and low on energy, the priestess still managed the carry herself with strength and pride as she approached his lord. Though when she reached him, her descent was not so graceful. She nearly fell into her sitting position on her knees.

Alisha lifted the lid to the medical kit and began looking for a pair of tweezers, alcohol swabs, and bandages. The demon lord beside her growled in warning. Glancing up at him she saw a glare in his amber eyes. She however was unfazed by his attempt at intimidation. Alisha looked at him pointedly and like she had before bared her teeth and growled right back. Rin giggled from her spot next to A-un. She was ignored by the two adults as their eyes remained locked.

The human's attempts at growling did not have the same effect that they had the first time. Though Sesshomaru's growling ceased though his eyes did not lighten.

"I don't see the problem. I've tended to your wounds in front of Jaken before," the reincarnated Midoriko argued, "There are small shards of diamond in your wounds. They wont heal properly unless they are removed. You'll have scars all over your face otherwise."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze away. "Do as you like," he said softly.

With a small bow of the head, the priestess told him, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. How is your chest wound?"

"Almost healed. It is unnecessary to bandage it," he responded matter of factly.

Carefully with the pair of tweezers, Alisha pulled the shards from the lord of the West's face. Sesshomaru watched her as she did her work. Taking note of her gentle hand on his chest that she used for leverage as she leaned in to see the shards better. Her arms and legs were covered by her clothing once more, but the dog demon was fully aware of the injuries she sported. The priestess' spiritual energy was still low as well. In fact she felt weaker than that old woman Kaede. She should be resting. Yet there she knelt making sure to see to his wounds. Such a foolish woman Alisha was.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He felt so weak and powerless after his fight with Moryomaru. The wretched demon's words ran through his head. ~You failed to protect your companion from me and she was right beside you. You're just not fast enough or strong enough.~ He suppressed a growl. Was it because of his inability to protect those around him that Midoriko did not want him with her at her final battle? He was not able to protect her either.

The demon lord opened his golden eyes and raised them up and away from her injured limbs. The glitter of silver from underneath her haori collar caught his attention. The necklace he gave her was sparkling in the slowly setting sun. With much determination, he though, 'She is mine to protect. I will not fail to do so again.'

Sitting back on her heels, Alisha put the tweezers and swabs away in the medical kit. Some of the redness around the cuts was going away, hinting that the wounds would soon heal completely. Satisfied with her work, the priestess stood carefully. Her legs shook slightly under her weight, but Alisha focused her strength and stood tall once more. Just as the woman was returning the first aid kit to her bag attached to A-un's saddle, Sesshomaru stood as well.

"Is something wrong?" the reincarnated Midoriko asked. With her spiritual powers so low she was unable to sense demons.

The demon lord said nothing as he watched the sky. Following his gaze, the woman saw a large cow in the sky flying toward them. She smiled to herself as the bovine landed a few feet away carrying Totosai on its back.

"Something is missing," the sword smith mused looking at the demon lord's hip from his seat on his cow, "So Tokijin broke?"

"I can still kill you with my claws," Sesshomaru responded flexing said claws.

"I figured you would say something like that," Totosai responded.

"Why are you here, Totosai?" the lord of the West questioned, eyeing the sword smith suspiciously.

"Tenseiga called to me of course," the old demon responded without showing his previous fear of the demon lord, "Don't tell me, Sesshomaru, you did not notice Tenseiga was restless."

Resting his left hand on the sword's hilt, Sesshomaru responded, "Why would Tenseiga call you?"

Pulling on his white beard, Totosai told him, "Well it's time to reforge Tenseiga into a weapon."

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Even Sesshomaru's cold face portrayed the emotion, by widening his eyes.

"Something changed in your heart, Sesshomaru. Something that angered your heart and filled it with sorrow. Does anything come to mind?" the sword smith asked.

In the demon lord's mind's eye he saw the image of Alisha being crushed by the adamant tentacles. The image then changed to when Moryomaru stole the woman's jewel shard and stabbed her through the back. Then he saw her bloody unconscious form in his arms. Sesshomaru mentally sighed. So it had been her that had changed his heart.

"Can I have Tenseiga?" Totosai requested holding his wrinkly hand out.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, but then pulled his father's heirloom from his side and handed it to the old demon. If it meant that Tenseiga could become a weapon then the old man could have it. Unexpectedly, Totosai then turned to the warrior priestess.

"I would like to take Seinaruga with me as well. It seems that it is need of repair," the old demon told the woman seriously.

"Seinaruga (Holy Fang?) What are you talking about, Totosai?" Alisha questioned confused, placing her hand on her sword's sheath.

"You've been carrying that sword without knowing its name this whole time?" Totosai asked stunned. He turned to the eldest son of his old friend, "The two of you have been traveling for two years and you never told her where her sword came from?"

He received an annoyed look as an answer. Sighing Totosai explained to the priestess, "I forged Seinaruga at Sesshomaru's request seventy five years ago." Said demon lord emitted a low growl that was ignored by the sword smith. "It's not completely a demon blade. That's why a human like you can wield it. Seinaruga's core is made from a fang while the blade is made from holy steel. It was very difficult to make, I'll tell you that. And you went and abused it."

Alisha was a little annoyed at the accusation. It had been life or death. She regretted damaging Midoriko's sword, but she was not about to die. "You said you could repair it though," she pointed out.

"Yes, Seinaruga called to me as well. I can repair the holy steel that had been damaged, but I'm an old man. It will be a lot of hard work to handle the holy steel at my age," Totosai complained, making the woman sigh in annoyance. She really hated his feeble old man routine.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru called gaining the swords smith's attention, "How long will it take to reforge Tenseiga?"

"Three days at most," Totosai answered honestly.

"You have four days to complete both swords," the demon lord informed him leaving no room for argument.

"R-right," the old demon said nervously as he held out his boney hand for Midoriko's sword.

Almost reluctantly, Alisha pulled her sword from her hakama belt. She knew this would be the best way for it to be fixed, but it felt odd parting with it. The sword had been at her side for so long. Totosai took it from her and held it in his lap with Tenseiga.

"Meet me at the Yami Bog to the North in four days. I trust you know where it is," Totosai told them. Sesshomaru answered with a small nod. Seeing the dog demon's acknowledgment, the sword smith commanded his bovine ride to take off.

After Totosai had left Alisha suggested, "We should go and make camp somewhere less open while we wait."

They set up camp some distance away in a quiet and dense forest. After Jaken and the two humans ate dinner, the reincarnated Midoriko approached Sesshomaru who was sitting aside and sat down beside him. He did not move or look at her even when she leaned back against the tree so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Why did you never tell me about Seinaruga?" the woman asked quietly as she watched Rin showing the imp her latest drawling she did of him.

"It was unnecessary," he answered.

Alisha's sigh caused him to look at her. "You know, you'll never get rid of me this way," she told him with a smirk, "You remember why I'm following you, don't you? If you don't tell me anything about Midoriko I'll never leave."

In truth the demon lord had truly grown fond of his priestess companion. At first he did not want to think about Midoriko and kept all thoughts of her far in the back of his mind. He did not want her to leave though he would never openly admit such a thing. So to cover his true intentions he told her some of what she sought. "Midoriko had broken her sword in a difficult fight while we had been traveling together," he explained looking toward the fire once more, "Magatsuhi had begun to destroy nearby villages looking for her. She needed a weapon so I had Totosai make one for her."

"Using one of your fangs."

"Yes." "Care to tell me why."

He glanced at her and answered, "No."

"Of course not," she laughed. Quieting her laughter the priestess told him seriously, "Thank you, Sesshomaru, for telling me. I know you probably don't want to talk about Midoriko. After all you probably believe she betrayed you in the end."

"What else would you call such an action?" Sesshomaru inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The reincarnated priestess smiled softly and was about to explain to him about how Midoriko had wanted to protect him, but before she could form any words a glowing eel like creature floated in front of her. A few more quickly joined it. Alisha knew what these creatures were and stood. The soul collectors floated around her before heading toward the trees. They stopped and waited for her to follow.

"It looks like it is finally time for Kikyo and I to have that talk," the woman said to reassure the demon lord that they were harmless, "I'll be back later."

"They're pretty," Rin commented as she watched the soul collectors dance through the air.

"Rin, please stay here," Alisha told her daughter who responded with a happy, "Yes, mommy."

"Lady Alisha, are you alright to travel?" Jaken questioned, concerned for the human woman after all she was still weak.

"Jaken, are you concerned about a human's wellbeing?" the priestess chided. She chuckled at his red/green cheeks, "Don't worry. Kikyo shouldn't be too far away. I'll make it."

Slowly and carefully, the reincarnated Midoriko skirted around trees and stepped over roots. She had originally thought about grabbing her flashlight, but the soul collectors glowed brightly enough for her to see. The floating eels lead her to a clearing not more than fifteen minutes away. Sitting on a rock in the middle of the clearing were Kikyo and Kohaku. Alisha made her way over and sat on a rock in front of them.

"Nee-sama, are you alright?" Kohaku asked worried. He had seen the whole thing at a distance and saw her sluggish movements at the moment.

"I'm fine. Just a little drained of energy," she reassured before making eye contact with the undead priestess, "We are overdue for this chat, aren't we?"

"Yes, the event we need to discuss is drawing nearer," Kikyo answered.

"If you want to speak to me than this has to do with the sacred jewel," the younger priestess commented glancing at Kohaku. She could see the jewel shard shining with purity in the back of his neck.

"Kohaku holds one of the final shards. He will be important at the end when it is time to finish Naraku once and for all. If the final shard is of a great purity and matches a small speck that I plan to soon add to Naraku's jewel, then the jewel should completely purify and kill the demon in one shot. Of course this means a sacrifice," Kikyo glanced over at the young demon slayer beside her.

Midoriko had warned her, but it did not make the reality of Kohaku's fate any less painful. "Kohaku, you are thinking for yourself again. How do you feel about this?" Alisha asked concerned for the boy.

Kohaku could not match his adopted sister's gaze, ashamed for his uncontrollable actions that killed their father and friends. "I have to. This will be the best way to kill Naraku," the boy answered softly, "I don't deserve to live anyway. Besides I should technically be dead."

"Kohaku," the reincarnated Midoriko said softly, "Sango and I hold nothing against you. We know it was Naraku's control that caused you to do those things." She paused and sighed, "But you have already made your choice."

The younger slayer gave a curt nod and replied, "I have."

"Kohaku has to be protected from Naraku until the time is right. But I'm afraid my time in this world is growing shorter," Kikyo explained, "If I die before it is time for Kohaku's part in this, you will have to be his guardian. His shard must remain pure and will remain its purest with Midoriko's energy."

"Which you borrowed some from Midoriko's remains," Alisha accused.

"I had to so that I could remain in this world longer and have the power to purify the jewel. If Midoriko had not wanted me too I never would have been able to do so," the undead priestess defended.

"You are right. When the time comes I'll protect Kohaku. Though I do not agree with this plan. But since this is all Midoriko's will, I will play along," Alisha stated reluctantly.

"That is all I ask," Kikyo told her, "You should go back and rest. You won't be able to protect yourself in such a state."

"Yes, you're right," Alisha pushed herself to her feet but quickly fell back down. She let out a frustrated groan.

Kohaku went to help her, but the woman shook her head. Taking a deep breath she whistled loudly. The two people in front of her looked at the priestess oddly. Their silent question was answered when A-un flew down from the opening in the trees above them. Kohaku smiled at the sight of the familiar dragon and understood how his sister decided how she was going to return to camp. Slowly but with pride and determination Alisha got onto the kneeling dragon's back.

Taking hold of the reins she told them, "Be careful until we run into each other again." The woman from the future then rode A-un back to camp where she promptly went to bed.

The next morning when Alisha woke up she felt back to normal. To test her spiritual power she made a barrier around Jaken. The little imp walked into the transparent wall and was shocked. He only hit it one more time before he sat in the center, not moving an inch. The priestess released him and apologized saying she only wanted to test her powers. Jaken was not pleased but did not voice his grievances less he actually be purified.

After bathing and breakfast the woman approached her long term traveling companion. "Since we really cannot do much of anything right now and I'm mostly useless without a sword, I was hoping I could go home for a day. I just want to restock, see my family, and take a proper shower," Alisha explained.

"Will you be taking Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I was planning to," she responded.

"Be back here by tomorrow night or I will go and bring you back myself," the demon lord warned before turning around and smiling at her daughter, "Rin, we're going to take a little trip to my home."

"Yay, I get to see Grandma and Grandpa!" the young girl cheered with glee.

They packed up the supplies and strapped the backpack onto A-un's saddle. The dragon would be staying in the area around the cave to wait for their return. Getting on the dragon's back Alisha and Rin waved good-bye and flew off toward the South. Due to their time restraints, the priestess drove their ride faster than normal. They arrived outside Midoriko's cave in three hours. After unmuzzling A-un the two females entered the cave and walked to the back.

Picking Rin up into her arms and resting the child on her hip Alisha asked, "Are you ready, princess?"

"I'm ready. I like the tickly feeling when we go through time," the girl giggled.

"Alright here we go," the priestess stated as she jumped down into the whole, quickly enveloped by the familiar purple light.

When they climbed out of the hole they were surrounded by a vibrant green forest. Rin seemed a little disappointed that there was no longer snow on the ground. However, her tune quickly changed when they stepped into the backyard of Alisha's childhood home. Water flowed down the small rock waterfall into the koi pond which had purple lilies floating on the water's surface. When Rin peered over the edge, she could see large colorful fish swimming toward her. Their mouths open and closed at the surface looking for food. The rest of the yard was covered in green grass and on the edges by the house were beautiful flowers of all colors and shapes.

Rin was trying to pet the fish when her adopted mother told her, "We need to go inside now. There are things I need to get done today."

The priestess' family was out for the time being, so it was only the two of them in the house. After taking nice long hot showers the mother and daughter changed into cloths from the modern era. Rin dressed in a yellow sun dress with white sandals while Alisha dressed in black capris and a brown t-shirt. On the shirt was a graphic of a bulldozer chasing trees and forest creatures. On top of the shirt it read 'Run forest, run!' The necklace Sesshomaru gave her rested overtop of the fabric, open to the world for once.

"Well we have to go food shopping while we are here, and diffidently restock the first aid kit," the woman declared adding, "Between Sesshomaru and I it's practically empty."

"Will Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken be alright while we're gone?" the child asked innocently.

Laughing softly at her daughter's concerned, Alisha explained, "Sesshomaru is still very strong even without his sword. Both of them will be fine." The woman then noticed that Rin was carrying her stuffed dog in her arms. "Why do you have your dog, sweetie?"

Innocently looking up at her mother the girl replied, "I wanted to bring Maru-chan with us to the market."

Alisha could not help but smile at the name Rin had given the stuffed dog. "Alright, so long as you hold onto him the whole time and don't lose him," she told the girl in a motherly tone.

"I will, mommy," Rin responded hugging the animal tight.

"Let's get going then. By the time we get done, grandma and grandpa should be back," the priestess told her daughter and lead her back outside to her silver/gray car.

With Rin safely buckled in the backseat, Alisha drove to the nearby grocery store. During the drive they sang to the songs from the woman's mp3 player which was connected to the car stereo. When they arrived, they got out and grabbed a shopping cart from the lot. When Rin saw the building she remarked that it was not the same market they had gone to before. Her mother explained that this market was just for food.

The two girls walked around the store, placing canned soup, dried fruits, and similar items in the cart. While they were down the medical aisle and Alisha was restocking her first aid kit, a man approached Rin.

"Would you like some candy, young lady?" the man asked with a smile.

Before the girl could even speak, Alisha stood to her full height and rounded on the man. "No, she would not! Now leave my daughter alone before I call the police," the priestess threatened, "Or would you prefer I give you a reason to use these bandages." She held up a box of gauze to driver her point.

The man's eyes widened before he made a hasty retreat. "Mommy, what did he want?" Rin asked innocently not having understood what candy was.

"To hurt you, princess," Alisha explained softly, "He was offering sweets so that you would go with him away from me so he could hurt you."

"But why would he want to do that?"

"Rin, you should know of all people that not all bad people are demons. Monsters take all shapes," Alisha smoothed the black hair of her daughter avoiding the lily comb. "I have what we need. Let's go check out now."

As they stood in line at the register, the priestess was cursing her luck. She had somehow ended up behind one of those people that keep hundreds of coupons in a binder and had nearly fifty for her order. The woman behind her and Rin caught sight of the child and smiled sweetly down at her.

"Are you shopping with your big sister, honey?" the woman asked.

Rin drew closer to her mother afraid this woman might be like the man from before. She relaxed when Alisha told her in Japanese, "She is not one of the monsters. Don't worry."

Smiling up at the woman while hugging Maru, the child proclaimed proudly in English, "No. She's my mommy."

"Oh," the woman responded, giving Alisha a scrutinizing glance, "And you're father?"

The child's face fell before she sadly responded, "He is in a grave in Japan beside my mother and brother."

Realization hit the woman. She quickly turned an apologetic gaze upon the priestess. Alisha was cradling her child's head her thigh when the woman spoke, "You adopted her."

Alisha nodded in the affirmative as the cashier began her order. "Last year. She has only just begun to call me her mother. I found her all alone and mute. I could not help but take her in."

"You're total is fifty seven forty two," the cashier said gaining the time traveler's attention.

Alisha handed the cashier a few bills. After she took the change and gathered her bags, the young woman told the customer behind her, "There is no age restriction for people with good hearts. But don't worry I am not offended. If anything it was nice of you to believe we are blood related." One hand on the cart and the other holding one of Rin's, the priestess made to leave, "Let's go, sweetie."

By the time they arrived back home, Alisha's mom was in the kitchen pulling out pans for making dinner. The older woman was not surprised by her daughter's presence since she had noticed Alisha's car missing. Of course the blonde was happy to see her daughter and Rin. The priestess hugged her mother and told her that she would make dinner tonight. She had after all bought the ingredient to make it. So while Alisha made dinner for her family, her mother took Rin into the other room and played a board game while a movie played in the background.

Fully rested, showered, and wearing clean cloths, the time travelers returned to Feudal Japan the next day early in the afternoon. A-un was waiting faithfully outside the cave's entrance. The dragon was remuzzled and the restocked backpack was strapped on the saddle.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken will be happy to see us?" Rin questioned cutely.

Giving her an one armed hug so she could keep hold of the reins, Alisha replied, "I bet they'll be very happy. Those two where probably bored without us."

Rin giggled at her mother's words. The reincarnated Midoriko was about to say something else when all of a sudden she felt a strong pulse of demon energy. She had no time to react when she felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her off of the saddle.

"Mommy!" Rin shouted reaching out to her.

As quickly as she could, Alisha created a barrier around A-un and Rin. The woman knew this demon energy. It was Naraku. "Rin, hurry back to Sesshomaru! Don't worry about me! Go!" she shouted.

Naraku pulled the priestess up to his side and chuckled in her ear as Rin flew off. "Don't worry I have no interest in her."

Struggling against him the reincarnated Midoriko demanded, "What do you want, Naraku?" 'If only I had my sword,' she thought desperately.

A tentacle wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze. Naraku chuckled darkly, "Your soul." The tentacle tightened and everything went black.

* * *

Next chapter you'll all get to learn something special about Alisha. I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger yet again but I just love leaving all of you in anticipation. Also in the next chapter I'll be experimenting with points of view and will even get a little more closeness between Sesshomaru and Alisha. Before I go I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and follows. Thank you for reading, I hope to have another chapter ready for you next month. Bye for now. -_^


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.**

* * *

Rin and Alisha would be returning tonight. I could use an intelligent conversation. Jaken's ceaseless squawking is testing my patience. The wind hit my face and I could smell tears on it. I faced the scent and saw Rin alone on A-un. When the dragon touched down I could see her face was tear stained and she was shaking.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl called as she climbed off her mount and ran to my side.

Her small arms wrapped around my leg. I place a hand on her head and asked, "Rin, where is Lady Alisha?" It was unlike the priestess to leave Rin completely alone. Something was most diffidently wrong.

She looked up at me with those large brown eyes and cried, "Naraku took mommy. She told me to go and get you. Please save her, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Naraku had taken Alisha captive, how that thought enraged me. Did he know she was Midoriko's reincarnation? I would not let that bastard get away with taking someone under my protection. He would be hiding behind a barrier no doubt. Regretfully I would have to find my useless half brother to get to him. When this annoyance is resolved, that wench would never leave my side again. She causes more trouble than she's worth.

"Jaken," I called my servant.

"Y-yes, my lord?" the imp stuttered nervous beneath my gaze.

"Stay here with Rin. Under no circumstances are you to leave," I ordered and before he could complain I separated myself from the human girl and flew off in the direction I could smell InuYasha.

Of course that half breed was nearly in the opposite direction of Alisha's scent. Luckily she smelt of the soaps and oils of her time. It would make it much easier to track her. I found InuYasha and his companions camping by a lakeside. To make sure only InuYasha followed me, I simply ran through their camp. I did not need the others getting n the way by starting a fight. As expected my brother gave chase commanding his pack to remain behind. Doubling back around I started on Alisha's scent trail.

Barely keeping up with me the half breed shouted in his usual brash way, "Hey, Sesshomaru! So what the hell do you want? You wouldn't have run straight through our camp if you didn't want somethin'."

I did not want to tell him my reason but I was sure his childishness would keep him form being silent. I gave him only the information he needed, "I need Tetsusaiga's abilities."

"So what, you gonna try to take it from me?" the fool accused.

"No," he was beginning to get on my nerves, but I needed the idiot to follow me. Damn Naraku and his barriers. "I simply need the red Tetsusaiga. I'm in a hurry. It's not worth fighting a weakling like you over the sword for and waste my time."

Of all the stupid things InuYasha could do, he stopped. I stopped ahead of him, holding my anger in check. After all I needed the runt.

"I ain't just gonna follow you around so I can open barriers for you like a servant. I'm going back," InuYasha told me with his immature attitude and glared at me defiantly.

I did not have time to deal with this foolishness. Naraku could be doing anything to Alisha. I could feel my demon blood boil. I would protect her like I should have Midoriko,

"Then give me Tetsusaiga, you worthless half breed!" I barked. I was going to tear his throat out if he resisted any longer.

"You know the barrier around it rejects you," he countered hotly.

Without thinking or hesitation I responded, "I don't care! Now either follow me or give me Tetsusaiga. Those are your choices!" I had to protect her. The image of Midoriko's corpse flashed in my mind. My eyes were glowing red, I was sure of that.

InuYasha's face softened, and he told me solemnly, "Lead the way."

I had no idea what was going through that fool's head but I felt no need to dwell on it. With him now in tow I returned to following Alisha's scent at a fast pace. She's strong. All she had to do was survive until I could get there.

* * *

Slowly the reincarnated Midoriko opened her eyes. Above her she could see a wooden ceiling and beams covered in cobwebs. Alisha attempted to move, but found that she was shackled around her wrists, ankles, and neck to the stone floor. Struggling against her bonds got the woman nowhere and that was when she heard laughter to her left. The restraints kept her from turning her head. All the priestess could do was look out of the corner of her eyes, and what she saw was the last thing she wanted to see.

Sitting beside her was Naraku and a black cloud of dark demon energy floating behind him, "So you're awake," Naraku cackled.

"You said you want my soul, why?" Alisha demanded trying to pull her hands and feet free.

The evil half demon pulled out his nearly completed Shikon Jewel from his sleeve and held it in his hand. "My new friend Magatsuhi has informed me that one of the four souls is missing from the jewel so my true desire will never come true without it. You, my dear, have the Shakimitama. Now I get to kill two birds with one stone," Naraku informed her with an evil grin, "I'll have a stronger sacred jewel and you'll be out of my way."

Pushing aside her haori collar, he placed the jewel on her chest over her heart. Just like the last time she touched the jewel barehanded, Alisha felt her soul being sucked out and pain fill her body. The cross symbol appeared on her forehead once more as she screamed in pain. It was far worse this time around but the priestess held onto her soul with all her might. She could not give in yet. There were people she loved and cared about that she was not ready to leave yet. Sango, Kohaku, Rin, her parents, Kagome, Kaede, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, and Sesshomaru. Of all of them, she could not stand to not see Sesshomaru again.

"Sesshomaru!" Alisha cried through the pain over and over again.

"You can call for him all you like, but I will have your soul, priestess," Naraku told her sitting back on his heels and watching the woman suffer with glee.

* * *

The barrier was in front of me. Alisha's scent stopped here. There appeared to be nothing more than a valley ahead of this point, but there was no doubt that Naraku's castle was ahead of me. InuYasha stopped beside me, the red Tetsusaiga drawn. As soon as he cut through the barrier, Alisha's scent continued and the disgusting smell of Naraku's miasma hit me. Off in the distance I could see his wretched castle.

"Sesshomaru!" I heard the priestess scream. She sounded desperate and in pain.

I did not waste anymore time. My demon blood took over and I transformed into my true form. With a roar I flew toward the castle leaving my half breed brother behind shouting after me. Following her scent and screams of my name, I found what part of the castle she was in. I smashed through the ceiling and walls doing my best to avoid Alisha. Naraku was sitting beside her holding the Shikon Jewel to her chest. I growled at him warningly.

"I may not have all of it but it should be enough to power my wish," Naraku said to himself and pulled the jewel away from Alisha, "Lord Sesshomaru, we shall have our fight another day." The bastard then left in a cloud of miasma.

I was about to go after him and tear him to shreds when I heard in a weak voice, "Sesshomaru." I transformed back and knelt down next to Alisha. Midoriko's symbol was fading from her forehead. I cut her bonds with my claws and cradled her upper body against me. She was weak again and breathing heavily. I smelt no wounds. What had Naraku done to her?

Alisha looked up at me with her brown eyes that looks so much like Midoriko's and smiled softly. "I knew you'd come," she told me before her eyes slowly closed. Her heart and breathing steadied. I lifted her up just as InuYasha ran up to me.

He saw Alisha in my arms and stupidly questioned, "Is she okay?"

"Naraku is gone. You better return to your humans," I told him as I walked away, leaving my idiot brother behind.

I flew back to Jaken and Rin, reflecting on what I had done. Naraku was right there, I could have killed him. However, I let him go to make sure Alisha was alright. She called for me and I answered. Why did I care about what happened to this human so much? Father, is this what you meant to have someone to protect?

* * *

The reincarnated Midoriko could feel something soft against the right side of her face. She felt safe and almost reluctant to open her eyes. "You're awake," she heard a deep familiar voice state.

Alisha opened her eyes, but only looked ahead. Clouds flew by meaning they were flying in the air. "I'm as surprised as you," the priestess told him. She was sure that Sesshomaru would want to know what Naraku was up too. Knowing he would not ask, the woman told him, "Naraku has been talking with Magatsuhi and discovered that to make his true wish come true all four souls of Midoriko needed to be in the jewel. Apparently my soul is made from one of them. So Naraku was using the jewel to take my soul away. He didn't get much, but from what he said it's enough."

There was a pause before the dog demon asked, "Do you know which soul you have?"

"I don't," Alisha lied keeping her heart steady to keep him from detecting the lie. She sighed and then told him, "Sesshomaru, thank you for rescuing me. If it had been any longer. I wouldn't have been able to fight off the jewel and would have lost my soul."

The demon lord's grip on the priestess tightened slightly, barely noticed by her. "You are to remain in my sight for now on. You attract as much trouble as Rin, if not more."

Laughing softly and leaning her head deeper into Sesshomaru's fur she responded, "As my lord wishes." She was silent for just a moment, then seriously said more to herself, "I just want my sword back."

When they touched down at the camp, the demon lord set Alisha on her feet. Immediately, Rin ran over calling for her mother. The priestess wrapped the child in her arms and soothed her.

"I'm alright, don't worry," she told the girl.

They camped in that forest for one more night. The next day they would begin moving toward Yami bog. Much like two nights ago, Rin was drawing while Sesshomaru and Alisha sat off to the side beside each other. However, this time they were not talking to one another. Instead they were lost in their own thoughts. The demon lord was having an inner monologue concerning Naraku's escape and how he planned on dealing with him.

Alisha could not hop but focus on the fact that Naraku said her soul was Midoriko's Shakimitama, or the soul that represents love. Now she knew that her soul was not entirely made from one part of Midoriko's, hers was just built from it. After all a complete soul could not be made from only part of another without adding to it.

What was bothering her was that Midoriko had obviously been in love with the dog demon who currently sat beside her according to the late priestess' scrolls. She must have loved him so much that a part of her soul separated from the jewel just so she could be with him again. The result was her, Alisha, born 500 years in the future. It had been her destiny to release Sesshomaru from Midoriko's seal.

Her problem laid in the fact that she did not want to fall in love with Sesshomaru just because her past life had. Alisha was her own person, and wanted to make decisions (especially ones as important as love) for herself. Was the entire point of her falling into feudal Japan just to meet and fall in love with the Lord of the West?

So to get an answer, the priestess asked herself, did she love Sesshomaru? He was a friend and companion, that was certain. A protector and her student. When Alisha had first met Sesshomaru he aggravated her. The only reason she had even gone with him was because he had known Midoriko. She had of course found him attractive at first glace, but there was no pull at her heartstrings when she saw him pinned to that tree. So Midoriko had no influence on her feelings at all then. Yet that did not answer her question. Alisha did not feel Midoriko's love, but did she love him? The two of them had traveled for awhile now and had been through so much.

Alisha sighed touched the place where her moon pendent was under her shirt. He was diffidently her good friend, but there was no certainty for any stronger feelings. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she could see him looking forward focused on nothing. Alisha turned her attention away before he could notice her gaze. Besides he could never love a human like her.

It had been five days since Totosai had taken the two swords, and Sesshomaru's group waited somewhat impatiently in the middle of Yami bog. Yami bog was a breeding ground for evil spirits and low level demons. Many of the evil spirits tried to attack the weaker members of the group. To ward them off, Alisha stood in front of Rin and Jaken who were sitting on A-un. She clasped her hands together out in front of her with her pointer and middle fingers on both hands pointed skywards. This position allowed her to form a powerful barrier around them. Whenever a spirit touched it, they were purified instantly. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru merely had to swat the irritating demons away if they approached him.

Near the end of the afternoon, the old sword smith descended from the sky and landed in front of them. "It took you long enough, you old codger!" Jaken shouted in frustration at Totosai.

Ignoring the imp Sesshomaru approached his father's old friend. Totosai held out Tenseiga to the dog demon and told him, "Tenseiga is now a weapon."

The demon lord took the blade from the old demon and pulled it from its sheath. Tenseiga looked exactly the same except polished.

"Go ahead and give it a try," Totosai suggested.

On cue a large brown low level ogre sprung up from the dirt and towered over them. Sesshomaru felt a new aura from his sword and confidently swung it at the ogre. The blade did not slice the beast as expected, the lord's group seemed a bit disappointed by that. However, behind the ogre a thin dark slice appeared hovering in the air. Inside the slice appeared to be galaxies and stars. Immediately, the part of the demon that was in front of the strange space, his chest, was sucked into the void. The cut in space then disappeared leaving the ogre in two on the ground.

"That was the Meidou Zangetsuha, the offensive technique of Tenseiga," Totosai explained, "It opens a void directly into the Underworld."

"It didn't even swallow half of the beast! Do you insult my lord?" Jaken accused.

"It's a small silver now, but it will grow into a full circle with some practice. The Meidou Zangetsuha is a powerful attack that will take some time to get used to," Totosai explained carefully, trying not to anger the eldest son of his dead friend.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He simply placed Tenseiga at his side once more. Relieved that the young lord had taken the sword back, Totosai then held out Seinaruga to her. Alisha gladly took the sword back into her position. Pulling it from the sheath, the woman saw that the blade looked like it was brand new and sharper than ever. The old sword smith had even rebraided the handle for her. Holding it in her hand she could still feel Sesshomaru's demon energy pulse softly beneath her skin.

With a grateful smile, the reincarnated priestess told Totosai, "Thank you. You did an amazing job repairing it."

Then without warning Alisha tested her reformed blade. Making a short spin on the balls of her feet, she sliced horizontally through the air in the direction away from her comrades and the old demon. The bright purple light streaked through the air for a hundred yards, purifying every demon and evil spirit in its path. Even the demon energy that hung in the air seemed to have vanished from that area and did not appear to be returning anytime soon. Jaken and Totosai looked on with their mouths wide in shock. Rin applauded her mother's skills, while Sesshomaru merely smirked in amusement.

Replacing Seinaruga in its sheath and placing it at her left hip, the priestess said happily, "It feels good to have my sword back."

Totosai finally managed to shake himself from his stupor and informed the woman, "Don't be so rough with it again. An old demon like me can't keep fixing a sword made with holy steel like that."

"Trust me. I have no intentions of being in a situation like that again," the woman reassured.

Sesshomaru began to walk away without a word. Bowing politely to the sword smith, Alisha walked after him, grabbing A-un's reins in passing. Totosai watched them leave. He silently hoped that Sesshomaru would never discover the truth behind Tenseiga's creation. If by some chance he did learn of its origins, if the old demon was lucky, the priestess would manage to keep him from going after him. Without any doubt the Lord of the West would be furious by the truth. He would feel as if his father had betrayed him when in fact it was just to make his eldest son stronger.

* * *

Well there you are everyone. Two months later but I did manage to update. ^_^ It seems that Alisha is struggling more and more with her feelings for Sesshomaru. We all knew it was going to happen sometime. After all this is a romance and who could resist that handsome demon? By my calculations in the next chapter Kohaku will join their group and I believe they will also visit Sesshomaru's mother if I'm up for making a pretty long chapter. Also I want to thank all of you that have reviewed and added me as a favorite author. Many of those reviews have been absolutely wonderful and have made me feel like I truly have good writing skills. Which is great because I eventually want to publish a book series if I ever get done writing it. Anyway thank you all again and I should have another chapter ready in the next month or so.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor the characters. I do however own my story and my OC Alisha.**

* * *

For a few days all the group did was travel around looking for demons that Sesshomaru could practice his new technique on. The area that they had been spending most of their time was beginning to run out demons. Every demon that Sesshomaru came across he would have them swallowed by the dark void created by the Tenseiga. Some times to draw out hidden demons the priestess would sit out in the open unarmed, an idea of her own making. The demons would then attempt to attack her only to end up meeting the demon lord's newest attack. Alisha had no problem with the demon lord's slaughter as this was beneficial to the local villagers.

The sun was hanging low in the sky when Alisha felt presence of familiar jewel shard. Far off in the distance, she could also feel Kikyo, Naraku, InuYasha's group, and two jewel shards that Kagome had said belonged to the wolf demon Koga. There must have been a large battle happening, but it would not be good for them to join without the Meidou Zangetsuha perfected. More importantly the women could sense an unwelcomed demon energy chasing after Kohaku's shard.

Sesshomaru could sense the pest too and together they took the lead hurrying toward where they could feel Kohaku and his pursuer. Though confused the others followed closely behind. When they arrived the young demon slayer was unconscious and covered in poisonous snakes. Byakuya stood over him about to finish the child off when he noticed that he had interlopers. The demon lord sliced at the annoyance creating a dark void behind him. Naraku's latest incarnation managed to dodge the strong pull.

"So you've learned a new technique, huh?" Byakuya chided.

"Moryomaru's scent is no longer in the air. What do you know?" Sesshomaru threatened. This was a news to Alisha but said nothing. She had not felt him for some time. However, the woman believed that he was simply hiding behind a barrier much like Naraku always did.

"So commanding," Byakuya commented offhandedly, "You might as well know that Naraku has absorbed Moryomaru back into his body."

Alisha looked at him horror struck, "That means he has the two shards and the adamant armor."

"That's correct, little priestess," the demon incarnation of Naraku chided, "Now did you come to save the boy?"

"Only to remove your stench from these woods," Sesshomaru responded flexing his claws.

"Well I do not wish to only be to killed in passing," Byakuya said as he took out a black lily and created smoke allowing him to depart without a fight.

After the demon's departure, Rin hurried to the boy's aid but was held back by Sesshomaru.

"Do not approach him," the dog demon and told the girl.

Jaken of course had already approached the raven haired youth and gotten himself bitten. Alisha instructed Rin to get the suction device from her first aid kit to get the venom out. The priestess fearlessly step forward, sword drawn. As the snakes raised to attack, she cut off their heads with a single swift strike. The threat now neutralized, she knelt down in front of the imp and asked for the hand that received the bite.

As the reincarnated Midoriko began to remove the venom from his small green hand, Jaken spoke up, "I'm sorry, Lady Alisha... Lord Sesshomaru."

Eyes trained on her work Alisha calmly told him, "You're not a burden, Jaken. But please be more careful."

Teary eyed Jaken cried, "Thank you, Lady Alisha."

With the servant no longer heading towards Death's door, the priestess knelt next to her bother and checked his vitals. Fortunately, the boy was alive though had several snake bites. She knew there was no point in trying to remove the venom from so many bites. Also even though he was unconscious from the poison, the woman knew that the sacred jewel would continue preserving his life. If anything he would simply need to sleep it off. The priestess moved to pick him up, but in an instant Sesshomaru was on the opposite side and picked up the boy instead. Alisha was secretly grateful, Kohaku was a little large for her to carry without difficulty.

With the injured child they returned to their campsite of the last several days. The reincarnated Midoriko unrolled the sleeping bag for Sesshomaru to set the demon slayer on. After placing his burden, the demon lord sat in his usual spot at the edge of camp. Kneeling beside the boy, Alisha changed his clothes to his haori that he kept in the shoulder pads of his armor. When she was sure he would sleep soundly for the night, the woman moved to sit beside her traveling companion.

"I'm sorry for the sudden addition," she apologized breaking the silence of the night.

"It is of no consequence. He will lead Naraku to me," Sesshomaru reasoned.

Alisha sat quietly looking out at the fire for awhile. Rin had been pestering Jaken to make sure he was okay, but was now onto something new to keep her attention. She made her way over to the priestess' backpack and removed one of her favorite storybooks. Sitting down beside the sleeping boy, Rin quietly read out loud. Kohaku did not stir but the young girl continued to tell him the story just as her new mother did whenever she was not feeling well.

Smiling at the scene, the woman took a deep breath and quietly asked the demon beside her, "When the shard inside Kohaku is removed, he'll die. When that time comes, would you please use Tenseiga to revive him?" The dog demon fingered the sword at his hip. The sword of healing that could now remove a living being from the realm of Earth, he thought he would never use its old power again. Unless of course she or Rin were to be fatally wounded. Glancing sideways at the reincarnated Midoriko he told her, "If he shows desire to live I will use Tenseiga."

Smiling softly she said, "Thank you. That means a lot." Since her sleeping bag had been taken, Alisha slept leaning against a tree that night as Sesshomaru usually did. Rin slept with her head in the priestess' lap still wanting to sleep near her adopted mother. Of course not used to sleeping upright, the woman had fallen over in her sleep. Groggily, she opened her eyes and sat up brushing the dirt and leaves off her face and side. Alisha was about to remove her haori and use it to lay on when she saw Sesshomaru's fur boa placed beside her. Giving the 'sleeping' demon lord a grateful smile, she set it out so she could sleep on the soft fur beside Rin. Snuggling into the fur that held Sesshomaru's scent that so close even the human woman could smell, both human females slept peacefully.

Kohaku woke the next morning to the smell of cooking fish. He sat up and looked around. He was in a campsite. Sesshomaru's servant Jaken was cooking the fish and Rin and his adopted sister were returning from bathing. Their hair wet and wearing kimonos different from their usual attire. The girls' normal clothes were bundled in their arms and wet also.

Alisha caught sight of Kohaku and smiled at him sweetly, "It's good to see you up already, little brother." She took Rin's clothes from her so that she could run over to the young slayer and hug him.

"I'm glad you're awake," the small girl exclaimed as she hugged Kohaku around the neck causing his face to turn pink.

The priestess hung the damp clothes on a low hanging branch to dry in the sunlight. As she did this, her brother questioned, "How did I get here?"

"We found you just as Byakuya was about to finish you off, ungrateful boy. You are lucky that Lord Sesshomaru permits you to remain here in his protection," Jaken spoke up as he removed breakfast from the fire.

"Jaken," the woman scolded the imp, sitting down nearby and taking some of the fish, "Eat up, kids. I have a feeling we'll be traveling far again today."

Rin grabbed two pieces of fish and handed one of them to Kohaku. He reluctantly took it and ate. When he was finished he pulled himself to his feet and placed his scythe in his belt behind his back. He only managed to take two steps before he collapsed onto his knees. With almost motherly concern, Alisha hurried over.

"Kohaku, where are you trying to go? You're still recovering from the poison," she told him like a stern mother.

"I have to get back to Lady Kikyo. She's in trouble," the demon slayer said with determination as he attempted to stand once more.

"Kikyo. Lady night…she…," the priestess was trying to find an easy way to tell him to spare the boy more pain.

"She's no longer in this world," Sesshomaru's voice interrupted from behind them.

Alisha glared back at him over her shoulder as the child asked, "Is she really gone?"

Turning soft eyes onto her brother she replied, "We felt her soul depart last night. I'm sorry, Kohaku, but you are stuck with us now."

Looking down at his lap Kohaku questioned, "And Naraku?"

"Still alive unfortunately," the reincarnated Midoriko hugged the child knowing that he was suffering. Slightly muscular arms wrapped around her waist, needing the comfort his sister provided. He had looked up to the undead priestess that had protected him from Naraku's clutches. "I'm going to purify your shard now that you're awake, okay?" She could feel him nod his head against her shoulder. Alisha raised her hand to the back of his neck and purified the shard while she held him.

"Jaken, break down and pack up camp," the lord of the West commanded his servant.

"But my lord, the humans…" the imp was about to object, but was silenced by a golden glare.

Once finished purifying the shard, Alisha stood and brought A-un over, now carrying the repacked backpack and sleeping bag. Instructing the dragon to kneel down, she stepped beside Kohaku once more. She helped her brother onto the creature's back and handed him the reins.

"Until you get your strength back, you'll have to ride on A-un," the priestess told him as Rin climbed on behind him.

Sighing to herself, Alisha removed the damp cloths from the branch and folded them neatly before placing them inside the bag. She knew that when they stopped for the night she would have to hang them by the fire. For now she would just have to wear the green kimono. Sesshomaru was already waiting for everyone at the edge of the clearing. The reincarnated Midoriko made to join him A-un dutifully following behind.

For days the group headed toward the West. Alisha even took note that they went even further than the Western lord's castle which was the furthest West they had ever gone before. The woman also often noticed that her demon companion beside her would glance up at the sky as if looking for something. She never mentioned it though as so far the demon lord had been very quiet about what it was they were doing so far out this way.

They were just walking through a meadow one day when the priestess suddenly felt a strong demonic energy. Swiftly looking up toward the sky where the energy was coming from, she saw a very large and beautiful dog demon in its true form. The demon's body was huge and lean. Its snout was long and thin making the priestess believe that it was a female dog. Sesshomaru's energy spiked and he too transformed into his true form.

Never before had Alisha seen her companion's true form. When he had rescued her from Naraku she had been barely conscious and missed it. But now the woman could see that he was a magnificent and very large white dog. Even bigger than the female that had appeared. His magenta strips outlined the corners of his mouth and his eyes were blood red with blue pupils.

"Wow! Lord Sesshomaru looks so cool!" Rin shouted with glee distracting her mother from her thoughts.

Said demon lord flew up into the sky toward the other demon. Together they flew a few hundred yards side by side until they dove down toward the ground beyond a hill, transforming along the way. The smaller members of the group flew in that direction while Alisha ran beside them. When the demon lord's followers caught up they saw a beautiful demoness standing in front of him. She looked a lot like Sesshomaru only more feminine and petite. She wore a white and purple kimono with a blue and white outer kimono which was open and hanging off her shoulders. This kimono had soft white fur around the edges much like the fur of the demon lord's boa.

"Sesshomaru, how good it is to see you," the demoness spoke with a regal sounding voice.

Jaken waddled forward and shouted, "How dare you disrespect my lord! Who do you think you are?"

"Mother, I have come to ask you about the Meidou Zangetsuha," Sesshomaru calmly spoke, ignoring his servant.

"M-mother?" the imp stuttered in shock. He knew he would be in trouble after being so rude to his lord's mother. Rin and Alisha were giggling at his misery behind him.

"We can discuss that at my palace," the lady of the West told her son with a fanged smile, "We'll fly at a slow pace for your servants."

Without another word, Sesshomaru's mother floated up into the air on a cloud much like her son could and flew off into a particular direction. The dog demon glanced back at his companions and saw that Alisha would not be able to fly on A-un with the others. Since Kohaku's addition the priestess was always walking. He considered leaving either the young demon slayer or Jaken behind but knew that the priestess would be upset by such a move. There was the option of leaving all of them behind, but he swore he would never allow Alisha to leave his sight again. With little options he formed his cloud and looked over at the reincarnated Midoriko expectantly. She immediately understood and stepped up onto the cloud behind the demon lord. Sesshomaru was pleased that the woman merely held onto the back of his armor. The group then took to the air and followed after the dog demoness to her palace.

The palace was high above the clouds on the peak of a large mountain. A huge set of stairs started at the beginning of the open courtyard and continued down the mountainside. It was certainly a relief that they had flown here. This palace was just as spectacular as Sesshomaru's painted in red and silver. The building was designed much like the emperor's palace in the capital. Truly it was a sight to behold. In the stone courtyard a large throne sat a few yards before the palace doors. The throne had an extended seat to the right side so that if the lady wished she could lounge with her legs drawn up beside her. It was on this throne that Sesshomaru's mother sat. She watched her guests land before her, her head resting upon her right hand.

After they had landed, the children and Jaken got off of A-un so that the dragon could be taken to the stables to graze by a servant. Sesshomaru stepped toward his mother while the others stood behind him dutifully.

"My son, you have humans in your company. Do you intend to eat them?" the lady questioned nonchalantly.

Kohaku immediately took a defensive stance in front of a bewildered Rin. The priestess merely watched the demoness curiously, certain that she was only joking. She could not sense any malice coming from her. Alisha doubted that the lady ate human meat herself.

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru responded silently daring anyone in the palace to eat them, "Mother, I have come to ask you for any knowledge you may have about Tenseiga's Meidou technique."

"Your father spoke little about his swords to me," the lady spoke before her next phrase was spoken over dramatically, "Why couldn't my son just visit his mother? Why must you bring up haunting memories of my late lord?"

Everyone in the lord of the West's group resisted the urge to roll their eyes at her antics. Sesshomaru's group was not expecting his mother to act in such a way. It was strange to say the least for they were sure that she would be as cold and emotionless as her son. The priestess had to hold in a chuckle for she found the demoness' act rather amusing.

Suddenly becoming serious the demoness said while holding up a large round necklace she wore, "My lord did present me with this not long before his passing. He told me that the time to use it would be when our son came to ask about the holy blade's Meidou technique. My lord said our son would be faced with great danger and that I should not be saddened nor fearful."

The lady of the West looked anything but fearful for her son's life in fact a small smile graced her face. She was either confident in Sesshomaru's abilities or was simply mad. As she continued to hold up the large black medallion an ebony light shot out from it. The light formed a huge black shadow of a dog demon. The shadowy demon immediately ran toward the children. Alisha attempted to protect her brother and daughter. She jumped to push them both out of the way, but was blown back by the beast. It snatched up the kids in one swoop before opening a dark portal and running through it.

"Rin!" the reincarnated Midoriko shouted urgently.

Immediately springing back to her feet, the priestess drew her sword and made to run after the creature. However, Sesshomaru stopped in front of her blocking her path. "Remain here," he ordered softly.

"Please bring them back, Sesshomaru," the woman pleaded, sheathing her blade once more.

Saying nothing more the dog demon leapt into the portal after the shadowy beast. The portal began to close as soon as the silver haired demon passed through. Alisha watched the spot the portal floated in the air worry clearly etched on her face. The feeling of a small hand on her leg made the priestess glance down. It appeared that Jaken was attempting to comfort her. She gave him a small smile of thanks.

"Our Lord Sesshomaru will save them," the imp stated confidently.

"Little demon," Sesshomaru's mother called.

"My name is Jaken, lady mother," the imp responded, turning to face the snowy haired demoness.

"How large is my son's Meidou?" she inquired ignoring the servant's correction.

"The size of a crescent moon," Jaken answered.

"He will have to do better then that if he wishes to complete my lord's trial for him. Sesshomaru is running short on time if that portal closes completely then he shall be trapped in the Netherworld forever," the mother explained. She then let out an overdramatic cry and collapsed onto the arm of her seat, "I told him not to go!"

"You told him nothing of the sort," the imp grumbled clearly annoyed by the lady's acting.

Leaning on her hand once more the demoness called again, "Little demon."

"Jaken, lady mother," he corrected once more.

"What are those human children to my son?" she questioned sounding genuinely curious.

"The girl is his ward which I am forced to take care of when he and Lady Alisha leave to find their enemies. She has always been favored and the boy is bait for my lord's most troublesome foe," Jaken supplied.

Sesshomaru's mother turned the words around in her mind before she spoke once more, "You should know that one of them will have to die to strengthen Tenseiga."

A gasp escaped the priestess' lips. She had been trying to remain calm and assured herself that her companion would succeed. However, the gravity of the situation was weighing upon her. Tears were beginning to weld at the thought of losing either her brother or daughter. Alisha could feel the golden stare of the demoness on her after she had released the noise. Now that the attention was on her she feared for what that may bring.

"Lady priestess," the demoness addressed her shocking both the imp and woman though she did not show it.

The reincarnated Midoriko bowed respectfully and responded, "Yes, my lady?"

"Those children, what are they to you?" curiosity filled the demoness' voice.

A brown gaze met a golden one as the priestess stood straight from her bow. "The boy is my little brother and the girl is my daughter, my lady."

"They do not look like you."

"I have no blood family in this country. I have been slowly adopting one through my travels. Though we are not connected by blood they are my family still."

Alisha showed no fear as she spoke to the regal demoness before her. She was sure that if she respected her and showed no fear of the lady, that the demoness would in turn find some respect for her just as her son had. It appeared to already be working as the demoness spoke to her with a title.

"It appears that Sesshomaru has managed to slay the hellhound. Your daughter and brother still live," Sesshomaru's mother informed her which made the other female sigh in relief. Holding the medallion in her right palm the lady gestured beside her with the other. "Come sit beside me, lady priestess. So that you too may watch the fate of your child."

Bowing once more the human woman told her, "You honor me. Thank you, my lady."

"You can see what is happening?" Jaken asked quite surprised by both the information and the invitation that the human was allowed to sit beside Sesshomaru's honorable mother.

As the priestess sat beside her on the extended seat keeping a gap between them, the demoness answered, "Yes, through this Meidou stone I hold in my hand. I can see into the Meidou and watch my son's test."

Confirming this Alisha looked over into the stone and could see Sesshomaru leading Kohaku whom was carrying Rin on his back down a dark path. The stone path behind them began to crumble away as they continued moving forward.

"They can only continue forward and ahead of them lies hell," Sesshomaru's mother stated sounding so eerie not being worried.

"Is there something there to complete my lord's test?" Jaken inquired.

The lady of the West suddenly seemed depressed as she spoke her next words, "There is nothing in hell. Once they step into the true darkness of hell not even Sesshomaru will be able to come back again. Much less a human child. Should they step but one foot into the darkness their life would be forfeit."

Just as the words left the demoness' painted lips, Alisha could see that Kohaku had stopped and frantically called to Sesshomaru. Rin's heart had stopped. The young slayer set her down so that the demon lord could bring her back with the Tenseiga, but nothing happened.

"The pallbearers of the afterlife are not appearing for Sesshomaru to slay. There is no way to save her," the mother said rather calmly.

"So Rin is…?" Jaken began but could not finish.

"As good as dead," she replied earning a sob from the human woman beside her.

Both demons looked at the priestess. Tears cascaded down her cheeks like rivers of sorrow. She did not release another sob but silently cried for the life of her adopted daughter. Jaken had never seen her look so forlorn before. Alisha was a powerful priestess that could slay demons just as quickly and gracefully as his lord. Yet here she sat looking so utterly broken that it nearly moved the imp to tears as well.

"They have stepped into the darkness of hell after the girl," Sesshomaru's mother said quietly not sure how the handle the crying human.

"I remember you saying that if they enter they can't return!" the imp servant gasped and cried, "If Sesshomaru dies, what will I do?"

"Little demon," the lady interrupted.

"I am Jaken," he pouted in reply.

"I am not so cruel to allow my son to die while studying his sword. Enough lives have been lost. I think I shall open a path for him," Sesshomaru's mother gracefully stood and held the medallion out in front of her.

A white light grew from the jewelry and a large portal opened behind Jaken. The demoness called out to her son, "If you continue this way, you'll be able to leave hell. However, this path will soon close and you will have no other means to return to this world."

Unknown to those outside of the Netherworld, Sesshomaru could smell Alisha's tears through the portal. The woman was aware of Rin's passing then and had already begun to mourn her. The demon lord turned from the portal filled with new determination and started upon a new path. On this path he caught Rin's scent and knew he was going the right way. The young slayer hurried behind him choosing against the now closing escape route.

The lady of the West scoffed before shouting, "That jerk can never come back for all I care!" she calmed and then added, "Fine. Ignore your mother's kindness. He completely lacks any charm."

Beside her she could hear the priestess whispering to herself while clenching something around her neck, "Please, Sesshomaru. I can't lose you too. Come back. I can't lose you."

"Lady priestess," the demoness said gaining the woman's attention. Shocked back to reality Alisha released what she held in her hands. The lady could now see that it was a pendant that looked very much like the symbol on her and her son's foreheads.

Alisha wiped her eyes on the edge of her sleeve and replied, "Yes, my lady?"

"I asked you about the children, but what is my son to you that you pray for his return so?"

Looking into Sesshomaru's mother's eyes the priestess could not stop the words that spilled from her mouth, "My lady, I love him."

* * *

Now before anyone asks, yes Sesshomaru's mother really does act like that in the manga and anime. She does make me laugh at how she treats Jaken and teases her son. And I know I left you on a cliffhanger again and a dozy of one too. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I promise that I will not leave the story here. I will indeed continue it even if it takes awhile. Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
